The Abduction of Draco Malfoy
by Aqua Diamond 55
Summary: What happens when Draco is kidnapped from Hogwarts for procreation purposes and the golden trio accidently comes along for the ride?
1. Paranoia

The Abduction of Draco Malfoy

Mine- I have been looking for this author and story for a few years now. Can anyone please email me or let the author know that I'm looking for them about this story.

THIS IS THE ORGINAL AUTHOR NOTES.

2/16/06

I do not nor do I claim to have any rights to the Harry Potter franchise in any of my following chapters.

Synopsis: What happens when Draco is kidnapped from Hogwarts for procreation purposes and the golden trio accidently comes along for the ride?

A/N: Any Harry Potter stories that go after order of the phoenix do not apply to this story. This story takes places during their seventh year, Voldemort is as evil as ever and wreaking havoc on the magical community, that will not be the focus of this story.

Chapter One: Paranoia

The school year starts as it has with platform 9 ¾ crowded with schoolchildren. Hermione, Head Girl, stands patiently waiting for her two best friends to arrive. She has anticipated seventh year the most. The years of cramming for her studies paid off and now she has one of the honorable positions a student can have. She was nervous through because she is well aware that Draco Malfoy will be head boy. Since first year, they have been neck in neck in grades. Part of her wants to accuse him of cheating of paying off the school board, but she knows it is not true.

She has seen him in the library studying on several occasions, and he is a most attentive student next to her. The difference between them is that she was anxious to answer whatever question the professor's the ask where as Draco keeps silent. She can tell this annoys Snape in potions because Snape would automatically look for Draco's hand, but Snape would end up called on Hermione. She waved her hand anxiously until called upon. Her honey brown eyes skim the platform and they find Draco Malfoy.

She stared at Draco undressing him with her eyes. Hermione admits that she really hates him, but even she, Gryffindor's know-it-all Princess, cannot deny that he is handsome. He has grown to be very tall. She estimates little over six feet. His board shoulders, slim form and tone muscles make her wish that he was not Draco Malfoy. He is the epitome of perfection. The platinum blond hair and pale skin allows him, stand out from any other male. Females eyes follow him along platform. He is carrying on walking with prefect posture she has seen his father use on several occasions. She smiles happy that he longer has the swagger. If he was aware of eyes on him, he does show it.

Normally, he would smirk or snicker, but not this Malfoy. Summer, has been kind to him as well as Quidditch and his prefect pureblood genes. Draco begins to talk to Crabbe and Goyle when he glances across the platform and catches the eyes with Hermione. She tries to casually looking away, but actually miffed, from her eye candy. She watches him from the corner of her eyes and notices that he is approaching her.

"Granger," Draco calls out, as he gets closer to her. Hermione clears her throat and turns to face Draco. "Do you want to go to the Heads Compartment or are you waiting on the two losers you call friends?" Hermione is about to answer when Pansy runs up to Draco embracing him. Draco smiles and Hermione's heart begins to beat faster. He is actually smiling. Draco puts his arms around Pansy and they begin to full on snog.

Draco places one hand on the back of Pansy's neck and the other on her waist. Pansy has taken a hold of his robes in the front pulling him toward her. They kiss passionately as they explore each other's mouths with their tongues. Hermione bites her lower lip wishing that very moment that she were Pansy. The Slytherin hussy is an idiot, but she gets to snog the modern day Adonis. Draco's kisses begin to drift to Pansy's neck.'

"Malfoy, I'm ready to go to the compartment now just so long as I get a snog, too." Hermione says trying to keep her composure hoping he will see this as a joke and not taken serious. However, Hermione would not mind a snog from him. Draco stops necking Pansy to Pansy's dismay and gives her one last peck on the lips.

"See, Granger, I knew there was one thing I didn't hate about you. I love your serious humor." Draco gives Hermione his trademark smirk. She is a little disappointed, but does not show it. He must keep his smiles for his friends.

"Draco, I missed you over the summer," says Pansy trying to regain his attention.

"Not now, Pansy, maybe later," says Draco fixing his ruffled robes.

"How much later?" asks Pansy whining.

"I don't know, maybe never if you keep up the whining."

Pansy glares at Hermione for interrupting her snog. She has not seen Draco all summer because her parents took her to Italy. Pansy is aware that Draco kept himself busy with other girls, b this is her time. _Damn Mudblood and her interruptions _Pansy thinks as she licks her lips. Draco glares at Pansy hoping she will figure it is his hint for her to leave.

"Bye, Draco, I'll see you at Hogwarts." _Finally, she grew the other half of her brain _Hermione thinks. Hermione takes a few more glances around the platform and still does not see Harry or Ron anywhere. Disappointed she turns back to Draco… err… Malfoy.

"I'm ready whenever you are," says Hermione putting a levitating charm on her trunk. She looks to Draco to notice him looking curiously around the platform. "Something wrong?" asks Hermione. Draco puts his attention back to the Gryffindor and shrugs. What is he going to say?

"Gee, Granger, since the beginning of Summer I have felt like I'm being watched." Hermione would laugh or say something like.

"Good old ferret-boy. I see you're conceited as ever. Glad to see summer didn't change you any."

He felt like that, all summer. In all honesty, Draco knows that the girls admire his looks. He knows this sounds conceited, but who is he to deny it. In fact, if he were to see himself on the street he would want to shag. Yet, he cannot shake this nagging feeling that someone is watching him not just anyone, but someone who aims to do harm. Slytherins pride themselves on awareness, ingenuity, and most of all instinct. Draco's instincts are shouting:

Danger!

Danger!

Danger!

Draco really does not feel like himself and he does not like it. He has his concentration wrapped up in the feeling of being watched that he has not insulted Granger properly. They find the Heads compartment and settle in. His liquid silver eyes peer out the window looking for anyone or anything that might look peculiar. Who ever it is has a death wish. Draco is not in the mood to be followed. He looks over to Hermione who begins to read a book.

"Some things never change," scoffs Draco looking at the book.

"And other things changed for the worse," says Hermione cocking her eyebrows at him. Draco glares at the Gryffindor. _I like it better when he smiles _she thinks to herself.

"Yeah, and I thought your hair couldn't get any worse. I guess the summer didn't treat you well." Hermione shoots him a glare of her own. Draco rests his head on the cold window and closes his eyes. The Hogwarts Express begins to move and the compartment is silent. Hermione wonders when Ron and Harry boarded. She was hoping to see them before she boarded, but as usual they took their time.

Hermione's eyes peer over her book at the sleeping Slytherin. Hermione smiles, he looks like an angel when he is not glowering. She stares at his lips and wonders what they would feel like. Rumors are that he is very experienced and not shy in giving lessons.

In fact, Hermione overheard two Muggleborn witches talk about their experiences with Draco and what they said made Hermione blush. Draco stretches out his large form and sits back up. Hermione quickly begins reading her book again hoping Draco does not realize she was watching him sleep.

"Are you still on the page? Honestly, for someone who is supposed to be the brightest witch of our age I thought for sure you'd be a speed reader." Hermione blushes she is still on the same page. _Think of something clever Hermione _she tells herself.

"I couldn't get much reading done with all your snoring," says Hermione matter-of-factly. Draco leans towards Hermione with a smile until they are inches apart. Hermione nervously stares into his magnetic gray eyes as her heart begins to beat faster. That smile.

"I'll have you know, Granger, I don't snore. You were watching me sleep," Hermione opens her mouth to deny it when she realizes that he is right not once did she hear a snore, "Don't deny it, I've had enough partners to point that fact out to me," his smile broadens, "so what was my little Mudblood thinking?" asks Draco as his gray eyes pierce Hermione's honey browns.

"Wha-wha-what are you implying," stutters Hermione. She scowls at her inability to talk. Draco leans towards Hermione with a smile so their faces are inches apart.

"That right now you hate yourself for staring at me," he glances at his watch, "after all I was only a sleep for thirty minutes." Hermione blushes when Draco gives her his trademark smirk as he leans back into his seat. She silently watches him realizing that he truly changed over the summer. He still has the same smirk, but he carries himself differently. He has more confidence if that is possible. He does not have his usual snide remarks, but he seems a bit distracted.

Draco peers out the window. He knows Hermione can tell he is not his usual self. During the summer, he had received his Dark Mark. Draco does not mind being a Death Eater. He just hates the fact that he is at the disposal of Voldemort. He was raised to believe that Malfoy's were leaders of their own destiny. That is what he wants to chance fate, but his mother had different ideas.

He does not consider himself malevolent, but being a Death Eater never appealed to him. Draco would never force himself on a girl unless he seduced her and she accepted his advances. He also thinks killing Muggleborns and half-bloods is extreme there are simpler ways of dealing with them like finding a way to prevent them from reproducing. Death Eaters just take when they see something they want. Draco shifts in his seat and touches his left forearm. The Dark Mark is not his first magical tattoo from the Dark Arts, but he does not want to be a servant. Right now, he is no better thatn a common house elf.

"We need to discuss Head business," says Hermione, distracting Draco from his thoughts.

"Like what the year has not yet begun?" asks Draco annoyed already. If this is how the years begins, he hates to see how it is going to end.

"The sooner we discuss it the sooner we do not have to talk to each other." Draco gives her a thoughtful look.

"Fine, what exactly is it that we need to be discussing," Draco peeks out the window again.

"Is there something wrong?" Draco glares at Hermione. This is the second time she has asked that. He owes Hermione nothing, no justifications or any of his secrets. They are none of her business unless they interfere with Head business and that has yet to start.

"That's not any of your business, Granger." Hermione realizes that since they met on the platform he has called her Mudblood once and that was in a playful manner. She thinks there is something serious bothering Draco, but he is right it is really none of her business unless of course it involves Voldemort. "What Head business do we need to discuss?"

"I figure we can plan prefect duties. Also, we need to decide when the two dances will be held this year and who can attend."

"No time like the present," says Draco grudgingly.

They spent time discussing he prefect duties. They will be attending the schedules so everyone will have an equal time studying. Hermione knew that making the schedule would be the easy part because Draco like herself likes to study. However, the same cannot be said for the parties.

"Now, for the parties," smiles Hermione excitedly, "we should have a winter ball for third years and higher. Then have a party at the end of the year for the seventh years." Draco rolls his eyes. _Leave it to Granger to have a graduation party. Graduating is a celebration enough _he thinks to himself.

"No," responds Draco matter-of-factly, Hermione's smile turns to a frown.

"Why not?" asks Hermione wanting an explanation as to why her ideas are not good enough.

"We should have a costume party for Halloween. This will include the first to seventh years. Then we should have a masked ball for Valentine's Day seventh years only."

"I disagree. Halloween and Valentine's are so close together that we have nothing to look forward to at the end of the year except graduation. We should have a graduation part so seventh years can say good-bye to each other."

"Granger, graduating is celebration enough. Valentine's makes more sense. Honestly, just because you have no boyfriend that doesn't mean you have to punish those of us who do have relationships."

"What's that supposed to mean!" asks Hermione, offended.

"Just because we're graduating doesn't mean that our academic careers are over. Many of us will continue studying. Many relationships will either be ending or be long distance. Why not give the couples a party so they have bittersweet memories of their loved one. Rather than a party that's wrenching their hearts out," Hermione shocked with Draco's revelations stares out him, "and they say I'm insensitive. Who cares how close the parties are the memories are what counts."

Draco crosses his arms and looks out the window again. _Damn Granger and her stubborn ways now she's looking at me as if I've grown another head _he thinks to himself.

"I never took you as a romantic, Malfoy," says Hermione breaking the silence.

"I'm not, Granger, I just have a common sense and happen to like costume parties and Masked Balls."

"Why do you like those types of parties?" asks Hermione out of amazement. She is actually carrying a conversation with Draco Malfoy.

"Well, it's more or less for the benefit of the school."

"How so?" asks Hermione.

"Well, for both the costume party and Masked Bal you'll have to have your face covered. This way more people will be likely to attend and fewer will runaway." _I spoke too soon _she thinks.

Draco resists the urge to laugh when Hermione glares at him. He will admit that her looks did improve over the summer, but he is not about to tell her that. He just has not had the opportunity to insult her properly and just found the perfect moment. Since the ending of last semester, he started calling her Granger only. Granger may go along with bookworms or know-it-all, but no longer Mudblood thought he did have a slip earlier. He has not seen the light or become a better person. He just concluded there are two things he will never do.

The first, he will never, and he means NEVER breed with a Muggleborn or another species that is not a Pureblood witch or sorceress. Draco loves the female species, and they obviously love him back. He will not deny himself such pleasures when freely given to him. However, his heir must be a Pureblood.

There is no exception to that rule. He would rather die being the last of his bloodline than knowing his descendants are less than Pureblood.

Secondly, he will never do, well, Hermione Granger. Though he has accepted the pleasurable company of many Muggleborn's Granger will never be one of them. She is the bane of his existence and a thorn in his side. She is also the member of the Golden Trio that is not a consolation prize on her part. Her very presence annoys him therefore; he had concluded she does not deserve him as a lover or shag. This is precisely the reason he began to call her Granger.

Nothing else.

Just Granger.

If he were to call Granger Mudblood then that would mean she is a Muggleborn. If she were a Muggleborn then Draco would be inclined to shag her. Shagging Hermione Granger is unacceptable. Draco considers her lower than a Muggleborn and nothing will change his mind. He would resort to castration over bedding Granger.

The rest of the train ride is in silence. Hermione finishes her book while giving Draco a couple of glances. He is a git, but an attractive one. She will not deny herself the eye candy. She can admire his looks, but not the attitude. She follows his gaze out the window wondering what is going through his Slytherin mind. Her eyes begin to observe his clothes and she realizes she has never seen him in anything other than his school robes or Quidditch uniform. She can only imagine what he looks like without clothes. Harry and Ron have gone shirtless around her on more than one occasion during summer at the Burrow. Hermione nearly fainted when seeing their muscled arms, strong chest, and their abs. If they are that muscular from Quidditch then so must be Malfoy.

The prefects made sure that all students were changed and ready for their arrival at Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Express slows down to a stop. "All depart for Hogwarts," says the train conductor.

Hermione and Draco grab their belongings and exit the train. They continue walking until they approach a carriage. Hermione takes a few glances around trying to spot Harry and Ron.

"Let's go, Granger, you're blocking the entrance," grumbles Draco.

"I'm trying to see Ron and Harry," replies Hermione settling herself in the carriage. Draco quickly follows her example. "I'm worried about them. I didn't see them on the Platform or even on the train."

"Maybe their dead," says Draco matter-of-factly. Hermione glares at him, "hey, one can only hope," he says with a smirk. Hermione's glare remains.

"They're my friends! How dare you!"

"Granger, you're not perfect, how many times have you wished me or one of my friends dead?"

"So many I've lost count."

"I assure you though, they're not dead."

"Because the Wizarding world would already know if it were true."

"No, Granger, because I don't have as much luck as I do money," says Draco with a disappointed look. Then that nagging feeling of being watched resurfaced and Draco begins to look around. He looks forward to confronting the person who has the audacity to stalk a Death Eater. Once he finds them, they will soon realize why he is called a Death Eater.

A/N- Okay, have no clue if there was a note at the end. But this my mine note, if anyone knows this author to this story, as I can't find the person by author name or by title to the story. Please let the person know about this if you know the original author.

Bye


	2. Taken

The Abduction of Draco Malfoy

Chapter 2

"Taken"

Hermione and Draco are part of the first crowd to enter the Great Hall. They quickly separate to their House tables. The Slytherin and Gryffindor tables run parallel to each other down the center of the hall. Slytherin to the left and Gryffindor to the right. Draco takes his normal seat that faces towards the Gryffindor table. He grimaces when Ron and Harry rush to Hermione for a group hug. He had really wished they were dead, but as luck has it, they are not.

"Where were you two? I've been looking all over," asks Hermione. She was only able to spend the first part of her summer with them at the Burrow. Her parents wanted to spend some quality time with her before she graduated from Hogwarts and left for University.

"We actually missed the train," answers Harry motioning towards Ron. Harry sees the Head Girl badge proudly pinned to Hermione's robes, "Congratulations, I see you made Head Girl," says Harry with a smile.

"Hey, yeah, that's great, Hermione," chides in Ron.

"I wanted to surprise you both, but you'll never guess who Head Boy is," says Hermione.

"Don't tell me it's Malfoy," says Harry glancing over at the Slytherin table where Draco is deep in conversation with Blaise Zabini.

"The one and only," replies Hermione matter-of-factly.

"Thank God there's only one of him," chides in Ron.

"Well, as much as I hate the idea of sharing the Head's living quarters with him I think this can really help us," says Hermione taking a seat with Ron and Harry at either side.

"What do you mean?" asks Ron.

"Chances are Malfoy's a Death Eater. If I share a common room with him I can keep an eye of his comings and goings as well as any outside communication he might have."

"That's bloody brilliant, Hermione," says Ron.

"I could even find a way into his dorm and sneak around. Perhaps, I can find something of significance that will help the Order."

"Just be careful, Hermione, who knows what the little Ferret will do if he finds you snooping," says Harry looking to the podium that Dumbledore just approached. Draco lets out a yawn from boredom as Dumbledore rambles on about the coming year and how the 'Forbidden Forest' is, well, forbidden. The Slytherin joins Hermione in rising up when Dumbledore introduces the school's Head Boy and Head girl.

Draco had intended on studying on the train since the only reading allowed at the Manor is Dark Art books. However, he could not find the motivation back on the train so now once the boring speech and dinner is over he needs to study. Pansy rests her head on Draco's shoulder much to his annoyance, but he figures I it were not her then it would be another girl. He ate his dinner fast so he had plenty of time to go to his dorm and study. He removes his arm from Pansy's grasp and approaches Snape who is still eating.

"Professor, will it be a problem if I go to the Head's living quarters?" asks Draco.

"Not at all, it does look like Ms. Granger is done eating as well. The dorm is on the third floor. The portrait protecting the Heads living quarters is a dragon and a lioness in a forest. There's no password as of yet. You and Ms. Granger will have to agree on one."

"Of course, Professor," says Draco with a disgusted look. The only thing he and Granger ever agreed on was hating each other. Draco approaches the Gryffindor table getting glares from all angles, "Granger, I'm heading to the dorm are you ready?" The Golden Trio exchanged glances.

"Good night, I'll see you guys at breakfast tomorrow," says Hermione giving Harry and Ron pecks on the cheek.

"Don't forgot about what we discussed," says Harry. Draco annoyed looks to Harry.

"I can assure you, Potter, that the little know-it-all has a hard time forgetting things. It's you and Weasel who you should be worrying about remembering things."

"Yeah, especially remembering what a git you are," says Ron.

"Tell me is being a git something you have to work at or does it come naturally to you," asks Harry.

"Did you come up with that question all on your own or did you need help from Granger?"

"The whole school knows you're a git," says Harry getting to his feet, "I'm just asking what everyone's wondering."

"Potter, if you know what's good for you'll back down," warns Draco. Harry smiles at the warning, but does not realize that Ron is standing up and then punches Draco in the face. Hermione jumps from the sudden blow impacting with Draco's nose. There is a loud crunching noise and Hermione knows that Draco's nose is broken. Everyone in the Great Hall grimaces from the noise knowing how painful it must have been.

Draco makes no effort to clench his nose in pain. He did not even let out a sound letting on that he felt anything. Ron keeps his fists up boxing style ready for a fight, but Draco backs up. Ron smiles triumphantly as he puts his fists down.

"Just what I thought, Malfoy, you're a coward. You don't even fight to defend yourself," say Ron smugly.

"Weasel, I fight the only way I know how. The Slytherin way," says Draco taking a few steps forward towering over Ron, "I may not get you today. I may not get you tomorrow. However, I will get you eventually and when that happens you won't be so smug." Draco pulls out his wand and scourgifies the blood that splattered from his nose.

Before teachers begin to involve themselves, Draco walks out of the Great Hall with many eyes on his back and Hermione quickly on his heels. He six-foot frame is taking long strides not considering that Hermione is following and is having difficulty keeping his pace. He begins to take the stairs three at a time. Draco glances behind on him when he hears panting and realizes Hermione is following. He slows his pace and she catches up.

"You should really let me take a look at your nose."

"Granger, you forgot I'm a git my nose is too far up in the air for you to reach."

"That's not fair! You put your nose where it didn't belong. If you didn't want a broken nose then you shouldn't instigate Harry and Ron." Draco stops walking and faces Hermione.

"Do you honestly think this is my first broken bone," Hermione averts her eyes," if you do then you're naïve," says Draco beginning to walk down the hall towards their dorm. Draco has spent his lifetime learning how to turn off the pain. Lucius made a point that no Malfoy will have a weakness. Malfoy's do not feel pain, but inflict it on others. Growing up Draco had hated Lucius for the beatings that occurred everyday. There were no particular reasons except the fact the Lucius wanted to condition Draco. Lucius succeeded because Draco felt nothing when Ron punched him.

"You should still let me take a look at it or at least go to the hospital," says Hermione following the Slytherin again. Draco stops at the portrait with the dragon and the lioness.

"Password," asks the portrait.

"Hurry up and decide, Granger, because we'll never agree," says Draco impatiently. Hermione looks at Draco and notices the crooked nose and dried blood. She did not notice those before because she adverted her eyes when he confronted her. "I don't have all evening, Granger," remarks Draco.

"Harmony," says Hermione. Draco rolls his eyes expecting nothing from the Gryffindor.

"Harmony," spats Draco and the portrait opens. Draco cuts off Hermione and walks in first. He does not bother to look around, but goes straight to his room. Hermione, however, observes her surroundings with a smile. The common room has the combination of all four-house colors to remind the Head Boy and Head Girl of school unity. The furniture is simple with a sofa parallel with the fireplace with a cherry wood mantle and two loveseats parallel to each other but horizontal to the sofa with a cherry wood table in the center.

Draco enters his dorm and quickly goes into the bathroom. He shrugs off the appearance of the cooked nose and blood. The young Slytherin estimates that this has to be his fifth broken nose. However, the thanks go to Weasel this time rather than Lucius. Draco waves his hand in front of his face and silently cast two spells one to clean the blood and the other to heal his broken nose. Years of endless beatings taught Draco the importance of knowing medical spells. He reenters his dorm and conjures green and silver sleeping sacks and a shirt. He grabs a handful of books and rushes down the stairs.

Hermione hears footsteps on the stairs and sees Draco coming down with his arms full of books. She also notices that his nose is healed and the blood is cleaned up. Draco sits down on the sofa and begins to read his Potions book. Hermione sits down on the other side of the sofa watching him.

"Studying?" asks Hermione.

"Trying to," answers Draco annoyed with her question as he continues to read.

"You took me as the type who would study over summer," says Hermione.

"Not likely," scoffs Draco. He had done it the previous summer because his father was in Azkaban. However, his father recently escaped from Azkaban and old house rules came into play. The only reading Draco is allowed is the Dark Arts. Now he has to try to read his schoolbooks tonight before classes begin because he did not do it on the train.

"Why not?"

"That's none of your business. Now can I study or do I have to give you my life's story. Fuck, you're worse than Pansy."

Hermione leans back on the arm of the sofa and watches Draco read. She is rather impressed at the speed he reads. "Do you remember everything you read?" asks Hermione.

"Yes," answers Draco not hiding his contempt. He is used to girls watching him so that is not bothering it is the constant questions. Draco takes his eyes off the book and turns to Hermione, "Granger, I thought you were the one to always answer the questions. So do me a favor. The next time you want to ask me something, hold your tongue, and make an answer that sounds like something that I would say." He turns back to his book and begins to read again.

Hermione is about to respond to the Head Boy when an eagle owl flies into the common room with a posted letter. She can see the aggravation in Draco's face and tries to hide a smile. Draco grabs the letter off the eagle owl and sits the letter beside him. Draco begins to read again and the eagle owl flies away. Hermione continues to eye the letter wondering what secrets are written within. The young Gryffindor gets up and tires to walk pass Draco's leg and the table, but 'loses her balance'. She catches herself on Draco and secretly grabs his letter.

Draco scoffs at her touching him and roughly shoves her off, "Granger, why don't you try walking the other way. It makes more sense." He goes back to reading his book and Hermione rushes up the stairs staring at the scroll as if it were gold. She rushes to her room and locks the door. The Gryffindor pulls out her wand and chants a spell. The letter magically opens the scroll making sure the wax seal is not broken. Hermione quickly reads the parchment:

_Tonight._

_Eleven o'clock._

_Quidditch Pitch._

Hermione magically reseals the letter with a grin. The first day of school has not yet started and he is already getting letters for rendezvous'. Hermione is stunned when she sees that Draco has already gotten though two books since she left. Hermione debates on how she will return the scroll. She smiles when a brilliant idea comes to her. Draco will more than likely get annoyed with her, but it is the only plan she has.

Hermione quickly charges the sofa and leaps over the back landing on the cushions. When she makes her landing, she deliberately kicks over Draco's books. He glowers at the Gryffindor and begins to fix his books.

"Obviously studying around you is impossible. How can you get your own studies done is beyond me? I don't like being disturbed when I study. I didn't make exceptions in the Slytherin common room and I won't make any with you." Hermione stares at Draco now realizing how seriously he takes his studying. "If you want to make a nuisance with yourself go back to Gryffindor Tower because I won't tolerate it." Draco grabs the last of his books and his posted scroll and heads back to his dorm.

Once he is in his dorm, he throws his books on his bed and punches the wall. His tension is now relieved and he turns to the scroll that was delivered earlier. He reads the enclosed and rolls his eyes. The school year has not yet started and Voldemort is already calling him for an errand. If he wanted to be a slave, he would have been born a muggle. Draco looks at the time and notes that it is quarter to eleven. If he wants to make the meeting on time, he may as well go now. Draco quickly conjures his school uniform, robes, and grabs his Firebolt.

He does not see Hermione in the common room when he silently descends the stairs so he assumes she is in her dorm for the evening. Draco does not want to start the school year with a bad note so he decides to be discrete. He casts a disillusionment charm on himself so he will most be seen roaming the halls after hours. This evening he is not scheduled to patrol the halls. Even as Head Boy, if he is caught roaming the halls after hours he will be reprimanded. He quickly makes his way through the halls until he exits the school. Once he is outside, he climbs onto his Firebolt and flies to the Quidditch Pitch.

Hermione, when she is sure Draco was in his dorm, grabbed Crookshanks and tied a note for Harry and Ron onto the cat's collar. The note informed Ron and Harry to meet her at the Quidditch Pitch by eleven so they can snoop on Draco. Crookshanks went to the Gryffindor tower as Hermione rushed her way to the Quidditch Pitch. Harry and Ron rushed to the Quidditch Pitch using shortcuts on the Marauders Map and caught up with Hermione. The Golden Trio hides under the Cape of Invisibility and watches in silence as Draco suddenly appears descending from the sky on his Firebolt.

"We should have brought ours," whispers Ron eyeing the Firebolt, "My legs are killing me from the walk."

Hermione and Harry hush Ron in unison. They follow behind Draco closely onto the Pitch anticipating the meeting. When Draco gets to the center of the Pitch, the stadium glows a brilliant yellow light and he and the Golden Trio begin to spin quickly as the world around them moves in slow motion. The spinning stops and Draco finds himself in a spacious cell.

Harry is about to take off the cape when Hermione stops him. "Wait, Harry, we need to find out what's going on," says Hermione. She does not bother whispering because she had put the silencing charm on the cape so they could talk without Draco hearing them. Her attention goes back to Draco who has begun looking around the cell. He remains calm much to Hermione's surprise. The Slytherin pulls out his wand.

"Alohomora," chants Draco as he waves his wand toward the cell door. The door does not budge. There is obviously a charm on the cell preventing the use of a wand. Draco puts his wand away and continues to looks around. The cell has stonewalls that looks at least twenty feet thick. There are no windows, but there is a light none-the-less. Hermione assumes that only certain charms or spells are allowed to work in the cell. Their attention goes to beyond the cell when they hear several footsteps echo down the hall.

The shuffling feet stop when they approach Draco's cell. Draco keeps a few feet away from the bars as he counts six girls staring at him. His gray eyes end up on the girl in the center who looks like she is the one in charge. She smiles smugly at him.

"Your magic won't work here. If you don't believe me go ahead and try your wand." Draco cocks an eyebrow and draws his wand.

"What's he doing?" asks Ron, "He already knows his wand doesn't work."

"He's leading them on," answers Harry.

Draco gives a quick wave of his wand, "Avada Kedavra," says Draco chanting the killing curse. The Slytherin acts as though he is shocked when the curse does not work.

"Step further away from the bars," says the girl.

Draco takes five more steps back. The girl waves her wand and the cell opens. She and the others enter. Draco does contend that they are very beautiful, but he is able to look beyond the looks knowing that he is their captive. "We have brought you to an undisclosed island that has been hidden hundreds of years. This island only recognizes our wands and our wands only recognize us. So don't try to escape because it is impossible. Even if you were to escape your wand would be useless."

"If you're looking for a ransom you've kidnapped the wrong heir. My father would sooner find me dead and have my mother bare him another son before he parts with any of his money." The girl ignores his comment. She begins to circle around him as he follows her with his eyes. Draco decides to continue, "The summer when I turned ten I had been kidnapped. The two fools who took me asked for one million galleons for my release. My father laughed at the request and threw a party in my memory assuming I'd be killed. To make a long story short I got myself out of the situation and if you know what's good for you you'll release me now."

Draco gets a closer look at the female circling him. She has pale skin and raven black hair that goes down to her waist. She has a slender figure and is a little over five feet tall and her green eyes skim up and down Draco's body admiring his frame. She finishes circling Draco and turns to a blonde standing behind her.

"Aubrianna, he's perfect just like you said." Hermione watches Draco. If he is confused or scared he doesn't show it. His face remains as stoic as ever. The blonde smiles back to her leader.

"I told you, Keaira, and you said that I was exaggerating." Keaira turns back to Draco, caresses his check, and grins at the smoothness.

"You're skin is nice and smooth. I wonder what the rest of you feels like."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchange glances. Draco peers into her green eyes revealing nothing of what he is feeling. Since Keaira never responded to his assumptions of ransom he ponders why else he would be there. Voldemort would never associate with these girls so they are obviously not doing this by his orders. Draco does not believe that they are enemies because Keaira had mentioned that the island has been kidding for hundreds of years.

"If I'm not here for ransom the why am I here?" asks Draco getting to the point. Keaira smiles at him.

"Isn't that obvious?"

"The only thing obvious is that you're wasting my time. Now why am I here?"

"Well, in that case I'll explain things to you. We six recently joined 'The Amalgamation of Witches' that has existed for hundreds of years in the Wizarding world. Our practices have remained hidden due to the lack of recognition from the Ministry and that of purebloods. Every year the new sisters must find a mate. Preferably, one who is a Purebood since we ourselves are Muggleborn." Draco realizes now why he is there. He is offended as well as apprehensive. Ron chuckles at Draco's predicament and Hermion gives Ron a love tap.

"Draco has to love this. I mean, honestly, he gets kidnapped so girls can shag him," mutters Harry. Draco does not let on how he feels, but continues to ask questions.

"Why don't you mate with the sons that your fellow witches have born?"

"The Amalgamation of Witches has learned that men, especially those who are Pureblooded, tend to want dominance. We have eliminated that problem by creating a potion that will only allow us to bare daughters. Hence, the need for a man," says Keaira looking at Draco longingly. Draco scoffs at her comment.

"You're telling e that you're Muggleborn, you want to breed with me, and that you can only have daughters," chuckles Draco, "I won't have any of it." Draco steps closer to Keaira so they are inches apart, "I don't mind having a good shag, but I will never breed with a Mudblood much less with a female who will only give me a daughter."

"You're not the first wizard brought here against his will, but we have ways of changing your mind."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Brielle," calls out Keaira. Footsteps echo towards them down the hall. The six girl's part when another beautiful blonde-haired woman approaches the group and is dressed in white as her pale skin glows. Her long flowing hair causes Harry and Ron to catch their breath. Though they have spent the past two summers with Fleur they still have a long way to go before they have full resistance to the charms of a Veela. Hermione wonders what chances Draco has.


	3. Bondage

The Abduction of Draco Malfoy

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THIS PLOT LINE AND STORY. I'm just replacing it up so all of you can enjoy it like I have.

A/N: This chapter contains rape. I don't think it's too graphic compared to what's out here, but I thought a warning would be appreciated.

Chapter 3:Bondage

Draco's gray eyes follow the Veela as she seductively walks toward him. She stands on her tiptoes as she caresses his left check and kisses his neck. Ron scoffs at the sight, `There is something wrong with this picture.'

`You're telling me,' says Hermione sympathizing with Draco's predicament.

`Honestly, Hermione, all these years he's treated everyone like shit and he always comes out smelling like a rose. Then when he's kidnapped rather than being tortured or murdered he gets to shag.'

`Ron, don't you realize what's going to happen?'

`Yeah, Hermione, I do. Draco Sodding Malfoy gets to shag that beautiful Veela.' Hermione shakes her head at Ron's ignorance as she observes Draco resisting the charms of the Veela.

Brielle takes her right hand and places it behind Draco's neck to pull him toward her for a kiss. Draco continues to resist Brielle's attentions when she finally captures her lips with his. Brielle quickly pulls away from Draco clutching her at her neck as she takes heavy breaths. Her body begins to tremble as she screams in pain. The other females in the cell exchange concerned glances with each other. They hesitate giving her assistance because they don't know what is wrong.

Brielle's glowing skin begins to wrinkle and her flowing blonde hair has turned to gray. The Veela falls to her knees in tears as she looks at her wrinkled hands. She looks up to Draco to find him sneering down at her. The girls in the cell quickly draw their wands and aim towards Draco.

Hermione cannot believe what she just witnessed and from the gasps from Ron and

Harry tells her they can say the same.

`What did you do to her?' asks Keaira, beginning to kneel next to the Veela. Brielle is no longer young and beautiful. She is now old and haggard.

`You see I have a very interesting story about what just happened and as a Veela, Brielle, probably would have wanted to hear it before she kissed me. See the story starts when my father was in his seventh year at Hogwarts. That was the first time a female Veela was allowed to attend Hogwarts. My father, like other males, was attracted to her and she took full advantage of that. The Veela manipulated my father and tricked him into marrying her. After all he was the richest student attending Hogwarts at the time.' The Golden Trio could not resist laughing.

Lucius Malfoy, pureblood extraordinaire, married a Veela.

`What does this have to do with anything?' asks Keaira annoyed with his long explanation.

She helps Brielle to her feet. Brielle leans on Keaira for balance. `My mother at the time was his fiancÃ©e and not very happy,' continues Draco as if he was never interrupted, `She did what any Slytherin girl would do and told my grandfather that his son married a female less than Pureblood. The Veela miraculously disappeared only to be found dead the following month.

My father, now a widower, married my mother.'

`I want -,' starts Keaira.

`We're getting to the interesting part,' says Draco ignoring her impatience.

Brielle, however, stands silent listening to every word Draco is saying embarrassed with her new appearance, `When I came of age and began noticing girls my mother made sure that I'd have

no weakness like my father.'

Brielle begins to slowly back away from Draco loosening her grip on Keaira's arm. The Veela knows what Draco is about to say. Her condition is permanent. When she was younger she was told a rule that was to be a warning for all Veela's. The rule was that no Veela, especially a virgin Veela, should have sexual relations with a virgin male. She was told the results would be disastrous and irreversible.

`My mother did research and found that a man can be protected from the charms of a Veela by giving his virginity to a female Veela who is also a virgin. My mother found an unsullied female Veela and brought her to me. She and I spent a week locked in my room. I learned all sorts of little tidbits,' says Draco recalling the week fondly with a smile. The smile fades into a glare as he looks at Brielle. Draco takes a few steps towards the Veela and she moves away as fast as her old body can from him.

Keaira looks at her friend sympathetically as she begins to understand what has happened. Her green eyes glare at the Slytherin who stands there triumphantly. `I'm permanently charmed due to the touches of the virgin Veela. This charm not only protects me against the charms of any other Veela, but it will steal the youth of any Veela trying to coerce me physically against my will.' Draco smirks as he stalks towards Brielle, `Do you want another kiss, love?' Brielle continues to move away from Draco and slowly exits the cell.

`Say, Hermione, did you know that bit about virgin Veela's,' asks Harry. Hermione scowls at his question.

`No, I didn't, Harry.'

`Wow! That has to be the first for you, Hermione,' says Ron. Hermione glares at Ron. How dare he she thinks."_I don't have the answer for once and he has to rub it in."_

`Shut up, Ron,' says Hermione putting her attention back to Malfoy. Hermione, at first, was concerned for Draco, but now seeing what he did to the Veela perhaps, he will be fine.

`I think you should release me now. The Veela obviously didn't help you any,' says Draco smugly.

`There's the problem you're thinking. Men like you are the reason why we left the Wizarding world. While you're here we're in control. We don't take orders we give them. The sooner you realize that you're in no position to be telling us what to do the better your stay will be.'

Draco thought for sure he would have been released after the Veela ran off. However, the situation seems to be getting worse. Of all the Purebloods in the world, they had to take him.

They must have been the ones watching him through out the summer making him feel paranoid.

Anger begins to build in the Slytherin as he remembers vowing to kill the individual stalking him.

The young Slytherin has already tried using wandless magic and nothing happened. The wards on the cell must prevent the use of magic, but Draco figures they have never taken a Dark Wizard before otherwise they would already be dead. Draco has come to perfect the Dark Arts under the supervision of tutors and his father. The half-blood and Muggleborn witches and wizards still do not understand the importance of being Pureblood.

Since the blood of the Pureblood is undiluted, there is magic flowing through the veins of the Pureblood. That is why those who practice the Dark Arts are Pureblood. The spells, curses, and potions feed on the power flowing through the pure blood making the witch or wizard unstoppable.

Draco knows a way out of the cell, but he will need to be alone otherwise his captors will know what he is doing. There is a part of him telling him to do what they want him to, but he will not forget his two rules. He will never willfully breed with a Muggleborn and he will never shag Hermione Granger. He can only imagine her being overjoyed with is current situation if she were here.

`If you release me now I will not kill any of you,' says Draco glaring at Keaira and the five girls with her, `If you insist to take this further I guarantee I will lose no sleep as I dream about your lifeless corpses.' The girls begin to step closer to Draco undaunted by his threats. Draco watches them coming closer to him.

`This gets better and better,' says Ron.

`What do you mean?' asks Harry.

`Well, think about, Harry, we witness Malfoy killing these girls and we can testify against him at his trial. He'll be in Azkaban with a cell matching his fathers.' Hermione shakes her head at Ron.

`Ron, don't be an idiot,' says Hermione, `The only thing we'll be witnessing is something I could never fathom.'

`What's that Hermione?'

`Draco Malfoy being raped,' says Hermione frowning at the group of girls surrounding the Slytherin she has hated for years.

Though the young Gryffindor has hated Malfoy for several years, she doesn't admire his current situation. Malfoy was never shy about his sexual exploits. He can be described as a womanizer, but Hermione has never heard any of his partners complaining about the one-night stands.

Nor has Hermione ever heard a girl accuse him of forcing himself on her. He may be a git, but he does not deserve this.

`Hermione, you're piling the shit on rather thick,' says Ron shaking his head.

`Ron, you and I are looking at the same thing. How can you possibly see something different?' Hermione stated.

`Because, Hermione, I'm a guy. I know what Malfoy is thinking. He going to shag them senseless and then kill them. That's when we jump in with a citizen's arrest and take him to Azkaban.' Hermione rolls her eyes at Ron's stupidity.

`You must have left the other half of your brain back in Gryffindor tower,' retorts Hermione, `At least Harry is thinking with his head on his shoulders,' Hermione looks up to Harry to see him staring lustfully at Keaira and scowls from the sight. Ron eyes follow Hermione's and sees Harry as well.

`I don't know about that, Hermione, I believe he's thinking with his other head.' Hermione furious with Ron's comment elbows him in the stomach. She cannot believe that the only boy who has his wits about him is Malfoy.

Malfoy wants to stand his ground, but he knows it is a losing battle. The six girls before him have wands where as his does not work. He is under their control as much as he wants to deny it.

Draco refuses to be a victim. He is a Death Eater and these girls will not be holding him for long. Keaira gives him a smug smile.

`I was going to let you go once me and my sisters got what we needed, but after what you did to Brielle that won't happen. We have other sisters who will be more than happy to keep you busy.

Perhaps, you can have fond memories of them as well.'

Keaira draws her wand and flicks it toward Draco. Within seconds, Draco's clothes disappear and reappear neatly folded on the ground. The Slytherin stands in all his glory. He does not make an effort to cover himself up because he knows it will be pointless. Harry makes an effort to cover Hermione's eyes, but she slaps away his hands. Her heart begins to race as her eyes guiltily skim over every inch of Draco's exposed skin.

`Hermione, look away,' orders Ron sheepishly.

Hermione's eyes longingly stare at Draco.

`He's perfect,' mutters Hermione. Ron scowls at her statement as well as Harry.

They both look at Draco wishing that the girls were naked rather than him. Hermione observes that Draco is rather slim, but he has the build of swimmer. Her eyes quickly go to his left forearm and notes there's no dark mark.

`He has no dark mark,' says Hermione. She continues to stare at him like the other girls in the cell. His perfect milky white skin hypnotizes them as his blond hair falls into his eyes giving him the appearance of false innocence.

Draco can tell they like what they see by their gawking, and usually at this point, he would put on his best seductive smile and lead the girl to the bed. However, this is not ordinary circumstances and he wants to be as far from these girls as possible. Keaira gets closer to Draco and begins to caress his pectoral muscles and roams down to his abs. He clenches his jaw resisting the urge to slap her across the face. Any kind of physical violence can wait until he is killing her.

`That's perfect, we followed him for nothing,' says Harry annoyed as he watches Keaira's ministrations on Malfoy.

`We have to help him,' says Hermione.

`Yeah, I can see how we'll do a lot of good Our wands don't even work,' says Harry.

Ron watches the scene with jealous eyes as Harry and Hermione carry their conversation.

`We'll have to wait until they leave the cell.

Once they're gone we'll reveal ourselves to Malfoy.'

`I'm sure he'll appreciate that,' responds Harry sarcastically.

Honestly, what male would want to know there were witnesses to his rape?

`Kiss me,' Keaira orders Draco. The Golden Trio's attention goes back to Draco. Who scoffs at the order and crosses his arms. Keaira not happy with the response smiles at Draco, `Well, if you like it rough you should have said so.' With another flick of her wand, Draco is thrown across the cell to the back wall where his cot is. Once he lands, he is magically restrained sitting up. His wrists are bound against the wall and his ankles are manacled to the floor.

`Kennice, you're first.' Keaira tells one the girls.

Kennice then steps forward with a smile. Keaira conjures a vial with liquid blue contents that is glowing. Keaira hands Kennice the vial and she drinks the contents. Draco glares at her as she slowly approaches him. She tosses her red hair over her shoulder as she kneels in front of Draco.

He immediately tenses his muscles preparing for what is coming.

Her left hand grabs his member and begins to motion up and down as she tightens her grip.

`Oh, bloody hell,' says Ron as he takes a gulp wishing he were Malfoy.

Hermione feels rather embarrassed witnessing this with her two friends. She maybe embarrassed, but she can only imagine what Draco is feeling. They remain silent as Kennice continues hardening Draco with her hands and mouth.

Draco glares at the redhead once she is done giving him an erection. She stands up satisfied with her work and begins to strip off her slacks and under garments, `If you walk away now I won't kill you,' says Draco, `Otherwise you'll be the first to die.'

Kennice turns to the others and they all begin to laugh at his threat.

`You say the sweetest things,' says Kennice leaning in for a kiss. Draco responds by biting her lip and drawing blood. Kennice smiles as she sucks on the bittern lip. `You might be saying no, but your body is saying yes.' She says as she grips his erection again.

Draco never thought there would come a day that he would curse his libido, but today is the day. Kennice hurdles Draco and drives his hardened member home. She begins to ride him with a steady pace. He refuses to give her what she wants. What any partner wants the enjoyment of consensual sex. His gray eyes peer over her shoulder and he stares daggers at Keaira. He shakes his head when he hears moaning coming from Kennice. Her pace begins to quicken. The only thing he is feeling is disgust and anger when he realizes he will be climaxing soon.

Hermione wipes away a silent tear. She knows it is silly to be crying for someone who will not cry for themselves, but she cannot help it. The Gryffindor is distracted from her thoughts when Ron hits her arm, `Watch it, Ron, you just bumped into me.'

`No I didn't, Hermione,' says Ron.

`Yes, you -,' says Hermione trailing off as she turns to face Ron who is standing behind her. She is shocked when she realizes that it is Ron's erection that hit her in the arm, `Ronald Weasley,

I can't believe you're getting off on this!' Harry shakes his head at Ron's bad form.

`I'm sorry, Hermione, I can't help it ` it's the whole bondage thing,' says Ron ashamed at being caught. Hermione shakes her head.

`That's just wrong. Harry switch places with me.'

`Hermione,' says Harry beginning to dispute the issue.

`Harry James Potter, you are switching with me right this instant.' Harry gives up any arguments with Hermione once she used his full name. They quickly exchange places ending with Harry giving Ron a glare. Ron gives Harry a sheepish smile.

Kennice reaches her climax, but continues to ride Draco until he finally shoots his seed into her. She smiles at his disheartening look as she climbs off him, `Now that wasn't so bad was it?' She cleans herself off using a spell. The redhead approaches Keaira.

`Praegnio Testium,' says Keaira with a wave of her wand. Draco watches knowing that Keaira chanted a pregnancy test spell. Kennice's belly begins to glow pink and the girls cheer.

`Congratulations, Daddy,' says Keaira with smile looking at Draco. She conjures another vial and drinks the contents. Draco can only assume that the potion they are drinking is a fertility potion.

That very moment Draco had an overwhelming feeling of wanting to vomit, but is distracted when Keaira approaches him. `Regerio Erectius,' says Keaira with a wave of her wand towards Draco's member. He immediately gets another erection. Draco glares at Kennice. The bitch new the spell the whole time, but wanted to see him squirm as she used her hands and mouth on him.

She smiles back at him knowing what he is thinking.

Keaira strips off her pants and under garments and straddles Draco. She slides Draco's erection into her opening and begins to ride him. Her moaning sickens him further. He begins to ponder the ways he is going to kill her preferably something slow and painful. She likes to talk big maybe he will tear out her tongue and then whip her with it.

She quickens her pace until both she and Draco have reached their climax. She climbs off him with a smile. How he looks forward to wiping that smile off her face. She will not be so smug when he is killing her.

She dresses quickly, grabs her wand, and says, `Praegnio Testium.' Her belly begins to glow pink and she receives cheers from the other girls. Draco refuses to hang his head down in shame.

He is a Malfoy and Malfoy's are taught never to hang their heads in the sight of defeat. He has a way out of here and he will make them regret every single moan they gave. Hermione wonders what Malfoy is thinking. Whatever it is, it cannot be good. She knows from experience that when Draco is not talking he is thinking.

The last thing anyone wants is Malfoy thinking. He means what he says. She knows he has every intention on killing these girls. Hermione can understand why he would feel that way, but these girls will be pregnant with his unborn children. That is where her concern lies. Those children should not be punished no matter the reason of their conception or even how pure their blood is.

Whatever Malfoy has planned he must be stopped. Hermione will not allow any harm to come to those babies.

Draco sits through four more spells of the Regerio Erectius spell. The girls all test themselves and they are successfully pregnant. The last girl, Fayre, releases Draco's binds. He stands up and stretches his form. Hermione observes bruises forming on his shoulders where the girls had grasped him while riding him. Fayre conjures a plate of roast beef with gravy.

`Eat you earned it,' says Fayre as she straightens out her dark hair.

The other girls begin to leave the cell, but hesitate to wait for Fayre. She nods to them that it is all right for them to leave.

Once they are gone Draco responds to Fayre's words by kicking the plate across the cell. His foot bloody hurts now, but it helped relieve some of his anger.

`What a git! That looked delicious,' says Ron salivating as he looks at the roast beef completely ignorant that Draco had just been raped.

`Fine, don't eat,' says Fayre, `But we do want you dressed. The last thing we want is for you to get sick.' She uses her wand to send his clothes flying across the cell. Draco does not catch them as they fly toward him. The clothes hit his naked body and fall at his feet; Fayre smiles assuming he likes being naked. Draco stalks his way to her and towers over her.

`I look forward to wiping that smile off your face,' says Draco as he begins to inspect the bars to the cell with his steely gray eyes, `These bars won't hold me for long so when I get out pray to Merlin that you're not around. Once I see you you're dead.'

`Your magic will not work here,' says Fayre as she exits the cell and locks the door, `You're here until we say you can go. So be a good little Pureblood. You might actually begin to enjoy your stay.' She gives him one last smile and walks away. Draco waits until the echoing of her footsteps disappear before he does anything.

`Fucking little Mudblood,' spats Draco as he pulls on his underwear and school slacks.

`Now, Hermione?' ask Harry. After all, it was her plan to reveal that they were there once Draco was alone. Hermione begins to watch Draco and wonder what he is going to do.

`No, wait. I want to see what he's going to do.'

Harry shakes his head in understanding. Ron remains silent as he recalls the past hour.

How could Malfoy not enjoy himself? Six beautiful girls wanted him and he wanted nothing to do with them.

Draco knows that this is the time to act. This is when years of studying the Dark Arts will pay off.

Those girls had the audacity to violet him in a way he never thought possible, and for that they will pay. He will teach them the price of what it costs for kidnapping a Dark Wizard, and once they pay with their lives he will be satisfied.

Original Posting 3/13/06

Reposted 4/08/06 for grammatical errors.

AUTHOR NOTE FROM ME: I just finsih retyping all this chapter. Once again, if anyone knows the original author to this story please get a hold of me with their email address. So I can talk to them.


	4. Escape

The Abduction of Draco Malfoy

A/N- Here is the fourth chapter to this wonderful story. That isn't mine. Look at the first chapter Author note.

Chapter 4: Escape

Draco finishes putting on his underwear; school slacks, socks, and shoes.

He leaves his shirt, vest, robes, and tie on the floor as he gives one last

stretch with his six-foot-one form. He shakes his head as he recalls the past hour. Part of him still cannot believe that he had been violated in such a way. He should be feared as a Death Eater and those girls merely used and laughed at him. Then Keaira threatens to share him with more girls.

Draco will not allow that to happen. They have already degraded him he will not allow them to bring him lower.

The Golden Trio watches the Slytherin fall to his knees directly in front of the cell door.

`Get closer,' says Hermione as she directs Harry and Ron to get closer to the bars.

She wants to see what Draco is doing and she will not be able to watch Malfoy

when she is behind him. Harry and Ron begin to walk toward the bars when Harry spots Draco's Firebolt that lies on the cold stone temporarily forgotten by the Slytherin. Harry stops Ron from walking further and reaches from underneath the cape, and grabs the Firebolt. Ron and Hermione smile at Harry for his ingenious thinking. Once the Firebolt is under the cape with them, they proceed to get closer to Draco.

Hermione maneuvers around Harry and Ron so she can face Draco. The Slytherin pulls off his belt and folds over the buckle. He takes a firm hold of the tooth from the buckle and begins to sharpen it on the stone floor. Draco knows that Dark Magic requires ones blood. Once he gets the tooth of his belt sharp, he can cut himself for the blood needed.

Hermione cocks an eyebrow wondering what Draco is doing. There is no way he can pick the lock to the cell because it is magically sealed. Draco continues to sharpen the tooth at all angles as he checks the tip to make sure of its sharpness. Satisfied with his work Draco stands up.

He quickly takes the teeth of the belt and slices his left palm diagonally.

Draco then wipes the blood off the tooth on his slacks and tosses the belt on

the pile clothes on the floor. Blood begins to drip from his left hand causing droplets on the stone. He gets closer to the cell door.

Draco slides his bloody palm along the frame of the cell door making sure that his blood is on every inch. He steps back from the cell door.

`That's disgusting,' says Ron with a grimace.

Harry shakes his head in agreement. Hermione keeps silent as she watches Draco work. Though she has never witnessed a spell of the Dark Arts being performed, she knows that it always requires blood. She is not sure why.

Yes, it is disgusting, but no muggle has ever witnessed such a sight to live

and tell the tale.

'r chrau chan 'm chyndadau adlifoedd drwo 'm gwythi,' says Draco.

Hermione is not sure what Draco is saying, but she becomes disturbed when his once gray eyes become black slits.

`Hermione, what's he saying,' asks Ron.

`I have no idea,' replies Hermione. She does not like not knowing what he is saying. She has always prided herself in knowing such things and it disturbs her that Malfoy knows something she does not.

`'r hud i mewn 'm chrau hysgrifrwymau 'm at pawb 'r egwyddorion,' continues Draco.

The Golden Trio gasps as sorted tattoos begin to appear on the Slytherins pale skin. The first tattoo to catch their attention is the dark mark on his left forearm. The other tattoos are black like his dark mark and are symbols and glyphs of alchemy and rune forms. Hermione can positively identify them since she is a student in both subjects, but she does not understand why Draco would have those tattooed on him since they are in no way connected with the Dark Arts.

`Why didn't his tattoo's show before,' asks Ron.

`He must have had a glamour charm on them. Questions would arise if any of these were seen at school,' replies Hermione all the while staring out the one tattoo that concerns her as much as the dark mark. His upper right shoulder bares a dragon snake tattoo that magically slithers his upper torso. The dragon snakes body has the scales of a serpent and the head of dragon.

The scales are a shimmering color of green. The dragonhead has a crown of spikes that at a distance looks bladelike eucalyptus leaves. The horns are unlike any other Hermione has seen in pictures of dragons. There are four horns protruding from either side of the head.

She would describe them more as long slender bones perfectly angled around the dragonhead for its protection. The eyes of the dragon snake are silver and they continuously look around as if it is alive. The other tattoos glisten black whenever the dragon snake slithers over them. Hermione is distracted from the dark tattoo as Draco continues his spell.

`Hynny sy hisradd i mewn chrau ca na 'n gyfryw allu ar dywyllwch hud,'

Draco continues with his spell.

Black smoke begins to exit the wound on Draco's left hand as well as beginning to rise from the droplets of blood on the stone floor and cell frame.

`This can't be good,' says Harry watching the black smoke rise.

`Yes and no,' replies Hermione.

`Care to explain,' asks Ron.

`Yes, it's bad because Draco obviously knows the Dark Arts and the Dark Arts

are best to be left alone. No, it's not bad because it looks like he's going to succeed in getting away therefore so will we.'

Ron tries to hide his disappointment. He had been daydreaming that the Golden Trio had no choice but to reveal their presence in Draco's cell. Ron is taken to his own cell where he is stripped and tied up then thoroughly spanked. Once he admits to being naughty, the girls decide that they will keep him as a plaything.

Kennice going on her knees between his legs begins to rub his inner thighs as her expert hands gets closer and closer to his exposed member. She takes him into her hands and licks her lips seductively. Her mouth begins to go over the head of his shaft when-, `Ron, the Dark Arts is not something to smile about,' says Hermione distracting Ron from his daydream.

`Bloody hell, Hermione,' scoffs Ron. That was a bloody good daydream and she has to ruin it he thinks.

`Rhyddid ydy beth Argeisia.' Draco is engulfed by a small wind that causes the black smoke to circle him in a light tornado.

`Chrau chan 'm cas Ddeisyfa at choll.' The droplets of blood and the blood on

the cells frame begin to boil as if it were acid.

`Dwi hud fel Alwa acha 'r dywyllwch celfau.' Draco's eyes begin to radiate the darkness within them as the smoke begins to thicken.

`Archa hon borth at agor fel Alla argeisia ddial.' Draco waves his left hand to the cell door causing the dark wind circling him to breeze through the bars.

The droplets of blood on the stone have disappeared as well as along the cell frame. Draco looks to his left hand and his cut has been magically healed.

His eyes are back to gray and he smiles knowing the spell worked.

`Open,' says Draco with a wave of his hand towards the cell door.

The door complies and swings open. His smile turns to a sneer. Hermione shakes her head because now she knows Draco must be stopped otherwise those girls will be caught by surprise.

`Harry, we need to stop him,' says Hermione.

`Why we can find our own way back to Hogwarts,' says Ron watching as Draco puts the rest of his clothes on. Draco pulls on his last article of clothing that is his robes and begins to exit the cell.

`Harry, quickly hit him with the broom.' Harry quickly gets from under the cape of invisibility and hits Draco over the head with the broom handle.

Draco falls to the floor unconscious. Harry with a triumphant smile turns to Hermione who now like Ron is no longer under the cape.

`How did that feel?' asks Ron, jealous that Harry got to hit Draco with the broom.

`Hey, don't look at me like that. You got to break his nose,' says Harry

reminding Ron of his earlier confrontation with Draco. Ron smiles remembering the moment. Hermione looks down at the unconscious Slytherin.

She feels bad that they had to do that, but she knew that he was going to go after those girls.

`Hermione, as much as it felt good why did you have me do that,' asks Harry.

`Harry, he's going to harm those girls. We can't in our right minds let that happen.'

`Hermione, look at what those girls did to him.'

`Two wrongs don't make a right, Harry.'

`I say we leave him here,' says Ron, `We tie him up and write the girls a letter explaining what he did and how. Then they'll no to keep him restricted.'

`No, Ron, we're taking him with us,' scolds Hermione. There is no way she is leaving Draco with those girls.

`Hermione, he'd leave us behind,' says Ron pointing out the truth.

`I'm sure he would, but that's why we're not him.'

Ron shakes his head, but quickly changes his mind. After all, a git like Draco does not deserve to be surrounded by such beautiful girls. Harry tries to put a levitating charm on Draco, but his wand is still not working.

`Harry, remember that girl said our wands are useless here,' says Hermione

reminding Harry how bad their situation is.

`Then why was he able to do magic,' asks Harry as he motions to Draco.

`We'll ask him later, but right now we have to get out of here before those

girls come back.' Harry and Ron exit the cell and begin to walk down the hall

leaving Hermione behind with Draco. Hermione clears her throat, they turn around, and look at her, `Do you two expect me to carry him myself?' asks Hermione.

`Sorry, Hermione,' both Harry and Ron say in unison. She shakes her head at them. Honestly, do I have to do all the thinking she ponders. Harry hands Hermione the Firebolt as he and Ron approach her.

Ron helps throw Draco over Harry's shoulder. Harry grunts from the extra weight and slowly begins to walk. Once he is used to the extra weight he begins to walk faster. Hermione is the look out as she peers around each corner hoping no one will see them. She has no idea as to how she would explain things if they were caught. She supposes she can lie and say that Draco, Harry, and Ron are her slaves. Hermione inwardly chuckles at the idea.

They begin to go up a flight of stairs that seems to run on forever. Once they reach the top step, they find another hallway. Hermione assumes they must be in an old castle since the halls are extensive as well as built out of stone. Since there are no windows the halls have been charmed with the light needed. When they reach the end of the hall and turn down the next hall, their eyes catch the windows along the western wall.

Hermione peers out the open window and notes the drop is about five feet.

They can safely jump out and make a run for it. Her eyes skim the environment that reveals a vast jungle. Then she glances to Harry who still has an unconscious Malfoy on his shoulder. Hermione turns to Ron, `You go down first. Harry and I will pass Malfoy down to you,' says Hermione.

She cocks an eyebrow daring Ron to argue with her. Ron knows not to argue when he sees that facial expression on her face. Grudgingly Ron climbs out the window and makes the five-foot jump. He glances up to Harry and Hermione,

`I'm ready,' whispers Ron loud enough for his two friends to hear, but not loud enough to get any unwanted attention.

`All right, Harry, now slowly ease Malfoy over,' says Hermione. Harry slowly lowers Draco off his shoulder. Hermione peers over the windowsill, `Get ready, Ron, Malfoy's coming down,' whispers Hermione.

Ron grins from ear to ear, `I'm ready whenever you are.'

Hermione nods to Harry that it is safe to drop down Draco. Harry has managed to maneuver Draco so that Draco's back is against Harry's front. Hermione helps Harry by putting Draco's legs over the edge of the windowsill. Ron reaches up and grabs a hold of Malfoy's feet to try to take the load off Harry.

When Ron gets to Draco's waist, he nods to Harry to let go of Draco's hands.

Harry lets go of the hands and at the same time Ron deliberately let's go of

Draco so Malfoy falls the rest of the way on his back with a thud.

Hermione watching the whole incident through another window scowls at Ron.

Ron just gives her a look of innocence and shrugs sheepishly. Once she and Harry climb out the window, she checks Draco who is still lying on the ground.

`You're lucky he's fine,' says Hermione, `Since you did that you get to carry him.' Ron is about to protest when she walks away, `Come on, Harry.' Harry apologetically shrugs to Ron and follows Hermione.

Harry has learned the hard way about interfering with their arguments and is

keeping his mouth shut. He takes a deep breath through the nose, grimaces from the smell of humidity and rain to come. His green eyes look up to the sky and see gray clouds looming. He assumes it will rain soon and from the looks of the lightening it is not going to be a slight drizzle.

`Hermione, it's going to rain,' says Harry looking over his shoulder to see

Ron's progress.

`I know, Harry, we better find shelter.'

`We did have shelter,' comments Ron through clenched teeth.

Hermione ignores Ron's comment and continues to talk to Harry, `I wonder if there's anyone else who lives here besides those girls.'

`I'm guessing there has to be.'

There is a crackle of thunder and the downpour begins. The Golden Trio quickly covers their heads with the hood of their cloaks. They continue their way through the jungle slopping through the mud.

Ron slips several times covering himself and Draco with mud. Hermione estimates that they have traveled for at least two hours. They still have not found proper shelter.

`I think we should rest here,' says Hermione resting herself on a fallen tree. Ron flips Draco roughly off his shoulder into a pile of mud.

`Why do you keep doing that?' asks Hermione.

`Because I'm not a house elf and he's a git,' answers Ron as he sits next to

Harry who has also taken a seat on the fallen tree next to Hermione. Draco lies there in the mud as rain continues to fall on his face. His eyelids begin to flicker. He slowly sits feeling aches in his head and on back that he didn't have before. He scowls from the unexpected pain.

He opens his gray and looks around his new environment. His eyes stop skimming when they land on the Golden Trio sitting before him.

`What the bloody hell?' says Draco looking at the Trio, `What are you three doing here?' Draco grimaces when he looks down at his school uniform that is now covered in mud. He had deliberately left off his shirt, tie, vest and robes when he did the spell so they would not get blood on them. Now here he sits in mud soiling his clothes.

`It's a long story,' says Hermione.

Draco, dizzy, stands slowly. He remembers being struck from behind, but that would be impossible since no one else was in the cell with him. Then he realizes that they must have an invisibility cloak and saw everything. They innocently stare at him. Hermione knows that Draco is smart and can tell that by the glare he is giving them he knows they were in the cell with him. He combs his hair with his fingers giving his hair the gelled look he once sported back in school.

`You like to hear yourself talk, Granger, so answer my question,' orders Draco as he approaches them.

`I read the posting you got and was curious with the mystery. We decided to follow you. This wasn't what we had in mind,' answer Hermione. Ron and Harry shake their heads in agreement.

`You were with me the whole time,' says Draco keeping stoic. The Golden Trio exchange silent glances.

`Yes,' answers Hermione. `If you need to talk about it, Malfoy...,' says Hermione trailing off.

`What do you mean by talk about it? I have nothing to talk about; which direction did we came from?' asks Draco looking around the jungle.

`We came -,' begins Harry and is immediately interrupted by Hermione.

`We won't tell you.'

`Why's that?'

`I know that you intend to hurt those girls, and I won't let you.'

`I don't remembering asking you for permission, Mudblood.' Draco inwardly curses himself for slipping again. He has to remember to call her Granger.

`Don't talk to her like that you fucking Death Eater,' yells Ron getting to his feet.

`Oh, I forgot you've already been fucked six times to be exact.' Hermione

grimaces at the words Ron uses. She is used to Malfoy calling her Mudblood,

and it is wrong of Ron to insult Draco with the rape.

Draco glares at Ron. The second he saw them sitting on the fallen tree he had

known they witnessed what happened to him. Leave it to Weasley to throw it in his face. Merlin hates him that is what it is. He has been forced to become a Death Eater. Then kidnapped and gang raped by Mudbloods who want to bear his children. Now he comes to find out his worst enemies had witnessed the whole thing and is using it at his expense. He wants his revenge and he will not let Granger stop him.

Hermione watches as Draco ignores Ron's comment and begins to look at the ground. She stands up when a smile crosses his face. `Can't say it's been a pleasure,' says Draco as eyes begins to follow the trail their feet left behind. Draco begins to walk up the trail when Hermione, without even thinking, charges towards Draco's back and tackles him down in the mud. They go sliding across the wet ground. Draco throws Hermione off him and attempts to get up, but Hermione grabs his left foot and he falls back into the mud.

Ron and Harry rush to Hermione's assistance grabbing Draco. Draco tries to pull away from the pair, but they both have one of his arms. They drag him through the mud to the fallen tree as Draco squirms to free himself. Harry and Ron lay him facing down so his body hugs the tree. Harry places his knee on Draco's back to keep him there while Ron pulls both hands behind him. Harry removes his school tie and ties Draco's hands behind his back.

Once Draco is tied up, the two Gryffindor's release him.

Draco falls to the muddy ground into sitting position as he turns around with

great difficulty. Harry, Hermione, and Ron tower over him. The Slytherin shakes his head. They hate him as much he hates them. Things would be better off if they separated. He glares at Hermione. She is the reason. She obviously knows him too well and with her heart of gold, she will not let him harm the girls despite what they have done to him. They are after all pregnant. The very thought makes him cringe.

`So I've gone from being their prisoner to yours,' says Draco testing the knots that bind his hands.

`Malfoy, I can't chance you going back for those girls. Yeah, what they did is wrong, but they're carrying your children now. I won't let you harm those babies.'

When the cell door had opened Draco thought, he had his freedom. He was going to hunt down each girl and kill her. Once they were all dead, he was going to make his way back to Hogwarts leaving this nightmare behind him. Now it appears his great escape has landed him as someone else's prisoner.

Not just anyone.

His worst enemies.

`How can this get any worse?' Draco asks himself.

Original A/N: The following is Draco's Dark Arts spell translated. I originally was going to use Latin for the spell, but decided to use Welch since it looked more interesting. I used a language translator I found on the web for the Welch translations. I personally do not speak Welch so I do apologize if any of my readers know the language and I messed it up.

The blood of my ancestors flows through my veins.

'r chrau chan 'm chyndadau adlifoedd drwo 'm gwythi.)

The magic in my blood bonds me to all the elements.

'r hud i mewn 'm chrau hysgrifrwymau 'm at pawb 'r egwyddorion.)

Those who are inferior in blood have no such power over dark magic.

Hynny sy hisradd i mewn chrau ca na 'n gyfryw allu ar dywyllwch hud.)

Freedom is what I seek.

Rhyddid ydy beth Argeisia.)

Blood of my enemy I wish to spill.

Chrau chan 'm cas Ddeisyfa at choll.)

I am magic as I call on the dark arts.

Dwi hud fel Alwa acha 'r dywyllwch celfau.)

I command this door to open so I can seek revenge.

Archa hon borth at agor fel Alla argeisia ddial.)

Originally Posted 3/30/06

Reposted 4/08/06 for grammatical errors.

A/N: I want to thank those of you who left reviews ` You guys rock!


	5. Advances

The Abduction of Draco Malfoy

Chapter 5: Advances

During their search for shelter, Hermione has found a familiar bush that she

knows has beans growing in the roots. She digs through the mud until she finds three beans the size of a golf ball. She gives one to each Ron and Harry then pockets the third.

`Aren't you going to eat yours?' asks Ron.

`No, I'm saving it for later,' answers Hermione. Harry and Ron quickly eat theirs.

Draco is about to protest that he didn't get any, but then he somewhat recognizes the bush and knows he doesn't want to eat from it. He can't remember what the bean does, but part of him hopes it is poison. The sooner the Golden Trio dies the sooner he can get his revenge.

Draco sits leaning against a tree as he continues smirking at the Golden Trio. The three Gryffindor's shiver from the cold air. The rain continues soaking them through their layers of clothes. They have done their best to find shelter, but had no such luck. Therefore, they opted to making their own which ended up collapsing from the weight of the rain.

The Slytherin sits wrapped in his warm cloak. He may be sitting in mud, but at least he is warm that is more than he can say for his three wardens. He notices the continuous yawns coming from both Harry and Ron. Hopefully, the poison is working its magic thinks Draco.

Hermione's lips tremble as she wraps her arms around herself trying to condense heat. She remembers complaining how cold the dungeons were when she did patrol at Hogwarts, but at this moment, she would take the dungeons any day. She moves closer to Ron who puts his arms around her shoulders. He too is trembling and sees that her lips have turned blue. Ron gets up and puts her between him and Harry.

The three Gryffindor's huddle together. Ron glares over to Malfoy and realizes that Draco sits comfortably in the mud. Draco inwardly applauds the Gryffindor when the realization hits that Draco is not cold. The Slytherin came prepared. Draco had known that he was going to be traveling on his broom to the Quidditch Pitch so he wore his favorite Slytherin traveling cloak.

Lucius had taught Draco how to charm his clothes to be weather resistant.

When it rains, the cloak becomes waterproof; if the weather is cold or hot the cloak adjusts itself to keep Draco comfortable.

The only downfall to the present is that the Golden Trio did not put up his hood.

`Why isn't he cold?' asks Ron to Harry and Hermione. Hermione's eyes search Draco's face for an answer.

`Well?' asks Hermione to Draco. Draco just glares back at her. She's supposed to be smart she can figure it out for herself Draco thinks. She observes his cloak and watches as the raindrops bead on the cloak then glide down it.

`He has a charmed cloak,' answers Hermione.

`Bloody hell,' says Ron getting up and investigating Draco's cloak.

`You guys should feel its warmth.' Ron's hand sifts through the cloak and the interior. Draco with disgust looks at Weasley as he touches Draco's cloak.

`Get your hands off my cloak, Weasel,' spits Draco.

`You're in no position to be telling me what to do, Malfoy,' retorts Ron.

`I say we take it from him.' Ron turns to Harry and Hermione waiting for a response.

`It seems fair to me. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for him,' says Harry.

Draco scoffs.

`Please, if you weren't nosy little Gryffindor's I would have already killed

Those girls and took residence back at the castle until the storm cleared.

You should really try minding your own business. None of you will get my cloak. After all, it would be blasphemy for a Slytherin to let a Gryffindor not alone three borrow his House cloak.'

`Malfoy's right. We can't take his cloak away he was smart enough to charm his cloak it's only fair he gets to wear it,' says Hermione through her trembling lips.

`Hermione, look at yourself. You're freezing. You should at least get the cloak.'

`No, it's not fair to expose him to the elements,' says Hermione.

Draco smugly smiles at Ron. The young Slytherin was raised to be a gentleman,

but only toward girls with the right blood. Mudbloods, especially Mudbloods that go by the name Granger, do not apply. He will sooner die than willingly give his cloak to her of all people.

`I have an idea,' says Harry with a yawn. He doesn't want Hermione angry that they have taken Draco's cloak so he has come up with a solution. He doesn't particularly like it, but it's the only thing he can think of.

`What is it, Harry,' asks Hermione. Harry gets up and unclasps Draco's cloak.

Hermione is about to dispute, but then Harry grabs her and sits her on Draco's lap bridal style. Draco is about to contest.

`Don't you dare say a word,' says Harry through a yawn to Draco as he wraps the rest of the cloak around Hermione. She sighs from the immediate warmth.

Harry sits next to Ron under a nearby tree. He knows it's not wise sitting under a tree during a storm, but they don't have much of a choice.

He tries to keep his eyes open to watch Malfoy, but his eyelids force themselves down and he quickly nods off hoping that Ron has succeeded in staying awake.

Draco glares at the Gryffindor on his lap. Hermione reaches over Draco's shoulders to reach the hood to his robes causing their faces to be inches apart as her breasts rub against his chest. His gray eyes begin to darken as Draco and Hermione catch eyes. She can feel herself blush and she is thankful that mud is covering the majority of her face so he can't see. Hermione pulls the hood over his platinum blond locks and then leans against

his chest as she rests her head under his chin and sighs again from the warmth numbing her cold limbs.

Hermione closes her eyes as she ponders how someone can be cold-hearted,

yet be so warm. She listens to the relaxing tone of Draco's beating heart.

Draco shifts a few times trying to adjust comfortably to the new weight on his lap. He rests his head against the tree he is leaning on and closes his eyes. Hermione inwardly enjoys the movements imagining him thrusting between her legs.

Minutes pass and snores can be heard coming from Ron and Harry. She opens her eyes and sneaks a peak at Draco. When she sees his eyes closed, she begins to peer at his face as her hands begin to feel the contours of his chest and stomach muscles. The Gryffindor licks her lips as she leans closer to the Slytherins face. The only thing she wants now is to feel his lips on hers.

She feels ashamed of herself. Those girls had violated Draco earlier,

yet all she can think about are his hands roaming her body and his lips on hers. Hermione closes her eyes as she lightly brushes her lips against his,

`What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Granger?' snaps Draco.

Hermione's eyes fly open as she looks into the face of the disgruntled Slytherin.

`Shhh,' says Hermione trying to hush him.

`Don't shush me answer my question, Granger.' He would wipe off his mouth,

but his hands are currently tied behind him.

`I think it's rather obvious what I was doing, Malfoy,' says Hermione avoiding eye contact wishing the ground will open up and swallow her whole. This is not what she had planned or hoped would happen.

`It's bad enough you're sitting on my lap and groping me now you further the

nightmare by trying to kiss me. Honestly, Granger, if you want a snog why don't you go have a threesome with St. Potter and Weasel. I'm sure they'll be more obliging.' She obviously enjoyed the show earlier Draco thinks.

`I'm sorry, Malfoy, I should have known better,' says Hermione making eye

contact with Draco for the first time after several minutes.

Draco looks into her eyes and sees the lust looming in her caramel orbs.

Crap he thinks. He knows she has ogled him before, but he has never seen such desire in her eyes. Hermione tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear trying to keep her trembling hands busy. Her mind will not let her forget Draco standing in the cell naked like a Greek statue for all to admire.

She has imagined several times what he would look like naked and she was not disappointed.

Hermione looks back on her two sleeping friends to make sure Draco didn't disturb them. She knows that Draco probably isn't ready for such intimacy after what has happened to him. The young Gryffindor has always prided herself on being able to empathize with people and their feelings. She actually felt sorry for him earlier.

However, now that she is on his lap all she can do and think about are his arms embracing her as his kisses trailing down her neck. Any empathy she might have had disappears when she looks into his gray eyes.

Then a thought comes to her. Perhaps, he is pulling away because he is not interested in her and it has nothing to do with what happened to him earlier.

`Bloody hell, Granger, you honestly think an apology is going to erase this

moment away.' Draco shakes his head in frustration.

`Malfoy, if you need to talk about it I'm more than willing to listen.'

`Talk about what my disgust for you?' questions Draco. Hermione hides the offense of his words with a faint smile.

`No, about what happened earlier.'

`You were there you saw what happened. Why would I need to talk to you about it when you already know?' Didn't we already have this conversation thinks Draco.

`Because talking about your problems will help you recuperate.' She notices

smudges of mud on his face and begins to wipe them off with her sleeve. Draco begins to move his head around like a five year old refusing to get his

face wiped off. Hermione finally got the last of the mud off, `There that's better.'

Draco glares at Hermione unsure if she is trying to be nice by wiping off his

face or if she is taking an opportune moment to touch him again. He looks away from her ignoring her comments. Aware that he's ignoring her question Hermione leans into him again and smiles when she wraps her arms around his waist as she rests her head on his chest. Her head rises and falls with each breath he takes.

`Malfoy,' says Hermione.

`What, Granger,' responds an annoyed Draco. Hermione sits up again to look at Draco.

`You have nothing to prove to me so there's no reason you can't confide in me.' Draco cocks an eyebrow and his trademark smirk surfaces.

`Your words aren't exactly comforting seeing that I'm tied up at the moment.'

`You wouldn't be tied up if you didn't insist on trying to go after those girls.'

`It's amazing how anxious you are to protect them.'

`I'm more concerned for the children than I am for the girl's wellbeing,'

retorts Hermione.

`How self-righteous of you, Granger, they're not the ones who stole from you.'

`They didn't steal anything from you, Malfoy. If anything, they showed you how the other half lives. For once, you were the victim.' Draco flinches at the word victim. That is one thing he will never be. He glares at Hermione.

`They stole plenty from me, Granger. First, they stole my freedom by locking me in a cell.

Then they stole my integrity by forcing themselves on me.' Hermione sadly

shakes her head at Draco.

`All you care about is yourself, Malfoy, whether you like or not you're going to be a father and those children should be your first priority. Yes, you should be bloody angry with those girls, but violence isn't the answer. Their violent actions toward you started all this; more violence will only worsen the situation.' Draco scoffs.

`That's easy for you to say, Granger; you're no better than they are.'

`What do you mean by that?' asks Hermione, offended.

`You wouldn't be so forthright with your sexual advances on me if I weren't

tied up or is it that you're kinky and you like bondage.' Hermione slaps Draco across the face. He looks on the bright side at least she didn't punch him as she did their third year.

`I thought you were sleeping when I tried kissing you,' says Hermione getting teary eyes.

`And kissing an unconscious person makes it better.'

`No, it doesn't,' sniffs Hermione. Draco never thought that there would be the day he would have the upper hand on the know-it-all who is Hermione Granger. `It's-just-that...,' says Hermione trailing off.

`Just what, Granger?' asks Draco unsure he wants to hear the answer.

`You already know; why insult your intelligence with an answer?'

`I never thought I'd see the day when the know-it-all didn't answer a

question.' Hermione looks away embarrassed. He's determined to force her to answer the question.

`Come on, Granger, out with it.' She knows she is going to be rejected.

If Draco is one thing, he is cruel.

`I've wanted you,' says Hermione in a low whisper that Draco can barely hear her.

`Speak up, Granger, I can't hear you.' Hermione caresses his cheek and then

traces a finger along his lips.

`I've wanted you.' Hermione hangs her head down ashamed. `You're a bastard.

I hate who and what you are,' says Hermione looking back into his eyes, `But something draws me to you. Call it whatever you want, but I have a longing to be near you. I just want to know what it's like to kiss you just once.'

Draco begins to contemplate her words. Technically, he wouldn't be going against his second rule. He only said he wouldn't bed Granger. He never said anything about not snogging her. However, on his many snogging sessions he often got more than just kisses. Will he take the chance to snog Granger with the possibility that he might enjoy it? That is a chance. After all, he keeps recalling the ministrations she gave him while she thought he was sleeping. Her very touch, on just clothing,

makes him shiver he can only imagine what her touch will do to him on his bare flesh.

She also has an intoxicating aroma of green apples that continues to invade his nostrils with every inhale. His gray eyes glance at her and can tell she is afraid of rejection. They catch eyes once again. Hermione can see that he is undecided and she looks at this as a good thing. After all, he would have said ˜no' immediately if he had been sure.

Hermione leans in to kiss him, but he turns his head away. He has chosen not to kiss her. They are enemies and one does not snog their enemy. That's just wrong on so many levels. Draco glances at her and can see the disappointment and hurt. She shakes her head at him in disbelief.

`Don't look too disappointed, Granger, it shouldn't be that much of a surprise,' says Draco.

`Do you realize that if it wasn't for me you'd still be in that cell tied up

waiting for another session.'

`I don't recall asking for your help so whatever you did for me you did on your own accord, therefore, I owe you nothing.'

The young Gryffindor is angry with herself. She had hoped Draco would give in; perhaps it is naive to have thought he would. How often will she find an opportunity like this? Back at Hogwarts, he will remain distant even though they will share a common living quarters as Heads. Hermione has wanted Draco for the past two years and now is her first and only opportunity to have the intimacy she has always wanted.

She leans in for another kiss and Draco again turns his head away. Rather than giving up Hermione lowers her lips to his neck and begins to kiss him.

Draco feels a chill go through his body and butterflies began to flutter in his stomach. Draco is surprised with her forwardness. He never thought the virginal Gryffindor had it in her.

Her warm hands go up his shirt and investigate his chiseled muscles. She moans into his neck loving the feel of his bare skin on her hands. Draco's heart begins to beat faster as his face flushes. He never thought he felt any desire for the bookworm, but he is wrong. The other girls who had forced themselves on him didn't have the appeal that Hermione has. She is forbidden because she is his enemy and a Gryffindor.

Slytherins stick together.

They need no other House.

Tempting, as Hermione is Draco finds himself unwilling to give her what she wants. He can't bring himself to break one of his rules. The young Slytherin can tell that Hermione wants more than just a snog as her hands begin to shift downward.

`Granger, stop this,' says Draco as he faces her.

Hermione takes this opportunity to capture his lips with hers. He tries to pull out of the one-sided kiss, but Hermione follows his movements relentlessly.

She makes a quick movement and straddles him.

Draco, unsure of what to think or feel, stares at Hermione when she breathlessly pulls out of the kiss; how can the same thing happen to the same guy twice wonders Draco. Hermione's nervous hands begin to undo his belt and unzip his fly.

`Granger, if you don't stop this I'll wake St. Potter and Weasel.

I wonder what they'd think if they saw what you were doing.'

`You'll have to keep wondering because nothing will wake them until morning,' says Hermione. She smirks when the look of realization covers Draco's face.

`That was a sopophorous bean they ate wasn't it,' says Draco.

Hermione shakes her head in agreement. Draco begins recalling Potions class.

The sopophorous bean is used in Draught of Living Death that is a sleeping

potion that can last for days depending on how much potion one drinks, however, when the bean is eaten directly the effects only last a few hours.

`That's right. They won't be waking anytime soon,' says Hermione.

She hasn't realized until this very moment that the rain has stopped.

Her hands quickly remove his hood and she combs her fingers through his

platinum blond hair. She begins to unbutton his shirt revealing his white flesh. The only tattoo Hermione can see is the dragon snake.

`Where are the other tattoos?' asks Hermione as she caresses his chest with her hands.

`Those only appear when I'm using Dark Magic,' answers Draco ignoring the

shiver that goes through his body from Hermione's hands on his chest.

`Then why is this tattoo showing?'

`Because when I used the Dark Magic it cancelled out my glamour charm.

So my dark mark and dragon snake tattoos now remain visible.'

Draco is more than happy to carry a conversation especially if it means

delaying her intentions. Hermione catches his lips once again, unexpectedly,

with a fiery passion that the other kisses had lacked. Her hands go down to his legs and begin to rub his thighs as she brings her hands higher and higher to his member. She stops once she reaches the bulge in his pants

The young Gryffindor pulls out of the kiss panting heavily. His lips are enticing and intoxicating all at the same time even though he is not kissing back. She wants nothing more than for him to kiss back, but she knows he won't. She knows she should stop this now, but her body is telling her something different.

Though Hermione is a virgin, she knows that she wants this; however, she wants him to be a willing participant. Obviously, he is going to stubborn as always. She had always considered herself a good person, but now she is reconsidering that thought.

Good people don't do things like this.

Draco knows that Granger is shagable, and her touch is astonishing.

However, he doesn't want this to happen. Hermione sits there for a few moments contemplating her next move. Her hands reach into his slacks touching him. She gasps when she wraps her hands around his member. Draco, shocked, just stares at her. Never did he imagine Hermione Granger having her hands down his pants. He shakes his head at her. She sees this action and closes her eyes not wanting to look at him. He did this to her.

Absolute corruption corrupts absolutely.

Malfoy has corrupted her unintentionally and now he is witnessing how far she has fallen. She no longer recognizes herself just her wants, and all she wants is Draco Malfoy to be inside her.

`Granger, don't do this.'

That is the closest Draco will get to begging. The Slytherin in Draco tells him survival is the key element and to do what Granger wants. However, the stubborn part of him refuses to be anyone's toy no matter how desirable that woman is.

Draco sees the shame in Hermione's eyes when she finally opens them. He knows she will come to regret this. He just hopes that she will realize this and stop what she is doing. After all, if she continues she will go back to the top of his hit list before Keaira and her bitchy friends.

Posted 3/31/06

Reposted 4/08/09 for grammatic errors.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Hopefully, I'll post the next chapter soon.

I want to give a special thanks to the rooster and 3headedcow666 for reviewing my last chapter. I love getting reviews! So this chapter is for the both of you since you were kind enough to help me out with my dilemma on Hermione's decision. Enjoy!


	6. Decisions

The Abduction of Draco Malfoy

A/N- Any underlines are dreams, thoughts are italic.

Chapter 6: Decisions

Keaira paces down the corridor with a smile on her face. She has had lovers before, but there is something about that Pureblood she can't shake. He made no effort to please her, yet the mere touch of his soft flesh causes a shiver to go down her spine.

Even now as she thinks about him, she's getting wet. The young witch has every intention on keeping him a while longer. She wants to comb her fingers through his silvery blond hair, and this time he will reciprocate every movement she makes.

She'll make sure of that.

Her hands begin to roam her womb. The smile on her face broadens as she recalls

she's carrying his child. She begins to frown when she feels an excruciating pain in her abdomen. She hunches over as she leans against the cold stonewall. Keaira begins to breathe deeply trying to control the pain. The last couple of hours she has been experiencing cramps, but not this bad. She begins to walk slowly bracing herself against the wall. She feels a liquid running down her inner thighs and becomes concerned.

She touches herself between her legs with her free hand then brings the hand

out and sees blood smeared on her hand.

Shock covers her face as she comprehends what the bleeding and cramping mean ` she's miscarrying. She tries to quicken her pace, but it's not as fast as she hopes.

After fifteen minutes of walking, she finally made it to the med-witch. Upon entering the hospital wing, she sees her fellow initiates there laying in fetal position on the beds in the room. The med-witch quickly approaches her.

`Keaira, are you cramping also?'

`Yes,' answers Keaira in pain. `What are they all doing here?'

`Three of them have miscarried. You and the two others appear to be in the

process of miscarrying.' The med-witch grabs Keaira by the arm and escorts her

to a bed, `I've tried all the potions that I know and nothing seems to be helping.

I just don't understand it.'

Keaira nods her head in understanding. She's not sure how to feel about the situation. She and her fellow initiates will still be welcomed on the island,

but how does she feel about losing her baby. She grins knowing that it means that she gets to spend more time with the Pureblood. Her grin disappears when she feels a stabbing sensation in her stomach and tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

She hears the two other girls crying knowing that they have miscarried. The med-witch rushes to her side and casts a few charms to ease the pain.

The pain vanishes as fast as it appeared and the med-witch sadly looks down on

her, `I'm sorry, but you miscarried.' Keaira sits up and looks around the room.

All the initiates are sitting up now with their eyes swollen from crying.

`All of us miscarried,' says Keaira with shock.

`Yes, that's highly unusual. Whenever I tried a charm to save the fetus, it did nothing. That's what's odd, my charms always work.' The med-witch casts a few cleaning charms as well as charms to relieve any discomfort.

She begins to walk away when she notices a dark orb exiting the womb of each of her patients. They lift their heads in attention going back and forth to their own orb then to the others.

The black orbs float in the air until it's at the foot of each bed. The orb dissolves into a black smoke and the image a handsome man appears. They stare at him with interest because he looks like the Pureblood locked in their dungeon; however, he's older and has longer hair. They remain speechless as they stare at the image.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is my son and heir to the Malfoy fortune,' says Lucius as his voice echoes through each image.

"I don't know who you are or what your intentions are with my son, but be warned he will not be allowed to procreate with a harlot like you. Many women will try to trap my son to gain access to the Malfoy fortune. I have taken the liberty to prevent such deceit. Draco is unable to father children until he is magically bound in marriage." Lucius continues to say.

"Harlots like you may use a fertility potion and become pregnant; however,

through dark charms that child will not be carried to full term, hence, your current miscarriage. I don't care if you love my son or not the fact remains you are not a Malfoy.' Lucius finishes.

The girls begin to glance at each other not knowing what to say. How cruel can someone be to create a charm to prevent the creation of life? Not any charm, but that from Dark Magic. They are distracted from their thoughts when a beautiful, tall, and very pregnant woman with blonde hair magically appears next to Lucius Malfoy.

`I'm Narcissa Malfoy, mother to Draco Malfoy. Surely, you must understand that there is no being more dangerous than a mother protecting her young. You are nothing, but a mere whore trying to trap my son by using fertility potions. I warn you, my son is protected through a series a dark charms that he is unaware of. He won't be protected from everything, but I will tell you that any potion used to deceive my son will be detected and destroyed." Narcissa states.

"He cannot be coerced into marriage therefore, you have failed. To further the safety of my son from you and your pathetic existence your womb is now barren.

You will never be a Malfoy since Draco will obviously need an heir of his own

and won't have any need for a barren whore such as yourself. My son will be a Malfoy through and through," says Narcissa putting a loving hand on her womb.

"I don't envy you when he learns of your deceit. I assure you, though, he will learn of the deceit," says Narcissa with a grin.

Lucius places a protective hand on Narcissa's hand that is covering her womb

and his hand begins to radiate a dark light. The girls feel a searing pain on their left cheeks and begin to scream in pain. The girls quickly use their wands to conjure mirrors. Gasps are heard throughout the room as the girls see a coat of arms branded on their left cheeks. There is a green shield with dragons rampant charged with an inverted `V'; two Wyverns in chief and a sword with a serpent coiled around the blade in base in silver. The coat of arms then disappears.

"You have been marked as an enemy of the Malfoy family with our sons crest.

Only members of the Malfoy family will see this mark, and at that moment, your life will cease to exist. Take this as lesson to learn and understand that one never uses a Malfoy and goes unpunished." The Malfoy's grin sinisterly as their images fades.

Keaira shrugs off the threat. She lives on the island and fears no repercussions.

The Pureblood already knows what has happened to him and can't do anything

including magic. She's angry with the thought at being barren and is anxious to punish him.

"Am I free to go?" Keaira sternly asks the med-witch.

"Of course," says the med-witch stepping away from the bed as Keaira gets up

and heads for the door. The others look at each other and decide to follow Keaira out of the room. They know she's going to visit their little Pureblood and they want to see what she has planned for him.

Hermione sits straddling Draco and staring at him for several minutes with both

hand still wrapped around his member. The Slytherin stares back waiting for the Gryffindor to make her decision.

"Look at what you've done to me," says Hermione regretful getting teary eyes.

When did I become this person-this monster she wonders.

"I did nothing to you, Granger," says Draco knowing that's partially true.

He always made an effort to let her know how much he hates her.

"Exactly, you did nothing. Am I really that unattractive, Malfoy?" asks Hermione wondering why he hasn't made any effort to seduce her.

After all, you'd think that he'd want to knock her off the pedestal Gryffindor

House has sat her upon.

"No, you're not unattractive in the least."

"Then I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem, Granger, lies in the facts that we're enemies. We have lived the last seven years making sure the other would have a bad day. You said so yourself that you hate who and what I am."

"I know. I know. It's hypocritical -,' says Hermione interrupted by Draco.

`Hypocritical isn't a strong enough word for this, Granger.'

`I know this isn't right, Malfoy.' Draco can tell she's having difficulty with her actions. He represents everything she despises, yet she still wants him.

`You know this isn't me. I'm not like this.'

`Who are you trying to convince me or yourself?'

Hermione releases his member and rises herself on her knees. She leans forward resting her forehead onto his. She closes her eyes not wanting to look into his confused eyes, `All I want is for you to kiss me. It's your choice how far you want to push me, but that's all that I want.'

`Don't you dare force me to choose the lesser evil so you don't have to have a

guilty conscience,' says Draco. Hermione opens her eyes and looks at him when he says this.

`I can't make you kiss me. Therefore, you decide what you want to do. Kiss me and I'll leave you alone or you can put me on the list of girls that have been shagged by you.' Hermione closes her eyes again. Can she really do this? Draco has always verbally attacked her never has he laid a hand on her physically.

`You're delusional -,' says Draco stopping himself in mid-sentence when Hermione begins to neck him again. Draco closes his eyes trying to control himself and his breathing. She reaches down into his pants and begins to ease her hand up and down his shaft. He holds his breath refusing to let out the gasp wanting to be released. He knows he has to stop her otherwise he'll lose his will power and shag her senseless, but he'll be damned if he gives in either way.

Her slow hand movements are making it difficult for his Slytherin mind to work. He can tell she lacks experience with her clumsy hand movements, but the innocence of those mistakes makes him want to teach her. The Slytherin bites his tongue. Draco gets distracted from his thoughts when Hermione captures his lips with a passionate kiss. She opens her eyes when he still doesn't respond. Tears fill her eyes as she shakes her head.

She cups her hands over her face as she begins to cry.

`I-can',' says Hermione with a trembling voice.

`Merlin, what am I doing?' Hermione's body begins to shake as she sob's.

Draco guesses her conscience got the better of her. The Gryffindor leans herself against Draco and rests her head on his shoulder as she continues to cry. Malfoy grimaces.

_She had better not expect me to comfort her after what she just tried to do_ Draco thinks.

Hermione sits back up with blood shot eyes looking at the Slytherin under her,

`Malfoy, please, forgive me. I don't know what I was thinking.'

`Granger, forgiveness is not in my vocabulary.' No matter how many times Hermione wipes her eyes more tears come. She shakes her head in understanding.

_How can she expect Malfoy to forgive her when she is unable to forgive herself?_

She rests her head back on his shoulder and cries herself to sleep.

Draco shakes his shoulder to try to wake her, but she's sound to sleep.

_Bloody bitch_ Draco thinks.

Hermione had been so wrapped up into her own guilt that she has forgotten to

put not-so-little Draco away. He goes to wake her again but then he smiles.

He'll let the Gryffindor sleep and when her two friends find her straddling him

while he's exposed she'll have a lot of explaining to do.

He intends to torment her at every opportunity and this is just the beginning.

Draco knows that he said that he'd only put her back on his hit list if she

followed through with the rape. However, Draco is convinced that Merlin hates him and the Slytherin is more than willing to share the sentiment.

Keaira rushes down the stairs and halls with the other initiates quickly following her. They make their way to the cell. Anger covers her face when she finds the cell

open and empty. Where is he she wonders. She would have accused one of the other girls of hiding him for themselves, but the gasps that left their mouths tell her otherwise.

`How did he get out?' asks Keaira aloud, mainly for her own sake.

`I don't know. How is it even possible?' asks Kennice.

`We have to find him,' says Keaira. `We must search the island. Pass the word to our sisters. I'm sure they'll help us find him.' Keaira curses Malfoy under her breath.

She had anticipated punishing him for her miscarriage.

However, now she's concerned. He obviously comes from a family who practices

Dark Magic and she's not sure how far he is in the practicing the dark arts. She knows for sure that the Dark Arts are dangerous and are not to be toyed with, however, whenever she thinks about his silvery orbs and platinum blond hair all she wants to do is play. Once he's found he will be brought back into captivity where she will keep him in her bed until she tires of him.

The Pureblood will learn that on this island Muggles are the superiors.

_Her chestnut hair covers his lap as her hands pump his shaft and her mouth_

_works his sensitive tip. He moans as Hermione's mouth and hands work his erection. She licks and she sucks making sure she's satisfying every inch of his hardened member._

_He mumbles under his breath that he can't believe he denied this for so long._

_All he wants to do is to throw her on the ground and cum in her. However, any sensible word is lost with every movement Hermione makes and he can't bring himself to tell her to stop._

_He licks his lips as he closes his eyes. He loves the feel of her mouth and hands on him. `Merlin, I want you,' he mumbles under his breath. Hermione hears what he says and removes her mouth from his erection._

_`Good, it's about time you admit it,' says Hermione standing up and pulling_

_down her under garments. She lifts her skirt exposing her wet womanhood ready_

_and willing to please his erection. Her honey brown eyes close as she slowly_

_lowers her center onto the erection. She gasps from the foreign object and shutters as her virginity is broken through. He moans from the new sensation she has given him. She is about to begin riding him when suddenly he is shoved over._

`Bloody hell, Ron, wake up!' shouts Harry, shoving Ron awake again.

Harry cringes from his own shouting. He feels as though he spent last night with a bottle of fire whiskey and a marching band.

`Bloody hell, Harry, did you have to wake me?' asks Ron. Honestly, first, it's Hermione and now it's him Ron thinks will I ever get to finish my dreams.

`Ron, when you wake me up by moaning in my ear and an erection sticking me in

the back you're lucky I didn't kill you. If I were you I'd take care of that before Hermione gets up.'

Ron sheepishly smiles as he looks at his erection. He reaches into his pants, `Not here!' shouts Harry shaking his head at Ron, `It's bad enough I had to watch his escapades earlier,' says Harry motioning to Malfoy, `I don't need to see you pleasuring yourself. Go behind the bushes.'

Ron goes behind the bushes and begins to pleasure himself. Harry grimaces as he hears his friend's grunts and groans. What he'd give for a working wand and the silencing charm. This isn't exactly how he wanted to wake up. His green eyes look to Hermione and quirks an eyebrow when he sees Hermione straddling Draco Malfoy.

`What the bloody hell?' Harry approaches the sleeping pair.

Hermione is still leaning against Draco's chest with her head resting on his shoulder.

`Hermione,' whispers Harry as he shakes her slightly. Hermione begins to stir and smiles when she smells Draco: peppermint and spices. `Hermione,' whispers Harry once again.

Hermione quickly frowns as last night repeats in her memory.

She realizes she's still straddling Draco when she raises her head and looks to Harry. _How am I going to explain this_ Hermione thinks.

Draco also wakes up from Harry nudging Hermione awake. He is anxious to see what Potter has to say in finding Hermione straddling him while exposed.

`Yeah, Harry,' says Hermione looking at her friend as if nothing is out of the ordinary. Harry scowls at the loudness of Hermione's voice causing his head to throb. Hermione forces herself not to grimace out of guilt. She stooped low for not only trying to force herself on Malfoy, but also drugging her friends.

There's another grunt from behind the bushes and Harry turns around looking in the direction. Hermione sits up and catches eyes with Draco. She notices that he is grinning and that is never a good sign. He really wants to see her facial expression when she figures out what a bad situation this is. His silvery orbs take a quick glance to his lap and goes back to Hermione's face. She squints trying to size him and glances to his lap. Her eyes widen as she sees him still exposed. Draco smiles at the priceless expression.

Hermione glances over to Harry and sees him beginning to turn back around.

She begins to think fast. Draco wants to laugh because he can tell she's trying

to think of something. She quickly lifts her skirt over his exposed member so

when Harry finally turns around he's none the wiser. Malfoy shakes his thinking she got lucky with that one.

The young Gryffindor is thankful that her body had been covering Draco before

otherwise; she'd have a lot of explaining to do.

`Harry, go find out what Ron is doing. Those noises are really beginning to concern me,' says Hermione after hearing another grunt. Harry, not wanting to tell Hermione Ron is jerking himself off, obeys her orders leaving her and Draco alone.

`Malfoy, you git, why didn't you wake me earlier and tell me?' asks Hermione.

Draco scoffs.

`Granger, after what happened earlier do you honestly think that I'm going to

help you.' Hermione gulps as she hesitantly touches his member, `What's the matter? You certainly didn't have any qualms touching me earlier.'

`Quiet down, Malfoy.'

`Afraid your boyfriend might hear.'

`Harry's not my boyfriend.'

`I was referring to the one jerking himself off behind the bushes, Granger,

I can only assume he was dreaming of his bushy haired, Gryffindor, know-it-all girlfriend. If he only knew,' says Draco trailing off.

`Ron, please, I'm not interested in him, Malfoy.' Hermione helps Draco stand up and he does his best to stretch his form with his hands tied behind him. `You better not say anything about earlier or else.'

`Or else what, Granger, couldn't possibly be any worse than having to look at

you?' Part of Hermione wanted to cry.

He had told her earlier that he didn't find her unattractive, but his words now still hurt. She is attracted to him despite her better judgment and she just wants some kind words from him. Yeah, right she thinks. `So what does a hostage have to do to get himself relieved,' asks Draco hearing Mother Nature call. Hermione can hear Harry and Ron behind the bushes arguing.

She smiles sinisterly as she looks at Draco.

`Kiss me.' Draco frowns. She can't be serious Draco tells himself, `I'm very serious.'

`And what happens if St. Potter and Weasel walk in on us?' questions the Slytherin.

`The longer you wait the more liability there is. Kiss me or wet your pants.'

`That's just wrong, Granger.'

`Fine urinate on yourself ` see if I care,' says Hermione.

`Bloody hell,' says Draco. Hermione gives a slight chuckle as Draco begins to

bounce up and down anxiously. Does he really have to go that bad she wonders.

`Wow, I never thought it possible,' says Hermione with a smile.

`What are you talking about, Granger?'

`It's truly amazing your eyes are turning yellow.' Draco glares at Hermione knowing she's trying to be funny with his need to go to the loo.

`Pride before a fall. The question is, Malfoy, how far do you want to fall?' Draco glances over to the bushes wondering what the bloody hell is taking them so long.

Did Potter decide to help Weasel or maybe Weasel couldn't figure it out and

Potter has to do a demonstration.

`Do you-,' says Hermione interrupted by Draco's lips on hers. She gasps from the unexpected delight. His lips are everything and more than what she had imagined.

She kisses him back fervently. His tongue caresses her upper lip and she opens

her mouth allowing him access. He continues to attack her mouth, but stops when Hermione's hands go to his fly.

`Granger,' says Draco trying to pull himself away from her.

She keeps a firm grip on his slacks.

She doesn't verbally respond as she unzips his fly, `Bloody hell, Granger,

you said a kiss.' Hermione reaches into his pants and pulls him out.

`Do you want me to aim for you?' asks Hermione condescendingly.

Draco glares at the Gryffindor for making him feel ten times worse than those

six girls who forced themselves on him.

`That's quite all right. I can only imagine where you'd stick it.' Hermione

fights the urge to punch him.

`Well,' says Hermione waiting for him to go.

`Turn around,' says Draco, `I can't go while being watched.'

`I'm not turning away ` you better go I think Ron and Harry will be back soon.'

`Fine,' says Draco irritated. He closes his eyes imagining he's in the boys loo

back at Hogwarts. The breeze that keeps caressing his member is rather

distracting, but Draco manages to go.

Hermione sneaks a quick jerk on his member that earns her a scowl as she puts him away.

Harry and Ron approach them. Harry tosses Hermione a piece of fruit.

`Don't I get any?' asks Draco as his stomach rumbles.

`Sure, Malfoy, you can have whatever you pick for yourself,' says Ron with a

mouthful of fruit. Ron chuckles as he steps away from the Slytherin knowing

Draco can't pick or eat any food with his hands tied behind him.

`Come on, we'll eat as we walk,' says Harry with a motion of his head for them to follow him. When he and Ron turn around Hermione offers Draco a bite of her fruit. Draco glares at her offer.

`I don't want anything from you, you fucking bitch,' says Draco as he begins to

follow Ron and Harry. He would rather die of starvation before he shared anything with her.

After all, she forced herself on him earlier, giving him a taste of her proving he has a weakness for her, and last but not least humiliating him by forcing him to kiss her so he can make his call to Nature.

Hermione completely ignores his last words. Those Muggle witches were right.

Draco is very experienced. She can only imagine what he can do with the rest of

his body when his lips nearly caused her to melt.

It took all the strength she had not to push him against the tree and shag him

rather than letting him urinate. She understands that she can't force herself

on him any longer, but she can't help it.

The lust that she normally has under control is raging and Draco is her target.

The young Gryffindor begins to wonder if it might have something to do with the island.

The things that she is doing is not like her and she's hoping she'll get it

back under control before she does something to Draco she might enjoy too much.

Posted 4/09/06

A/N: I will like to thank Alenor, the rooster, and me for leaving reviews for my last chapter I do appreciate your support.


	7. Deception

The Abduction of Draco Malfoy

Mine Note: I still haven't gotten a hold of this author's story. But I will say this. **THIS IS NOT MY STORY. I'M JUST PLACING IT UP BACK FOR THE FANS AND MYSELF THAT LOVED THIS STORY. **

Chapter 7: Deception

Hermione has spent the last hour cursing Ron and Harry. She had wanted to walk next to Draco, but they made her take the point. Of course, she did not tell them she wanted to walk with Draco because then a whole series of questions would arise. Questions Hermione is unable and unwilling to answer at this moment in time. She feels completely out of control. Her hormones are controlling her every thought and they all her lead to: Draco Malfoy.

For the past two years, she had been pining for him. When she saw him with other girls she would not get jealous, after all, why get jealous over something you will never have. Yet, it did make her wonder what she lacked that caused Malfoy to overlook her. Perhaps, her being friends with Harry might have something to do with it. She comes out of her thoughts as she continues to fight the urge to look over her shoulder at Draco. Harry and Ron wanted her to be far away from Draco. Harry had been worried that if Hermione walked in front or behind Malfoy he could easily harm her, even with his hands tied behind his back, and then escape.

Hermione would have pointed out that they left her alone with him before when

they were in the bushes, but she kept quiet. She well knew that if she argued the point they would wonder why she wanted to be close to the prat - so here she is taking the lead. She cannot fight the urge anymore and she glances over her shoulder. Hermione grimaces, Harry's frame had been blocking Draco and she did not get a chance to see the Slytherin. How she hates herself right now. Never have her urges been this strong.

Her mind continues to return to the kiss. Every time Hermione thinks about it, she wants Draco even more. She really wanted him earlier this morning,

but she is happy she did not give into the lust. She can only imagine the guilt she would have felt, but she licks her lips as she remembers his lips on hers. Merlin, Draco is magical with his tongue she thinks dreamily.

Now she understands the glare that Pansy had given her for breaking up their snogging. Hermione snaps out of her thoughts when she sees a girl about thirty feet ahead of her picking berries. She stops walking, hides behind a tree, and quietly gestures for Ron and Harry to join her.

They force Draco to come with them and get closer to Hermione behind the tree. Hermione motions toward the girl.

"She's not one those girls," whispers Hermione.

The girl does not look familiar and it would not be appropriate to judge her

without meeting her first.

"Do you think she has food?" asks Ron.

"Probably," answers Harry.

"I say we keep moving," says Draco.

The Golden Trio glances at the Slytherin."

"Who said you had a vote?' asks Harry.

"No one, but Slytherins follow their instincts and mine are telling me to stay away from her," answers Draco observing the girls thin figure, dark hair, and golden skin.

"She's only one girl what's she going to do?" condescends Ron.

Draco shakes his head at Ron's stupidity. The girls on the island have wands that work. She can do plenty if she wanted. Hermione stands there listening to the three of them debate the situation.

"Well, I agree with Harry and Ron. We should approach her if not for food then at least for directions as to how to get off this island." Hermione finished.

Draco knows that's a vital point, but right now, he is not interested in leaving the island. He still wants to go back to the castle and teach those girls a lesson. Then when he returns to Hogwarts, he will give Granger a one-on-one session that she will not enjoy - it will mainly consist of torture.

Maybe I'll burn down the Library Draco thinks wickedly that will kill her.

"Then it's unanimous that we introduce ourselves," says Harry.

"No, we should keep moving," says Draco.

He does not like the look of the girl one bit.

"No one here cares what you have to say or think, Malfoy," says Ron.

"Well, let's go," says Hermione taking the lead again as they approach the girl.

Harry and Ron decide to stay a few meters away with Malfoy so they do not

intimidate the girl as Hermione approaches her with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger," says Hermione introducing herself to the stranger embarrassed with her muddied appearance.

The girl stops picking berries and is rather surprised to see Hermione and eyes Ron, Harry, and Draco over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione smiles sheepishly when the girl does not respond. The girl continues to stare at Ron, Harry, and especially Draco.

"Is she staring at Malfoy?" asks Ron annoyed.

Ron does not understand what the girls see in Draco. He gets distracted from his thoughts when he begins to undress her with his eyes, "She is gorgeous isn't she, Harry?" Before Harry is able to respond, Draco scoffs.

"Why did you do that for?" Ron asks Draco.

"I'm surprised you noticed her." Ron, with a scowl, faces Draco.

"What's that supposed to mean," says Ron with his face getting redder than his hair.

"Well, I think that's obvious," says Draco getting on Ron's nerves deliberately.

"No, it really isn't," says Ron defensively.

"You and Potter stayed in those bushes for a long period of time," says Draco

with his trademark smirk. "What were you two doing, playing hide the shaft?"

Harry looks to Ron and sees his friend getting angry.

Harry shakes his head. He knows that Malfoy is trying to get a rise out of Ron and is succeeding.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy," says Ron not wanting to tell Draco that

he is having sexual dreams about Hermione. Malfoy cocks an eyebrow.

He knows Potter and Weasley did nothing, but he is having too much fun with this to stop. Gryffindor's are so easy to frazzle.

"Don't worry I won't judge the two of you," says Draco condescendingly.

"Malfoy, you prat there's nothing going on with me and Harry. I have been having sex dreams about Hermione. Now shut the fuck up," says Ron embarrassed by his outburst and his face becoming redder if possible.

"That's interesting. When I see Granger in my sleep, I often call it a nightmare. Unless of course I'm torturing or killing her then it's the sweetest dream ever." Ron and Harry both glare at Draco, "That still doesn't explain what took you both so long."

"That's really none of your business," says Ron through clenched teeth knowing he has already said too much.

"How about we ask Granger what she thinks about that?' Ron, with a scared look, turns to Harry. Harry nods to Ron knowing that Draco will go to Hermione and tell her about Ron's dreams if Ron doesn't come forward with the truth.

`Fine, tonight I was going to make advances on her and Harry told me not to.

Happy now?" asks Ron.

"Not really," says Draco bored hoping that Ron would have continued the

argument a while longer.

Hermione feels a spark of jealousy as the stranger continues to eye Draco.

"Are they your slaves?" asks the girl turning to Hermione.

She knows the blond is the one the initiates are looking for.

The more information she has on Hermione the more she will be rewarded.

After all, the initiates will want to know that someone from their opposing

clans has kidnapped their mate. Hermione thinks about lying, but decides to tell the truth.

"No, the redhead and dark haired ones are my friends," says Hermione speaking of Ron and Harry.

"And the third?" asks the stranger wanting to know more.

"It's complicated. Who are you?" Hermione asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Darcie," says Darcie turning her eyes back at Draco.

Darcie notices Draco's hands are bound behind him.

She has heard about the dark magic used causing the miscarriages of the

initiates and Darcie wonders if this witch somehow knows about the blond's

connection to the Dark Arts, "Is he dangerous?"

"Yes, he is," says Hermione believing that if Draco were loose he would be

dangerous, especially since he knows and practices the Dark Arts.

"I don't recognize you. What clan are you from?" asks Darcie wanting to know

what clan has the nerve to steal a chosen mate from the initiates.

"I'm not from any clan. My friends and I came here by accident and we're

looking for a way to get back home," says Hermione.

Darcie gives her a friendly smile not believing a word said.

Darcie is not initiated, and her magic is limited. There is no way for her to capture the blond on her own. She will keep up the act as friend; more than likely, they will ask for directions and some food.

When giving directions she will send Hermione in the wrong direction that way

her sisters will be able to find them and not worry about these four getting away. Maybe Hermione will find trouble on the way Darcie thinks as she inwardly smiles.

"You must be hungry. Please, come to my camp and freshen up," says Darcie

leading Hermione. "Your friends may join us as well."

Hermione smiles from the offer and waves the boys on. Ron and Harry lead Draco towards the two females. Draco shakes his head at the three Gryffindor's. He knows this meeting will lead to trouble. He feels it in his gut.

Darcie eyes Ron and smiles at him. Ron smiles in return immediately forgetting his dreams about Hermione. The dark haired witch leads them to a simple camp that has a fire and a tent. "Are you out here by yourself,

Darcie?" questions Hermione.

"Yes, I am, and I'm very lonely," says Darcie eyeing Ron and Draco.

Ron grins from ear to ear knowing he is more than happy to give her company.

Draco just glares at her. The Slytherin looks east of her camp and sees a stream. What he would give to clean himself up?

"Granger, I want to wash up." Draco expressed out.

"So," says Hermione sitting by the fire trying to hide her excitement at the

possibility of seeing Draco naked again.

Then she realizes that they cannot let him loose to clean up otherwise he will use dark magic on them. Then she smiles as an idea comes to her, "Harry, Ron, take Draco for a walk."

"Come on," says Ron as he shoves Draco. Draco stumbles, but catches his balance. He glares at Ron as the three boys walk away.

Darcie looks curiously at Hermione.

"How are you at memory charms?" asks Hermione.

"I'm actually rather good at them, but my magic on the island is limited," says Darcie speaking truthfully.

"Why is your magic limited?" Hermione asks Darcie.

"I had come here to be initiated, but when I found out what that includes I

refused to join. I'm in exile living in the jungle on my own. The girl Keaira put wards on my wand minimizing what magic I can do," says Darcie lying to Hermione not wanting Hermione to know that she's an initiate in progress.

Hermione grimaces not only because her idea to Obliviate Draco's memories is

now impossible, she also feels sorry for Darcie's predicament. Her grimace turns to a smile when another idea comes to her.

"Are you able to do the Unbreakable Vow?" Darcie thinks for a few moments.

"Yes, I can." Darcie answers.

"Great. Will you be willing to cast one for me?" Hermione asks.

"Of course," says Darcie figuring the Unbreakable Vow will make it easier for

the initiates to find their kidnapped pure-blood. Hermione stands up and turns in the direction that Draco, Harry, and Ron went.

"You guys, come back here." Harry and Ron nod their heads and drag Malfoy back to the campfire. Draco is forced down on the ground next to Hermione.

"Draco, you want to bathe as well as roam freely whereas we don't want to be nanny's," says Hermione motioning towards herself, Ron, and Harry.

"So what's your point, Granger?" asks Draco grumpily.

"The Unbreakable Vow," says Hermione matter-of-factly.

Harry and Ron exchange glances wishing that they thought of it.

"You're off your rocker, Granger," says Draco.

"It'll only last until we reach Hogwarts and there will be three agreements,"

says Hermione ignoring Draco's comment.

"What kind of agreements?" asks Draco, knowing he does not like this idea.

After all, the Unbreakable Vow is just as bad as being a Death Eater.

Does he have a sign on his forehead saying `Enslave Me'?

"You must remain within ten feet of one us three at all times," says Hermione

motioning toward herself, Harry, and Ron. `No using Dark Magic on us and you will help us whenever we need it.'

Draco begins to reconsider. He certainly does not like the idea of having to

stay within ten feet of them, but then again his hands will be unbound and he

will be able to walk around freely. The real consolation prize is the fact that Granger will not be able to make any more advances on him. He does not like the idea of having to help them so that agreement needs work.

He does understand that once he does the Unbreakable Vow he has no choice,

but to leave the island. He does not want to leave seeing he has unfinished

business, but he can always find out where this island is and come back.

There is no way for Granger to follow his every move once they are back at Hogwarts.

"I agree to the first two terms, however, the last one needs work. I'll only help you three as the last resort." Draco amenities at them.

Hermione looks at Harry and Ron who shake their heads in agreement. After all, they do not want any help from Malfoy and they were surprised that Hermione made that one of the conditions.

"Great, Darcie, will you begin the Unbreakable?" asks Hermione.

Harry and Ron expected one of them to be bound to Malfoy, but Hermione approaches the Slytherin and unties his hands anticipating the feel of his hand on hers. She hopes that once Draco is able to walk freely and have his hands untied he might begin to trust her.

The unlikely pair grasps each other's hand and Darcie approaches with her wand drawn. Darcie touches the tip of her wand on their hands.

"Go ahead, Hermione, give him the conditions," says Darcie.

"Will you, Draco, swear to stay within ten feet of me, Ron, and Harry at all times?" Hermione states at Draco.

"I will," says Draco as a brilliant red flame flows from Darcie's wand winding itself around Draco's and Hermione's joined hands. He glares at the flames knowing that he is going to regret this decision later.

"Will you stop the use of any dark spells or any other magic relating to the

Dark Arts including anytime type of Potions on me, Ron, or Harry?" Hermione says to him while she includes the potions of the dark arts with it too.

"I will," says Draco through clenched teeth. Another brilliant flame intertwines itself around their clasped hands.

"Will you help me, Ron, and Harry at any time when needed?" asks Hermione.

Draco quirks an eyebrow, she forgot the part of the help being the last resort.

Hermione sees his hesitance and remembers what he agreed to. "As the last resort, "says Hermione quickly adding that in.

"I will," says Draco glaring at the Gryffindor.

He knows this is going to bite him on the ass, but this is the only way he can gain some freedom.

"Will you, Hermione," says Draco as Hermione holds a gasp of hearing her name

roll of his tongue for the first time, "Agree that once we return to Hogwarts the Unbreakable Vow has been fulfilled?" Draco wants to make sure that part of the deal will be kept.

"I will," says Hermione.

Hermione stares into his pale eyes as the last flame snakes around their clasped hands. Several hours ago, Draco had asked himself how things could get worse he just answered his own question.

"You can go clean up now," says Hermione with a triumphant smile as they release each other's hand. Draco scowls at Hermione as he rises on his feet.

He turns his back on her and begins to walk toward the stream. Ron and Harry take seats; Harry next to Hermione and Ron next to Darcie as Ron seductively eyes Darcie. She smiles at him as she places her hand on his thigh. Ron, smirking, looks to Harry.

Why are all the girls going after Ron and Draco Harry asks himself as he

notices his friends smirk and Darcie's hand on his thigh.

Ron's smirk fades as he notices that Darcie is no longer smiling at him,

but staring towards the stream. Ron and Harry follow her eyes and see Draco stripping. Ron scowls when he notices that Hermione is also staring at Malfoy.

Draco kneels at the edge of the stream and begins to scrub his dirty clothes in the stream. He grimaces as he watches the dried mud coming off. He continually scrubs each article of clothing that is dirty. He remains in his boxers as he folds his wet clothes into his charmed cloak. His dragon serpent tattoo continues magically slithering his upper torso occasionally it stops and looks in their direction. Hermione feels as though the tattoo is staring at her and that makes her nervous.

The Slytherin remains downstream and enters the water. He then dunks his head under the water. Hermione quirks an eyebrow as she watches Draco resurface.

Water begins to drip down his perfect chiseled body as he begins to wipe

himself down with his hands. He knows he isn't exactly clean, but at least the mud is gone. The corners of Darcie's mouth quirk as she licks her lips.

She had no idea how attractive the blond is undressed.

Now she understands why the initiates want him back. Normally, they would have discarded the man by now leaving him to fend for himself in the jungle. He's obviously special.

Darcie notices Hermione staring at the pure-blood as well and knows that she wants him. Darcie inwardly smiles knowing where exactly to send this treacherous witch. She's aware that there is a group of male wizards on the eastern side of the island. These wizards of course are past pure-blood mates who have been discarded in the jungle to fend for themselves.

They lack magical capabilities and have found that they're unable to capture

the witches on the island since the witches are able to use magic.

However, upon meeting Hermione the wizards will know she is defenseless and

will take her for their own. The men won't harm the blond so when the initiates arrive they'll have no choice, but to turn over the blond otherwise they will suffer the wrath of the initiates.

Draco exits the stream and opens his charmed cloak to check his wet clothing.

The Slytherin smiles when he finds that they are dry. He then begins to dry himself off with his charmed cloak. The cloak immediately dries his body and boxers. He quickly dresses and walks over to the campfire and notices all eyes on him.

Darcie finds him attractive, but knows better than to touch him. He is now the property of the initiates. If they were to find out she had touched him she can forget about ever being initiated. The dark haired boy is attractive, but she can tell he is half-blood from a charm that was cast on her when she first arrived on the island.

However, the redhead is pure-blood and ripe for the taking. She can tell that he is more than willing to be with her since he made no effort to remove her hand from his thigh. Her hand begins to inch towards his member as Ron tries to control his breaths. Never before has a girl done this to him except for in his dreams and he wants to shag Darcie senseless. Darcie winks at Ron,

"I'll be right back I'm going to pick more berries." She gets up and motions

for Ron to follow her.

Hermione frowns at Ron when she sees him get up and follow Darcie into the dense trees. She looks to Harry who sheepishly shrugs. Her caramel orbs then look to Draco wishing that he would be so forthcoming with her. They sit around the fire in silence knowing that somewhere beyond the trees Ron is having sex. Draco wonders how disappointed Darcie will be.

Darcie stops walking when she feels that they're at a safe distance from the camp. Ron, anxious and already hard, stops when she does. Darcie turns around and violently shoves Ron against a tree. Her mouth immediately covers his as their tongues begin to fight for dominance. She can feel his erection against her stomach and that just makes her want him more. He is by no means more attractive than the blond is, but he is there and that's what counts.

Ron cups each of her breasts with his hands earning him a moan from Darcie.

She doesn't need foreplay and decides to go for what she wants. She pulls out of their kiss and begins working to unbuckle and unzip his pants. His pants fall to his feet and she can see his erection tenting his boxers. Ron, excited, stares at her. This is the farthest he has ever gotten with a

girl and he thinks she's amazing. He has dreamed of something like this before and it's making him very excited. Darcie leans against his body and kisses him passionately as her hand enters his boxers pulling his erection out of the front opening. She gently caresses his exposed shaft. Ron turned on, not expecting such ecstasy from her hand orgasms right there.

"Oops," says Ron sheepishly.

She quickly pulls out of the kiss and glares at him. Darcie knows that there is a spell that will cause another erection, but she won't learn it until she is initiated. Disappointed, she walks away from the Gryffindor returning to the camp. Ron blushes as he tucks himself back into his boxers and pulls his pants back up.

He follows Darcy back to the camp. Draco tries not to laugh when he sees Darcie return with a frown on her face. Harry assumes things didn't go well when Ron returns avoiding eye contact. Hermione doesn't care either way,

but is annoyed that Ron would go off with a stranger like that just to have sex.

Silence fills the camp as they eat fruit and vegetables that Darcie had given them. Hermione figures that they have several hours left of daylight and decides its best that they move on.

"I want to thank you for sharing your food with us, but I think it's time that we go. It'll be several hours before it gets dark and we really should start moving," says Hermione rising to her feet with a stretch.

Draco, Harry, and Ron also rise to their feet. Harry and Ron know better than to question Hermione. Draco, however, doesn't care just so long as he gets away from Darcie. He doesn't trust her and wants to get as far from her as possible.

"Of course, I hope Merlin will bring you safely home," says Darcie with a fake smile.

"Do you know a way off this island?" asks Hermione hoping Darcie will be more

helpful by giving directions.

"There's a portkey on the eastern side of the island. You'll find it along the shoreline a small rainbow will lead you to it," says Darcie. What she says is partially true; however, the portkey is on the western side of the island not the eastern.

"Thank you," says Hermione with a smile.

"Why don't you come with us?" Darcie didn't expect an invitation so she begins to think of an excuse. If she were in real exile, she would take the opportunity. However, she needs to report to the initiates.

They need to know the blond has been found and Hermione kidnapped him.

Darcie knows that Hermione will be fully punished by the initiates once she's found.

"I can't. I've tried using the portkey many times before and each time it has

failed to work," says Darcy with a convincing saddened look. "I think since I'm exiled and my magic not fully working the portkey refuses to work for me." Hermione frowns believing Darcie.

Draco rolls his eyes at Darcie's pathetic story. He first thought her taking Ron to have sex was pathetic, but this fake sob story has taken her to a new low in his eyes. His Slytherin mind knows a lie when it hears one, and this is a lie.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I do wish you can come with us," says Hermione disappointed.

"Good-bye then, and thanks again." The female Gryffindor leads her small group out of the camp. "So we head east," says Hermione once they are back on the trail.

"I don't believe a word she says. I think we should head west," says Draco

undermining Hermione. He may not want to get back to Hogwarts, but the sooner they get back to Hogwarts the sooner the Vow will be complete.

Harry and Ron, both glaring, turn to face Draco. The Slytherin sees the challenge in their faces and straightens out his form so he towers over the two Gryffindor's. Hermione seeing the beginning of trouble decides to jump in.

"It doesn't matter what you think, Draco, the Unbreakable Vow says that you must stay within ten feet of us. We're heading east which means you have no choice." Hermione tells him.

_Fuck thinks_ Draco. He knew the Vow would bite him in the ass and this is only the beginning. Ron and Harry both smirk triumphantly that they did not need to use their muscle to bend Draco to their will. Hermione did it just by using words. The two male Gryffindor's begin to walk away.

Draco, scowling, looks to Hermione. He can still see the want in her eyes.

In fact, if he were to know better she is undressing him with her eyes.

The Slytherin stalks towards Hermione as though she were prey. Hermione knows that she should be scared, but the look of determination in Draco's gray eyes is turning her on. He lightly shoves Hermione against a tree sandwiching her body between his body the trunk of the tree as he holds her hands over her head.

She gasps from the physical contact. Her mind begins to wonder back to this morning when she was on his lap.

Draco wants to intimidate her. He wants to prove to her that no matter what she thinks he is in control. However, now that he looks at her he can tell his plan is backfiring. Her breathing is becoming deeper and she continues to look at his lips and his muscular body leaning against her makes her ache for him more. Their faces are inches apart and Draco did not realize how close their bodies have become. Draco smirks knowing the perfect way to get her back for what she did this morning. He grinds his body against hers causing her to moan.

"I hope you enjoyed that, Granger, because that'll be the last time you get

this close to me. I won't forget what you did, and I assure you revenge is the dish best served cold." Draco whispers into her ear.

The Slytherin pulls away from Hermione and begins to follow Harry and Ron as he curses himself. He begins to ponder why he did that. Sure, he did it thinking it will intimidate the little lioness, however, he found himself getting aroused when he smelled the sweet aroma of green apples again.

Honestly, am I punishing her or myself wonders Draco as he begins to ache for green apples.

Hermione smiles as she watches Draco walk away. She begins to follow the trail hoping for that physical contact again with Draco. However, she fears that perhaps he will keep to his word and she'll never feel him against her again. The young Gryffindor's smile broadens as she begins to ponder if his revenge will be as sexual as his warning. Draco's warning suggests that it isn't, but Hermione can hope.

Posted 4/14/06

A/N: I would like to thank Lilyfox, the rooster, redlightspin, meenajon, and Alenor for reviewing Chapter 7. Your reviews and support are appreciated. I have no beta so I'm trying to catch all the grammatical errors before updating. I'm sorry if I missed any. I don't believe this is one of my better chapters so if there are any suggestions to improve it don't hesitate to tell me.

Mine Note: Thanks for reading this story again.


	8. Pure-Bloods

The Abduction of Draco Malfoy

Chapter 8: Pure-Bloods

Darcie rushes her way through the jungle avoiding branches and bushes. The density of the humidity makes it difficult for her to breath, but she must hurry. Her hand wipes sweat off her brow and gives a sheepish smile as she approaches the castle. Darcie hopes to inform the Initiates about the pure-blood and prays to Merlin that someone will be there to listen.

Darcie has sent Hermione in the wrong direction deliberately to give the Initiates time to catch her with their mate. The young woman smiles wishing she could see what will happen when they meet up with the pure-blood wizards. More than likely the pure-bloods will want to keep Hermione and Darcie doesn't think the three males traveling with Hermione will fight for her.

However, the pure-blood wizards do fight honorably and will give the three boys an opportunity to win her back.

She reaches the castle and sighs upon entering. Cool air caresses her skin from the cool stones in the hall. Rounding a corner, she bumps into Keaira.

"Just the person I wanted to see," Darcie says with relief.

"Darcie, right?" Keaira ask unsure if she has the right name.

"Yes, it is."

"What are you doing in the castle you're supposed to be in the jungle for your trial period to become an Initiate?"

"I know, Keaira, but I met your pure-blood in the jungle and he wasn't traveling alone." This catches Keaira's attention. Who is traveling with her pure-blood?

"What do you mean by not alone?"

"He is traveling with two other boys and girl. I assume the girl kidnapped him for herself.

She said she belongs to no clan, but I don't believe her. The way she looks at him convinces me she took him for herself." Darcie states. 

"Where are they now?" asks Keaira curiously.

She wants him back not only to punish him for the miscarriages, but also to teach him how to appreciate Muggleborns more ways than one.

"I sent them to the eastern side of the island," says Darcie with a smile.

Keaira returns the smile understanding what Darcie did. "I figure that will give us time to catch up with them."

Keaira is impressed by Darcie's cleverness. Perhaps, she will recommend Darcie to be moved up to the next level in being initiated. After all, she should be rewarded for providing such important information on the where a bouts of the pure-blood.

"Just out of curiosity does this girl have name?"

"Yes, she said her name was Hermione Granger," says Darcie.

"Well, Ms. Granger will learn the finer meaning of torture when I get my hands on her,' says Keaira with a deadly glare. She knows that she will punish this witch especially if Hermione has put her hands on the pure-blood. `What of the two other boys?"

"There's a dark haired one who is half-blood. The other is a redhead who is a pure-blood," says Darcie. Keaira's interest peaks at the mention of the other pure-blood.

"I wouldn't waste any time on the redhead.' Keaira quirks an eyebrow, `Let's just say he was disappointing." Keaira smirks understanding Darcie's meaning.

"Understood, in the meantime I want you to go and find the other Initiates. Tell them we need to go hunting."

"Of course, Keaira," says Darcie. She walks away, following her orders. Darcie smiles knowing that Hermione Granger will get what's coming to her.

The humidity of the jungle begins to get stifling, as they get further into the dense trees.

Ron, shirtless and sweating, constantly complains of the heat. Harry is also shirtless, and is sick of hearing Ron complain. Hermione, however, has removed her school robes, vest, and tie.

She has the sleeves to her white shirt rolled up.

Hermione is tempted to remove her shirt; after all, her sweat has caused her white shirt to become see through leaving little to the imagination. She has opted to ignoring Ron's whining by imagining herself in pool of cool water wrapped up in Draco's arms. Draco leaves his charmed

cloak on leaving him nice and cool. He grins as he observes the Gryffindor's discomfort. In his eyes, they deserve worse.

Malfoy, annoyed, has taken to trailing behind the Gryffindor's. He makes sure no one is watching him when he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of fruit. The juice of the fruit quenches the thirst in his parched mouth. He inwardly chuckles thinking how the three Gryffindor's must feel from the heat. They're exposed to the elements and are becoming dehydrated where as he remains cool under his charmed cloak and the fruit he stole from Darcie keeps his stomach full and his thirst quenched. Draco makes short work of the fruit and quickly tosses the seed into the bushes.

Hermione turns and glances at him when she hears rustling of the bushes from the seed. Draco immediately stops chewing as he gives her the face of innocence. She scowls at him as she turns back around. He smiles at the fact that she didn't catch him and he finishes chewing and swallowing.

"I have to stop walking," whines Ron.

He wipes more sweat off his brow as he stumbles over a stone in the gravel.

"I agree with Ron," says Harry with a tired sigh.

Hermione notices that their pace is slowing and they will be better off getting some rest.

"Fine, let's rest for a while."

They sit down on the trail. Hermione no longer can stand the humidity and takes off her shirt. Ron stares at Hermione's flat stomach and his azure eyes roam to her breasts. He suddenly feels hotter than what he did a few seconds before. Sure, he has seen Hermione in a swimsuit before,

but she normally wears a one-piece.

Never has he seen the contours of her stomach exposed and he must admit he likes what he sees. Sweat glistens on her pale skin as she leans against a tree, sighing from the relief the shade offers. Ron watches her chest moves up and down from her light breathing. He begins to remember a dream he had with her underneath him giving that very sigh.

"I'll be right back," says Ron as he gets up trying to hide his erection.

He rushes into the bushes to relieve himself.

Harry shakes his head at Ron. His green eyes begin to observe Hermione. She certainly does have a nice body, but he has never looked at her with sexual interest. Harry has considered Hermione one of his best friends and closest confidants. He knows that Ron has liked her for a long time now, and before Harry was convinced, she liked Ron as well. However, he feels that Ron has waited too long and Hermione's interest is now gone. That's the reason why he discouraged Ron from advancing on Hermione. Harry knows that it'll only leave Ron embarrassed when Hermione refutes him.

Weasley had always disgusted Draco, but this takes the cake. This is the second time, from what Draco has seen, Weasley has jerked himself off. His gray eyes skim over Grangers body and he

has to agree she does have a nice figure for a Mudblood.

"_Bloody hell,"_ he curses, "_I slipped again." _His eyes begin to examine her body again and take note of her bra. He quirks an eyebrow as he realizes that she is wearing a plain white cotton bra.

Malfoy quickly looks away trying to discard the image. He has shagged many girls, but never has he seen such under garments on any of them. There were many kinds that he saw: lace, silk, see through, bloody hell; some of the girls didn't wear under garments. Yet, Grangers simple and virginal white cotton bra is the sexiest he has ever seen.

He knows that she's not wearing the bra for anyone special or even intended on

having anyone see it, and that's what makes it sexy. His hate for her begins to increase as he recalls the sweet aroma of green apples. The other girls he has been with wear a heavy musk or something overwhelming and flowery attempting to be seductive. However, everything about Granger screams innocence. Even when she was forcing herself on him, he could see her hands trembling as they clumsily tried to please him. Now her perfume resembled that innocence by not trying to be seductive, but by being a sweet aroma enticing him every time he smells it.

The Slytherin grimaces when he hears Ron grunting from the bushes. Hermione opens her eyes and looks to Harry.

"Honestly, Harry, with all the fruit he ate you'd think his bowels would be

looser." Hermione shakes her head as Ron lets out another grunt. Harry and Draco exchange glances daring the other to tell Hermione Ron is jerking himself off. However, Harry forgot whom he was daring.

"Granger, I assure you Weasel is not constipated, but he is loosening the fruit of his loins," says Draco, with a smirk, proud of his pun.

Harry shakes his head at Malfoy. They hear a loud groan and then a sigh come from Ron by this time Hermione realizes Draco is telling her that Ron is jerking off. Hermione grimaces at the mental picture. They hear a few twigs break and they know that Ron is coming back. Hermione clears her throat and leans back against the tree, quickly closing her eyes trying to rid herself the image of Ron masturbating.

Draco watches as Ron approaches wiping his hands on his pants. The Slytherin thanks Merlin that he never had to shake the Weasels hand. Now that Draco knows where Weasley always has his hands, Draco never wants to shake hands with him.

They rest a few moments longer hoping that the humidity will thin out, but it never does. Harry's green eyes skim the top of the trees looking up at the clouds. The storm earlier this morning was horrible and he hates the idea of being stuck in another one without shelter. He regrets not cleaning up when they were back at the campfire with Darcie, but Harry isn't as carefree as Malfoy and didn't like the idea of being watched. His green eyes focus when he sees smoke floating above the trees. He doesn't want to get his hopes up, so he stands up and squints too make sure that it isn't smog.

"Ron, look," says Harry motioning to the sky where the smoke is. Ron and Hermione, curious, both stand up next to Harry and see the smoke. All three Gryffindor's smile from the sight. Draco rolls his eyes and stands up to see what's causing them to be so happy. His gray eyes peer over the trees and grimaces when he sees the smoke.

"Who gives a bloody hell about fucking smoke? I want to see the bloody rainbow that fucking Darcie was talking about," says Draco sticking his hand in his pocket fingering the fruit he desires to eat.

However, he resists the temptation knowing that if the Gryffindor's were to see the food they will make him share.

"Malfoy, don't be an idiot. The smoke means that there's civilization," says Harry.

"Perhaps we can get shelter for the night or even get more food," says Hermione.

Ron smiles at the idea of having a full stomach.

"We can have all the food and rest we want when we get back to Hogwarts," says Draco.

"We'll never get back to Hogwarts if we die of exhaustion," says Harry.

"Like I'd be so lucky," retorts Draco. _"Merlin, I hate Gryffindor's,_" thinks Draco.

"How far do you think it is?" asks Ron, dreading the walk in the thick air.

"Looks like it's a couple of miles," says Hermione. Her eyes look up to the sky, "It looks like it's getting close to dusk. We have at least an hour of light left. If we start now we should make it in time."

Ron smiles at the idea of having a place to sleep and eat two of his three favorite activities,

he glances over at Hermione's half-naked appearance when remembering his third favorite.

Hermione knows he's staring at her, but chooses to ignore it. They begin walking once again this time with a quicker pace now that they know their destination. Draco continues to trail behind as he pulls out another piece of fruit from his pocket and quickly eats the fruit and discards the evidence.

The smoke in the sky is getting thicker which is a good sign that they are getting near. The light begins to fade and stars begin flicker across the darkening sky. Hermione shivers as she puts her uniform back on. She hates the significant weather changes. During the day, it's hot and humid and at night it's cold. They get closer, to what Hermione can only assume is a village, and see the campfires illuminating the trees like the sun by day.

Draco's gray eyes skim the area. The village consists of modest dwellings built out of wood.

The Slytherin can only assume each dwelling has only one room. There is a barricade of thorn bushes around the village to protect it from wildlife, and there are at least twenty dwelling with a large courtyard in the center. There is also plant life within the barrier probably used for healing and feeding purposes. Draco would estimate the protected area is the size of the Quidditch Pitch. A man near the entrance sees the foursome approach. Hermione immediately notices him. He is older than they are, at least around twenty-seven with dark hair and skin.

Smiling, he eyes Hermione. Harry and Ron automatically get protective of her and stand in front her. The man gets closer to them and stops, "It's not often the Initiates take three males," says the male eyeing Hermione again, "What's she doing here?"

"It's actually a long story. He's actually the one the Initiates took," says Harry motioning to Draco. "We accidentally followed him through the portkey and now we're stuck on this island." Draco glares at Harry.

"_Accidentally my ass,' Draco thinks. `You three followed me deliberately."_

"So she's not an Initiate then." The stranger says getting even more interested in Hermione.

"We were wondering if it we could possibly stay the night and maybe have some food," says Harry avoiding conversation about Hermione.

"Of course, the more the merrier," says the man motioning them to enter as he opens the gate. "I'm Garrick by the way."

"I'm Harry. This is Ron, Hermione, and Draco," says Harry motioning to each of them as he says their names. Ron and Hermione smile at Garrick.

Draco gives him a glare. Garrick, on any other circumstance, would have been offended, but seeing that Draco is an acquaintance of Hermione's, he didn't react to the glare. It's been ten years since he was with a woman and longer for some of the other pure-bloods in the sanctuary. He will not do anything that may jeopardize them losing the girl.

"The Elders are sleeping, but you're welcome to sleep in here." Garrick leads them to an empty dwelling. The dwelling is three hundred square feet and has no furnishings or a sealed floor.

However, the Gryffindor's are thankful to have a roof over their heads. Draco is not too pleased, but it is at least better than the puddle of mud he slept in previously. Garrick nears Hermione,

"Come this way I'll show you to your private quarters."

Hermione is about to protest when Harry comes forward, "She'll stay with us." Garrick hides his disappointment. He had every intention of making the girl his tonight.

"Is she your mate?" asks Garrick. Hermione, waiting for a response, turns to Harry.

"No, but...," says Harry trailing off.

"I'd rather stay with them," says Hermione picking up where Harry left off. Garrick smiles at her. He's not sure if she's involved with all three of the boys, but the fact that's she willing to stay with them is promising for himself and the others in the sanctuary. Garrick gives Hermione one last look as he exits.

"Well, that was awkward," says Hermione.

"Yeah," agrees Ron already eating the fruit given to them. Draco grabs a piece of fruit as well and begins to eat. Hermione and Harry join in. When the bowl is empty, they each take residence in a separate corner to get some sleep.

Hermione takes the upper right hand corner, while Ron takes the upper left hand, Harry the lower left hand, and Draco the lower right hand. Silence fills the room as they slowly doze off to sleep.

She smiles when she feels his hand on her. His hand slowly moves up her leg and rests up her skirt on her thigh. She moans from the physical contact. She knew his touch would be as magical as his kiss. He begins to massage her thigh and she grins, wanting more. He kisses her, but there is no moan. Hermione scowls. She's dreaming about Draco, but that doesn't feel like his kisses.

She continues to feel pressure on her lips and a hand rising on her thigh.

Her heart drops in the pit of her stomach thinking that Garrick has come back and he is taking an advantage of her.

Her caramel orbs fly open to find Ron snogging her. Hermione pushes him away not knowing what to say. She can't exactly tell him that she wants Draco rather than him. After all, Ron already hates Draco why give him another reason.

"Ron, what do you think you're doing," asks Hermione.

"I think it's rather obvious," replies Ron with a sheepish smile. Hermione has a case of dÃ©jÃ vu when she remembers herself doing the same thing to Draco earlier.

"It's obvious, Ron, but I don't understand."

"Hermione, you're all that I think about," says Ron forgetting about his little escapade with Darcie. Hermione cocks an eyebrow remembering that it is not her he is thinking about, but sex.

"Ron, I'm flattered, but I don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry," says Hermione trying to be as sympathetic as she can. Ron shakes his head in understanding.

Harry had told him not to do it, and Ron did it anyway. He scoots back over to his side of the room thankful that he did not have an erection. He would have been embarrassed if Hermione had felt it and then refused him. He would have thought that she refused him because of his size.

Garrick woke them early the next morning anxious to begin the day. Ron mumbles his displeasure as he feels the heat from the new day. He will take being cold any day of the week over being hot.

When you are cold, you do not get dehydrated as fast and it is easier to get warmer than it is to try to get cool in humid and hot air. Garrick had brought them some water as well as more fruit. They quickly eat and drink when they realize that Garrick is waiting for them to finish.

"The Elders are anxious to meet you," says Garrick.

"We want to meet them as well to thank them for the hospitality, but then we're going to have to leave," says Harry.

Garrick, smiling, makes no response; he just leads them out of the dwelling and leads them to the courtyard where nineteen men stand waiting for their arrival. The men's eyes are on Hermione as the Gryffindor's and Slytherin approach the center of the courtyard where a man in his late thirties is waiting. He has salt and pepper hair and his skin is dark and leathery from years of

working in the sun.

Hermione glances at all the men and concludes they are all very handsome. Obviously, the Initiates only take the best. Harry, Ron, and Draco take in their surroundings and can see the lust in the men's eyes. They all stare hungrily at Hermione.

"I'm Reece, it's nice to welcome some new faces," says the salt and pepper haired man with a smile. He reaches out his hand for a handshake and Harry hesitantly takes it.

"We wanted to thank you for your kindness, but we need to continue traveling-," says Harry, when Reece interrupts him.

"Please, give us an opportunity to get to know you. It is not every day we get a new face not alone four. I'd say every two years we get a new pure-blood." The other men mutter in agreement. Draco continues to look around observing their clothing.

He can tell that some of the men attended Hogwarts from their tattered clothing. He's not sure when they attended, but they know he's a Slytherin and they glare at him. Draco inwardly smiles, he is right. He is the first dark wizard taken by the Initiates. The Slytherin can tell the purebloods were at one point wealthy like him for they still adorn the necklaces and rings they wore when they were taken.

"Just so long as it doesn't take too long," says Harry noticing a glare from Hermione. She is nervous with all these men surrounding her. They stare at her as though they are starving men and she is a steak.

"So what school did you attend?" asks Reece already knowing the answer. They already have several Hogwarts students in the sanctuary, but he's asking this question to lead him to his main question. The answer to that question will decipher the fate of the four before him.

"Hogwarts, we three are Gryffindor's," says Harry motioning to himself, Hermione, and Ron. "He's a Slytherin." Harry motions toward Draco.

"We've had Hogwarts students before, mostly Gryffindor's or Ravenclaws, but never a Slytherin," says Reece observing Draco.

Through the many years, Reece has heard the men recalling their school years at Hogwarts and Reece knows that Slytherins are no good. Draco sneers at the man not liking the look he is getting from the Elder.

"So how old are all of you?" asks Reece, taking his attention away from Draco and back to Hermione.

Reece is gawking at Hermione, but Harry knows he is the one being spoken to.

"She and Draco are eighteen. Ron and I are seventeen," answers Harry. Draco observes smiles grow on the faces of the men surrounding them.

"All four of you are of Wizarding age then." Reece walks over to Hermione and quickly grabs her by the arm. Harry and Ron automatically become defensive.

"Get your hand off her," orders Harry as Hermione disputes Reece's hand on her. Harry goes to grab her back when the other men move to stop him. Harry realizing the danger of his actions stops.

"You three are welcomed to stay or go, but the woman stays here," answers Reece unafraid of the three standing before him. Draco curses inwardly because he is bonded to Hermione and the Vow will only be complete if she makes it back to Hogwarts with him.

Normally, he wouldn't care what happens to her, but this is serious. He doesn't want to be stuck on this island for the rest of his life. Harry and Ron will obviously fight for her so Draco decides to wait until he is needed as the last resort. Sure, he needs Granger in order to make it home,

but that doesn't mean he has to miss out on seeing St. Potter and Weasel get their asses thoroughly kicked.

"She's our friend and we're not leaving without her and we're not staying here."

"I don't care what she is to you. She is staying. Do you have any idea as to how long it has been since I've been with a woman? Since any of us have been with a woman. She stays. If you want to fight for her then we'll be happy to accept the challenge if not walk away."

Draco observes a man approach Reece with a goblet. _"Fuck," thinks Draco._

The Initiates must have given it to them to mock their situation. Only wealthy pure-bloods use he goblet so Draco doubts that Weasley or Potter recognize it. Now Draco knows for sure he has no interest in rescuing Granger. He'll leave it to the two Gryffindor heroes.

"What do you mean by `fight for her'?" asks Harry.

"I wouldn't call it a duel, but you will have to fight each man who wants to keep her. If you win then you get to keep her for yourself, however, if there are no more challenges she's ours for the keeping."

Harry, nervous, looks to Hermione. Her eyes are pleading for his help and silent tears roll down her cheeks. Harry's green eyes harden with anger. He'll never let anything happen to his friends. The Gryffindor turns to Draco.

"You use your dark magic on them and we'll have Hermione in no time," whispers Harry. Draco smiles at Harry's idea. _"No, bloody way," thinks Draco as he eyes the goblet._

"But you forget, Potter, the Unbreakable Vow has me helping you losers only as the last resort," retorts Draco. Harry glares at Draco knowing that the Slytherin will not help voluntarily. Hermione looks down to the ground hurt at Malfoy's words. Harry turns back to Reece.

"I'll fight any man who intends to keep my friend," says Harry with conviction.

"Very well, let the game begin," says Reece. He steps back still holding Hermione in his grasp.

Draco walks off to a nearby tree and sits himself down to watch the fight. Ron stands beside Harry waiting for the fight to begin. Whatever they must face, they will do it together. "It's only one on one so you'll have to choose who goes first," informs Reece.

Harry nods affirmation to Ron. He will go first. Ron shakes his head in understanding and walks away worried about both of his friends.

Harry takes off his school robes, vest, tie, and shirt as he flexes his muscles. Draco gives a slight chuckle at Harry trying to be intimidating. Harry, with confidence, stands there ready for his first opponent. His confidence fades as a tall man around thirty approaches, towering over Harry. Harry examines the man's broad shoulders, strong chest, and abs.

The Gryffindor also notices that the stranger has many scars proving that he has been in fights before. Harry realizes he is in deep shit.

Mine Note: I'm not placing up another one until I see more reviews higher than 14. Thank you, show me that you like or love the story. Once again this story isn't mine and I still can't get in contact with the original author.

A/N: If you read it, please, review it.

Posted 4/23/06

A/N: I just want to say, `Wow!' to the response on the last chapter. You are a great group and I really do appreciate the words of encouragement through each review. I want to give special thanks to sammy, samygurl, Steph, veja1, Greneyez, Alenor, I'm Blond. James Blond., and Redlightspin for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you enjoy Chapter 9 as much as you did Chapter 8!

Thanks again.


	9. No Longer Granger

The Abduction of Draco Malfoy

Chapter 9: No Longer Granger

Harry, discouraged, looks over to Ron who gives him thumbs up. Harry forces a smile as he looks back at his opponent. The man smiles down on Harry recognizing the fear in the Gryffindor's face. Draco gives another chuckle when he sees Harry's opponent towering over him.

Draco does not believe that Harry will win, but he inwardly hopes Harry will. The Slytherin eyes the goblet again and grimaces. If Potter and Weasley fail then he has no choice but to help due to the Unbreakable Vow. If he were to break the Unbreakable Vow, he will surely have a fate worse than death since the Unbreakable Vow is enforced by an Ancient magic no one would dare betray.

"Before the fight begins each of you must take a handful of dirt and place it into the goblet," says Reece motioning to the golden goblet toward them.

Harry quirks an eyebrow at the strange request. Honestly, who puts dirt in a cup used for drinking? The two opponents bend over, grab a handful of dirt, and place the handfuls into the goblet.

Harry's green eyes become big as the goblet begins to glow a brilliant gold once the two handfuls of dirt fill it. Reece then grabs a water jug and fills the rest of the goblet with water. Hermione, curious, watches as Reece continues the goblet preparations.

She glances at Draco and can tell he does not like the sight of the goblet and this peaks her curiosity even more. Reece pulls out his useless wand and begins to stir the contents in the goblet creating muddy water. Reece then blows on the mixture and a bright red flame appears

"Fuck." Draco inwardly mutters, "The goblet works." He was hoping the wards on the island prevented it from working obviously that is not the case.

"Magic is based on four elements: earth, water, wind, and fire," says Reece.

Reece looks to Garrick and motions his head toward Hermione. Garrick, realizing Reece wants him to take hold of Hermione, grabs Hermione out of Reece's grasp. Reece plucks a strand of Hermione's hair and she grimaces from the slight pain. The strand of hair is placed into the red flames of the goblet.

"All who enter this circle," continues Reece as he tips the goblet over. The fire begins to stream over the rim of the goblet until all the fire has been completely poured out. Hermione's eyes widen as the fire forms a large circle of at least six hundred square feet.

The fire fades leaving scorch marks behind. "Must finish what begins with these two opponents."

Reece turns to Harry and his opponent. Harry, nervous, takes several deep breaths knowing that there is no turning back now.

"I have a question," asks Harry.

"Of course, I'm sorry, what's your name," asks Reece.

"Harry. Harry Potter."

Some of the men begin to talk amongst themselves. Harry resists smirking knowing they must have heard of him. Hermione and Ron smirk triumphantly for him where as Draco rolls his eyes.

Garrick leans forward and begins to whisper in Reece's ear. Reece smiles at Harry as he listens to Garrick's whispers.

"Harry it sounds like you're quite the celebrity back in the Wizarding world. Garrick tells me you were just a baby when you survived the Killing Curse caste by You-Know-Who."

"I was," says Harry. He hopes his name will get him out of this situation.

"You must be a powerful wizard to survive the Killing Curse," says Reece. Harry makes no reply. He knows that he is able to do advanced magic, but he has never considered himself powerful.

"However, that fact won't help you here. This island prevents the use of magic unless you're a female muggle who is part of the Amalgamation. This fight will be physical not magical since we can't do magic." Harry, disappointed, shakes his head in understanding.

"What is your question?"

"Is this to the death?"

"No, do you want it to be?"

"No, not at all," replies Harry.

He does not want to be responsible for taking someone's life. The Gryffindor asked because he is more concerned about losing his own life. Reece shakes his head in understanding knowing what Harry is thinking. He knows that Harry is nervous. This is a good sign that the fight will be over quickly. Then the redhead will fight, though he will more than likely fail. However, Reece is convinced that the blond can careless. He will probably leave the sanctuary before the first fight is over.

"There are no rules to this fight so anything is fair game. The victor will get to keep the female!" shouts Reece. The men begin to cheer. Ron walks over to Malfoy and sits next to him under the shade.

"What do you want, Weasel?" asks Draco. Ron glares at Malfoy.

"I can't believe that you're not helping us out on this one," says Ron not hiding any contempt. Ron knows that they are not exactly friends, but they are all stuck in the same situation.

"I'm staying out of this as much I can," replies Draco observing the scorch marks.

"You disgust me, Malfoy."

"Feelings mutual, Weasel, tell me did you ever wash your hands after jerking off earlier. If not, don't sit so close to me." Ron's face turns red. Draco grins at his ability to get Ron angry, "You might want to save that anger for the ring, Weasel, I don't think St. Potter is going to last very long," says Draco, hoping he is wrong and Harry will win. Before Ron is able to respond, Harry and his opponent enter the ring.

Bryce turns to Hermione, "If you promise to behave, you can sit with your friends."

She glares at him, but shakes her head in agreement. Bryce nods to Garrick and Garrick releases Hermione from his grasp. Hermione watches the fight as Harry dodges the first blow from his opponent. She approaches Ron and Draco.

She sits on the opposite side of Draco so he is sitting in between both Gryffindor's. Draco smiles as Harry is punched in the nose. His blood splatters and Draco chuckles. Hermione punches Draco in the shoulder. He may want Potter to win, but that does not mean he cannot enjoy the show.

"You're such a git," says Hermione. She shakes her head when she sees Harry in a headlock, being punched in the stomach repeatedly. "This is the first time we asked you to use the Dark Arts and you say no. You could have prevented this." Hermione motions toward Harry in the chokehold.

"Trust me, Granger; you want me out of this as much as I do. This will turn out better if St. Potter or Weasel win," says Draco taking another glance at the goblet. He curses to himself when he misses Harry being body slammed.

Harry, after the first swing from his opponent, had felt confident. He managed to avoid the first blow and was rather impressed with his quick reflexes. However, that confidence dwindled when the next fist smashed into his nose. He heard a loud crunching noise and felt his blood splatter.

The first felt like a Bludger to the face causing Harry to get dizzy. The Gryffindor had already been slightly dizzy due to the thick humidity; however, his opponent has lived in this environment longer than Harry has and is accustomed to the weather so he is moving faster.

Harry's movements become slower allowing his opponent to get a chokehold on him. The muscled arm wraps tightly around Harry's neck as a boa constrictor would its prey. The Gryffindor is already light headed and nauseated from his broken nose that the arm around his neck is making breathing more difficult. Harry's eyesight begins to darken, but quickly goes back to color as he begins to feel the mighty fist hammering into his stomach. His opponent then raises him off his feet into the air and he feels his body impact on the ground.

The only thing Harry can do is groan in pain. His whole body hurts. He really feels like a failure since he was unable to win for Hermione. He begins to realize that since he lost so easily Ron has no chance. Draco shakes his head at Potter.

"He barely lasted five minutes," thinks Draco.

"Bloody hell," says Ron, knowing that it is his turn. He is picked on enough at home from Fred and George does he really need this? Ron then glances at Hermione and sees her concern for Harry.

"Maybe, if I play it right Hermione can become my nurse for a night or two," thinks Ron with a grin. He knows just the way she can make him feel better. Knowing Hermione's guilty conscience, she just might be willing.

Draco looks at Ron and scowls when he sees the Gryffindor grinning. Weasley has always proven himself an idiot, and Draco is not confident that Ron will win. He begins to prepare himself for the inevitable.

"The Malfoy Code of Conduct" continues to run through his mind. The main clause that he keeps remembering is that he is allowed to make one mistake that cannot be questioned or reprimanded by any other Malfoy and the Unbreakable Vow falls right into that category.

Therefore, other categories in league with the Vow are off limits. Draco is relieved with this realization as Harry is carried out of the ring.

Two men drop Harry in front of Hermione, Draco, and Ron. Harry is mumbling incoherent words. Hermione would have hushed him, but she knows that he could have a concussion and should not fall asleep. Therefore, his mumbling tells her he is still awake.

She glares at Draco and then gives a pleading look to Ron. Ron takes a gulp as he stands up, strips down to his slacks, and enters the ring. The opponent that faced Harry remains in the ring and Ron approaches him. There are many snickers coming from the group of wizards. They know Ron will not last long and that means the girl is theirs for the keeping.

Ron, as he approaches, observes his opponent. Now he understands Harry's look of dread before the fight. The scars on the opponent were not noticeable from the distance Ron was sitting.

He glances over his shoulder at Hermione. Imagining her legs wrapped around his waist as he pounds his hardened member into her keeps him walking to his opponent hoping that is how the day will end.

Ron figures he would have had a hard-on if it were not for the intimidating man he is approaching. However, he manages to grin at the thought of Hermione.

The man positions himself boxer style and Ron recalls his moment back in the Great Hall when he broke Malfoy's nose. Assuming he is more likely to get his ass kicked or get himself killed he

decides to go back to thinking of Hermione. He can hear her voice shouting out his name and telling him to move faster as she climaxes into orgasm.

However, he never saw the first soaring through the air like leaves on a breeze. Nor did he realize that Hermione's shouts were a warning not her climaxing with an orgasm. Ron did feel the impact of the fist and then all he saw was black.

Hermione watches as Ron walks toward his opponent. He glances back at her with a glazed look.

He continues to walk not making any effort to go on the defensive, "What the bloody hell is he doing?" asks Hermione aloud.

Draco glances at Hermione and then puts his attention back on Ron.

"Breathing unfortunately," replies Draco.

Hermione takes a few moments to glare at the Slytherin. She looks back at Ron and notices that his opponent is already raising his fists and Ron is making no effort to block the movements.

"Ron! Ron!" shouts Hermione," Oh, Merlin!"

"Ron, you got to move faster!" says Hermione trying to encourage Ron to take on the offensive.

If Hermione did not know any better, she could have sworn Ron was grinning. Then her hopes died in an instant as his opponent sent a right upper cut into Ron's jaw. Time seems to move in slow motion as Ron's body flies in the air and lands roughly on the ground. The opponent stands triumphantly over an unconscious Ron.

Draco shakes his head, "He was worse than Potter," thinks Draco.

"At least Potter took more than one blow." He glances over at Hermione and notices that she is looking at him. "Fuck," thinks Draco. "There's got to be a way out of this. I don't want any part of it." She gives him a hopeful look.

Her hope quickly vanishes as two pair of male hands grabs her and begins to drag her away from Draco. Draco watches her struggle with the two men.

"Malfoy, you promised!" shouts Hermione over the voices of the men celebrating their easy victory. "Malfoy, you said only as the last resort! You promised!" screams Hermione through tears.

"Fuck!" shouts Draco as he stands up.

He had hoped to save that one allowed mistake for something knows what mistakes he might make in the future?

After all, he is only eighteen. He has the rest of his life to make mistakes and he has to waste his one allowance on Granger.

Unless.

His Slytherin mind begins to work. Maybe he does not have to fight. He is going to do something that no Malfoy has attempted before: Negotiate.

Draco puts on a deadly glare as an old habit resurfaces. He swaggers his way to Reece, the bastard that started this whole thing. Reece steps back as he notices the change in the Slytherins attitude. Perhaps there will be another fight. Draco roughly grabs Hermione out of Garrick's grasp.

"Get your bloody, fucking, hands off her," drawls Draco. He forces Hermione behind him. She begins to wipe tears away and sniffles.

"We won her, unless of course you want to challenge us also," says Reece.

"I have no interest in fighting for this bitch. You have to understand that I'm bound by the Unbreakable Vow to help her." The men snicker. Hermione wishes Draco would not talk about her that way.

Back at Hogwarts, she never really cared what he thought or said about her, but here on the island, she has waves of emotion and they all include different ranges of lust for the Slytherin standing before her.

"That's not our problem. You were the one foolish enough to agree to the Unbreakable Vow."

"It is in fact, your problem. You see I don't fight fair. I'll kill every one of you who dare to challenge me. The only thing is that I don't want any part of that fucking goblet. Therefore, you don't want to die and I don't want to be involved with the goblet. Let us call this a stalemate. You go your way. We'll go ours."

"I don't think so," says Reece and with that said, Garrick shoves Draco into the ring. Draco glares at Garrick.

The Slytherin knows that once you are in the ring there is no getting out until

there is a victor.

There are many murmurs about how weak the other two were and the blond will be just as easy.

Hermione watches Draco unsure if she should worry. Harry and Ron's former opponent, with raised fists, goes to approach Draco. Draco motions for him to wait a few moments.

The Slytherin strips down to his slacks.

The murmurs stop when the wizards see the dark mark on his forearm and his dragon serpent tattoo. The dragon serpent continues to slither Draco's torso, but stops slithering when Draco approaches his opponent.

The wizard swings a fist at Draco that Draco willingly takes. The opponent sidesteps quickly proud of his work at splitting Draco's lip. Draco wipes the blood off his lips with his left hand.

His opponents pride fades when Draco's gray eyes become silver chrome like his dragon serpent tattoo's eyes. The symbols and glyphs of alchemy and rune forms begin to glow silver as well. The Slytherin rests his bloodied left hand on his chest where the head of the dragon serpent head rests.

One quick movement with his left hand and the dragon serpent tattoo becomes a wielding whip uncoiling itself off his body. The green serpent scales of the tail are razor like blades that cut through his opponent's body as if he were butter with one quick lash from Draco. His opponent's body splits in half.

Draco rests his left arm at his side as his hand continues to hold the dragon serpent whip. The dragon serpent continues to thrash on its own as Draco glowers at the wizards before him. Silence engulfs the wizards as they look at their comrade who has been cut in half. They not only assumed the blond would not fight, but he also was unable to use magic.

Draco grins because he knows what they are thinking: How is he able to do magic? However,

only dark wizards know that magic is based on five elements: earth, water, wind, fire, and pure blood. These wizards will never know.

"Are there any other challengers," drawls Draco.

His silver chrome eyes glare amongst the crowd. Hermione is the first to step away. He just killed a man and has no remorse. She is now convinced that the island is somehow controlling her because if she were herself she would have been disgusted with Draco. However, at this very moment she finds him very shagable. There has to be something wrong with her. Reece steps forward to Draco.

"How are you able to do magic?" Draco grins at the question.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Now are there any other challengers?" Reece looks around and the others are shaking their heads "no". Draco satisfied with the answer loosens his grip on the dragon serpent's neck that he used as a handle.

The dragon serpent slithers up Draco's left arm until it recoils itself around his torso again. Before the dragon serpent's head rests at Draco's chest, it hisses at Reece. Reece steps away eyeing Draco nervously as Draco's eyes return to gray. Draco goes to exit the circle of ash,

but a wall of fire suddenly appears not allowing him to leave.

"You must finish what the first two opponents started," says Reece walking closer with the goblet in hand. Draco grimaces and steps back from the firewall.

Once Draco does that, the firewall disappears leaving behind the ash. "You must enter also," Reece tells Hermione. Hermione, thankful that Draco won, enters the circle and approaches Draco.

He saved her.

She sees the glare radiating off Draco's face and smiles at him in return. "Kill him with kindness," thinks Hermione. Draco's glare goes from Hermione to Reece. He figures that maybe once they get back at Hogwarts he can kill Granger. Reece bends over and scoops some of the ash into the goblet.

He expectantly looks to Draco.

"You know what the goblet does so do what must be done." Draco yanks out a blond strand off his head and puts it into the goblet. Hermione's eyes widen when the ashes become a purple liquid the moment Draco's strand of hair rests in the goblet. "Drink," says Reece handing the goblet to Draco.

Draco, unwillingly, takes the goblet and takes a sip. He hands the goblet back to Reece. Reece then gives the goblet to Hermione, "Drink." Hermione glances at Draco and then back at Reece.

She hesitantly takes the goblet.

She really does not want to drink the mixture because she does not know what it does. However, Draco drank from it, and if he is willing to drink it then it cannot be so bad. The Gryffindor takes a sip and hands the goblet back to Reece. The ring of ash begins to glow a brilliant gold.

Hermione smiles from the magnificent sight, but the smile quickly fades to a frown as both she and Draco's left arms begin to glow the same brilliant gold. The glowing ring quickly disappears as well as the glowing on their left arms.

Hermione examines her left arm when she notices a golden line coiling up her left arm. The pattern of the line is golden olives leaves. She is both nervous and amazed by the beautiful pattern. Her caramel eyes glance over at Draco's left arm and sees he has the same pattern.

This peaks her curiosity.

"Take them to get washed up and then lead them to the prepared living quarters." Two men shake their heads in understanding. One motions for Hermione to follow him and the other motions to Draco.

Hermione looks at Draco for his approval and he nods to her. She is about to follow the stranger,

but stops when Draco begins to walk away with his escort. The wizards blocking Draco's path quickly move out of the way. However, Hermione has noticed that the faces of fear they had on earlier have

turned into faces of spite at the Slytherin. Her escort clears his throat and this catches her attention. She begins to follow him as she looks forward to washing up. Then she begins to wonder about Harry and Ron.

"Is anyone going to take care of my two friends?" asks Hermione.

"Of course," says the escort as they arrive to their destination.

"You can clean up here." He says gesturing toward a stream, "Once you're done let me know." The escort turns his back to Hermione and remains there.

Draco paces the living quarters' dreading what is coming. Granger should be done bathing soon and then she will be led to the living quarters he is in. He decides all he will have to do is keep his distance from her then nothing will happen. The Slytherin knows that the purple liquid he

drank works partially as an aphrodisiac and since his and Grangers hair strands were in the mixture, the lust they will feel will be ten times stronger than the lust he has been denying and Granger has been expressing.

He knows that he will not be able to withstand one touch from her. He most certainly will not tell her anything. Draco knows that if she were to know what the mixture does she will take advantage of the situation. The last thing that Draco needs is Granger taking control especially over him. Draco hates Granger. He looks forward to getting back to Hogwarts and putting this nightmare behind him. However, he needs to formulate a plan.

He falls out of his thoughts when Hermione enters. The Gryffindor is now clean and she begins to approach him. They are ten feet apart but Draco can smell green apples due to the aphrodisiac.

He steps back when Hermione begins to get closer to him. She stops walking and gives him a questioning look.

"Just stay on your side, Granger, I do believe you'll have plenty of room for your bushy hair over there." Hermione glares at him. She lets out a yawn.

Her eyes observe a bed whose framework is of wood. There are two animal skins on it. One is used for a bed sheet and the other as a blanket. Hermione lifts the bed sheet and quirks a smile when she sees leaves underneath working as a cushion.

"I'm going to bed then," says Hermione looking at Draco with lustful eyes.

She catches eyes with him and can see the lust looming in his eyes as well. She stretches and then lies down on her side facing the right of the bed. Her head rests on her arm as she gives a sigh. Draco glares at her back. If she had not stolen his letter, none of this would have happened.

She has destroyed whatever plans he had for his future and now he is stuck.

"Damn, Gryffindor's, I hate the lot of them," thinks Draco.

His lustful gray eyes stare at her lying figure especially the curve of her hips.

He closes his eyes remembering he must control himself and refrain from touching her.

He lies down facing the left of the bed. Draco does not want to take any chances of touching her so he lies on the edge of the bed. Hermione rolls over and stares at his back. He had remained shirtless and her eyes examine the muscles on his back.

"You stay on your side, Granger," says Draco sensing her movements, "The last thing I want is your germs." He knows how stupid that sounds since she has already bathed, but he wants to remind her to keep her distance.

"Thank you, Malfoy," says Hermione in a slight whisper. "Thank you, for saving me."

"Don't be stupid, Granger, I only saved you because I had no choice in the matter. I would have left your ass behind if it wasn't for the bloody Unbreakable Vow," mutters Draco.

He clenches his right hand on the bed frame trying to control his lust. His heart his pounding and he can feel the desire to touch her throughout his entire body.

"Damned, bloody, green apples," thinks Draco.

Hermione knows what he says is true, but she is thankful none-the-less. Hermione wants nothing more than to touch him. She remembers when she had been straddling him earlier this morning.

Her hands roaming every inch of his skin and she loves the feel of his soft, pale, flesh on her hands. Hermione wants to know what he feels like on her whole body.

She moves closer to him. He feels the movements and before he is able to say anything, she kisses his shoulder. They both feel the connection from the aphrodisiac at the same time. Draco knows for sure, because he heard her gasp from the same sensation he felt.

"She just couldn't listen and stay on her side of the bed," thinks Draco as he quickly rolls over capturing Hermione's lips with his.

She quickly responds to his kisses by kissing him back. Hermione lets out another gasp as Draco's hands begin to wonder up her shirt and expertly fondle her breasts. His kisses wander from her mouth and down to her neck. She had known his kisses were magical - she can do this with him forever.

His touch is intoxicating and she does not want this to stop. The only thing going through his head is how much he hates her. He hates Granger with a passion.

No.

"She's no longer Granger," says Draco reminding himself.

His two rules are quickly forgotten as the aphrodisiac continues to work - neither of them needs foreplay. Draco continues to neck Hermione and she grins when she feels his erection pressing against her leg.

He quickly lifts up Hermione's school skirt and removes her undergarments as she works his zipper and pulls out his erection through the opening of his boxers and zipper. The Slytherin positions himself over Granger and closes his eyes. He hates himself for what he is about to do.

Hermione, flushed, stares up at him anticipating his next move. The move she has desired for two long years.

She does not understand his change of heart, but who is she to complain. Draco quickly thrusts into her and she gasps from the pain of him breaking through her barrier. He waits until she adjusts to him. When Hermione begins to shift, he takes that as his sign that she is ready for

more and begins slowly thrusting into her.

Hermione moans from the pleasure as her hands roam his torso not realizing his dragon serpent tattoo is following her every hand movement.

Draco opens his eyes and looks down her. She has her eyes closed and is arching her back enjoying each thrust he gives her. The look of ecstasy on her face excites him further and he begins to move faster earning him louder moans from Granger. He keeps reminding himself how much he hates her - Granger, the know-it-all Gryffindor.

No.

"She's no longer Granger," thinks Draco.

He keeps reminding himself she is no longer Granger. Draco cannot help it though old habits die-hard. His movements continue until he and Granger reach their climax. He falls on her after he spills his seed into her. He rests his head on her shoulder as they both try to catch their breath.

"Malfoy-," says Hermione, but Draco quickly interrupts her.

"Don't say a word, Granger," says Draco as he gets off her, fixes himself, and then turns his back on her. He curses himself for calling her Granger again.

Hermione does not know what to think or feel. This is the most intimate experience she has ever had and one of the most enjoyable. However, it appears Draco does not feel the same way. He appears to regret it. Hermione pulls her under garments up and grimaces from the feel of the blood and body juices between her legs. Hermione is exhausted and chooses to ignore the feeling. She rolls on her side and quickly dozes off as she dreams of Draco giving

himself to her once again.

Hermione, in her sleep, has rolled onto her back with her face angling toward Draco. Unable to sleep, he rolls over and watches her sleeping. He glares at the Gryffindor when the sudden realization hits him:

He wants her again. She has contaminated him and there is no going back. His left hand lightly caresses her right cheek. Draco, disgusted with himself, quickly pulls his hand away.

"Merlin, I hate you, Granger," thinks Draco as he lustfully stares at the Gryffindor.

No.

"She's no longer Granger," thinks Draco, reminding himself again.

She's Mrs. Draco Malfoy-and he hates her for it.

Mine Author Note: I hope you enjoy this story so far. Please tell me you like it.

A/N: If you read it, please, review it.

Also, I was rereading my earlier chapters on FF, and I realized that I still have grammatical errors. I think I get them all only to find more. So I'm going to be going through those chapters again to try and fix the errors. I'm not sure if the reposting will show up on alert so apologize now if it does.

Posted 4/30/06

A/N: You guys are awesome! I can't believe the response I got from the last chapter ` that is amazing! I would like to give special thanks to those of you who reviewed Chapter 9: Janus, dramioneshipper, meenajon (I loved your nickname for the witches so I used it ` hope you don't

mind), jaygrl58, Greneyez, the rooster, SlightlyPyschoPrincess, Miranda, nessie, InLove09, Ailla, flamingoesrock, and Alenor.


	10. Honeymooners

The Abduction of Draco Malfoy

Chapter 10: Honeymooners

Draco wakes with the feel of someone's limbs intermingling with his. He gives a sigh as he opens his gray eyes to find Granger resting her head on his chest and her legs entwined with his. Her hair partially covers her face so his right hand pulls back her hair and he grins when he sees a sleeping angel.

Draco begins to sit up when he notices that Grangers skirt has ridden up baring her smooth thighs. The Slytherin, unable to resist, caresses her thigh with his right hand.

Granger smiles in her sleep as she feels his hand caress her thigh. His heart pounds and his stomach tightens with desire. He wants nothing more than to cradle himself between her legs and take her again. Draco is more than positive she will not refuse his advances. The Slytherin shakes the thoughts from his head as he reminds himself that she is his enemy, and no marriage will change that fact.

He tells himself to get out of the bed knowing he already made an irreversible mistake and does not want to make another one. Delicately, he rolls her off him making sure he does not wake her while they are still in an intimate embrace. He forces himself up as a familiar scent of green apples invades his nostrils and he swings his legs over the edge of the bed. Draco, with a glare, glances over his shoulder at the sleeping Gryffindor and

realizes how tempting she is even when she sleeps.

Draco stretches his arms and glances at the dark mark on his left forearm and

the olive leaf golden line that spirals up his arm - his permanent reminder that he is bound to his enemy.

"What will happen when we get back to the Wizarding world?" Draco questions himself.

He leans forward and rests his head in his hands. The Slytherin realizes that Granger-err-Mudblood-err-Hermione will know about the marriage by the time they get back to school. He does not want her to know just yet, but it is inevitable that she will find out. His main concern is that she will try to change him, perhaps, even try to manipulate him into switching sides. Draco then closes his eyes trying to fight the urge to lay back down with Granger and shag her senseless. He does this by reminding himself how much he hates her.

The grumbling of her stomach is what wakes her up. She opens her caramel eyes and sees Draco already sitting with his legs hanging off the edge of the bed and his head resting in his hands. She quirks an eyebrow guessing the activity they had participated in earlier is causing him to act this way. Hermione sits up and distracts Draco from whatever thoughts he is having. He stands up keeping his back to her. He is not ready to face her. Draco puts on his shirt as he senses her eyes staring at his back.

He already knows what it is going through her mind. He had threatened revenge on her and told her she will never get to touch him again. Then he shags her. He had been surprised that she did not put up an argument with him earlier when he told her not to say anything.

What is he going to tell her? He does not want to tell her everything

especially about their marriage.

"That fucking, bloody goblet is a nuisance," grumbles Draco to himself.

Rich pure-blood families usually have arranged marriages; however, there were times that the betrothals challenged the arrangement when they fell in love with another. The lover can challenge the arrangement and fight to win the one they love, or on irregular occurrences, the betrothal can challenge the lover. However, Draco also knows the goblet enforces marriages arranged or not.

The aphrodisiac in the mixture ensures that the marriage will be consummated.

The strands of hair guarantee that once the marriage is consummated the two

married will be bonded for life. The feelings the betrothals have for each

other can evolve to love or hate; however, they will never desire anyone else through this bonding. The Slytherin thinks the worse part of the goblet is the fact that there is a fertility safeguard. The wealthy pure-blood females felt that since they had to give up more than the male by marrying they insisted on having a fertility potion the night of the wedding. This assured that an heir will be conceived immediately and the female will be left alone afterward from any sexual advances from the groom.

Therefore, the wizards decided to make the goblet an all in one: aphrodisiac, marriage bonder, and fertility potion. Draco gets sick to his stomach realizing that there is a 100 chance is pregnant with his child. He finally turns around to have his suspicion confirmed: She is staring at him. Hermione blushes when she begins to think about what they did hours earlier.

Draco clenches his jaw refusing to let himself jump back into the bed and ravish her. The silence is overwhelming and Draco believes that this must be the first involving them.

"Malfoy," says Hermione, breaking the silence.

Draco quirks an eyebrow at her for calling him by his surname "she is a Malfoy" and should be calling him by his first name. He will not correct her now, though he will later.

"What Granger?" asks Draco, knowing she must have a dozen questions going

through her mind regarding the last few hours. He begins to button up his shirt as he looks at her.

`We need to talk.'

`Since when has our conversing have anything to do with talking?

We argue, Granger. We shout and condescend to each other, but we never talk.'

He finishes buttoning his shirt and begins to tuck it in. Hermione watches his every move wishing it were her hands going down his pants. Draco follows her eyes and inwardly curses her. He wants her so bad he can taste it and her lustfully looking at him is not helping. The Gryffindor begins to walk on her knees to his side of the bed and grimaces in the process. She had not realized how swore she would be between her legs after her first sexual experience.

"I just want to know what happened earlier," says Hermione, hopeful he may tell her what she wants to hear- that he has wanted her as long as she has wanted him and is happy with what has happened between them.

"If you don't know what happened earlier than I did a lousy job of shagging

you," replies Draco pulling on his green and gray vest.

He begins to adjust his collar and puts on his tie. Eventually she will find out that they are married, but not now, he is too busy hating her and everything about her. He hates her innocence as well as the curve of her hips when she is lying on her side and her porcelain, smooth, skin that his hands can explore all day. Then there are her silky thighs that he can stay cradled in between for all eternity.

He also cannot forget the arching of her back and her moaning in his ears.

The worst, however, is the bloody, fucking, scent of green apples. He hates Granger-err...Mudblood-err-Hermione.

"You know what I mean, Malfoy, just tell me why. Did it have to do with the goblet you kept glaring at?"

"Yes, the mixture we drank had an aphrodisiac in it," says Draco averting eye

contact, not telling her the whole story.

"So then that's it?" asks Hermione, disappointed.

Before she had wanted him, but now that she has had a taste of him, she wants more. She wants him to explore every crevice of her body and do whatever he wants that will bring her to climax again. Draco can see the lust in her eyes and keeps control of his own.

"What were you expecting, Granger, declarations of love or maybe the spouting

of some poetry?" He finishes tying his tie and combs his fingers through his hair.

"I thought...," says Hermione, trailing off.

"Thought what, Granger, that I changed my mind? That's not bloody likely. You forced me into this whole, bloody thing. First, you stole my letter and then followed me with your two loser friends. Secondly, when I escaped from the she-demons you imprisoned me yet again and then molested me."

"Thirdly, you Gryffindor's ignored my advice twice, forcing me to make the Unbreakable Vow and then by landing us here at the wonderful resort where the natives are as friendly as ever. Last, but not least, I had to save your sorry ass since your loser friends were too incompetent. What we did, Granger, was me using the spoils of war.' Draco glares at Hermione, but he can tell she does not believe a word of what he just said ` not even for a second."

"I hate whoever thought of the fucking, bloody goblet and I hate fucking Gryffindors and I especially hate Granger-err-Mudblood-err-Hermione,' curses Draco to himself. He is especially aggravated because he finally got used to calling her Granger and now that she is his err-wife he must call her by her first name-Hermione.

"The spoils of war, please, I don't buy that for moment otherwise you would

have been all over me rather than ordering me to stay on my side of the bed,'

replies Hermione in her know-it-all voice. The Gryffindor longingly stares at him - she knows he wants more too he is just too stubborn to admit it.

"If you're going to lie at least make it believable," says Hermione with a grin.

"_Merlin, I want him,"_ thinks Hermione when she watches Draco licks his lips.

"Granger, this is a lie," says Draco motioning towards himself then to her, "You know as well as I do that what happened between us is unnatural.

You're my enemy!" Draco uttered loudly at Hermione.

"And that's what's killing you! You slept with your enemy to find that you

actually enjoyed it!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Don't flatter yourself, Granger. I've had better tumbles with my right hand

than what I did with you." _"How's that for a believable lie,"_ thinks Draco.

Hermione glares at the Slytherin for insinuating that masturbating is more

enjoyable than having sex with her. She wipes away a silent tear.

"_How dare he say that after taking my virginity?"_ thinks Hermione sadly.

Draco scowls when he sees the tears. Perhaps, he should follow his father's course of action whenever his mother starts crying.

Flee.

Hermione sees him go for the door, but she quickly moves off the bed and blocks the door.

"You're not leaving just yet," says Hermione.

The Slytherin looks down on her knowing that he cannot physically move her

because she is a Malfoy bride and deserves the proper respect as well as the

fact that she is probably pregnant. Draco closes his eyes when he smells the

green apples again. Hermione smiles when she sees him close his eyes with his

bangs hanging loose over his brow ` the false sense of innocence gets her heart beating faster. He reopens his eyes and lust looms in his gray orbs.

She decides to take an advantage of the situation and pulls Draco down to her

with the use of his tie. Her lips capture his and he begins to kiss her back.

Hermione smiles into the kiss as she feels butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She groans into his mouth when he lifts her up against the door and puts himself between her legs. Hermione wraps her legs around his waist and gasps when he grinds his body into hers. Her hands comb through his silky platinum blond hair giving him a dishevelled appearance. Draco places his hands under her buttocks and begins to carry her to the bed.

He stops half way and pulls out of the kiss. Hermione, disappointed, looks at him and knows this will not continue. Draco scowls at her for using his weakness against him. They continue panting trying to catch a breath. He puts her down and begins to step away while still looking at her. The Slytherin shakes his head knowing that eventually he will give in willingly, but today is not that day. The feelings he is having are wrong, and he is not ready to admit that he is bonded to his mortal enemy for life.

"_This is fucking worse than a life sentence at Azkaban,"_ thinks Draco.

Draco turns to the door and quickly makes his escape. Hermione glares at his retreating form. She knows she will never catch up to him with his long strides so she decides that this is the perfect opportunity to clean up.

The Slytherin is relieved when he gets at a safe distance from Hermione.

He looks around and notices the wizards that are working on their daily

routines of gardening and woodwork are glaring at him. He can only assume they are not too happy that he won Hermione. Reece, smiling, approaches Draco.

"May we talk?"

Draco, curious to hear what Reece might say, nods in agreement. Hermione, drying herself off in a nearby stream, sees the pair conversing quietly and decides to approach them. She hides behind a tree and listens to their conversation.

"I understand that you and your friends will have to leave soon," begins Reece.

"Who said they were my friends?" asks Draco as if he were concerned a rumour

will start at Hogwarts.

"I just assumed-," says Reece before Draco interrupts him.

"Assumption is the mother of all fuck ups," says Draco with a glare.

Reece grimaces because he is trying to get in Draco's good graces. Hermione leans against a tree and grins. She is furious at the Slytherin for rushing out the door, but his forceful tone is beginning to make her wet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," says Reece.

Normally he would never apologize, but he is going to try to convince Draco to share Hermione before leaving. "I hope your interlude with the female went

well." Hermione begins to listen intently once she is mentioned.

"The goblet worked if that's what you mean," says Draco.

"I'm glad to hear it." This comment earns him a scowl from Draco.

"Yes, it's bloody fantastic," replies Draco with a hint of sarcasm.

Reece smiles thinking Draco does not want to keep Hermione and will be willing to share her. Draco knows Reece wants something and just wants him to get to the point, "I don't have all day - just tell me what you want."

"We want you to share the girl before you leave." Hermione's mouth drops open in shock. Draco's scowl remains as Reece gives him a nervous smile.

"You want me to share Hermione with you," says Draco.

Hermione loves the sound of her name coming off his tongue, however, she is curious as to why Draco would have any right to share her with anyone they had sex once and it's not like he owns her.

"It's only fair. You would not have had that chance with her if it weren't for us." Draco glares at Reece. He can have any girl he wants and in fact,

Granger was the only girl he was trying avoid.

"Don't act like you did me a favour because you didn't. I told you I had no interest in fighting for her and then you had Garrick shove me into the ring. You forced me into a bad situation and now you want something in return."

"Marriage in no way is a bad situation," replies Reece. Hermione's mouth drops open.

"I'm married to Malfoy," thinks Hermione.

"That explains everything." Then she remembers what he said about the spoils of war, "Spoils of war, my ass." Her heart begins to beat faster as she realizes that she can have him in any minute of any day.

"She and I are enemies. It's not right or natural for us to be married."

Hermione must admit he is right on that count. They have been enemies for so long that a relationship especially a marriage will be difficult.

"What do I tell Harry and Ron?" thinks Hermione.

"But you enjoyed her company none-the-less so why don't you spread the cheer." Draco glares at Reece.

"Do I look happy? I'm married to my enemy!"

"Then treat her like your enemy. Whore her out." Hermione remains silent

waiting for Draco to respond, "Share her with your brothers." Draco may hate

Granger or at least he hates the way she makes him feel, but he knows she is no whore. She is his err-wife and no Malfoy bride will ever be disgraced in such a manner.

"I don't share what's mine," says Draco in a deadly voice, `And you are not my brother.' Hermione smiles knowing that he hates her, however, she understands that there is a thin line between love and hate. He can continue hating her and she can continue loving what he does to her body. Perhaps, sometime in the future they can meet somewhere in between.

Reece, not liking the tone in Draco's voice, glares at the Slytherin. He walks away from Draco as the other wizards continue to glare at Draco. Draco's gray eyes skim the sanctuary knowing that when he walks away from this place there will only be ashes left. Draco begins to walk away and passes one of the dwellings when a hand reaches out and pulls him in. He turns around to find Hermione leaning against the closed door.

"_Fuck, she's like a disease. Why doesn't she just leave me the bloody hell alone?"_ thinks Draco.

"What do you want, Granger?" Hermione coyly smiles at Draco calling her Granger.

"Don't you mean Malfoy?" asks Hermione. She wishes she had a camera to capture the look on his face when his scowl turns to a frown. "Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione approaches Draco and begins tracing her index finger on his pectoral muscles. Draco's scowl returns. He knew this was going to happen. He can see the never-ending lust in her eyes as she backs him up against the wall. She presses her body up against his and grinds into him.

He knew that once she found out that they were married she would take advantage of the situation. She cannot imagine how difficult it is for him to deny the attraction he has for her. Hermione begins to nuzzle his neck as she kisses him.

"I'm willing to forgive you, though," says Hermione in between kisses as her

hand begins to rub his member through his clothing.

Draco bites his lower lip trying to focus on the pain and ignore the sensation between his legs. Draco gathers his senses and lightly pushes her away.

"I hate you."

"And I hate you," replies Hermione.

"Grang-Hermione, in the long run you're going to hate yourself for this.

Back at Hogwarts, I knew that you were infatuated with me, but you have never been as forward as you have the last few days. I think it's this bloody island."

Hermione silently agrees with him. She has felt different since arriving on the island especially when it regards the lust she feels for him. However, she will not admit that to him. Hermione knows that this is not her normal sensibility, but any look from him causes any reasoning to diminish.

"Draco, none of that matters now. We're married."

"Merlin, you don't have to remind me. I'm completely disgusted about it.

I think I've permanently lost my appetite."

"You may be disgusted being married to a muggle, but I saw the way you looked at me when you were dressing.' Draco averts eye contact cursing himself for being so obvious.

"You enjoyed it as much as I did." Draco clenches his jaw. The Slytherin realizes that Hermione has the advantage. She knows he wants her, and she will do everything to seduce him.

"We're enemies," says Draco, reminding himself why he is trying to keep his

distance from her.

"I know, Draco, but there's one thing that you're forgetting."

"What's that?"

"Enemies have the best sex and I fully intend on taking an advantage of that

fact especially during my honeymoon." Draco squeezes himself from in between

Hermione and the wall. He keeps a few feet away from her. Hermione, annoyed, looks at him.

"I want to make it clear that this is no honeymoon and nor will there be a honeymoon. You will keep your hands to yourself. Do you understand, Granger?" Hermione purses her lips and then grins. If he is going to be difficult then she is willing to play his game.

"Don't you mean Mrs. Malfoy?" asks Hermione, reminding her husband of their bonding. Draco scowls at the Gryffindor. "I'm curious, husband dear, how soon will we move into Malfoy Manor when we return to the Wizarding world?"

"You will never reside in Malfoy Manor," says Draco not telling her that his

parents bought him a home for his eighteenth birthday that he calls `Malfoy Estate'.

The estate is just as big if not larger than Malfoy Manor is. He supposes since they are bonded she will have to live there as well, however, if she were to choose to crawl under a rock and die he will not lose any sleep.

Draco hated her before because she is a Gryffindor, know-it-all, bookworm who happens to be best friends with St. Potter who consequentially is Voldemort's number one enemy, however, he now hates her because she let him taste the forbidden and he has found an addiction that has no cure-Hermione Granger-err-Malfoy.

A/N: If you read it, please, review it.


	11. Willingly

The Abduction of Draco Malfoy

Chapter 1: Willingly

Her red hair tickles his chest as she leans forward with her hands on his pectoral muscles. He licks his lips as he listens to her groans. His hands go to her hips as he begins to help her ride him. She begins to ride harder at the feel of his hands on her. Her groans become louder when he flips their bodies over so he is on top and begins to pound harder into her. She spreads her legs further apart so he can fit more of his erection into her. He grunts with each thrust knowing that the end is coming soon for the both of them.

Harder and harder, he thrusts until her orgasm and he quickly follows. They meet in a passionate kiss and then he collapses atop her. Harry wakes up from his dream with a smile on his face.

He reaches for his glasses and finds them on a wood nightstand. He puts then on and looks to the left of the bed. Harry frowns when he sees Ron lying next to him ` not exactly, the redhead he wants to see when he wakes.

Ginny has always been anxious to please him in bed and he certainly will not share that information with Ron since Ron still believes her to be a virgin. Harry does not waste a moment when she reaches down into his pants. In fact, he lets her do whatever she pleases to him.

Harry remembers the fight in the ring that happened earlier and begins to wonder what has happened to Hermione since she is obviously not with them. If he and Ron are together then that means that Ron lost as well. He also notices that Malfoy is not around and Harry worries that the Slytherin Slime ball fought and won.

Harry does not like the idea that Hermione in some way owes Malfoy. He grunts when he sits up realizing how sore his stomach is. The Gryffindor clutches his stomach as he sits up further in the bed. He looks over at Ron again and grimaces from the large bruise covering a portion of Ron's face. Harry is not sure how bad Ron was beat, but if he looks that bad, Harry wonders what he himself looks like.

He begins to shake Ron awake, `I want to sleep in, Mum,' grumbles Ron.

Harry shakes his head at Ron. Ron has always been difficult to wake up.

`I'm not your mother,' replies Harry with another shove.

Ron, frowning, quickly wakes up with a stretch. He continues to look around the room knowing something is missing, but cannot quite place it.

`Do you see anything missing?' asks Harry waiting for Ron to come up with the same deduction that Malfoy probably won his fight. Ron shakes his head in agreement, but does not say anything.

`Hermione and Malfoy,' says Harry answering his own question.

`That's right,' says Ron sitting up. `Where do you suppose they are?'

`Maybe some place arguing,' says Harry, hoping that he is right with that comment rather than the latter.

He hates the idea of Malfoy putting one hand on Hermione. Harry recalls when Hermione saw Malfoy naked and said that he is `perfect'. He will not put it pass Malfoy to manipulate Hermione into giving him her virginity. If Malfoy has placed a finger on Hermione,

he will have the ass kicking of a lifetime.

Hermione can tell that Draco is avoiding her. She knows that he is near because the Unbreakable Vow only allows him to be only ten feet away from her, however, but she wishes he were closer.

The Gryffindor has already eaten lunch and is on her way to see Harry and Ron. She figures she will tell them about her and Draco's marriage. After all, lying about it makes no sense. If they make any complaints, she can make them feel guilty for not winning. She is positive that the guilt trip will shut them up and then she can continue to pursue her husband.

Hermione smiles when calling Draco her husband. Granted, she wanted to be married when she was much older, but she has Draco Malfoy and that is something she thought would be impossible. She, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor bookworm, is married to Draco Malfoy,

Slytherin extraordinaire, and most importantly, he wants her.

Her memory continues to flood her with images of him on top her. She remembers the ecstasy she felt when he was pounding into her. Her stomach begins to tighten and she becomes wet when the memory of her first orgasm resurfaces. `Why can't he just admit he wants me?' Hermione asks herself aching for his body to be on hers again.

She makes it to the dwelling where Harry and Ron are resting. Hermione takes a deep breath and enters. Harry and Ron avoid eye contact with Hermione when they see her enter. She can only assume that they are embarrassed that they failed at saving her. Her memory recalls Draco saying that things would be better if Ron or Harry won; however, she knows how wrong Draco was.

Hermione sees Ron and Harry more as brothers than she would a spouse or a lover. She is married to the man that she wants.

`Harry, Ron, how are you both feeling?' asks Hermione approaching the bed.

`Sore,' replies Harry. Hermione sheepishly smiles at her friends when she realizes how badly bruised they are from the fight.

`Thank you, for all that you two did,' says Hermione. Though they did not win, she is thankful to have friends like them.

`So what happened?' asks Harry curious to hear what happened after he passed out.

Ron, embarrassed, slouches in the bed covering his face with his hand.

`Ron fought the same guy as you-,' says Hermione trailing off.

`I take it he lost, too.'

`Yes.'

`So what happened with Malfoy?'

`He was forced to fight-,' trails off Hermione again not finding the courage to tell her friends what had happened afterward. Harry looks Hermione in the eyes for the first time since she entered and he notices something different about her.

`She's positively glowing,' thinks Harry. `That's what Ginny looks like after-' His thoughts trail away as he realizes Hermione had sex. `Malfoy,' thinks Harry.

`Hermione, I want to know what happened,' says Harry not satisfied with what Hermione has already told him.

`Fine, I'll just come out and say it.' Harry and Ron exchange nervous glances. The news is obviously something they are not going to be happy about, `Malfoy and I are married.' Harry and Ron begin to laugh, but stop when they see her glowering at them.

`You're serious!' exclaims Ron.

`Yes, that goblet binds marriages.'

`I bet you told him off, Hermione,' says Ron. Harry looks at Hermione and can tell by her countenance that quite the opposite occurred. Harry clenches his jaw not happy that one of his best friends has slept with his enemy.

`Ron, I-,' trails off Hermione not knowing the right words. Her caramel eyes look at Ron and see him frowning. He knows what happened. Ron is angry that she refuted him only to sleep with Malfoy.

`Once we get back to Hogwarts you can get an annulment,' says Harry trying not to be angry, after all, he and Ron had an opportunity to fight also and lost.

Hermione looks at Harry not knowing how to tell him that she does not want an annulment.

She wants to stay with Malfoy. Strangely enough, she feels safe with him and she cannot imagine going through the rest of her life not being touched by him. The Gryffindor adores his smile and integrity. Hermione never thought it possible, but she thinks she is falling in love with Draco.

`First, I have to find out if an annulment is possible. He and I are magically bound, Harry,

and from my understanding being magically bound to someone is permanent.'

Ron looks away knowing that Hermione is right. He had hoped that he might still have a chance with her, but Draco Sodding Malfoy has stolen her away. Harry can tell that Hermione is only saying that to appease him. He does not know what Malfoy does in bed, but Malfoy has Hermione hooked.

`So what did Malfoy do that won him the fight?' asks Harry.

`He used dark magic,' says Hermione, not going into detail about the dragon serpent tattoo.

Harry does not like this situation one bit, and can tell that Ron feels the same way. Ron gives a yawn, `I better go so you two can get ready. We should leave soon.' Harry and Ron shake their heads in agreement. Hermione gives them one last glance as she exits the dwelling.

`I'm going to kill bloody Malfoy, Harry!' Ron says as he gets out of the bed.

`Stand in line, Ron,' replies Harry slowly rising out of the bed. Harry figures they both can intimidate Malfoy to stay away from Hermione.

Hermione steps away from the dwelling thankful that it went better than what she expected.

Harry and Ron did not say much when she expected them to yell their displeasure. She continues walking when she feels a hand grab her and drag her behind a large tree. Hermione smiles, Draco has finally admitted to himself that he wants her. However, Hermione frowns when she sees Garrick standing before her. She tries to get away from him, but he grabs her by the arm and slams her against the trunk of a tree. She is about to scream when Garrick places the blade of a knife against her throat.

Draco walks around the sanctuary keeping to the shadows. He is testing the boundaries of the Unbreakable Vow and has found that he is able to go further than ten feet while in the sanctuary, however, when he is not within the confines of the sanctuary he is limited.

He can only assume it has to do with the fact that there is a barrier. The Slytherin continues to walk. He does not trust Reece and he is tired of all the glares coming from the other wizards.

In addition, he has a certain Gryffindor on his mind He calls himself a fool to be denying Granger-err-Hermione. There is no getting out of this binding so he may as well make the most it. The Slytherin pauses walking as he hears a few voices approaching.

`They'll be leaving soon,' says Reece to five wizards walking with him. One wizard stops walking and faces Reece.

`We didn't expect them to win her, surely you're not going to let her just leave.'

`I didn't expect the blond to fight, what's his name-,' asks Reece trailing off.

`I've heard the girl call him Draco.'

`Yes, that's it ` Draco. Draco surprised me that's for sure, but I do have a plan.' Draco continues to listen to their conversation anxious to hear Reece's plan.

`Well, let's hear it,' says another Wizard.

`We're going to let them leave, but we're going to follow them. When they're tired and resting, we will attack them killing the blond first. The other two boys will cause problems in the long run so we'll kill them also.'

Draco quirks an eyebrow at Reece's plan ` it is a good plan ` worthy of Slytherin himself. However, Draco has a better plan and Reece will never see it coming. He gets distracted from his thoughts when he feels an aching pain on his left arm. The Slytherin rolls up his sleeves and notices thorns begin to sprout from the golden olive vine that spirals up his left arm from his binding with Granger and knows Hermione is in danger.

`Not a fucking word, bitch, or I'll kill you,' threatens Garrick. Hermione's lips tremble as tears roll down her cheeks. She shuts her eyes and looks away when Garrick puts his hands up her skirt and begins to fondle her. Hermione tries to silence her sobs when Garrick roughly pulls down her undergarments, `You're about to experience the best shag in a lifetime. Do you have any idea as to how long it's been since I shagged a girl?' Hermione hears Garrick gag and she quickly opens her eyes. Her vision is blurred from the tears so she wipes them away to find Draco holding Garrick in a chokehold.

`You're going to have to wait a while longer,' says Draco. Hermione smiles, this is the second time he has saved her. She knows that a majority of his actions is due to duty, but that is what she is falling in love with. No matter what he says or thinks, he will never falter from his duty to her ` his new family. `Granger, get out of here,' orders Draco as he tightens his arm around Garrick's neck.

`What are you going to do, Draco?'

`I don't have to explain myself to you. Now get the bloody hell out of here.'

`Merlin, Draco, you're going to kill him, aren't you?' Hermione sees Garrick's face light up with fear. He tries to plea for his life, but his words are unintelligible due to the pressure Draco his applying with his arm around Garrick's neck. Draco makes no reply. `Draco, I think...,' says Hermione when Draco interrupts her.

`There's the whole problem, Granger, you're thinking. Now get the bloody hell out of here.'

`No.'

Draco glares at Hermione for her disobedience. He makes a quick movement with his arm and Hermione jumps from the snapping of Garrick's neck. The Slytherin releases his grip on Garrick and the body falls with a thud. Silent tears begin to run down her face and she wipes them away.

`Don't you dare cry for him,' says Draco stepping closer to Hermione. `The bloody bastard wouldn't have thought twice about using you, Granger.'

`It's Hermione, and what makes you think I'm crying for him?' Draco scowls at her question, `I was crying because I realized how weak I am without magic. If I had my wand working I could have protected myself.'

`Magic did protect you, Grang-Hermione, I knew you were in danger because we're connected through the bonding.' Draco kneels down in front of Hermione and pulls up her undergarments.

Her hands begin to shake and her stomach tightens at the feel of his fingers going up her legs.

Draco stands up once he is done. The Slytherin curses himself for touching her. He wants to believe that the aphrodisiac is somehow still in his system, but he knows it is not true. Her skin is as smooth as he remembers and her thighs are just as welcoming. Hermione longs for him to touch her again. She wants to forget what just happened with Garrick and be with Draco. He goes to walk away, but Hermione grabs the front of his robes and pulls him toward her.

He wants to pull away from away her, but he knows that she should not exert herself in her condition. True he is not ready to admit that his child is going to be a half-blood, but it is his duty to protect what is his. Hermione leans against the tree and furrows her eyebrows when Draco places a palm on her stomach momentarily. They catch eyes and Hermione can see lust in his gray eyes. The Slytherin hates that she has this control over him. He scowls at her and eases his robes out of her grasp. Draco begins to walk away, but stops and faces her.

`You shouldn't walk alone anymore. Let's go,' orders Draco.

Hermione steps over Garrick's body and begins to follow her husband. Hermione then comes to understand what the problem has been all along. Draco likes to be dominating. Every time she makes a move on him, he either scowls or insults her. Yet, when he makes the advances, he follows through with his actions.

They approach the dwelling that Ron and Harry were resting in when the two Gryffindors step out. Ron and Harry immediately grab Draco and slam him up against the wall of the dwelling.

`I don't know what game you think you're playing with Hermione, but the moment we get back to Hogwarts you're ending this sham of a marriage,' says Harry.

`You keep your bloody hands off Hermione! You understand, Malfoy, if I catch you touching her I'll kill you,' says Ron.

`Well, at least now I know why neither of you made into Ravenclaw. Exactly what kind of game would I be playing with Granger? If you two weren't losers one of you would be married to her not me.' Draco looks to Ron, `If you recall I said that I didn't want to get involved in the fight that it would be better if you or Potter won, remember, or did that buffoon knock out what was left your brains?'

Harry looks to Ron for confirmation. Ron gives a sheepish smile and backs away from Malfoy.

Harry does the same and Draco straightens out his robes, `Potter, just so you know magical bonding is permanent there will be no annulment.' Harry glares at Draco. Malfoy steps away from the wall.

`We better get going,' says Hermione changing the subject.

Harry and Ron turn around to see Hermione glaring at them. She is furious with them for doing that. They never once asked her how she felt about the marriage and they attack her husband without provocation. Hermione comes to understand that Ron and Harry will never accept Draco as her husband and who can really blame them. After all, he is Death Eater. Perhaps, with some unconditional love Draco will change.

The quartet quietly exits the sanctuary and begins to walk back the way they came the night before, `I think Darcie gave us the wrong directions,' says Hermione.

`What gave you the first clue?' asks Draco sarcastically. Hermione scowls at Draco's comment.

`Shut up, Draco!' orders Hermione.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron continue walking, but then a force prevents them from continuing.

The Gryffindor's turn around to see Draco with his back to them, facing the sanctuary, and a red mist radiating from his body.

`What the bloody hell,' mumbles Harry.

Slowly they approach the Slytherin wondering what he is doing. Hermione faces Draco and sees his left hand clutching the blade of the knife that was used in her attack. She steps back when she looks into his eyes and sees red flames dancing in his once gray eyes.

Draco puts the knife in the folds of his cloak. He walks toward the gate of the sanctuary and touches it with his bloody hand. Quickly fire begins to spread along the outer rim of the sanctuary. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco all step away from the heat radiating from the

fire that is now engulfing the sanctuary.

`Draco, what have you done!' shouts Hermione in tears. Draco looks from Hermione to the fire and then back to Hermione.

`I'd say that's rather obvious,' says Draco matter-of-factly with his gray eyes back.

Hermione slaps him across the face with tears streaming down her face. She begins to sob when she hears men screaming from within the sanctuary. Draco lightly grabs Hermione by the arm and begins to walk away with her.

`You don't touch her like that!' yells Ron. Draco turns and faces Ron.

`I'm having a private conversation with my-err-wife so sod off!' yells Draco. Ron looks at Harry knowing the he has been trumped. When Draco and Hermione are out of listening distance,

he stops walking and releases his grasp on her arm, `Don't you ever hit me again! Do understand, Granger!'

`It's Hermione! Merlin, Draco, I can't believe you just did that!' Draco takes a step toward Hermione and she steps away still wiping away tears. Rather than taking another step Draco reaches his hands out, grabs her by the shoulders, and pulls her closer to him.

`Grang-Hermione, though I deny it I know that I'm bound to you. Those bloody bastards wanted me to pass you around like a common whore. Any man who has the audacity to look at you the wrong way will share the same fate. I protect what is mine and I kill the rest. So you better start bloody believing.'

`I-,' trails off Hermione not knowing what to say. She knows he is a Slytherin and will do things she finds wrong, after all, he is a Death Eater so these actions should not be too surprising.

However, if he continues with these actions in the Wizarding world he will end up in Azkaban.

`What, Granger?' Hermione glares at him for calling her Granger again.

`I don't want you doing things like this again,' says Hermione avoiding eye contact.

`Hermione, I overheard Reece talking about how he was going to follow us - kill Potter, Weasel, and myself to get you back,' explains Draco. Hermione shakes her head in understanding. He did this to protect her. She also realizes that Draco said she is his, and he is right.

`Draco, I had no idea,' says Hermione.

`No, shit.' Draco is still grasping her shoulders and she looks up to his face and grimaces at the red handprint on his cheek. She goes to caress his cheek and he releases his grip on her shoulders then steps away from her hand. `I've never raised my hand to you. I expect the same courtesy.'

He turns his back on her before she is able to reply and reproaches Harry and Ron with her quickly behind him. Hermione seeing the glares coming from Ron and Harry decides to explain to them what Draco told her about Reece.

`Don't say a word I know what you're thinking,' says Hermione.

`That Draco is a sick bastard and will be going to Azkaban once we get back to

the Wizarding world,' replies Harry. Draco scowls at Harry retort.

`Reece was going to have us followed, kill you three, and bring me back here at his will.' Harry and Ron exchange glances and come to a silent agreement that it sounds like a logical explanation.

`Fine, it makes sense. I was thinking they were letting us go to easily.' Harry looks to Draco, `Next time you tell us before you do anything.'

`That's not in the agreement with the Unbreakable Vow so you can kiss my Slytherin ass,' says Draco.

They silently begin to walk back the way the came the previous day. The walk seems slower with Harry clenching his ribs and Ron moping because of the humidity. Hermione's hair, much to her dismay, has frizzed out. Harry and Ron have gone shirtless after two hours of walking.

Hermione has already taken off her robes and vest. Draco observes the sweat running down her forehead and the exhausted look she is wearing on her face. She continually licks her lips and he knows she is thirsty.

He walks up beside her, pulls out a piece of fruit, and hands it to her. Her eyes light up like its Christmas and she begins to eat the fruit. She only eats a portion of it and then shares the rest with Harry and Ron. The Slytherin shakes his head at her willingness to share. Hermione, grinning, glances at Draco. She can sense things are changing between the two of them and she likes it.

Another hour passes and Hermione can no longer stand the heat. She begins to unbutton her white oxford shirt. Draco sees her proceeding to take off her shirt and stops her.

`Put that back on,' orders Draco. Harry and Ron hear him and they turn around finding Hermione in her skirt and bra. Ron stares at her body longingly.

`No, Draco, I'm hot,' disputes Hermione.

Draco quickly steps toward her, grabs her oxford shirt out of her hands, and begins redressing her. Hermione tries to struggle with him, but it is a losing battle and he gets the shirt back on her.

She goes to remove it again, but stops when Draco removes his charmed cloak and wraps it around her shoulders. Hermione sighs from the cool relief that the cloak gives her. Harry quirks his eyebrows surprised at Malfoys actions of kindness.

The Slytherin does not want to take any chances with Hermione. If she were to get too exhausted, she can collapse and that will not be good for the baby.

Draco steps in front of Hermione and scoops her up onto his back. She remains speechless as well as Harry and Ron. He begins to walk carrying Hermione piggyback style. Hermione knows that he must be hot carrying her while exposed to the elements so she fixes the cloak so it hangs over Draco as well. She rests her chin on his shoulder and closes her eyes enjoying the feel of her

husbands' hands on her knees and her womanhood rubbing against his back as he carries her.

The Slytherin curses himself for being daft. He should have minded his own business and let her strip down. His gray eyes glare at Ron's back. Draco does not trust the Gryffindor and aims to kill Ron for gawking at Hermione once they are back at Hogwarts. His thoughts stray back to Hermione as he feels her breasts rub against his

back and her breath caressing his neck. `Merlin, I want her,' thinks Draco.

`We need to stop,' says Harry wiping his brow. Ron shakes his head in agreement. Draco sets Hermione down and stretches his six-foot form.

`Harry, Ron, why don't you two check to see if there's any vegetation.' They both shake their heads in agreement knowing that once Hermione begins to give orders it is useless to dispute. Hermione takes off Draco's cloak and rests it on the ground where they are going to build camp.

Harry and Ron disappear into the jungle while Hermione begins to look for vegetation as well and bends over to inspect a root causing her skirt to rise showing more of her legs. Draco notices her legs and cannot bring himself to look away. Hermione glances back at him to ask him a question and notices him observing her legs. She mischievously grins and begins to raise her skirt higher and higher. The Gryffindor resists a chuckle as Draco's gray eyes skim higher and higher with the hem of her skirt.

The hem finally reaches her white knickers. Draco frowns when his eyes see the white.

He had not realized Hermione was pulling up the skirt deliberately. She stands up and faces Draco with a seductive smile. The Slytherin scowls at her searching for something hurtful to say.

`Fucking, Mudblood,' spats Draco. He does not mean it, but he hates the fact that Hermione caught him lustfully looking at her. Hermione's smile broadens knowing he is angry with her for noticing his stares.

`You're absolutely right, Draco, I am a mud-blood. How about you give me a demonstration at what it's like to have some pure-blood in me.'

His heart begins to pound and he begins to harden as realizes he likes it when Hermione talks dirty. He begins to stalk toward Hermione and she feels her heart racing. The last time he stalked toward her like that, he sandwiched her body between his body and the trunk of a tree.

Draco gets closer not losing eye contact with her once. Hermione wants to rush to him and feel his lips on hers, however, she tells herself not to. She must let him dominate this situation.

The Gryffindor knows that if he touches her once she can honestly say that he is hers. He will have willingly given himself to her and that is all she can ask for.

Draco stops walking when they are inches apart. His hands reach up her skirt and grasp her hips.

Hermione gasps from his touch, but remains silent. He lightly pushes her to walk backward further into the jungle until they are in the shadows. Once they are hidden, he begins to kiss her and she does not hesitate kissing him back.

She opens her mouth and he takes the invitation willingly as his tongue delves into her waiting mouth. He leans her body against a tree and pulls down her undergarments. Hermione goes to reach into his pants, but stops when he presses his body against hers and she can feel his erection

against her stomach. Draco pulls out of the kiss.

`Merlin, Grang-Hermione,' whispers Draco, panting. He seeks her mouth once again and she accepts his advances. His attentions become more fervent with each moan Hermione gives.

His kisses trail down her neck as his hands begin to wonder up her shirt. Hermione following his lead pulls out his tucked shirt and her hands begin to roam his torso.

`He's mine,' thinks Hermione.

Hermione knows that her body is ready for him ` she can feel the dampness between her legs and it is not from the humidity in the air. She decides to take a chance and reaches for his zipper.

Hermione feels his body tense up when she unzips his pants and reaches into his boxers.

She wants to feel his naked body against hers, but she knows that Harry and Ron may be back soon and they will not have time to dress and that will run a risk of being caught.

Hermione feels that she is doing nothing wrong, but she does not want any further trouble between Draco and her two friends.

Her hand pulls out his erection and grips it. She begins to motion up and down slowly earning her a moan from Draco. Draco's lips return to her mouth and Hermione smiles into their kisses pleased at hearing the first moan coming from the stubborn Slytherin. His hands comb through her hair sending a chill down her spine. He lifts her up effortlessly so she can wrap her legs around his waist and she releases his member as he does this.

Once he is in position, he spreads her legs further apart so he can have better access. She hisses in pain because she is still tender from their first time hours earlier.

Draco stops what he is doing and looks curiously at her, `I'm still sore.' Hermione says grimacing concerned he will stop. She wants this to continue though she knows there may be some pain from the tenderness.

He can see the concern in her eyes. He is not sure if she wants to continue, but he has come this far and he intends to finish it. The Slytherin takes Hermione off his waist and she scowls knowing that she blew it. `Finally, he was going to give himself to me without the excuse of an

aphrodisiac and I have to be sore,' thinks Hermione.

Her thoughts are quickly forgotten when Draco takes her into another embrace kissing her passionately. He slowly lies her down on her back and turns her legs to the side. She gets an idea of what he is doing and slightly pulls her knees up so she is partially in fetal position while lying on her back. Draco lifts up her skirt, positions himself, and then enters hers. She feels a slight pain then it gradually turns to pleasure as Draco rhythmically pumps into her. He eases himself in and out of her loving and hating every movement remembering how he had disregarded her as if she were trash, but now he cannot go a minute without thinking about her.

He loves the feel of her lips and the contour of her body that fits perfectly with his; however, he hates how her moans, sighs, and gasps turn him on even more. He should not feel this way yet he does.

He begins to thrust faster adoring Hermione's tightness around his erection, but becomes alert when he hears twigs snapping - Harry and Ron are approaching the campsite. Hermione's eyes light up with worry because she does not want to stop, but she does not want them to find her this way. Draco continues to pump into her relentlessly. Hermione moans and Draco covers her mouth muffling her pleasure. He tightens his own mouth and breaths heavily through his nose and he feels the end coming.

`Where did they go?' asks Ron.

`Maybe they went looking for food, too,' answers Harry as he settles down eating a piece of fruit that he found. Ron joins him as they wait for Draco and Hermione to return.

Hermione hears nothing of their conversation only the deep breathing of her partner and the pounding of her own heart. She can feel herself coming close to orgasm. The Gryffindor hopes that this is the first of many times with Draco. He continues pounding into her until her body shudders underneath him reaching her orgasm and he quickly follows.

Draco still has his hand covering her mouth as he tries to catch his breath. Hermione pulls his hand from her mouth. She can see the regret in his gray eyes understanding that he feels as though he is showing weakness in doing this. However, she does not see it that way. Draco giving himself to her willingly makes her love him even more. Her hand caresses the cheek that she had slapped earlier and she says the worst thing that can possibly come out of her mouth this very moment.

`Draco, I love you.'

The Slytherins body stiffens as his eyes widen in shock and horror. He quickly gets off her and begins to fix himself. Hermione stands up and collects her knickers. She shakes her head at her own stupidity.

`Why did I have to say that?' Hermione asks herself. Her caramel eyes look over to Draco who is now avoiding eye contact.

`Draco-,' says Hermione trailing off as she straightens out her appearance. `I should have left his hand covering my mouth,' thinks Hermione.

`Why did you bloody have to say that, Merlin, Hermione? I'm just beginning to accept the nightmare that has become my life and you had to bloody fuck it up more by saying that.'

`Is it so wrong to have someone loving you?' asks Hermione.

`It is when the love is coming from you,' says Draco brushing dirt and leaves off his slacks. His own mother never said such a thing to him. ˜Love' is a foreign word and one he avoids.

`I didn't understand it myself at first, Draco, but it's true.'

`Always making a statement, aren't you? If it's not SPEW-' Hermione cuts him off.

`It's S.P.E.W.!' corrects Hermione.

`Who gives a bloody fuck! My point is this shouldn't have happened and it never will again ` not after that. I can't and I won't love you back,' says Draco matter-of-factly.

`I'm not asking you to,' says Hermione. She ruined their perfect moment and now she may never get another one. Hermione has come to the realization that she needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut. Draco is nothing like Harry and Ron ` the sooner she learns that the better

their marriage will be. `Bloody, Slytherins,' curses Hermione to herself.

`Granger, I hate you,' says Draco without as much contempt as there had been in the past. Hermione realizes this and decides to call his bluff, pulls him down to her with the use of his tie, and kisses him. Draco unable to resist her lips begins to kiss her back as he wraps his arms around her. Hermione triumphantly pulls out of the kiss and his embrace.

`Draco, there's a thin line between love and hate. You go ahead and continue to hate Granger,' says Hermione pulling him into another kiss with his tie and then pulls out. `I just hope you reconsider and come to love Hermione.' Hermione walks away from him as she fights away tears. Draco glares at her retreating back.

`Bloody, Gryffindor, know-it-all, always has to make bloody a statement,' grumbles Draco aggravated that Hermione can shut down his defenses with just one kiss. He makes a mental note to discard all ties when he gets back to Hogwarts. Hermione obviously uses them to her advantage and she already has too much control.

Meredith stands in her cool bedchamber staring through her window at the black

cloud of smoke hovering over the jungle. Her hazel eyes remain transfixed on the black cloud knowing that is where the Wizards find sanctuary. The leader steps away from the window not liking what she is hearing about the recruits. Another tribe has kidnapped their pure-blood

and to make matters worse all the recruits have miscarried. The pure-blood obviously has connections to dark magic how strong that power is she is not sure.

`Darcie,' shouts Meredith as she sits at her vanity. Darcie quickly enters the chamber knowing she is there due to Keaira's recommendation.

`Yes, Meredith,' says Darcie anxious to please Meredith. Meredith is the new leader of the Amalgamation and will decide if she is initiated.

`I want you to owl Keaira. Inform her that it appears the Wizards sanctuary has been attacked.

She might want to investigate in case the pure-blood was there.'

`Of course, Meredith,' replies Darcie quickly exiting.

Meredith turns to the mirror on her vanity and inspects her appearance. She grabs a brush and begins to comb her long dark hair anxious to meet the pure-blood that her initiates are desperate to find.

Desperate they should be, after all, they only have two days left before initiation is over.

If a child is not born within that time, a generation will be skipped and that is unacceptable.

Meredith believes she has found a way to cancel out the spell protecting the pure-blood and this guarantees that the next group of initiates will not miscarry. If he is as good looking as she has heard perhaps she will have a go with him.

Keaira counts herself lucky that Meredith had owled her with the information on the sanctuary.

She and other Initiates have been searching for the pure-blood and have had no luck tracking him. The rain from the day before washed away the his tracks and they have no idea which way he went so once she received the owl she and the other initiates disapparate to the sanctuary to find it burned down. The initiates search the sanctuary to find no survivors. Kennice begins to investigate the trail around the sanctuary and smiles when she finds fresh tracks leading into the jungle.

She pulls out her wand and chants a spell and a pair of tracks light up - they found their pure-blood.

`Keaira!' shouts Kennice. Keaira hearing her name being called approaches Kennice and smiles when she sees the tracks.

`Come on, girls, we found him,' says Keaira as she begins to follow the fresh tracks.

The initiates follow the tracks that light up one at a time as the girls walk. This way the pure-blood will not be alerted. They continue walking until they come across two boys they have never seen before resting along the trail with their eyes closed. Keaira recognizes them as the two boys Darcie described traveling with the pure-blood. They put silencing charms on the two boys and then cast full body binding charms on them.

Twigs are heard breaking in the jungle and Hermione exits wiping away a silent tear. Keaira immediately chants the same spells immobilizing Hermione. She sees a cloak lying on the ground and instantly recognizes the Slytherin badge. She picks up the cloak and sniffs it expecting to smell the aroma of the pure-blood. Instead, she smells green apples and glares at Hermione knowing that Hermione has crossed the line.

Draco remains in the jungle contemplating what just happened with Hermione when he feels the familiar sensation of thorns on his left arm, `What now?' thinks Draco. His question is answered when Kennice chants the `Petrificus Totalus' curse at his back and he falls to the ground stiff as a board. She levitates Draco back to the modest campsite. Keaira smiles when she sees his platinum blond hair. She nods to Kennice and the girls' disapparate with their prisoners only to

reappear in the cell that Draco escaped from the day before.

If Ron could smile ` he would for he is getting his own cell with the hopes that he will be thoroughly spanked. Harry is placed in a separate cell as well. However, Hermione is taken out of the dungeon area where the boys cannot see her. The girls search all of them only to find assorted fruits in their pockets and the knife. Once the search is over the counter curse to the full body-binding curse is chanted and the boys are quickly chained to the walls of their cells.

Draco scowls at his surroundings with one word repeating in his head, `Fuck.'

A/N: If you read it, please, review it.


	12. Whispers

The Abduction of Draco Malfoy

A/N- Once again, this is not mine story. I'm just placing it back up for people to enjoy reading it can once again read it and get new people enjoying this story.

Chapter 12: Whispers

His face remains stoic despite the fact he is not happy with his current predicament. The situation he is in seems to get worse by the minute. His thoughts quickly stray to Hermione hoping she is well. The Slytherin may be many things, but he was taught to do his duty and now that he is a husband, his duty is to protect Hermione.

His gray eyes skim the cell knowing that he is currently failing at that duty. Keaira, standing in the shadows still holding his cloak, smiles at the bound Slytherin. She walks up to where Draco is chained to the wall and slaps him across the face.

Draco smiles at her when he sees his coat-of-arms branded on her left cheek.

He is not sure how the mark got there, but she has been branded a Malfoy enemy. Kennice steps forward and she too has been branded.

He is not sure where the other girls are he can only assume they are with

Potter and the Weasel. The Slytherin is distracted from the markings and his

thoughts when Keaira begins to speak.

"I feel better now," says Keaira tossing his cloak on the floor of the cell.

Draco, sitting on his cot, is then hurdled by Keaira.

She begins to trail kisses along his jaw line. Her lips reach his and she glides her tongue on his lips begging for entry. Draco does not acknowledge her advances and this angers Keaira,

"Open your mouth." Draco remains silent and gives Keaira a defiant look.

Keaira shifts her weight on one knee and quickly slides her other leg between

Draco's legs and knees him. The conditioning that Lucius gave him did not

prepare him for such pain. Draco opens his mouth wide with a grunt of pain

trying to grab himself, but the short chains manacled to his wrists will not let him. He tries to hunch forward, but Keaira pushes him back claiming his mouth with her tongue. Draco, furious, responds the only way he knows how:

Violently.

The Slytherin snaps his teeth biting off the tip of Keaira's tongue. She screams in pain as blood begins to drip from her mouth. She quickly climbs off Draco and glares at him. Draco spits out the part her tongue and grins,

trying to forget the throbbing pain between his legs. Keaira turns to Kennice who chants a healing charm that heals her tongue.

"For some reason you must like it rough," says Keaira.

She slaps him again. The Initiate aims to teach him his place and what better

way is there than to humiliate him. Her hand reaches for her wand and with a

flick of her wrist Draco's clothes disappear and then reappear neatly folded on the floor. Keaira lustfully looks at his body, but frowns when she sees the golden vine of olive leaves spiraling up his left arm, his dark mark,

and dragon serpent tattoo. She approaches him once again and begins to inspect the foreign markings.

"Where did you get these?" questions Keaira as she traces the golden vine with her index finger. She knows he did not have these earlier.

Draco had a feeling that the mud-blood would not recognize the markings of a

magical bonding. The Slytherin has no intention on telling the girls of his

marriage to Hermione if he were to do that Hermione will be in greater danger. He can still feel thorns sticking his left arm, but it is not as bad as before. Draco assumes that the thorns are triggered by the amount of fear or anxiety Hermione experiences and vice versa. He is about to give an answer when he is cut off by Keaira.

"Doesn't really matter I suppose, they do become you," says Keaira with a grin.

Her eyes become cold when she recalls her reasons for seeking him: the miscarriages and becoming barren.

"It appears that you've been very naughty. I shouldn't be too surprised, after all, that's expected from a dark wizard. You truly surprised us." Draco scoffs.

"If that whore who was watching me through out the summer did more than think

between her legs you would have known that I come from a long line of dark wizards. After all, every Malfoy has been in Slytherin."

"Well, thanks to the dark magic we have miscarried as well as become barren."

Draco smiles gleefully at the news, but hides his worry knowing that they are

probably going to try again - somehow. However, due to the bonding Draco is only able to be with Hermione physically. The Slytherin inwardly smiles at the thought.

He is anxious to see Keaira's facial expression when she sees he is unable to

get an erection. He hears footsteps approaching and peers around Keaira. His gray eyes glare at Darcie as she gets closer.

"Darcie here is the new Initiate. Since we are now unable to conceive and we

only have two days left for Initiation so she must conceive for us. Never has a generation been skipped and we are not about to begin breaking with tradition," says Keaira.

Darcie lustfully stares at Draco. She remembers seeing him for the first time and wanting him. Ron had been a forced decision, but now she gets the one she wants. "Darcie, you can do with him as you please."

The new Initiate mischievously grins as she kneels between Draco's legs.

Draco glares at Kennice as a smile broadens on her face remembering their first time. Darcie begins to give Draco's member a series of ministrations,

but nothing is happening. Draco's member remains flaccid. Darcie, unsure of what to say, scowls at his member then looks up to Keaira. Keaira is just as stunned.

"Regerio Erectius," chants Keaira with a wave of her wand towards Draco member. Nothing happens and he remains flaccid.

"What did you do!" shouts Keaira nearly frantic at Draco.

Draco remains silent. He just sits there on his cot manacled to the wall.

She knows he must have done something that will not let the spell work,

but she does not understand how. The Initiate glares at Draco as he looks at

her triumphantly. Draco then looks at the chains and ponders if Hermione would be game to try this. He inwardly slaps himself for letting his thoughts stray to sexual situations with Hermione.

"The spell worked last time," says Kennice looking at Keaira.

"Darcie, go get Meredith. We only have two days left once that time is up we

will have to wait for next year and that is unacceptable." Darcie quickly exits the cell to go and find Meredith.

"What about the other two boys found with him?" asks Kennice.

"Once the Initiation has started it must be completed with the pure-blood chosen. We have no choice but to continue with our handsome blond. Besides, would you honestly shag the other two over him? I'm going to go and question the other three. Notify me immediately when Meredith arrives."

Keaira did not get far when she began to round a corner of the hall when she

bumps into Meredith and Darcie, "Going somewhere?" asks Meredith.

"I was going to go and question the two boys and girl that were traveling with the pure-blood."

"We'll do that later. Right now we need to find out what's going on with the

pure-blood." Meredith side steps Keaira and approaches the cell. She licks her lips when she realizes that the Initiates were right about the pure-blood. He is very handsome and shagable. "What's your name?" asks Meredith.

Draco acknowledges her when she asks him the question.

He does not recognize her from before so he can only assume she is someone of authority.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Well, Draco, it appears that you've been a real pain in the ass.

You're the first wizard ever to escape our dungeon and we don't like that very much." Meredith walks closer to Draco and her mouth goes dry when she begins to observe his toned stomach and chest.

"Now it appears you're not functioning correctly for Darcie. That's truly disappointing."

"Well, I don't like being held against my will so we're both going to have to

learn how to live with the disappointment." Keaira and Kennice exchange glances anxious to see Meredith's response - no one talks to Meredith in that fashion. Meredith responds by backhanding Draco.

"I'd hit you back, but shit splatters," retorts Draco.

The Slytherin is sick of being slapped in face. He glares at Keaira knowing that he will find a special treat for the bitch since she kneed him. In a way, he is happy to be back in the cell because this will allow him to get his revenge. They are all going to die like those bloody wizards in the jungle.

"_I hate this fucking, bloody island," thinks Draco._

"It's all going to burn no matter what Granger thinks or wants."

"That's truly nerve wrecking seeing that you're chained to the wall," points out Meredith.

"These," says Draco jingling the chains." Are temporary you'll be dead by the end of the day."

Meredith quirks her eyebrows at what she feels is an empty threat, however,

when Draco had jingled the chains that brought Meredith's attention to his left arm. She gets close enough to Draco to grab his arm and begins to inspect the golden vine of olive leaves spiraling up his arm.

"You said that you found his tracks by the pure-blood sanctuary."

"Yes, Meredith." Meredith releases her grip on Draco's arm and turns to Keaira.

"You also mentioned there was a girl in his company."

"Yes, we have her in a separate holding cell on the first floor." Keaira expressed out.

"I think I know what the problem might be with Draco. Lead me to the girls holding cell," orders Meredith. Meredith turns to Kennice, "You stay here.

I don't want to take any chances of him escaping again. We have no idea how he did it before." Kennice shakes her head in understanding.

When Meredith, Keaira and Darcie exit, Kennice gives Draco a mischievous look. Draco is positive that Meredith knows about the goblet and that he and Hermione are married, but his main concern is what will happen to Hermione.

He is distracted from his thoughts when Kennice climbs onto his lap and begins trailing kisses along his chest.

"I noticed that when you were speaking with Meredith you were quick with your

tongue which led me to wonder what else your tongue can do." Kennice stands up and quickly undresses. "I'll take you anyway way I can," says Kennice as she steps up on the cot and spreads her womanhood for Draco's mouth.

"You know what to do," says Kennice anxiously.

Draco looks away silently refusing to give her oral. Kennice looks down on him and sees him unwilling to please her. She stomps her foot on his member.

"Fuck!" shouts Draco from the unexpected pain. He tries to grab himself again, but the chains restrict his movement.

The Slytherin clenches his jaw as he remembers saying he was going to kill her first.

"You will be a good pure-blood, Draco, and do what you're told," says Kennice.

She spreads her womanhood again waiting for Draco to begin his ministrations.

Her eyes close as she prepares herself for the pleasure she is expecting from his mouth.

Draco sits there contemplating his situation. His thoughts are distracted when he feels the sensation of thorns piercing his left arm. The piercing is sharper than it has been before so he knows Hermione is being threatened in some manner. His gray eyes glare at the girl standing before him and all he can feel is anger welling up in the pit of his stomach.

He refuses to fail as a husband. "I protect what is mine and I kill the rest," thinks Draco.

The Slytherin figures he can stand a moments pain if it will prevent the shame he will feel at failing his duty.

He closes his gray eyes preparing himself for the pain he will be feeling shortly. Draco inhales deeply and puts the tip of his tongue between his teeth - if Keaira's tongue bled then so will his.

He quickly snaps his teeth and bites off the tip of his tongue. The Slytherin spits the blood and the tip of his tongue onto his chest. His eyes become silver chrome once the blood is in contact with the dragon serpent tattoo. The dragon serpent stops slithering and stares at the girl standing over Draco. The symbols and glyphs of alchemy and rune forms begin to glow silver.

The Slytherin needs no use of verbal command and upon his thought, the dragon serpent coils up and strikes out at the girl. Kennice flies through the air and lands on her back. She is about to scream for help when the dragon serpent slithers quickly to where she lays and coils itself around her body and head. The scales of the dragon serpent begin to tighten as Kennice struggles for air. After several minutes, her body stops fidgeting and Draco knows she is dead.

The dragon serpent uncoils itself and slithers back to Draco. Draco glances at his manacled wrists and the dragon serpent slithers towards the chains and gnaws on the chains until they break. Once Draco is free, he quickly dresses and then through dark magic heals his tongue.

He knows that he needs to find Hermione and with this thought, he exits the open cell with the dragon serpent leading the way.

Hermione nervously looks around the cell. She has never been a prisoner before and is not sure what to expect. Part of her wants to believe she will not be harmed, however, these girls hunted Draco through a jungle and may not be very happy when they find out she and Draco are married. Her thoughts stray to the cell door when she hears footsteps approaching.

The door opens and Hermione glares at Darcie when she recognizes her. Her caramel eyes glance at Keaira and notice a branding on her left cheek. Hermione recognizes it as Draco's coat-of-arms that she has seen many times on his scrolls of homework she has helped grade back at Hogwarts. She is distracted when the girls begin to converse.

"This is the girl," says Keaira scowling at Hermione.

Meredith gets closer to Hermione and begins to inspect the Gryffindor.

"So you were the one traveling with our pure-blood," says Meredith

matter-of-factly.

"If you're referring to Draco, yes," replies Hermione in her know-it-all tone.

"What is your relationship with Draco?" asks Meredith.

"We have no relationship," says Hermione.

She knows they are technically married, but they are not the average couple.

No relationship can be based on hate, but that is all that they really have.

She loves Draco's body and what is does for her as well as his integrity,

but that is not enough for a foundation of marriage.

Meredith does not believe Hermione. She removes her wand. Then with a flick of her wrist, the left sleeve of Hermione's shirt is torn off. Keaira glares at Hermione when she sees the golden vine of olive leaves spiraling up Hermione's left arm.

"What the bloody hell?" asks Keaira.

"Just what I suspected," says Meredith icily." You said you have no relationship with Draco yet you're married to him. Why did you lie?"

"I didn't. Draco and I aren't exactly friends or lovers. We were enemies forced into marriage by the wizards in the sanctuary. There was a challenge with a magical goblet."

"I don't believe you," says Meredith when she saw the flicker of love in

Hermione's eyes at the mention of **lovers**. Meredith sneers, "You love him, but he doesn't return the affection, does he?" Hermione avoids eye contact knowing Meredith is right.

She does love Draco. The Gryffindor told him so before their capture.

"You bitch!" shouts Keaira as she attacks Hermione. Meredith pulls Keaira of Hermione.

"Stop this instant, Keaira," orders Meredith." His marriage to her is preventing the Initiation to take place with Darcie."

"Is there something that can be done?" asks Keaira still wanting to kill Hermione.

"Yes, we can kill her," says Meredith matter-of-factly.

Hermione's heart drops in the pit of her stomach as tears form in her eyes.

She does not want to die. She wants to have children with Draco and grow old with him.

"But first I want to check something. Praegnio Testium," says Meredith with a wave of her wand.

Hermione's eyes widen when she sees a swirl of blue and pink on her womb.

"She is pregnant with twins one is a boy and the other is a girl." Meredith chants a spell under her breath and a vial appears with a pink liquid enclosed.

"Make her drink this," orders Meredith as she hands the vial to Keaira.

Keaira approaches Hermione and is thankful that the stranger is chained to the wall. Hermione continues to do her best at squirming away from the vial,

but is unsuccessful. Keaira manages to plug Hermione's nose forcing the

Gryffindor to open her mouth for a breath of air.

Once Hermione's mouth is open Keaira pours the contents in, then covers,

and plugs Hermione's mouth and nose ensuring the potion is swallowed.

Hermione unwillingly swallows the potion and begins to cry when Keaira releases her.

"No need to fret just yet," says Meredith coldly. "The potion you drank will speed your pregnancy. You will be ready to deliver within the next thirty minutes. The potion also ensures that the girl will be born first. Once she is born then we'll kill you. We have no use for a boy and when you're dead Darcie can conceive another daughter. So look on the bright side you have thirty minutes to live which is thirty more than what Keaira would give you."

Hermione glares at Meredith as she curses herself. She had protected the Initiates from Draco. He was hell bent on killing them all, and she stopped him. She can already hear Draco saying something like,"No good deed goes unpunished, Granger.'

"Take her to the infirmary."

Keaira obeying her orders unchains Hermione and begins to lead her through a

series of hallways and stairs with Darcie's help. The potion is already beginning to work as Hermione feels her womb expanding. She wipes away silent tears over losing her future with Draco, knowing her daughter will grow up in the hands of the Initiates, and for her son who will be sharing her fate.

They reach the infirmary and Hermione is immediately magically bound to a gurney. The med-witch begins to inspect Hermione's vitals and is pleased with her progress. Hermione is not sure how long it has been, but she is guessing that she is almost due to give birth.

Her hands rest on her womb and she realizes that Draco had known all along that she was pregnant. He had rested his hands on her womb suspiciously before and to her this shows his willingness to be a father to her children.

She thinks she loves him more for that fact. She did not think it before, but he does love her - in his own sadistic way even if he will not admit to himself or her.

The Gryffindor knows that she needs to be brave, but she sees no way out of this. She realizes at this moment how petty her worries were when all she thought about were her exams and getting homework done right a way before all this happened. Children were to come later in life, and though this is a shock and unplanned she knows she can love and take care of them if only given the chance. She wants to know whom they are going to take after in personality and appearance.

Hermione begins to cry when she feels her first contraction. Many things trigger the crying: the pain of childbirth, the ache in her heart knowing that she will never hold or see her children, and the fear of dying. Keaira paces the infirmary anxious for the daughter she will raise as her own as well as the job appointed to her as executioner. She wants to see this Muggle dead.

Draco quickly races through the halls and stairways following the dragon

serpent as it uses its sensitive tongue to lead their way. They reach a hall where Draco hears a scream echo. The Slytherin scowls as he recognizes Hermione's voice. He grabs the dragon serpent by the neck and it immediately turns into a whip. Draco then grips the neck with both hands and the whip splits in two.

He is not sure how many Initiates will be in the room, but he knows he must act quickly since they have working wands. His pace slows as not to alert anyone. He peeks through the door and sees three females Darcie, Keaira and one he does not know.

He quickly formulates a plan and charges through the door. Simultaneously he whips each of the dragon serpents around Darcie's and the unknown woman's necks. The dragon serpents remain around the necks coiling tighter preventing any air circulation for the two females. They fall to their knees trying to catch a breath. Draco quickly turns his attention to Keaira by having one of his hands grab her by the neck and the other at the wrist of her hand that is drawing her wand. He then throws her up against the wall.

"You have no idea how long I've anticipated this moment," says Draco with a deadly glare.

Keaira tries to retort, but Draco is unable to understand what she is saying

since he is applying a lot of pressure on her neck, "Sorry, I don't understand you. I don't speak Bitch."

Draco gets distracted from his pleasure of choking Keaira when he hears Hermione scream in pain. Ignoring his want to relish the moment,he grabs Keaira's wand and tosses her to the dragon serpent that has become whole after strangling the other two females.

It quickly coils around her body and begins to constrict her like an anaconda. The Slytherin rushes to Hermione and scowls when he sees her large stomach.

"What the bloody hell, Granger, did you swallow a Quaffle?" asks Draco.

"No, you idiot, I'm pregnant," says Hermione through clenched teeth.

One would not know it, but she is happy to see him. She should have realized that he would have found his way to her.

After all, he had pointed out that he protects what is his and she is said possession.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured we still had time."

"Is that a fact?" asks Hermione through heavy breathing.

Draco slowly approaches and peers between her legs. His eyebrows furrow when he sees the baby's head.

"Bloody hell, I can see the head," says Draco reaching out his hands to help

support the head.

"Draco, what are you doing?" asks Hermione through a scream.

"You know, Granger, I never thought pregnancy would make someone daft, but you're certainly pulling it off. What do you think I'm doing? I'm helping you!"

Hermione lets out another scream as she pushes harder. She pushes again with a grunt and the baby slides out. Draco grasps the baby and quickly checks the gender. The new father scowls when he sees a little girl.

"Typical Granger," thinks Draco. "She has to make a statement even when giving birth."

His scowl disappears and a grin forms when he begins to count the ten fingers and toes. The Slytherins gray eyes skims higher and his grin broadens to a smile when he sees platinum blonde hair. This is his little girl. His little princess.

She will have everything in the world that she wants including said world.

However, Draco is silently thankful that his daughter got his head of hair.

After all, his hair is better than Grangers.

Hermione continues to pant, but Draco assumes it is from her previous labor and she is trying to calm herself down. He scourgifies the baby through dark magic the dragon serpent approaches and slithers its way back onto Draco's torso. Draco looks over his shoulder to find Keaira dead. The Slytherin then cuts the umbilical cord with a pair of scissors sitting out ready for the delivery. Hermione groans in pain again.

"Draco!"

"What, Granger?" asks Draco not understanding why she is shouting at him.

"It's Hermione! I'm still in labor."

"Have you gone off your rocker? I have the baby in my arms-," says Draco.

He never finishes his sentence because Hermione interrupts him.

"Their twins!" shouts Hermione with a scream of pain.

Draco quickly lays the baby on a waiting gurney and positions himself between

Hermione's legs once again. He never thought they would have twins, but he assumes it makes sense since he is cousins with Weasel and the Weasel does have a set of twin brothers.

Hermione continues to scream in pain as she continues to push. The head finally squeezes its way out. She grunts again with another push.

"Keep doing whatever you're doing," says Draco supporting the baby's head.

"I'm so tired," says Hermione through clenched teeth.

She gives another long hard push and the baby slides out. Draco supports the baby and again checks the gender. He smiles down at his son. The Slytherin then glances at the gurney where his daughter lays.

"Granger gave me two for one," thinks Draco. His gray eyes shift to Hermione.

She rests back in the bed panting and wiping away her sweat. Draco quickly cuts the second umbilical cord.

Hermione gives another grunt and the placenta slides out. Draco grimaces at the sight, but it is quickly forgotten when a single thought comes to his mind, "Granger is perfect."

Draco scourgifies his son, approaches Hermione, and places their son in her arms. She begins to cry trying to fight away the images of her baby being dead. `They were going to kill me and him after the girl was born,' cries Hermione as she counts her sons fingers and toes. Draco picks up his daughter and reproaches can tell that she is exhausted, and needs a well-deserved rest.

"You don't need to worry about them anymore, Hermione, the only thing you need to be concerned about is naming the twins," says Draco.

Hermione gives a sigh of relief and closes her eyes. Her eyes remain closed and Draco begins to observe her.

He comes to realize that he has always hated Granger not because she was a

know-it-all - not because she is Potters friend. But because Granger is a Gryffindor ` not a Slytherin. She is Muggle ` not pure-blood. She is the only female in Hogwarts he can have an intellectual conversation with and yet she was forbidden.

She is everything he is to despise, but he has noticed in the last six years

how perfect she truly is. He had known all along that she would be the perfect Malfoy bride and he denied it all along to avoid the shame of being attracted physically and mentally to the forbidden.

"Hermione," whispers Draco. Her eyes remain closed, but her head turns away from him, "Granger," whispers Draco again. He still gets no response.

Hermione does not have the strength to talk. She just wants to lay there and hold her son and avoid arguing with Draco, but then he says something under his breath. The Gryffindor at first thinks she is hearing things because it is barely audible. Though the whispers float on a breath of wind Hermione still hears them and they bring tears of joy to her eyes.

"I love you, Granger."

She assumes he thinks she is sleeping and if she is to break the silence,

the moment will be ruined. However, the silent tears continue to flow as

Hermione realizes the significance of Draco calling her Granger rather than Hermione.


	13. Regrets

The Abduction of Draco Malfoy

Chapter 13: Regrets

The moment the words left his mouth, he had regrets. He did not mean to say them aloud even though they were in a whisper. The Slytherin scowls at his inability to keep his mouth shut. His gray eyes look down into his arms and he grins at his daughter. He always hated the concept of having children especially with the constant talk from Lucius about needing an heir to continue the Malfoy bloodline.

Draco can only imagine his parents ˜delight' when they hear of his bonding to

Hermione and the birth of the twins. They will not be too happy especially since they had their hopes he would be bonded to Pansy. However, he still has his one fowl up to use and he intends to use it the moment he gets home. That way his parents can be angry, but will be unable to do anything about it ` even disown him.

Draco rests their daughter beside Hermione and decides to explore the infirmary. He goes to walk around the gurney when he realizes that he never scourgified Hermione's gurney. The last thing she will want is to wake up sitting in soiled sheets and clothes, after all, only her undergarments were removed and she was left wearing her uniform. His silver chrome eyes peer under her skirt and he grimaces from the bloody sight. The Slytherin is anxious to get back to Hogwarts and knows that Hermione will be sore from childbirth. This is a fact that will slow the journey.

His hand waves towards Hermione's womanhood as he mutters a few words. Her vaginal area was supposed to heal, but nothing happens. Draco curses under his breath. He remembers that the Unbreakable Vow will not let him use dark magic on Hermione ` that was their agreement. He waves another hand toward the gurney and her clothing and they are immediately cleansed.

He begins to rummage through the cabinets hoping to find the ingredients needed to make a few potions he feels they will need for the long journey.

The babies will definitely need a few necessities to survive the jungle elements. Once Draco finds the ingredients he needs he begins to brew the potions and he then continues to search the infirmary. Draco finds a cupboard filled with baby clothing. He scowls when he finds only girls clothing.

He is not too surprised with the finding, but there is no way he is putting his son in girls clothing. Draco goes through each article of clothing unhappy with all his findings they are all muggle clothes. The Slytherin refuses to raise his children muggle there are no exceptions to the rule.

The twins will have everything and anything that the Wizarding world has to offer. He throws the unacceptable clothing on the floor and moves on to the next cupboard. Draco shakes his head in frustration at finding muggle diapers. He fights the urge to vomit.

"Is there anything here that isn't muggle made," complains Draco.

These girls kidnap pure-blood males to breed with them, but then they keep to their muggle ways. That is precisely the reason why they had to go to this extreme to breed well.

No honorable pure-blood would involve himself with a muggle since muggles have a tendency to stick with their muggle ways as well as diluting the child's blood so it is a half-blood. Draco glances at Hermione knowing that there will be times they will have disagreements ` especially with the use of house elves ` other than that, she will be open to raising their children the Wizarding way.

He closes the cabinet door and approaches Hermione's gurney. The Slytherin takes off his cloak and tears it into three equal strips vertically.

He takes the first two strips and creates two slings that will help carry the

twins during the journey. Draco scowls at calling the babies `twins'. They deserve names so Draco takes it upon himself to name them. His theory is that if Hermione wanted to name them she should have done that before she fell asleep. After all, he is probably better off naming them. Hermione might be tempted to name them some ridiculous muggle name.

He takes the second strip and cuts it in half. Draco takes each half and doubles them over. He takes each of the twins and uses the halves of his cloak to create diapers by tying the corners together above the thigh and at the hip. Once the diapers are on the twins, Draco puts Alysa and Scorpio on either side of Hermione and covers them all with a blanket.

He notices that Alysa has a few of Hermione's facial features, but she and her brother look mostly like him.

The Slytherin returns to the potions that are brewing to make sure they are

progressing well. Once he deduces they are satisfactory he begins to work on a healing potion for Hermione, however, every time he tries the ingredients will not mix. He scowls knowing that the ingredients are not mixing because that too was part of the agreement of the Unbreakable Vow.

He is not allowed to use regular or dark magic on Hermione nor is he able to

concoct any potions for her. The Slytherin decides to measure out the ingredients and he will let Hermione mix them. He assumes she will want to be healed rather than remain sore and will agree to take the potion. Draco rechecks the other potions and stops the brewing since they are finished. The first batch he pours into eight vials.

The first two vials he takes over to Alysa and Scorpio. He uncorks the vials and pours the contents of each vial onto each diaper. The diapers give off a quick glow and then it fades. He now knows that the diapers will scourgify themselves if either Alysa or Scorpio were to soil themselves. This will mean fewer stops on the way back to Hogwarts for each vial will last forty-eight hours.

He assumes that he should wake Hermione so they can be on their way, but then a thought crosses his mind. Potter and Weasel are probably being tortured or beaten by the girls. Since he is unable to have such a privilege due to the Unbreakable Vow he may as well let the girls have their fun. He decides to seal the infirmary door temporally so he can take a nap as well.

The Slytherin adjusts the blanket on Hermione, Alysa, and Scorpio. He knows that Hermione would prefer him to go and help Potter and the Weasel, however, Hermione pointed out earlier that they wanted to leave him in the cell after they foiled his escape.

Draco firmly believes one turn deserves another because he well knows that if Hermione were not there they would have left him behind. Draco forms a devious grin as he lays down on the gurney next to Hermione's gurney. His eyes close as he dozes off hoping that Weasel and Potter are getting what they deserve.

* * *

><p>Ron feels himself harden with another crack of the whip. Aubrianna and Fayre do not notice because Ron is manacled standing and facing the cell wall. He has been stripped down to wearing nothing and though he his leaning against the cold stonewall, he still feels hot. The Gryffindor gets another lash and his erection stiffens more.<p>

"You're a fool to think that we would not catch you," says Fayre.

"You helped steal our property and for that you will be punished," says Aubrianna. Ron mumbles something under his breath. Fayre and Aubrianna exchange glances, "What's that you said?" Ron mumbles again.

"Speak up, we can't hear you," says Fayre.

"I deserve to be spanked," says Ron loud enough for both girls to hear.

Aubrianna, confused, approaches Ron and stands beside him.

"You want to be spanked," repeats Aubrianna making sure she heard him right.

She looks at his face to find him flushed rather than in pain.

Her eyes glance down and widen when she sees his erection. "So you take pleasure in pain, do you?" Ron stays silent. He just stares at her mouth imagining it wrapped around the tip his erection.

Fayre scowls at Aubrianna for taking too long. She wants to continue with the whipping and is unable to continue since Aubrianna is in the way. Fayre observes Aubrianna remove her wand, chant an incantation, and Ron magically flips around while he is still manacled.

Fayre quirks her eyebrows when she sees Ron's erection.

"My, my, what have we here," sings Fayre.

"He obviously likes the pain," responds Aubrianna reproaching Fayre.

Fayre decides to test that theory and strikes Ron's chest with the whip and

they see his erection twitch - Ron smiles loving the bondage.

"I have an idea," says Fayre handing Aubrianna the whip.

Fayre approaches Ron and kneels down in front him. He licks his lips hoping she is going to do what he thinks she is going to do. The Gryffindor lets out a sigh of pleasure when Fayre wraps her mouth over the tip of his erection and one of her hands wraps itself around his shaft both begin to move in a pumping motion. Her other hand wraps around his sack.

Ron controls himself not wanting another embarrassing moment like the one he had with Darcie. He closes his blue eyes and leans his head against the wall. Moans escape his mouth as fights the urge to thrust into her beautiful mouth that is working him.

Ron begins to brace himself against the wall as he feels his end coming.

When he feels as though he about to shoot his load into her mouth Fayre stops

her attentions and stands up. The Gryffindor, confused, opens his blue eyes and looks at her.

"You honestly didn't think I was going to let you cum, did you?" Aubrianna smiles from ear to ear understanding what Fayre just did.

"What the bloody hell?" says Ron not very happy that he has an erection that he is unable to jerk off and the girl who beautifully worked him will not finish the-err-job.

"You were getting too much enjoyment from the whipping, but I don't think you received too much enjoyment since you were unable to climax," grins Fayre. Ron curses himself. That is the last time he controls himself. Next time she will get a surprise of a lifetime when he shoots his load sooner than expected.

Aubrianna approaches with a mischievous grin. She pulls out her wand.

"Flaccusio," chants Aubrianna with a wave of her wand. Ron's erection immediately goes flaccid.

Fayre steps aside with a smile as Aubrianna goes down on her knees wrapping her mouth around the tip of Ron's member and her one hand around his shaft.

She begins a pumping motion and this receives a groan from Ron. His blue eyes glance at the manacles and he immediately hardens in Aubrianna's mouth.

Aubrianna continues to work his erection, but this time Ron decides not to hold back.

"Looks like we found a new way to torture you," laughs Fayre. Her laughter quickly ends when Aubrianna stands up spitting out Ron's release. Ron smiles from ear to ear.

"You, bastard," yells Aubrianna. Fayre sympathizes with her friend and grins

when an idea comes to her.

"From the looks of it you enjoyed yourself," says Fayre to Ron.

"I did," says Ron dreamily wanting another mouth around him.

"Good, because you'll never experience that again," says Fayre as she conjures a knife. Ron's smile quickly fades to a frown as he stares at the gleaming of the blade in Fayre's hand, "I hope you always wanted to be a eunuch if so your dreams are about to come true."

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to the sound of her newborns crying. She can only assume that they must be hungry and she curses herself for falling asleep. The Gryffindor knows that if a mother intends to breast feed it is important to<p>

begin right a way so the milk gets stimulated and bonding begins between the

mother and child. Her caramel eyes look to her right to find Draco sleeping on a gurney.

She sits herself up with a grimace from the soreness she feels and turns the

twins around so their heads are aiming towards her feet. Hermione assumes she is due for an award for breaking a world record.

After all, there are no girls who can claim that they got married, lost their virginity, got pregnant, and gave birth all in one day, in her view, she is the mother of the year. She takes off her oxford shirt and the bra that no longer fits her and then lifts each of the infants into an arm of hers and

begins to suckle them. She does not begin feeding them fast enough because she sees Draco beginning to move at the sound of the babies crying.

Draco opens his gray eyes, looks over to Hermione and notices that she has

taken off her oxford shirt, bra, and is beginning to suckle the twins. The Slytherin quickly leaps off his gurney and approaches Hermione.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing, Hermione?" asks Draco with a scowl.

"I'm feeding the twins," says Hermione matter-of-factly. His gray eyes go from Alysa to Scorpio and then back to Hermione.

"Put those away," says Draco motioning towards her breasts.

"Why?" asks Hermione quirking an eyebrow.

"Because I will not have my children suckled, Hermione, its barbaric!

It's-it's-Muggle!"

`In case you haven't noticed so is their Mother,' says Hermione in a

condescending tone.

"No female Malfoy has ever breast fed their child and you are not going to start."

"I was breast fed as an infant. There's nothing wrong with it."

"That was you not Alysa or Scorpio! I refuse to let them to be fed in a manner unbefitting a Malfoy!" Draco turns to the counter and grabs a vial that has the contents of another potion he had brewed. "Stop suckling Alysa and Scorpio," orders Draco uncorking the vial.

"I'd like to know who exactly Alysa and Scorpio are because I know you can't be referring to the twins since you said I could name them," says Hermione giving Draco a cross look. "Furthermore, who are you to be giving me orders?"

"Alysa and Scorpio are the twins I can assume you have enough logic to know

which name goes to whom. Furthermore, I'm your-I'm your-," trails off Draco.

"You can't even say it, can you?" asks Hermione.

She really should not be too surprised, after all, he whispered that he loved her thinking she was asleep and he probably regrets even saying it. Now how can she expect him to say that he is her husband?

"I honestly like Alysa, but I refuse to name my son after an arachnid that kills." Hermione knows that Draco already adores their daughter and understands why he would want to name her Alysa in Greek it means princess.

"First of all, I named him after the constellation Scorpio or would you prefer to name him after his father who also kills." Hermione frowns realizing Draco is right, but honestly Scorpio? "In the meantime,

I want you to stop suckling them or I will do something you won't like,

Granger," threatens Draco.

"You can't harm me and you wouldn't dare hurt the babies."

"Who said anything about hurting anyone? I just said it's something you wouldn't like." Hermione and Draco exchange glares, "Don't try me, Granger, you won't like the end results."

"Tell me what you'll do."

"No, I'll only tell you after you stop suckling them."

Hermione's caramel eyes go to the vial in Draco's hand. She assumes the potion is for the twins. She concedes and lowers the twins from her breasts and lays them on the gurney. Draco quickly moves into action and gives each of the twins a drop of the potion and their cries immediately stop. Hermione looks at him questioningly.

"What's that?"

"It's a potion that replaces milk and now that they've had it they can never be breast fed again. The potion works for twenty-four hours and immediately feeds the baby however often they need to be fed. Pure-blood females use it all the time. Breast-feeding is too muggle and we would never have a house elf nurse a pure-blood baby. So this potion was developed to help all those involved."

"You're an ass," says Hermione on the verge of tears. She wanted that experience of motherhood and he took that from her. "What would you have done if I didn't stop?"

"I would have used dark magic to age them five years then they would not need to be breast fed at all." Draco sees the tears in Hermione's eyes, "You're not going to start crying are you?" asks Draco matter-of-factly.

"I wanted to breast feed, Draco!"

"I was never breast fed, Granger."

"Yeah, and look at what an insensitive prick you turned out to be." Draco

ignores Hermione's comment and turns back to the counter. He grabs a cauldron and puts it on her gurney. Hermione continues to shoot daggers at Draco with her eyes. He reproaches her with several vials that vary in size.

"Now what are you doing?" asks Hermione not hiding her discontentment.

"I tried making you a healing potion," says Draco handing Hermione the first vial.

"So where is it?"

"I was unable to make it because of the Unbreakable Vow. I prepared the ingredients. You just need do the mixing that way the potion will work." Hermione pours the contents of the first vial in the cauldron.

"We still need to discuss names. I really don't like Scorpio," says Hermione

taking the second vial and dumping its contents into the cauldron.

"Well, it was between that and Damen."

"Does it have to be something dark?" asks Hermione as she pours the contents of the third vial into the cauldron.

"You forget, dear, I'm dark and you have to admit that's what attracts you to me. Would you deny another girl that same thing with our son?" Hermione takes the fourth vial out of his hand knowing he is right. The fact that he is her complete opposite makes her yearn more for him.

She takes the last vial from him, "Now stir it counter clockwise." She looks

surprised when the contents in the cauldron begin to smoke, "You look surprised that it worked."

"I always thought that Snape favored you because you are in Slytherin."

"He does, but I've always been good in potions."

"I'm surprised that you know these potions though. I figured you would know more of the dangerous and poisonous potions."

"I do," says Draco giving Hermione a vial and ladle.

She begins to pour the potion into the vial and drinks it. Hermione smiles when she feels the soreness fade away.

"Since first year, I helped brew potions for Madam Pomfrey and a Pure-blood

hospital called Salazar Medical.'

`You mean you've been doing extra credit."

"No, Granger." Draco removes the Cauldron off the gurney and puts it back on the counter.

He grabs her oxford shirt and helps her to put it back on. He then picks up Scorpio and helps Hermione stand up. She zips up her skirt once she is standing since it had been loosened when her waist was expanding due to the pregnancy. She then stretches her body and looks at her husband and son with a smile.

"I was just helping Snape. I've taken over brewing all the potions since last year. Snape always comments that I'm after his job."

His gray eyes rest on his son and Hermione can see the pride he feels in his eyes. Draco glances back at Hermione and knows that he wants more children with her. If he has his way, she will be barefoot and pregnant all the time.

The Slytherin grins, as he gets closer to Hermione. She knows that grin and her heart begins to race.

Draco lays Scorpio down as he approaches Hermione. He knows that a female remains fertile weeks after giving birth and he aims to take an advantage of that fact. Any misconceptions he had before about children are swept away. If they are as wonderful as the twins are then he will be very happy. He pulls Hermione close to him and leans in for a kiss.

"I like Damen," says Hermione interrupting the kiss and pulling out of his arms.

Draco bites his lower lip realizing that he is probably asking too much of Hermione. After all, she did just give birth that is probably why she is avoiding physical contact with him. He also figures she is still a bit angry with him for naming the twins, and not allowing her to breast feed.

However, if she is going to be a Malfoy she needs to learn that there a few

things that are not acceptable and those things are muggle ` excluding her of course.

Hermione does not understand what is happening to her. She can feel the same lust she has been feeling since they arrived on the Island, but for some reason she feels more reserved ` not so impulsive. The Gryffindor feels guilty because she knows Draco is slow to admit his feelings and lust for her, but she just gave birth and really is not in the mood for sex especially since he took upon himself to name their children without her agreeing.

`Then you can call him Damen. I'll call him Scorpio and when he is old enough he can decide which one he wants to keep.' Hermione does not hear his comment because she glances around the infirmary and comes to realize something.

"Draco, where's Ron and Harry?"

"I have no idea, Hermione, preferably six feet under."

* * *

><p>Harry balls his hands into fists as he feels another crack of the whip. He assumes Ron is receiving the same treatment, but is probably enjoying it.<p>

There is another crack of the whip and Harry grunts from the pain. The Gryffindor is not anxious to find out what his back looks like -if anything there will be welts. Harry grunts again in closes his green eyes as he tries to fight the pain.

"Do you like that?" asks Keely as she gives Harry another lash.

The brunette throws her long strands over her shoulder and gives Harry yet another lash.

"You will learn the lesson of what it means to steal as well as not knowing your place," says Alana. Harry responds with a grunt of pain when he receives another lash. He can feel blood making its way down his back. The Gryffindor feels a constant stinging and it worsens with each lash.

Keely stops lashing when Alana approaches Harry. She smirks when she sees his eyes closed and silent tears rolling down his cheeks. Alana takes a few more moments to observe his features.

"It's a shame you're only half-blood," says Alana tracing her hand down Harry's side to his firm butt. She grimaces when she gets blood on her hand, "I can think of many naughty things to do with you and our pure-blood at the same time." Keely giggles at the idea.

However, she is hoping that Kennice and Keaira are making good progress with the pure-blood. "How many lashes has he been given?"

"Forty," answers Keely.

"That's a good start. Let's leave him for a while so he can reflect on the pain he already feels and to dread the pain to come." The two girls exit and lock the cell.

"Let's go check on Keaira's and Kennice's progress with the pure-blood."

* * *

><p>Hermione begins to pack a traveling bag. Draco notices her rummaging through the girls clothing on the floor and scowls.<p>

"None of that is appropriate for Alysa to wear," says Draco. Hermione smiles as she picks up a pink dress.

"This is cute." Draco grabs the scalpel off the surgical table and cuts himself.

He waves his hand toward the pile of clothes and they begin to burn.

Hermione quickly drops the dress she is holding when it begins to burn as well.

"As I said they're not appropriate for her to wear," says Draco satisfied that he proved his point. Hermione scowls at the stubborn Slytherin.

"I made those slings for the twins. They will have plenty of protection from

the elements and will be comfortable until we can get them proper Wizarding

clothes." Hermione looks at the fire and then glances at Draco.

"Are you always going to be this insufferable?"

"If only wanting the best for our children makes me insufferable, then yes."

"We'll discuss this later. Right now we need to go and find Ron and Harry."

Draco scowls as he puts on a sling and rests Damen-err-Scorpio inside. Hermione does the same for Alysa without the scowling. If Draco had his way he would have left Harry and Ron behind, but he was unable to since the Unbreakable Vow includes them getting back to Hogwarts.

Hermione begins to cough from the smoke that is coming from the fire so Draco

quickly unseals the door and they make their way back to the dungeons. The Slytherin glances over his shoulder at Hermione and he notices that she

looks at him differently. Before her eyes showed hope and now, they show knowledge.

Draco Malfoy has never had regrets. He says what he thinks and does what he wants.

The Slytherin clenches his jaw when he realizes Hermione was not sleeping when he said that he loved her. Regret washes over him because now that she knows he can never deny it. Hate and aggravation begin to creep its way back into his thoughts. He can only assume that saying he loved her will be the first of many regrets to come.

Original A/N: If you read it, please, review it.

Mine- I hope you are enjoying this story. Please review and let me know who you like it.


	14. Sincerity

The Abduction of Draco Malfoy

A/N- Once again, this story isn't mine. If you know the original author to this story, please get her to email me.

Chapter 14: Sincerity

Draco glances at Hermione over his shoulder as he continues to lead the way to the dungeon wondering why his life has become a bloody living hell. The Slytherin combs his blond hair with his fingers and gives a sigh. He glances at Hermione again and she gives him a questioning look. His life was perfect back at Hogwarts. The Slytherin's revered him and the girls shagged him.

His life was everything he wanted it to be, but now he does not know what to think.

He believes that he loves Granger, but he is not sure if he is confusing love for lust. His gray eyes glance over his shoulder again to meet caramel brown.

She said that she loves him, but does she really? Perhaps, she is the one confusing love for lust or worse she loves the idea of saving him, or maybe a little of both. Hermione gives him an annoyed look.

"Believe it or not, but I do know how to walk down a hall without your

Supervision." spat Hermione.

She is gradually beginning to feel like her old self. Her eyes glance at Draco's tight butt and a grin forms on her face. The Gryffindor is angry with herself for refuting Draco's advances, but he is going to learn that he does not always get what he wants especially when it comes to her. She did not snap at him because she feels he is checking up on her, but because when he peers over his shoulder it is as if he is asking, "Do you want to jump me?"

Hermione definitely wants to answer with a ˜yes' and ride him hard.

She can even feel her knickers getting wet. However, she is still angry with him, but his sexy glances are making it hard for her to stay angry. She is amazed at her will power because she recalls before having the twins she would have already jumped him. Draco stops walking and faces Hermione.

"I never said you couldn't." Draco grins when he sees the old fire in her eyes resurface.

"Like I'd care if you did."

"Obviously you would since you're getting your knickers all in a twist if you

want I can help you remove them," says Draco with a smile while wagging his

eyebrows suggestively.

"Damn that bloody Slytherin smile of his," curses Hermione as her pulse quickens.

Draco takes a few steps closer to her. Draco's smile broadens when they are inches apart. He knows that she is still angry with him, but his goal is to get on her good side without having to apologize.

He seductively licks his lips and resists a smirk when he sees her eyes widen with desire. He is happy to see the Granger he loves to hate back and is impressed with her will power. The Slytherin knows that he is a good shag and from the look in Hermione's eyes she knows it as well.

Draco leans in and Hermione tilts her head willing to let him kiss her and nothing more. Once his hands begin to wonder, which will be right away,

she will push him away begging for more. However, Hermione frowns when Draco avoids her lips all together and kisses the forehead of his baby girl.

Hermione scowls at the Slytherin as he straightens himself out. Draco loves games and he always aims to win - so far, he has the winning points. His hand reaches into the sling and caresses Alyssa's cheek and a big grin covers his face when he feels the smoothness of her skin.

Hermione's scowl fades when her heart begins to float. She loves the sight of men with children and Draco showing such tenderness to their own child makes her very happy. She had feared that he would have been indifferent or not even care about them, but she has been proven wrong. Now she will have to have him assure her that the twins will never know the Dark Arts then things will be all right.

They catch eyes, but are distracted when they hear footsteps echoing in the

hall around the corner. Draco and Hermione quickly move into the shadows and

watch as Keely and Alana walk by them.

"So what do you want to do once we find out the progress of the pure-blood?" asks Keely.

"If all goes well - shag him," answers Alana.

Hermione looks up to Draco and sees a deadly glare aimed toward the two girls on his face. Keely licks her lips as she thinks about Draco.

"I have to admit he is rather enticing," replies Keely.

"I wouldn't mind shagging him again." The girls continue walking and Draco goes to follow them.

"Where do you think you're going?" whispers Hermione.

"I'm going to bloody fucking kill them." Hermione grabs him by the arm before

he is able to get far.

"No you're not," says Hermione matter-of-factly.

"The hell I'm not." Draco snapped at her.

"First of all, you're not doing any of the sorts while you have Leo with you." Hermione reasoned with him.

"Who the bloody hell is Leo?" Draco questioned.

"The baby," says Hermione motioning toward Damen-err-Scorpio-err-Leo.

She really does not mean it, but she figures that if Draco is going to be a

pain in the ass by acting as a dictator toward her, she will give him her equal share.

"My son's name is Scorpio, what's this Leo?" Draco uttered.

"Well, I've been thinking of a different name for him. I like Leo, this way he is named after a constellation." says Hermione when she is cut off by Draco.

"There is no way I'm naming my son a symbolic name to Gryffindor House.

I'll sooner name him `thing' before I do that. We'll talk about this later, Hermione, I have places to destroy and people to kill." says Draco glancing in the direction Keely and Alana where heading.

"You can kill them later." replies Hermione. Draco looks at her hopeful.

"Really?" Hermione shakes her head in agreement.

"Yes, Draco, they almost murdered Liam and I," says Hermione as Draco shakes

his head at yet another name. "But in the meantime, I can't rescue Harry and Ron on my own. I need your help." Draco grimaces.

"Fine which way do you want to go?" asks Draco disappointed as Hermione leads

him to the end of the hall that has a right and a left turn.

"I really think we should find Ron first," says Hermione with a grim look.

"He likes-err-bondage and he might become too attached to the girls."

Hermione glances left to where the two girls came from and then to the right.

"Which way do you think we should go?" Draco inwardly cringes when he recalls

that Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all in the cell when he was being raped.

"_Bloody Weasel was probably jerking himself off at the sight,"_ thinks Draco

with a shudder.

He never thought he would find something scary, but the thought of Ron jerking off while watching him being raped is what nightmares are made of. Draco, with that thought, looks to the right knowing Ron is in that direction.

He learned that fact when he was searching for Hermione earlier. The Slytherin knows that the girls see him as property and will be punishing

Harry and Ron for `stealing' him.

"How the bloody hell should I know? Do I look like a bloody Seer? I say we go left." Hermione shakes her head in agreement and they hang a left turn.

Draco inwardly smiles knowing that Ron will be getting his punishment a bit longer. The Slytherin hopes the girls will make it worth his while.

"Draco."

"What?"

"I've been meaning to ask you how you have been able to do dark magic here?" asks Hermione. She has been curious and has forgotten to ask him before.

"What does it matter?"

"I just want to know."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to tell you. I want to keep at least a few secrets.

You won't let me shag you. You won't let me name my son Scorpio and you keep

coming up with ridiculous names in replacement of my choice. None-the-less, I like knowing something you don't and that part is just killing you," says Draco giving Hermione a sideways glance. "So pick one or all of them."

"You're a selfish bloody bastard," replies Hermione.

"Tell me something I already don't know."

"All right, I will, I refuse to let our children learn the Dark Arts." Hermione observes Draco's reaction that was the shaking of his head.

"I couldn't teach them the Dark Arts even though I want to," replies Draco

shocking Hermione. She thought for sure she would have goaded Draco into

another argument.

"What do mean?" asks Hermione with her curiosity peaking.

"Bloody hell, you're just determined aren't you to know about the Dark Arts?"

"I am." Draco heard her answer and stops walking and faces her.

"Fine, I'll tell you. This doesn't go beyond us, Granger. Consider this as a test for me to see whether you can keep a secret," Hermione shakes her head in agreement. "The Wizarding world believes that fire, water, air, earth, and wind are the only elements that control magic."

"They are," says Hermione agreeing with the statement.

"Pure-blood is a sixth element. This is why I'm able to use dark magic because the dark magic feeds off the purity of my blood. I can't teach the twins the Dark Arts because they're half-blood. That's why it has always been important to Slytherins to always remain pure-blooded." Draco stated to her as his eyes looked into hers. Hermione stares at Draco as the reality of what he told her sinks in.

"Does this mean that Ron can do dark magic as well," questions Hermione.

Draco scowls at her question and begins walking again.

They are getting closer to Potter and he knows that finding Potter will

distract her from asking more questions.

"Dark magic feeds off of thoughts and pure-blood, Granger, so I'd be surprised if Weasel managed to do dark magic seeing that he has no thoughts," Hermione glares at Draco and he smirks in return. "The trick to Dark Arts is that you need sinister thoughts like revenge, torture, and murder. I can do dark magic because the only thing that I'm currently thinking about is revenge. I honestly don't see Weasel being able to pull that off he's too much of a Gryffindor."

Hermione is about to respond to the insult when she hears someone groaning in

pain further down the hall. She begins to walk again with a quickened pace.

Draco just strolls along letting Hermione get ahead of him. He is not anxious to see Potter. In fact, Draco was hoping that he was dead. The Slytherin finally reaches the cell and finds Hermione trying to force the door open.

She glances at Draco.

"What?" asks the Slytherin as he peers through the cell's bars and inwardly

smiles when seeing the welts on Potters back.

"Open the door." Hermione ordered at Draco. Draco raised his eye brow at her.

"Does it look like I have the bloody key?" Draco sneered back at her.

"Do your dark magic." Hermione sighed out, just wanting her friends. Draco grins at Hermione.

Never in all the years has he known her did he dream she would tell him that he can kill and do dark magic within minutes of each other. Perhaps, he has become a bad influence on the Gryffindor.

"Does my little Mudblood like it when I do dark magic," sing songs Draco

fighting the urge to shove Hermione against the bars and shag her senseless.

He furrows his eyebrows contemplating how he can manage that without her objecting and trying to unhook the twins at the same time.

"Don't be an ass," says Hermione narked. "Just get me to Harry." Her caramel eyes peer into Harry's cell and Draco can see the concern that she feels for her friend.

"If I'm an ass that's only because I've been around you for too long you must

have rubbed off on me." Hermione responds by glaring at Draco.

The Slytherin can tell that if he keeps this up she may not even let him touch her at all besides he is supposed to be getting on her good side.

"Hermione," groans Harry.

Hermione looks back to Harry and then looks back at Draco to urge him on.

Draco grimaces as he pulls out the scalpel he took from the infirmary and cuts his palm.

Hermione watches as Draco traces his palm along the cells door. He kneels down in front of the door and begins to chant a few words under his breath.

She can tell that it is a different spell because the words he used were different. However, the smoke rises from the pure-blood and the door opens with a wave of his hand. Hermione rushes to Harry's side.

"Oh, Harry, what have they done to you," asks Hermione as she reaches for one of his hands. Her eyes observe the welts and bloodied back.

"Draco, hurry and unchain his wrists." Draco approaches the pair and unhooks

Harry through dark magic as well. The Slytherin does not like the fact that

Harry is in the nude. Hermione appears not to have noticed because she is too

busy caring for her friend. She slowly helps Harry walk over to his cot and

helps him sit down. Draco glances around the cell and does not find Harry's clothes.

Hermione goes through the bag she prepared and pulls out a vial of healing potion. She feeds it to Harry and he sighs as the welts disappear. Harry immediately covers himself up with a blanket when he realizes he is still naked.

Hermione averts her eyes when she realizes his predicament. Harry is grateful to Hermione for averting her eyes, but at the same time, he is a little insulted since Hermione could not take her eyes off Draco when she saw him naked. In fact, she said he was perfect. Harry begins to wonder if Ginny is a little too easy to satisfy and perhaps he is lacking something.

"What happened to your clothes?" asks Hermione.

"They burned them." Harry answered.

"Well, that's just perfect," says Draco not wanting to spend the rest of the

journey looking at a naked Potter.

"Use your dark magic and conjure him clothes," instructs Hermione.

"Use your dark magic and conjure him clothes," mimics Draco. "That's not how dark magic works. If our wands were working I'd have no problems conjuring clothes, but as I told you dark magic is not used for those things."

"So you're telling me that you can't conjure clothes for Harry."

"No, Hermione, I just said all of that just to amuse you."

Harry's emerald eyes glance to Draco and then to Hermione. He furrows trying to figure out what seems different. He glances back at Draco then returns to Hermione. Harry leans closer to Hermione and peeks into her sling.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry looks up to Hermione who is smiling, "Hermione,

what's going on?"

"Harry," says Hermione removing Alysa from the sling and then cradling Alysa in her arms. "This is Alysa my daughter."

"Our daughter." corrects Draco. Harry, confused, stares at Alysa and then glances at the sling Draco has.

"And what's in that?" asks Harry motioning towards Draco's sling.

"That's our son Godric." answers Hermione.

Hermione looks at Draco and sees him scowling from the introduction. She assumes that there would be steam coming out of Draco's ears if it were

humanly possible.

"His name isn't Godric." says Draco through clenched teeth.

"Do you want to go to Uncle Harry?" baby talks Hermione to Alysa.

Draco, in disbelief, shakes his head.

"There is no way he or Weasel will be Uncles to my children." Hermione hands

Alysa over to Harry.

"Too late," replies Hermione. Harry smiles at Alysa and Draco glares at the sight. His gray eyes peer into his sling and thanks Merlin that Potters germs have not tainted Scorpio.

"We should find Ron now." says Hermione removing Alysa from Harry's embrace and cradling her back into the sling. Harry shakes his head in agreement as he and Hermione get up off the cot. He wraps the blanket around his body like a toga and they exit the cell one by one.

Hermione leads the way with Draco and Harry following. Harry glares over at Draco and Draco returns one to Harry. Harry knew that they had sex, but he never imagined Hermione would have gotten pregnant right away.

He is also anxious to hear how she went through her pregnancy so fast. Harry can only assume that is has to do with magic. However, that still does not change the fact that Harry had every intention to find a way to end this marriage. Now that children are involved, it will prove more difficult. "How did you manage that?" asks Harry motioning towards Scorpio-err-Damen-err-Leo-err-Liam-err-Godric.

"There was a fertility potion used during the bonding." spats Draco not liking to explain himself to Potter. Hermione glances over her shoulder to check on her boys. She grimaces when she sees Harry and Draco exchanging words. Hermione well knows that when Harry and Draco begin a conversation-err-altercation it never ends well.

"I got that much, Malfoy, without your help. I want to know how they came so fast." Harry commented.

"The girls gave Hermione a potion to speed up the delivery. They were going to kill her and Scorpio once Alysa was born, but I got there before Alysa was born and killed the girls before they could harm Hermione." Harry quirks an eyebrow at the mention of Scorpio.

He likes Godric better. Harry assumes Draco and Hermione are battling it out

over a name for the boy.

"For once you did what was right." Draco stops walking and faces Harry.

"I will always do what is right for my children and wife." replies Draco

insulted that Harry would a have assumed differently. Then it dawned on Draco.

He just called Hermione his wife to Potter. The Slytherin glances over to Hermione who has also stopped walking when she heard the feet behind her pause. He had said that he would always do what is right for his family, yet he disregards Hermione's wants like breast-feeding. Draco has always hated Potter, but now that Potter has proven a fault in the Slytherin the Slytherin hates him more.

"We need to get moving." says Hermione in a whisper, but loud enough for the pair to hear her.

They nod in understanding and catch up to her. Hermione wants to laugh at Harry because he looks ridiculous in the toga, but she knows now is not the time for laughter. The trio quickens their pace as they rush down the hall.

Hermione hopes that Ron is not too attached to the girls.

She can only imagine the things they are doing to him.

"Bloody hell!"

Hermione gasps when she recognizes the voice as Ron's. The trio begins to walk slower as they get closer to the locked cell.

"Scream louder." says Aubrianna. "What's wrong you're not getting off on this? I thought that you like being bound and abused."

Ron cannot help himself and glances at the manacles around his wrists when

Aubrianna mentions him being bound. Immediately he hardens to an erection.

He grimaces at his libido and then tries to hide his shock and embarrassment

when he sees Harry, Draco and Hermione outside his cell.

"I think he's telling us that we're number one," says Fayre waving the knife in the air. "That or he's anxious for the blade."

The trio peers into the cell. Hermione goes to gasp when she realizes what the girls are about to do: they are going to castrate Ron. Harry grimaces at the thought and reaches for his own privates to make sure they are intact. Draco grins. Ron deserves every stroke of the blade.

Hermione nudges Draco to hurry and open the cell doors. Draco scowls.

He wants to wait until Ron has been castrated. He cannot use a dark arts spell because that will take too long and will be too noticeable.

Harry scowls at Draco when Draco begins to unbutton his shirt. Hermione and Harry exchange glances. She already knows what Draco intends to do.

He is going to use his dragon serpent tattoo. However, Harry is unaware of what Draco's tattoo can do and will get a big surprise.

Hermione inwardly chuckles that Harry thinks Draco is being turned on watching Ron. How wrong he is.

Harry steps away from Draco when he cuts his hand with the scalpel. The Slytherin reaches into his open shirt and his eyes become silver chrome.

He grips the neck of the dragon serpent and uncoils it slowly from his body.

Harry stares at Draco not believing what he is seeing. Hermione approaches Harry.

"That's how he won against the wizards back at the sanctuary." whispers Hermione.

Harry shakes his head in understanding as Hermione watches her husband and

recalls the reasons why she has fallen in love with him. No matter what he says or does, he will always be there to take care of her and the twins.

She is also convinced that he will teach that to their son.

Hermione understands that forgiveness is essential to any relationship in order to move forward. In addition, the ability to forgive is what makes her a Gryffindor. She knows she has forgiven him, but she will not be easily pushed around in the future.

Draco does not focus on the fact that he is helping Weasel. He wants off this Island and the only way he can is if Weasel is with him. The Slytherin comes to realize that he hates Unbreakable Vows and now fully understands why his father had warned him from doing something so rash. Draco pulls the dragon serpent into to two halves. He sets one on the ground and keeps the other in his hand.

The dragon serpent on the ground slithers over to the two girls and rises

itself up using its tale. Once it is high enough it snatches the key to the

cell from Fayre. Draco grins when the dragon serpent returns to him and gives him the key. When the two halves reunite, Draco puts the dragon serpent back around his torso the he turns to Hermione.

"Stay here, I have an idea." says Draco as he pulls her into a quick kiss.

He removes the sling and goes to hand Scorpio over to her when she motions to Harry. Draco grimaces as he hands his son over to Potter. Draco motions for them to get into the shadows. Draco takes of his shirt, discards it in the shadows, and puts a glamour charm on his tattoos.

Hermione and Harry watch curiously from the shadows as Draco unlocks the cell

and swings the door open while he cups the scalpel in his hand. Aubrianna and Fayre contain their surprise at seeing their pure-blood.

"What are you doing here?" questions Fayre as her eyes skim Draco's chest.

"I was ordered by Meredith to come here. The others have already indulged Meredith said it was your turn." says Draco lowering his head in `defeat'.

His Slytherin mind continues to work figuring out when to act against the girls. Aubrianna seductively walks over to Draco and wraps her arms around his waist. Hermione clenches her jaw at the sight. Aubrianna's hands begin to explore his body.

One hand finds its way to his neck and leans him in for a kiss. Fayre watches the couple with a grin anticipating her turn with the blond. After all, it appears he no longer has to be forced and this will prove to be more pleasurable. Before their lips meet, Draco takes the scalpel and slices through Aubrianna's inner upper arm cutting her brachial artery.

Blood begins to pour from her arm as Draco tosses her aside. She falls weak to the floor as a puddle of blood begins to form beneath her. Fayre acts quickly and attacks Draco with her knife. The Slytherin is sliced with the blade and uses the blood to grab his dragon serpent tattoo and wield like a whip.

"No wait!" shouts Hermione, but she says it too late and Draco uses his whip to slice through Fayre killing her instantly.

Harry and Hermione slowly enter the cell as the dragon serpent recoils itself

around Draco's torso and he scourgifies the blood splatter on him. Hermione avoids looking at the bloody sight, but Harry looks at Aubrianna and Fayre and then turns to the Slytherin.

"If you so much as raise a hand to Hermione I'll kill you." says Harry.

The Gryffindor understands the anger Draco must feel towards these girls.

However, if he has no qualms being violent to them as females what is to stop

him from physically hurting Hermione.

Draco rolls his eyes at Potters empty threat. He will never so much as hurt a hair on Hermione's head, not alone raise a hand to her.

Ron is completely red in the face from being found bound to a wall and an

erection to boot when Harry and Hermione approach him. Hermione averts her eyes trying to rid herself the thought that Draco is obviously well endowed because he is much larger than Ron is in length and thickness. Draco walks over shaking his head at Ron's erection. The sick bastard was being turned on even when he was about to be castrated.

"Bloody hell, I'm glad to see you all." says Ron gleefully and clearing his throat. "They were going to cut of-," trails of Ron not wanting to admit he was almost castrated.

"I can only imagine how lonely your right hand would have been." says Draco as he unlocks the manacles through dark magic. Harry and Hermione glare at Draco, "What, we were all thinking it?" Ron quickly scrambles into the shadows as he grabs his erection.

Harry, Hermione, and Draco grimace when they hear Ron grunting in the dark.

Hermione trying to distract herself from Ron's grunting turns to Draco.

"Did you have to kill them both?" Hermione asked trying not to get an image of Ron jerking off.

"What else did you want me to do, strike up some casual conversation?" Draco fumed out.

"No, we could have asked one of them questions about getting of the Island."

replies Hermione. Draco scoffs.

"The one I want to question is Meredith." Draco muttered out with anger in his voice.

"Who's Meredith?" asks Harry, as his eyes showed confuse.

"She's the leader." Hermione and Draco answer in unison.

Draco glances back at the shadows when Ron's breathing gets deeper and he lets out another groan. He glances at Hermione to see her staring at him.

The Slytherin exits the cell and puts his shirt back on. Hermione frowns at the white oxford shirt that is now obscuring the view of her husband's chest. They hear Ron give a loud moan and a sigh from his release.

Draco scratches the top of his head wondering how Weasel can jerk off knowing

that people are listening.

"_Bloody hell, he'd probably get off with people watching him."_ thinks Draco.

"Can someone give me something to wear?" asks Ron from the shadows.

Harry grabs a sheet off the cot in the cell and hands it to Ron. Ron steps out from the shadows a few moments later wearing a toga like Harry. His face is still red. Draco is not sure if he is red from embarrassment or flushed from jerking off either way it is disgusting.

Everyone remains quiet in the uncomfortable silence as they exchange glances

wondering how to begin a conversation. Draco decides to break the silence.

"So, Weasel, did your right hand and dick enjoy their reunion?" Draco taunted out.

"Fuck you!" Ron howled at Draco.

"Although I'm sure you'd enjoy shagging someone or something other than your

hand I honestly have to tell you, you poof." Draco utters to him.

"I'm not a poof." Ron yells at Draco. Ron glares at Draco wanting to wrap his hands around the Slytherins neck and kill him.

"Draco, stop it." orders Hermione.

"Stop what?" Draco questions, knowing what his wife wanted him to do.

"Instigating Ron." scolds Hermione. She lets out a yawn as she covers her mouth.

"Let's go find a place to rest. You're probably hungry too." says Draco getting off the subject of Ron as Draco takes Scorpio away from Potter.

Ron looks Harry as he realizes that there are babies in the slings.

"Harry, what the bloody hell are those babies doing here?" Ron demand.

"Draco and Hermione had a pair twins. Don't ask how. I didn't ask for details and I can only assume it had something to do with magic." Harry replied.

Ron shakes his head in understanding. He then glares at Draco for not only stealing Hermione from him, but having children with her as well. Ron grudgingly follows Draco, Hermione, and Harry up the stairs as they eat snacks Hermione has in her traveling bag. They reach a long corridor and investigate the rooms.

"These four here are bed chambers." says Draco motioning to the four doors he just inspected.

"These as well." says Harry motioning to the other doors.

"Hermione and I will take this room,' says Draco.

`What about the twins?" asks Ron.

"I figure we'll leave them out here in the hall. I'm sure they can provide for themselves." replies Draco rich with sarcasm.

Hermione smacks Draco in the arm for his condescending tone toward her friend. She knows that Ron sometimes does not think, but that does not mean Draco has to be rude.

Draco scowls at Hermione for smacking him. "You two can do what you want.

I really don't care." says Draco grabbing Hermione by the arm and pulling her into a room.

Hermione's caramel eyes browse the room.

The walls are made of the same stone that lines the halls as well as the floor. Tapestries hang from the walls and there is a spacious bed with light pink silk sheets. Hermione begins to walk around the room enjoying the furniture's woodwork.

The dressers and vanity are richly designed with a pattern of Celtic knots that groove along the edges. Hermione hears a few sounds behind her and turns around to see Draco making a small bed in the middle of the room out of two large pillows that were on the bed. Draco notices Hermione watching him and assumes she is looking for an explanation.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to share the bed with the twins.

My cousin and his wife let their child sleep in the bed with them and it took

them years to get the child to stay in its own bed." says Draco keeping his

fingers crossed that he did not start another argument.

"I agree," says Hermione.

She approaches Draco and wraps Alysa up in the sling to make sure she is

properly covered and then does the same for Scorpio when Draco hands him over to her. She lays the twins down so they are back to back and then makes sure that the pillows below them in no way cover their faces.

Draco walks away and removes his shirt, slacks, shoes and socks. He faces Hermione who is removing her cloak, shoes and socks She leaves her oxford shirt and skirt on. Draco hides his disappointment that she did not strip further as he lays down. Hermione joins him on the bed, but turns her back on him.

His gray eyes stare at her and then he smirks knowing that he will take his

chances to see if she is still angry with him. The Slytherin scoots over to Hermione and pulls her close to him so they are in spooning position. Hermione raises no protests so Draco continues by kissing her neck.

His hand begins to roam her body once he smells her sweet aroma of green

apples, "Merlin, Hermione, how do you manage to smell like green apples?"

questions the Slytherin in between kisses.

"Normally, I'm up late studying so I sleep in till the last minute.

Since I was always running late in the morning I would forget to put on perfume. I decided to charm my clothes to automatically smell like green apples so I wouldn't have to worry about forgetting." Hermione replied.

Hermione smiles when Draco's hand works its way up her shirt. He cups her breast and she swats his hand away. Draco scowls at her sudden refusal on his advances.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" asks Draco as he turns Hermione on her

back to face him.

"If my breasts aren't good enough for the twins then they're not good enough for you." Hermione snapped at him.

"Hermione, it's not the matter on whether they're good enough for the twins,

but the fact that I'm a selfish bastard who won't share certain parts of his

wife's anatomy with anyone especially now that they're bigger." Draco stated. Hermione quirks an eyebrow at his comment.

"You do realize that if I were breast-feeding they'd stay bigger longer." Hermione muttered.

"Really?" Draco asks, his eyes lit up as Hermione shakes her head in agreement.

She swats his hand away when he tries to cup her breast again. Draco scowls at her and she smiles in return, "You will find, Draco, that I too can have a pair of balls." Hermione mystery muttered.

"Merlin, I hope not, it would be a waste of a perfectly good body," whispers Draco. His hand makes its way down to the hem of her skirt,

"Here let me check to make sure that hasn't happened yet." says Draco with a devious smirk.

Draco reaches up her skirt and glides his fingers along her womanhood. Hermione gasps from the sensation and bucks her hips as Draco begins to rub her sensitive area. Draco stops his ministrations and catches eyes with Hermione, "So tell me, love, do you want your own balls or would rather use mine?'" asks Draco in a husky voice.

Hermione responds by passionately kissing him. Draco immediately accepts her mouth with verve. This time she wants to feel his flesh on hers and by the time she finishes this thought Draco has already unbuttoned her shirt and helps her take it off.

His expert hands avoid her breasts that have now become exposed with the

removal of her shirt. Her stomach begins to tighten with excitement as she

feels his hands unhook her skirt. The Slytherin pulls down both her skirt and

knickers simultaneously. Hermione helps him discard the articles of clothing by bucking her hips.

She nervously looks at Draco who has sat up on his knees to look at her body.

Draco knows that she has already seen him naked, but this is the first time he has seen her. Hermione wets her lips worried that Draco may be disappointed in her figure. His gray eyes skim every inch of flesh laying out before him in what Hermione views as a stoic manner. The Gryffindor looks away from him with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying, I thought the healing potion took away the soreness." asks Draco.

"It's not that." sniffles Hermione.

"Then what is it?"

"You're disappointed."

"In what, Hermione?"

"My body. You haven't said or done anything to say otherwise." Draco had not

realized that he had stayed silent for so long. Her body is as beautiful as he thought and cannot bring himself to look away.

He responds to her words by grabbing one of her hands and placing it on his erection.

"Does it feel like I'm disappointed?"

Hermione, grinning, looks at him. Draco positions himself over Hermione and

begins to kiss her. She pulls down his boxers and he kicks them off the rest of the way. The Gryffindor spreads her legs and sighs when she feels him enter her. The Slytherin pulls himself out slowly and quickly pushes himself back in.

Hermione begins to buck to meet his thrusts, but Draco places his hands on her hips and holds her down. She bites her lower lip wishing he would go faster. Her back arches as Draco continues his slow and fast pace.

The Gryffindor at first believed that he is doing this deliberately to punish

her for not letting him fondle her breasts. However, the sensation of climaxing is stronger than the other two times she has had sex with him. Hermione feels she is going over the edge and clutches the sheets underneath her. Draco continues his pace as Hermione shudders underneath him. Once her orgasm is over Draco begins to thrust quicker causing Hermione to experience a second orgasm as he shoots his release into her.

Draco lies at her side as they both continue to pant. Her caramel eyes glance at her husband who grins to her in return. She rolls on her side to face him and he looks at her questioningly.

"Draco," says Hermione as she caresses his cheek. "I said this before and you freaked out, but I'm going to say it again. I love you."

This time the Slytherin did not stiffen rather, he looks into Hermione's eyes and sees the sincerity of her words. He knows that she had heard him when he said that he loved her, but does he honestly know what love is?

He looks at Hermione, the mother of his children, unsure of what to say.

Hermione snuggles closer to him as he covers them both up with a blanket.

She knows he will not say he loves her again, but that does not mean she has to stop herself from saying it.

Draco wraps his arms around Hermione wondering how she can have such a capacity to love someone like him. He knows himself to be stubborn, selfish, violent, and sadistic, yet, she manages to love him. She has seen the worst in him, but she does not fear him.

He closes his gray eyes trying to understand the words that Hermione told him before: That there is a thin line between love and hate. Regrets appear to be something that he has recently learned, however, he realizes that he does not regret saying that he loves Hermione. The only regret he has is that he does not know how to express the love he feels as sincerely as Hermione.

A/N- Okay, I do hope you like this chapter. Once again this story isn't mine, but someone else's. Whom I'm still trying to find and get her permission to place it back up. Yes some words and sentences are new and are mine. The next chapter should be out be soon.


	15. Lovers

The Abduction of Draco Malfoy

A/N- Here is chapter fifteen. This story isn't mine, and I'm trying to get a hold of the original author to this story. If you know the author please get a hold of me and her/he.

Chapter 15: Lovers

Draco waits for Hermione to doze off before he gets out of bed and puts on his boxers and slacks. He gives her naked body one last look before he covers her back up with the sheets. The Slytherin sits himself down next to the twins and observes them sleeping. Draco is amazed that though they are so little they mean the world to him. His gray eyes then observe his dark mark.

He knows that Hermione and the twins will be safe from his parents, but the same cannot be said of Voldemort. Hermione and the twins will be Voldemort's targets if he were to find out that one of his Death Eaters is bonded to a muggle and she has born the Death Eater children.

However, she is not any ordinary muggle. Hermione is Harry Potter's best friend that makes her an even bigger target. Draco knows the course of action that he needs to take and despises it. He is more than a Slytherin and Death Eater. He is a husband and father.

He never wanted to be a Death Eater so it is obvious where his loyalties lie.

His gray eyes glance back to the bed where Hermione is resting. He had always thought Hermione would have been the one to try to persuade him to switch loyalties. Yet much to his surprise, the ones to persuade him cannot talk.

He refuses to live his life as a secret. He will not play hero or spy, but he will have to join the Order that has been causing problems for the Dark Lord. Draco grimaces at the thought of having to converse with more Weasley's. Perhaps they will not be that bad. Hopefully they are not as perverted as Weasel.

His stomach begins to turn as the realization sets in that they will not be as understanding to his dark side as Hermione. The thought of living with such self-righteous people is nauseating for the Slytherin. Draco scoots himself closer to the twins as he absorbs their facial features. The Slytherin looks proudly at Scorpio who looks just like him ` like a Malfoy.

Alysa has his blond hair, but her facial features are Hermione's.

"_Absolutely beautiful."_ thinks Draco as he watches Alysa in her slumber.

He grins at the two newborns and then stretches his large form. Draco glances back at Hermione wanting to slip back underneath the covers with her. However, he wants a few more moments of silence with his children. The Slytherin scowls when he remembers Potter held them both. He supposes he will rather have Potter hold them any day of the week than Weasel.

After all, Weasel is an imbecile and will more than likely drop a baby. The only thing the Slytherin knows for sure is that if any harm ever comes to

the twins or Hermione Merlin better help that individual who brings them harm

because Draco will hunt them to the ends of the earth.

Ron glances around the room knowing that none of this is right.

Hermione should not be with the Slytherin and enjoying herself with him.

He sits up and combs his fingers through his red hair. He has spent years wanting her, but has always felt inferior around her genius that is why he never made any advances. Harry had insisted that she liked him too, but Ron never wanted to take the chance to be proven wrong.

The Gryffindor's face turns red when he recalls Hermione refuting his sexual

advances two nights ago. The entirety of his life has consisted of others being better than he is. His brothers and Ginny have always been better than he was in magic. Harry is more powerful, and Hermione is perfect in everything she does.

Then there is Malfoy.

Draco Sodding Malfoy.

He has everything. The Slytherin has wealth, good looks, great magical abilities, and apparently is a good shag. At least, that is the word around Hogwarts, and now he has Hermione. Malfoy can obviously provide for and protect Hermione. Draco has proven that much with the fact that he escaped from his own cell and rescued Hermione. Ron grimaces at the thought and gets out of the bed.

"_It should have been me_," thinks Ron.

However, he is willing to admit to himself that his first thought was not to

rescue Hermione. He had enjoyed his whipping; he can still feel the welts,

up to the point when he was almost castrated. The Gryffindor shudders from the thought as exposes himself and begins fondling himself. Ron can already see Hermione with her legs wrapped around Malfoy's waist when it should be him. Malfoy is sadistic and an evil git.

Malfoy more than likely wanted to wait for the rescue until the castration was over. Ron knows himself to be a fool at times, but he fully comprehends that Hermione is bonded to Malfoy for life. The Gryffindor continues to stroke himself as he concentrates his thoughts on Hermione.

He has no hope of ever making Hermione his unless he were to do something

sneaky - something that the Slytherin can never fathom coming from the Gryffindor. Ron's hand begins to move quicker imagining Hermione giving herself to him. The moans and sighs that come out of her mouth are for him not Malfoy. He can feel his release coming as he grunts through is teeth and breaths heavily through his nose.

The redhead looks over his shoulder to make sure Harry is still sleeping in his make shift bed. Once Ron confirms that Harry is still sleeping he grabs a sheet on the bed, aims, and shoots his release. Ron convinces himself that the next time he does this he will be inside Hermione getting what is rightfully his. He folds up the dirty sheet as he wipes off his hand and tosses it on the floor.

He lies back down on the bed as he readjusts his toga. Then he realizes there is only one option he has to make Hermione his.

Kill Draco Malfoy.

No one will miss Malfoy except for his mother and father. Hermione may miss him as well, however, Ron convinces himself that he will be there to comfort her and that is when she will realize she was wrong all along to want Malfoy. Hermione will know that she was meant for Ron Weasley not Draco Malfoy and that Ron Weasley is a more compassionate man than Draco Malfoy will ever be.

Ron rolls over to his side and begins to formulate a plan. Yes, he will do what he can to rid the world of that Slytherin bastard and at the same time, he will claim Hermione.

Hermione's eyes flutter open when she feels something moist on her body.

The Gryffindor scowls as she sits up and begins to investigate the odd sensation. She pulls down the covers, `Bloody hell,' mutters Hermione when she finds her sheets soaked with milk from her bosom. Her caramel eyes look around the room to find Draco sitting next to the twins looking at her curiously.

"Something wrong?" asks Draco getting up and walking over to the bed keeping

his gray eyes on Hermione's exposed breasts the whole time.

"No, nothing's wrong," replies Hermione as she gets out of the bed and begins to put her knickers on. Draco frowns at the sight her dressing." How long was I asleep?" Hermione asks as she slips on her uniform skirt.

"I'd say about an hour and a half," says Draco glancing at the bed and then at Hermione debating on whether she will be up for another shag.

The Slytherin grins when Hermione remains topless and begins to rummage through the dresser drawers. "Looking for something?" asks Draco as he comes up behind her and pulls her body into his body.

"Later, Draco," says Hermione as she pulls herself out of his embrace.

Draco scowls at her back and falls onto the bed ` alone ` much to his dismay.

Hermione hears the squeaking of the bed and reddens from the embarrassment of

the moment to come.

"What the bloody hell?" Draco sits up and looks at the mattress to find a large wet spot where he just lay.

His gray eyes glance at Hermione and then her breasts. He sees droplets of milk falling from her nipples something he had overlooked earlier. Hermione continues to rummage through the drawers trying to find something she can wear under her shirt to prevent the leakage from showing her breast through

her white oxford shirt since her bra no longer fits.

"I didn't realize I make you this wet," says Draco with a devious grin as he

glances back at the wet spot on the mattress then back at Hermione. Hermione turns and faces the Slytherin.

She approaches the bed with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her features.

"Don't be sick, Draco, this is a serious matter and all you can think about is sex." Draco smirks at Hermione and this infuriates her, "Don't you smirk at me! I'm not in the mood." Hermione wipes away a silent tear of rustration.

She has nothing suitable to wear and Harry and Ron will see all her bits.

"I will have you know that many girls back at Hogwarts like my smirk," says

Draco matter-of-factly knowing this will infuriate her further. Hermione glares at him.

"Yeah, and that's all they get to enjoy from now on," says Hermione motioning

to her left arm where the golden olive leaves are spiraling up her arm reminding Draco of their bonding. Draco's smirk broadens to a smile.

"Pet," purrs Draco earning him another glare from Hermione, "If I were to find something for you to wear underneath your oxford shirt will you consider to make a demonstration on what the other girls cannot enjoy?" Hermione observes the Slytherin and knows he is up to something.

Nonetheless, Hermione is amazed at his libido. She inwardly chuckles at the thought that he has two magical wands.

"Within reason," replies Hermione. Draco wags his eyebrows suggestively and

Hermione smiles in return. She is astonished at the change in his attitude toward her. The Gryffindor wants to believe that is was the reverse psychology she used on him earlier. He likes to be dominating during their sexual liaisons if she were to tip the scale he will lose interest and push her away. She chooses to test this theory, "I get to be on top."

Draco scowls and stands up off the bed, "All you had to do was say, no,

instead of leading me on," says Draco reproaching the twins and sitting down next to them.

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"Granger, marriage is a two-way street you're supposed to help me with my needs and wants and I help you with your needs and wants in return," says Draco getting up on his feet and walking back over to Hermione.

"And I want to be on top," says Hermione matter-of-factly. "Who knows, you might actually enjoy it," continues Hermione as Draco reproaches her.

Hermione grabs Draco by a belt loop and pulls him into a kiss. He accepts her advances and begins to kiss her back. She begins to walk forward making him walk backwards as she unhooks his belt and slacks. Once they are at the edge of the bed Hermione pulls out of the kiss and then pulls down his boxers and slacks. He steps out of them as Hermione removes her skirt and knickers. She pushes him onto the bed, avoiding the moist area of milk, and straddles him.

The Gryffindor lies forward on his chest and begins to passionately kiss him.

Draco gets a lump in his throat and feels as though he is suffocating when he

feels Hermione on top of him. He does not understand what is wrong with him.

Sex has always been something he was good at and the more the positions the

better, but now he is feeling something different.

Something he has never felt before. The Slytherin grimaces and pulls out of

their heated kiss when he tastes his own bile in his mouth. He sits up and lightly pushes Hermione off him as he swallows it back down. Draco quickly redresses into his boxers and slacks. He turns around to find Hermione looking at him questioningly. Her caramel eyes observe his hands shaking.

"Draco, what's the matter?" Draco combs his blond hair with his fingers and

casually shrugs his shoulders.

"Nothing, I just think we should wake Potter and Weasel and get going," says

Draco avoiding eye contact as he feels his stomach turn.

His gray eyes go to Hermione knowing that everything had been perfect until she lay on top of him. He had always enjoyed the sensation of a woman's body on top of his with the warmth enveloping him as she rode him. However, the only sensation he felt now was that of being tied down. He can still feel the anxiety.

"There's something wrong. I know it." Hermione informed, while she looked at him.

"Bloody hell, Granger, you know that I like to be on top," says Draco trying to find any excuse, but the real one while keeping more bile down. "I just can't get into this."

Hermione frowns knowing that there is more he is not telling. She saw his look of panic before he removed her off his lap. The Gryffindor observes him approach Alysa and unwrap her sling. He picks her up and removes a strip of clothing that was nestled between her and the sling. Draco lies her back down in the sling, rewraps her, and lies her back down next to Scorpio. He stands back up as he grabs the strip of clothing and reproaches Hermione.

"Stand up," orders the Slytherin. Hermione stands up as she recognizes the

strip of clothing from his cloak. Draco turns her around so her back is facing him and he wraps the left over cloth around her chest and ties it in the back.

"I had this left over from when I made the diapers and slings," explains Draco.

Once he is done, tying the cloth he grabs Hermione's traveling bag and pulls

out his scourgify potion and hands Hermione the vial. She grabs the vial and places one drop of the potion on the cloth.

"There now you have nothing to worry about," says Draco caressing her neckline.

`Thanks, I didn't know you had this left over.' says Hermione motioning to the cloth.

"No need to thank me. You don't honestly think I'd let you walk around exposed around that pervert you call a friend." says Draco referring to Ron.

"Ron's not a pervert, Draco." says Hermione looking at the unconvinced Slytherin.

"Keep telling yourself that and you might start believing it." replies Draco

putting on his shirt and tie.

His stomach continues turn and he feels the urge to vomit. Hermione begins to put her shirt on when she notices Draco grimacing. Unable to hold the bile down Draco rushes to a corner and empties his stomach. He scowls at the taste of stomach fluids as well as the odor of the vomit. Disgusted with himself, Draco leans against the cool wall. The Slytherin understands what just happened.

He had told himself that he refused to be a victim. His stomach begins to turn again when he remembers Kennice riding him as his wrists and ankles were manacled down. He begins to dry heave and his body tenses up when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, what's wrong?" asks Hermione, concerned, eyeing the vomit.

Draco glares at Hermione for witnessing his moment of weakness, "Nothing, Hermione."

He will take care of this himself. He turns around and faces her as he shakes

her supportive hand of his shoulder. She returns a skeptical look. His gray eyes begin to observe Hermione with her shirt still open. He glances at the bed then back to Hermione. The Slytherin knows what he needs to do.

He refuses to let those memories ruin something he had always enjoyed,

but never got to experience with Hermione. He reaches out toward Hermione, pulls off her shirt, and drops it on the floor. Draco goes to kiss her, but she stops him by putting her hand to his mouth.

"What about Harry and Ron?" asks Hermione.

"Well, if you want them to join in the fun, pet, that's up to you," says Draco sarcastically knowing Hermione is reminding him that they were getting ready to leave.

"You know what I mean," replies Hermione.

"They can wait." Draco goes to kiss her again and Hermione stops him once again.

"Draco, please, freshen your breath."

Draco nods and begins to go through a series of potions on the vanity until he comes across one to freshen his breath. Hermione watches him curiously then eyes the vomit again. Something is definitely not right with Draco. He takes the potion and returns to Hermione as he begins to strip down to his slacks. The Slytherin goes to wrap his arms around her and but she steps away from him.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, why do you keep pushing me away?" asks a frustrated Draco.

He feels that he needs this more than she does. The Slytherin will let Hermione have her way with him so he can move on. Draco Malfoy refuses to be victimized. He will face these issues head on otherwise it will haunt him for the rest of his life, but first he needs Hermione's cooperation which is proving difficult.

"That's funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." replies the Gryffindor

as she gets the scourgify potion and puts a drop on the vomit and in instantly vanishes. She puts the potion away and reproaches Draco. They catch eyes and Draco sees that old fire in her eyes again.

He responds by quickly grabbing Hermione and pushing her up against the wall.

He presses his body against hers and begins to line kisses along her neckline.

"Answer me, Draco." gasps Hermione loving the feeling of his warm breath

caressing her skin as he plants his kisses. Then it hits her.

The rapes.

His kisses lack the passion from before, in fact, they are becoming needy.

His hands are shaking as they explore her body. Hermione wants to cry knowing that she too had almost taken an advantage of him. She never thought he had been affected from the attacks due to his sexual appetite, but this explains why he wants to dominate her during sex. The Gryffindor thinks that Draco has just realized this fact and feels that he needs to prove something to her and especially to himself.

Draco lifts Hermione up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He continues to neck her as he walks them to the bed. Hermione combs her fingers through his fine hair trying to calm him. When they reach the bed, Draco grabs a pillow and puts it over the wet spot on the mattress. He sits on the bed letting Hermione hurdle him. She caresses his cheek and turns his face up to hers and she kisses him gently.

Her hands begin to roam his body slowly and soothingly. Draco kisses her back as he feels Hermione's tender ministrations. Her kisses remain soft and chaste. He begins to lie down and Hermione can sense his hesitation, but knows he will do it none-the-less. However, she knows that this needs to be taken slow.

The Gryffindor pulls out of their kiss, "No, up there." tells Hermione pointing toward the headboard.

She wants him sitting up as he was before when he was manacled in the cell.

Draco makes no protests and aims to please Hermione as well as rid himself of this weakness. This just makes him angrier with the girls and he intends to kill each and everyone one of them.

The couple moves together toward the headboard and Draco rests his back against it. Hermione hurdles him and continues to lovingly kiss him.

Her hands glide down his chest and stomach. She then slowly unbuckles his belt and slacks. Draco allows her to continue. He rests his arms at his side letting Hermione have complete control. Part of him wants to keep his eyes closed, but he knows if he were to do that he will only think about the other girls. His gray eyes remain on Hermione the whole time. Once his slacks her undone Hermione reaches into his boxers and pulls out his flaccid member.

Draco scowls at Hermione when he sees a silent tear roll down her cheek.

He wipes it away with his thumb. She feels guilty as she recalls the last time she did this. Her hand grips his member and begins to rhythmically pump him slowly. Another tear rolls down her cheek, "I'm so sorry, Draco." She gives him another chaste kiss as she continues her ministrations until he hardens to an erection.

The Gryffindor recalls Draco telling her that forgiveness is not in his vocabulary, but as she looks into his gray eyes, she can see the love that he feels for her. Six years she spent looking into his eyes to see nothing but hate for her, but now things are different. Draco letting her do this proves that he trusts her.

She inwardly smiles at the thought that a Slytherin is actually trusting a Gryffindor. Perhaps hell has frozen over.

Hermione quickly stands up when she is done hardening Draco. She removes her knickers and as she does this, she looks over at the twins to make sure they are all right. She turns back to Draco knowing this is her moment to show Draco the power of love.

She hurdles Draco as she inserts his erection into her womanhood.

Her hands continue to slowly caress his exposed skin and she begins to ride him slowly. She controls her urges to move faster wanting to give Draco the shag of a lifetime. However, Draco needs more than a shag and Hermione is determined to make sure he gets what he needs.

Draco had never known any woman to be this tender with him. He closes his eyes when Hermione lovingly kisses his eyelids. The Slytherin surprises himself when he keeps his closed as he concentrates on the featherlike touches that drift over his body. His hands have stopped shaking, but the turning in his stomach is still there.

He reopens his gray eyes to find Hermione staring at him. She leans into him as she continues to ride him. Hermione begins to kiss him again and he slowly begins to kiss her back. Chills go up her spine when she feels his hands go on her knees.

Hermione pulls out of their kiss and begins to trail kisses along his jaw line to his ear, "I love you," whispers Hermione.

She smiles when she feels him relax beneath her and he lets out a sigh.

He closes his eyes again and chooses to concentrate on Hermione's movements.

Her caramel brown eyes watch him continuously to make sure he is all right.

She does not want him to feel pressured although she knows he will never admit it if he was.

Her thoughts are distracted when he slowly begins to buck hips to meet hers.

He had never known any experience like this before. Every movement is tender and loving whereas all his other experiences were rough and only for the much needed release.

Ron continues to toss and turn unable to sleep. His thoughts are too wrapped up into Hermione for him to get any kind of rest. He assumes it has been nearly two hours and decides to get up.

The redhead shakes Harry to wake him, "Harry, get up." says Ron.

"What is it, Ron?" asks Harry still half-asleep.

"I think we shouldn't stay here much longer." says Ron.

"I'm going to go wake up Hermione." Harry shakes his head in agreement and acts as though he is getting up. When Ron exits the chamber, Harry goes back to bed.

Ron walks a few feet down the hall as he glances around to make sure no one has spotted him. He really is not in the mood to talk to Malfoy so he will just sneak into the room, wake Hermione, and then leave.

The redhead holds his breath as he opens the door hoping he does not get an

erection when he sees Hermione sleeping. The Gryffindor quietly opens the door and gets the shock of his life when he sees Hermione riding Malfoy. He immediately hardens and stares daggers at the couple. Ron is sickened at the sight of Hermione willingly giving herself to the Slytherin.

He quickly exits the room as quiet as he entered and rushes into an empty room to jerk himself off. Hermione and Draco are ignorant to the intrusion as they climax. The Slytherin stares at Hermione amazed that she had him climax the strongest he ever has.

He sits up and gives her a kiss that astounds arms wrap around her bringing her closer to him. He knows it will take a whie before he is back to wanting to experiment with other positions with Hermione being on top, but this is the perfect beginning. He does not know what to call it, but he likes it.

Hermione smiles into the kiss knowing that she and Draco have just become so

much more than husband and wife:

They have become lovers.

A/N: If you read it, please, review it.


	16. Arguments

The Abduction of Draco Malfoy

A/N- Here is chapter sixteen. This story isn't mine.

Chapter 16: Arguments

Keely and Alana make their way through the halls to the location of the cell

where Draco had been held. They rush into the cell when they peer through the

bars and see Kennice lying lifeless on the ground. The two girls investigate Kennice's body.

"This makes no sense," says Keely as her eyes continue to observe the red mark that swirls around Kennice's torso, neck, and head, "It looks like something strangled, suffocated, and squeezed her to death look these marks run continuously throughout her body."

Alana wipes away a silent tear as she looks around the cell, "Do you suppose the girl's tribe came back to claim the pure-blood?"

"That's a possibility. Do you think Keaira already knows?" Alana shrugs.

"I don't know but we should find Meredith she's always near her bedchamber and I don't know where Keaira might be." says Alana standing up as she wipes away more of her tears.

"Before we go to Meredith you need to take control of your emotions.

We're already walking on thin ice after our miscarriages if we prove ourselves incapable of dealing with this situation we can be thrown off the Island." Keely stated.

"I understand, " replies Alana observing Keely's scowl. "It's rather upsetting finding Kennice dead." Keely scoffs.

"I can care less about Kennice. I'm more upset by the fact that the Initiation will be ending today and the pure-blood is nowhere in sight for a shag. You do realize that once the day is over our lust will come to an end and we'll have to wait for next year to get a shag." Alana uttered.

"No, I didn't." Keely uttered in disbelieve.

"During the Initiation the lust in unbearable which I'm sure you'll admit

especially now that it's almost over. Technically, after giving birth, the lust is supposed to go away, but since we miscarried, we're still left with the lust. I want one last ride on the pure-blood before the end of the day and I'll be damned if it doesn't happen." Alana demanded with a fierce look.

Draco quickly dresses into his black slacks, white oxford shirt, and his gray vest. The Slytherin has chosen to abandon his tie, after all, Hermione has too much of an advantage when he is wearing one.

His gray eyes glance over to Hermione who is also dressing. She looks her way to him and they catch eyes. Draco looks away avoiding further eye contact.

He wants this whole Island to burn and every Bitch on it to die. However, he knows that Hermione will draw a line limiting his wrath.

The Slytherin is not surprised with this thought since Hermione is a much

better person than he would be in two lifetimes.

He makes his way back to the twins and sits next to them. "We're running low in food." says Hermione as she approaches him.

"That's easily solved by cutting off rations to Weasel and Potter." replies

Draco matter-of-factly. Hermione gives him a love tap on the shoulder.

"We're not going to do that. We need to search for more food in the castle." Hermione stated.

"Fine, while you search for food I'll search for those bloody bitches." Draco uttered.

Hermione sits down in Indian style next to Draco. She grimaces when she feels stubbles on her legs. Her caramel eyes look at Draco thankful that he did not say anything condescending about the hair growth on her legs then the Gryffindor quirks an eyebrow when she realizes that she feels no stubble on Draco's face when she touches him.

Rather than concentrating on something so mediocre, she returns her thoughts to what Draco just said.

"We're sticking together and there will be no separating." Draco grimaces

knowing that it is pointless to argue since he is still bound by the Unbreakable Vow. Draco stands up and picks up Alysa.

Hermione follows suit by standing and takes Alysa from Draco. He helps Hermione with the sling and then he picks up Scorpio. Hermione helps Draco with Scorpio and his sling. "We should go get Harry and Ron now."

Draco unhappily shakes his head in agreement. The couple exits the room cautiously and approaches Harry and Ron's room. Hermione gives a soft knock before entering.

"Hey, Hermione." says Harry approaching her with a smile on his face looking at Alysa. He begins to baby talk to Alysa much to Draco's annoyance.

"Must he do that?" grumbles the Slytherin loudly to Hermione.

Harry glares at Draco as he straightens out.

`Babies like it when people do that,' defends Harry.

`How do you know, did you ask her?' says Draco motioning to Alysa.

Harry shakes his head at Draco.

`The variance in tone makes babies laugh.' Draco's gray eyes quickly glance at

Alysa then back to Harry.

`She wasn't laughing, Potter, so my daughter obviously has an intelligence that

can recognize an untalented fool.' Hermione rolls her eyes at Draco and Harry

since they are both acting like children.

`You both are being ridiculous. Draco,

Harry is right about the variance in tone making babies laugh in addition to

that it teaches them how to talk, but Kyle and Alysa are too young to begin

responding to the tones.'

`It's Scorpio,' says Draco through clenched teeth.

`Maybe it should be Dumb Ass after his father,' suggests Ron approaching the

group with a snigger.

Hermione and Harry refrain from laughing when Draco glares at Ron.

Hermione frowns when she recognizes the glare on Draco's face ` it is the same

one he gave Keaira before she had been killed. Draco turns to Hermione.

`We need to talk,' says Draco grabbing Hermione by the arm and walking away

with her from Ron and Harry.

`Exactly how long are you going to play the name game because it's getting to

be real annoying?'

`I suppose it'll be however long you continue to act like an ass toward my

friends.' Hermione knows this is not true.

She is still miffed at what he did with the twins and her breast-feeding.

She will continue `the name game' until she is satisfied she has annoyed him enough.

`Precisely, Hermione, they're your friends not mine.

I gave Potter the opportunity to be my friend first year and he threw it back in my face.

He will never get a second offering of friendship from me.'

`I don't expect you to be friends with Ron and Harry,

but that doesn't mean you can't act civilized.'

`Civilized? I've seen giants more civilized and smarter than those two.'

`Why do you always have to be so difficult?'

`I'm being difficult? You won't let me grope you and you keep changing my sons

name every five minutes. You're not going to be like this when the next one is

born, are you?'

`What do you mean by ˜the next one'?

I don't plan on getting pregnant again for another two years or maybe even

longer.' Draco grins and steps closer to Hermione as he places his hand on her womb.

`I'm talking about this one, love.' Draco's grin broadens to a smile at

Hermione's facial expression of horror.

`I'm not pregnant again.'

`Are you telling me that the great know-it-all Gryffindor has forgotten how

fertile a woman is after giving birth?' Hermione glares at Draco.

`You, Bastard, you deliberately shagged me so I'd get pregnant again,' says

Hermione stepping away from Draco. Draco gives her a face of innocence.

`I shagged you, Hermione, because I couldn't help myself ` you're addictive `

but getting you pregnant was a consolation prize.

I'm an only child so intend to have as many children that Malfoy Estate can

house and I assure you it's a lot.'

`I don't think so, Draco. I intend to have a career and I can't exactly do that

while being barefoot and pregnant all the time.' Hermione did not miss the

glower that Draco gave her at the mention of a career.

Draco steps closer to her and begins to caress her cheek.

`Hermione, the only career you need is being a Malfoy wife.' Hermione swats his

hand away from her face and scoffs.

`Exactly what world are you living in?

The last time I checked it was the twentieth century.

I'll do what I bloody well please.' Draco gives Hermione a hurtful look.

`You've slapped me in the face, yet, again.' Draco looks down to his feet,

`I thought for sure you'd like the idea.'

`What the idea of what being a trophy wife?' Draco looks her straight in the eyes.

`No, Hermione, don't scoff at something that you don't understand.

Malfoy wives are not trophy wives. They are leaders in the magical community.

They plan charity events and balls. They make public appearances to show their

support to whatever group they feel needs the influence.

In the long run, Hermione, they not only nurture their own children,

but the community as well. I guess I underestimated you and your goodwill.'

`Nurturing their own children as well as the community?

If that's true how did you become such an impassive bastard?' Draco flinches at

Hermione questioning his mother's ability.

`I am impassive thanks to my father, Hermione,

but I'd be much worse if it weren't for my mother's constant presence.' Draco

walks away more annoyed than he was before especially since they never

finalized their conversation about his son's name.

Hermione watches Draco walk away contemplating what he just told her.

She will be influential and have money to back her up once she returns to the

Wizarding world. The Gryffindor grins at the thought of expanding S.P.E.W.

or even rallying to build a new children's wing at St. Mungo's.

Perhaps, she was too harsh on Draco, after all,

if he is willing to let her spend the money as she pleases towards charities

and helping countless others then it will not be that bad to be a Malfoy wife.

While at Hogwarts she did hear several Slytherin girls talking about the social

events at the Malfoy's, but Hermione never believed a word it, after all,

they were Slytherins.

Ron glares at Draco as Draco reproaches the two Gryffindors.

The glare did not go unnoticed and Draco returns one to Ron.

Hermione kneels down to retie a shoelace that has become undone.

Ron glances at Hermione and recalls her riding Malfoy.

He licks his lips trying to remember her tight round ass moving up and down

pleasuring the erection between her legs.

Draco sees the lust in Ron's eyes as he stares at Hermione's butt.

The Slytherin quickly approaches Ron and shoves Ron into Harry.

`Stop undressing my wife with your eyes, Weasel!'

Ron goes to attack Draco, but Hermione, finishing tying her shoelace,

steps in between the two of them furious.

`Stop it! Right this instant!' shouts Hermione.

She turns a furious glance at Draco, `What the bloody hell are you thinking,

you have Collin with you and he can get harmed?' Hermione stands with her back

to Ron and Ron has his back to Harry.

`You didn't see the way he was looking at you, Hermione,

like he owned you,' says Draco not even registering the new name Hermione gave Scorpio.

Ron quirks an eyebrow. Draco is telling the truth about the situation,

but Ron is not about to come forward.

`Stop being possessive and jealous, Draco,

Ron knows we are married.' Draco bites his tongue when Ron smirks and decides

to push Draco's buttons by sticking out his tongue out and wagging it

seductively at Hermione's back. The Slytherin unable to control his anger tries

to lunge for Ron again, `Draco!' says Hermione as she slaps him across the face.

Draco glowers at Hermione for slapping him.

The Slytherin just wants to protect his wife from Weasel,

but she sees him as a lifetime friend and refuses to see the bad in him.

Draco turns his glower to Ron. Draco knows that Ron is protected through the

Unbreakable Vow. They all must return to Hogwarts for the Vow to be completed.

`You're a dead man, Weasel, once we get back to Hogwarts I'm going to squeeze

every ounce of your pathetic life out of you.

Keep your eyes to yourself and off Hermione's ass.' Hermione, disappointed,

shakes her head at Draco. Draco realizes what he must do to show Hermione that he means well.

Draco grabs her hand and kisses it. Her heart begins to pound at just the feel of his skin.

The Gryffindor is unable to explain it,

but Draco can ignite her lust with the slightest touch.

The Slytherin leans in closer to Hermione,

making sure not to crush the twins between them,

until his lips are caressing her ear.

Hermione closes her eyes at the featherlike sensation.

`Remember, I always protect what is mine,' whispers Draco.

`I love you, Hermione Malfoy.'

Hermione gasps as tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

Ron glowers at the sight wondering what Draco is saying.

Harry has never seen Draco and Hermione on intimate terms unless one would

include the time that Draco had carried her on his back.

His green eyes observe the scene as the realization hits him that they

compliment each other.

Harry steps up from behind Ron and looks closer at the couple.

He can see Hermione's tears, but knows her well enough to know that they are happy tears.

Harry looks to his feet not wanting to see his nemesis being so tender with is

friend, however, he cannot deny that Malfoy obviously feels an unspoken

affection toward Hermione.

Draco not knowing what to do now quickly pulls away from Hermione and walks away.

Hermione wipes away her tears and follows Draco out of the room.

Harry gives Ron a sheepish smile.

`I know its weird looking at them like that.'

`It's revolting, Harry,' grumbles Ron as he follows Harry out of the room.

`We need more food,' says Hermione in a whisper knowing that Draco will not

want to talk and will act as though nothing was ever said.

Ron and Harry shake their heads in agreement and Draco responds with a grunt.

Draco looks at Hermione, but quickly looks away when they lock eyes.

Hermione inwardly chuckles at Draco's behavior.

She concludes that she is probably the first girl he has said,

`I love you' to besides his mother. The Gryffindor is saddened by the thought,

but she realizes that there is innocence to the way that Draco loves her and

she has every intention on embracing it.

They begin to search each room they come across individually that way more

rooms will be covered. Most of the rooms held no significance, however,

a restroom was found and each of them took turns.

Draco did make an effort to get in with Hermione,

but she shoved him out as she put Alysa in his arms. Once they were all

refreshed, they began searching again.

Ron grinned upon investigating his next room.

He recognized the sight of a Potions lab.

The sight would be unwelcome if Professor Snape had been present.

However, Ron knows that this is a find everyone will want to investigate.

The redhead quickly enters the room Harry is investigating, `Harry,

you've got to see the room I found,' says Ron.

`All right, Ron,' says Harry anxious to see Ron's find.

They enter the lab and Harry smiles from ear to ear knowing that they might

find something useful. He and Ron begin to inspect the lab.

They both grimace when they approach a cauldron with a thick black liquid

bubbling inside.

`Merlin, that smells awful,' says Ron trying to prevent himself from vomiting

from the stench.

`It's just as bad as Polyjuice,' replies Harry.

Ron shakes his head in agreement as he plugs his nose.

`What do you suppose it is?' Harry grabs the book of instructions.

`It looks like its some sort of morphing potion and from the looks of it it's done.

This will come in handy. I'm going to go get Malfoy and Hermione.

How about you get some vials and begin to fill them up with the potion.'

Ron shakes his head in agreement and begins to collect vials.

Once Harry is gone Ron quickly fills up four vials with the potion and pockets

the vials and deliberately knocks over of the cauldron and drops several other vials.

He had intended on killing Malfoy the old-fashioned way,

but this morphing potion will make his job much simpler.

The redhead quickly reads the instructions before anyone returns.

The majority of the instructions he did not understand,

but the important part he completely understood.

The potion works just like polyjuice,

but can use a variance of different hair strands.

The appearance of the drinker will quickly change to the latest strand used.

He will attack and kill Malfoy looking like Hermione.

Malfoy is too busy trying shag Hermione to be on his guard around her.

Ron grins from his brilliant idea, but quickly hides it when the others enter.

They all frown when they find the potion spilled all over the ground.

`What happened?' asks Hermione looking for some potion to salvage.

`I was pouring some of the potion in a vial when I got burn.

I jumped from the burn and dropped the vials and knocked over the cauldron.'

`Are you all right?' asks Hermione reaching for the assumed burned hand.

`I'm fine, Hermione, it's just a small burn,' says Ron pulling his hand away from Hermione.

Draco rolls his eyes at Ron's clumsiness and begins to investigate the lab.

His gray eyes shift to Scorpio in the sling and he grins proudly at his son.

He feels a pair of eyes on him so glances up to catch eyes with Hermione.

She stares at Draco knowing that he will be an attentive father,

but she fears he may spoil the children.

She grimaces at the thought of living in a house full of Draco's.

Draco ignores her grimace and begins to look over the lab.

Draco found nothing of use unless of course,

he had several hours to brew a series of potions,

but he is anxious to search and destroy the bitches that put him in his current situation.

Hermione found Sceafan Root and immediately rubbed it on her legs.

She smiles when the root begins to dissolve the hair on her legs.

Draco approaches her with a grin.

`You do realize I still would have shagged you no matter how much hair you had

on your legs,' whispers Draco. `The stubble was truly stimulating.' Hermione

blushes as she watches Draco walk away from her.

He loves the fact that he can make her blush.

Ron glares at the altercation as he pockets a knife used for preparing roots.

`They have a decent selection, but nothing we can really use,' says Harry disappointed.

He then grimaces at the sight of frogeyes floating in a jar.

Ron inwardly scoffs at Harry's comment as his hand grips the knife in his pocket.

Draco becomes disgusted when he thinks that Ron is fondling himself through the

pocket of his slacks not realizing it is a knife.

`Then we should get back to searching for food-,' says Hermione when she is interrupted.

`And those bloody Bitches,' adds Draco.

Hermione shakes her head at her husband who obviously has a one-track mind that

fluctuates between sex and revenge. She is very happy to be on the receiving

end of the latter. Draco notices Hermione shaking her head at him, `What,

you said I could kill them?'

`I wasn't thinking rationally, Draco.' Draco glares at Hermione because he knew

this was coming, `We should get back to Hogwarts first and have the Ministry

deal with them. I can't even imagine how many others went through what you did.'

`That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. You met them all at the sanctuary.'

`No, I didn't, Draco. They've been kidnapping men for a hundred years,

that's a lot of men. I think its best that the girls rot in Azkaban.' Draco

scowls and steps closer to Hermione.

`I don't give a bloody fuck what you think, Hermione,

this bloody fucking shit whole for an Island is going to burn.

There will be no need to go to the Ministry because every single one of those

cunts will be dead whether you like it or not.'

`Don't you ever say that word to me again,' says Hermione highly offended by

Draco's use of the word cunt. Draco rolls his eyes and exits the lab.

Hermione, stunned, watches him leave.

`How dare he walk away from me when we are in the middle of an argument?'

thinks Hermione as she quickly follows Draco.

`Don't you walk away from me,' orders Hermione trying to keep up with his long strides.

`Will you slow down?' Draco stops and faces Hermione.

`You're a hypocrite. You run around Hogwarts on your high pedestal looking down

on us Slytherins for being dishonest. Now here you are lying.'

`Draco, you can't compare such mediocre things like cheating at Quidditch to

killing someone.'

`It's the principle, Hermione. Those two girls were within my grasp.

I had the chance to kill them right then and there, but you stopped me.

You assured me that I would be able to kill them later.

Well, it's later and I want their blood and you can't and won't stop me.' His

steely eyes glare down on her feeling the hate he has not felt for a while.

Hermione's eyes fill up with tears, `Your tears are being wasted on me,

Hermione, you're married to a dark wizard. Get used to it.'

Ron and Harry step out of the lab unsure if they should approach the couple,

after all, they know better than to interrupt Hermione especially during an argument.

`You're a sick bastard,' says Hermione through tears unable to comprehend how

she could be so naÃ¯ve to love him.

`If I'm a sick bastard then that makes you an ignorant bitch,' says Draco.

The three Gryffindors, shocked, stare at Draco.

Hermione is about to give Draco a piece of her mind when he continues,

`At least I helped you when Garrick had his hand up your skirt,

what did you do for me? You didn't like his hands on you, did you, Hermione?

How he fondled you?' Hermione avoids eye contact as she remembers how

frightened she was being pinned against the tree,

`Try having that happen to you six, no come to think about it,

seven times if memory serves me correctly,' says Draco giving Hermione an accusing eye.

Hermione looks away ashamed remembering when she tried to take an advantage of

him, `Yet, I'm the sick bastard for wanting blood.'

Draco knows that he is not playing fair.

He remembers Hermione did not want him to kill Garrick and she would have

helped him if her wand had been working.

However, he is a Slytherin and he aims to make her feel guilty because that

comes hand in hand with a conscience.

`Draco, you don't understand-,' says Hermione being interrupted again.

`I understand all too well, Hermione,' says Draco walking away again.

She is too good of a person to let anyone die not alone be murdered.

`I don't think you do,' calls out Hermione, wiping away the last of her tears, behind him.

`We're heading back to Hogwarts and you have no choice,

but to come with us.' Draco stops in his tracks.

`Fuck,' curses Draco to himself. `Bloody fucking Unbreakable Vow.'

Draco knows exactly what he is going to see the moment he turns around.

He cringes with the mere thought. The Slytherin thought it was bad enough being

around Granger as his enemy, but it is ten times worse now that she is his wife.

Draco turns around and sees Hermione wearing her trademark know-it-all smile.

However, his first assessment is wrong because he never truly realized how sexy

her know-it-all smile is and he gives her his bedroom smirk in return.

Hermione's smile turns to a frown when she sees Draco smirk at her.

She will recognize that smirk anywhere.

`Yep, that's my husband and his one track mind,' thinks Hermione when she sees

the lust looming in Draco's gray eyes.

Part of her still wants to be angry at the words that he said to her,

but she understands where his anger and frustration is coming from so she

forgives him for his outburst. However,

the other part wants to laugh because Draco can easily forgive and forget any

argument between them when he is sexually aroused.

A/N: If you read it, please be a darling, and review it.


	17. Hatred

The Abduction of Draco Malfoy

A/N- Here is chapter seventeen for you. Once again, this story isn't mine, I'm just placing it back up again for people to read it.

Chapter 17: Hatred

Guilt weighs his conscience as they continue walking down the hall. Harry recalls all the times Hermione had been there to help him throughout their years at Hogwarts and now when she needs his help he is not there for her.

His green eyes glance at Malfoy's back unsure if he should continue hating the Slytherin.

Malfoy saved Hermione from Garrick and for that, Harry is grateful. The Gryffindor glances toward Hermione. He is unsure when the attack occurred in the sanctuary, but Hermione never approached him about the issue. Malfoy had told Harry that he will always do right by Hermione and Malfoy is proving his words are true.

Harry combs his hair with his fingers as he contemplates what to do. Malfoy has always been a pain in the ass, however, Hermione overlooks this and it appears that she and Malfoy have come to a silent understanding with each other. Days ago, if someone were to have asked him what kind of couple Malfoy and Hermione would make he would have laughed in that individuals face because he would never thought it possible.

They are the most unlikely couple and yet here they are married. Malfoy surprises Harry with his over protection of Hermione especially when regarding Ron. The Gryffindor has always known that Ron was interested in Hermione and has missed several opportunities to be with her and Malfoy will make sure that there no new opportunities.

Malfoy and Hermione really do make a striking couple and Harry hates admitting this fact. He inwardly smiles as he watches Malfoy give Hermione a quick glance trying to look discrete. Harry knows what Malfoy is thinking because he has seen that look of lust many times on Ron's face. He hates the idea of Hermione having sex with Malfoy, but it is not as if he has a say in the matter.

Despite the hate he feels towards Malfoy Harry cannot deny that Malfoy is

proving to be an honorable husband though he has also proven himself ignorant

and has a lot to learn about Hermione. Harry shakes his head as he watches Hermione give Malfoy a secret glance of her own. He can tell she is pretending to be mad at the Slytherin and this action by Hermione brings Harry to a realization.

"_She loves Malfoy." Harry thought. _

He knows that Ron already hates the fact that she and Malfoy are married,

but it will kill Ron when he figures out the truth. Harry recalls the intimacy between Malfoy and Hermione that he witnessed hours ago. Malfoy obviously feels something for Hermione, but Harry is unable to read his feelings.

There is no denying that Malfoy enjoys Hermione's-err-company just by the way

he looks at her. Harry stares at the couple when they finally catch eyes and

exchange smiles.

"_Malfoy smiles?" Harry silently questioning within his mind. _

Never has Harry seen a smile on the Slytherins face and yet here he is

witnessing the impossible. He guesses he should not be too surprised,

after all, only Hermione can achieve in surpassing the impossible.

The Gryffindor wants to do what is best for Hermione.

When upon hearing about their marriage he was immediately angry. Now he is beginning to succumb to the unlikely couple. Hermione will certainly keep the Slytherin on his toes. Harry inwardly chuckles as he realizes they are more alike than what he thought before.

Hermione and Malfoy both make it a point to be right about everything.

They both need to have the last word to any argument that is why Malfoy began

to walk away from Hermione earlier so she could not have her say.

Perhaps, Hermione will help change Malfoy.

If anyone can give him a conscience, it will be her. Harry comes to a decision at this precise moment. He will do what is best for Hermione even if that means supporting her marriage to the pain in the ass who is Draco Malfoy.

The group turns down a new hall and finds another series of rooms. Silently

they split up and begin to investigate the rooms. Ron inwardly smiles when he

decides this will be the perfect time to kill Malfoy. Harry and Hermione will be investigating other rooms and by the time they finish Malfoy will be dead.

Draco walks slowly around the room as his gray eyes survey the area. He grimaces at the pink curtains and walls. The Slytherin begins to have flashbacks of Pansy's bedroom and grins from the thought. No longer will he have to see those bloody pink curtains again now that he has Hermione.

Mahogany furniture decorates the room with several floral arrangements that

includes a variety of different colored roses.

He strolls further into the room as he enters a sitting area. The sitting area has floral patterns on the wall and curtains that makes him sick to his stomach.

"Too many bloody flowers." Draco grumbles to himself.

Draco hears the door to the room open and close. He quickly follows his instincts, removes the sling that cradles Scorpio from around his torso and shoulders, and hides Scorpio in a corner behind a plant. Draco then leans against the wall preparing for whatever is coming his way.

"Draco." He pushes his weight off the wall when he hears Hermione whisper his name.

The Slytherin re-enters the bedroom and sees Hermione standing there with a smile. However, he senses that something is not right about her. His gray eyes squint at the figure before him trying to size her out.

"Draco." says Ron disguised as Hermione with a smile as he approaches the Slytherin.

Draco instinctively takes a step back.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" questions the Slytherin knowing that this

individual is not his wife. Her very presence makes his stomach tighten with

excitement and her sweet aroma of green apples makes him harden in an instant. However, these are both missing with this woman-this doppelganger.

"Draco, what are you talking about?" asks Ron as he reaches his hand out to Malfoy.

Draco quickly takes another step back leading him through the entrance of the sitting area. Ron realizing that his plan is not working pulls out the knife he collected back in the potions room and slashes the blade at the Slytherin.

Draco sniggers when avoids the slash and punches Ron in the face.

The Slytherin feels odd punching this individual because they look like

Hermione, however, that will not stop him from defending himself. Ron quickly recovers from the punch and slashes again at Draco this time cutting the Slytherins hand.

Draco grins as his eyes become chrome silver, but his grin fades to a frown when he is unable to summon his dragon serpent tattoo. Ron notices that the baby is missing from Draco's embrace and glances around the sitting room until he finds the baby tucked away in the corner behind a plant.

The Slytherin realizes that the doppelganger has seen Scorpio. Ron acts as though he is going for Scorpio to distract Draco that is when Draco begins to worry that this stranger intends to do harm towards his son. Draco maneuvers to block the path leading to Scorpio when Ron takes an advantage of this distraction and stabs Draco in the side.

Ron tries to pull the knife out, but Draco takes a hold of Ron's hand not

allowing him to pull out the knife. Draco grins at the horrified expression on the doppelgangers face when the Slytherin pushes the blade further into his own body.

"One has to truly enjoy pain in order to know how to inflict properly." says

Draco as he pulls out his own knife that he took from Fayre when had killed her.

The Slytherin stabs at Ron causing him to stumble away and let go of his knife that is still in Draco's side. Draco pulls out the knife from his side and begins to go through a series of strategic slashes and lunges with both knives.

Ron surprises himself by avoiding each slash and lunge. The Gryffindor quickly grabs a chair and hits Draco with the piece of furniture. Draco drops one of knives from the impact and Ron quickly recovers the weapon and stabs Draco in the upper arm. Ron tries to pull the knife out, but it will not budge. Draco chuckles as he watches the doppelganger trying to pull out the knife.

"It's stuck in the bone." informs Draco as he wields his knife towards Ron.

Ron catches the Slytherins wrist as a struggle ensues. Draco is unable to move his injured arm as he tries to stab Ron with the hand that his holding the knife. Ron is using all the strength he has to prevent Malfoy from stabbing him. He glances around the room and grabs vase with his free hand.

The Gryffindor smiles proudly as he breaks the vase over Draco's head. Draco falls limp to the floor sending his knife cascading across the room as blood begins to stain the stone beneath him.

Ron begins to look around the sitting room trying to find the knife that Draco was using.

"Bloody hell." curses Ron. He glances around the room nervously.

The Gryffindor knows that he needs to kill Malfoy now otherwise he may not have another chance. He squats down next to Malfoy and begins to try to loosen the knife that is stuck in Draco's upper arm.

Hermione investigates her chosen room hoping to find food. She needs some form of nourishment to satisfy her hunger. Her stomach growls in agreement and she grimaces from the pain. Her honey brown eyes skim the room and lights up when she sees a bowl of fruit sitting on a table. The Gryffindor prays to Merlin that it is real fruit and not the plastic fruit that Muggles use for decoration.

She quickly approaches the table and picks up an orange. Hermione smiles when she smells the freshness of the fruit. Her hands unpeel the fruit and she begins to eat. The flavor of the nectar bursts in her mouth waking her taste buds as she begins to load the pockets of her robes with the rest of the fruit.

She drops the fruit in her hands when she feels a stabbing sensation along her left arm. Hermione rolls up her sleeve as she scowls in pain and observes thorns sprouting on the golden olive branch that spirals up her left arm.

The thorns begin to dig themselves into her arm. Her first thought is not of Draco, but of their son. Draco will never worry or fear for himself, but he will for his own flesh and blood.

She forgets about the fruit as she cautiously exits the room. Hermione glances around the hall as she approaches the room Draco is investigating.

Her logic begins to shout that she should get Harry and Ron, however, her instinct as a mother and wife tell her she must act now. She enters the room as quietly as possible, but the stone echoes her footsteps. Ron is still trying to free the blade from Draco's arm when he hears footsteps echoing in the room. The blood rushes from his face as he realizes he will not

be able to kill Malfoy today.

"Draco." whispers Hermione.

Ron can hear the footsteps as well as Hermione's whispers getting closer and

closer to the sitting area. There is nowhere for him to hide from Hermione.

The Gryffindor grins as his hand reaches into his pocket and pulls out the

morphing potion. He takes a strand of Draco's hair and puts it into the potion.

Ron quickly drinks the potion and morphs into Draco. He glances at the Slytherin with jealous eyes as he feels the length and thickness between his legs. Then he smiles as an idea comes to him.

"Draco." whispers Hermione again. Ron exits the sitting room when Hermione is

just about to enter. "Draco, why didn't you answer me?" asks Hermione as she

looks at Ron oddly.

"Sorry, love, I'm so used to your shrilling voice that I didn't recognize your whisper." says Ron trying to sound as much like Malfoy as possible.

Hermione goes to voice her anger at his comment, but stops herself.

Confused, she steps away from Ron. When she is with Draco, she can feel a connection that draws her to him. She can sense it in the room, but not from the man standing before her. Draco has an essence that can cause her to forget all reason especially when she looks into his gray eyes. Ron steps forward and caresses her cheek.

Hermione frowns at the alien touch. Draco's very touch stimulates her instantly making her ready for him. However, at this moment she is not even wet.

"Where's the baby?" asks Hermione as she notices that Draco is no longer

carrying their son.

"I laid him down. I was hoping you would come and see me." says Ron as he leans into Hermione and kisses her passionately.

Hermione pulls out of the one-sided kiss. She tells herself that something is not right with Draco, but she has no physical proof except for what she is feeling. Ron smiles as he removes the sling in which Alysa is resting and lies her down comfortably in the corner of a sofa. Hermione goes to protest, but Ron silences her with another kiss.

"Draco, I'm not in the mood." says Hermione as she pushes him away.

Minutes ago, she could not wait to get Draco alone, but now she does not feel the same lust as before.

"Hermione, we need to make up in some fashion." says Ron hoping to coerce

Hermione into having sex. After all, if he cannot kill Draco he may as well as get a taste of Hermione while he can.

"But, Draco-." begins Hermione before Ron interrupts her.

"Hermione, I know that you're probably still angry with me over our little

argument before, but I assure you a shag will make you feel better.

Now who is my little Lioness?" asks Ron in Draco's singsong fashion as he feels himself harden.

Hermione forces a smile at the nickname of Lioness. Ron pulls her into another kiss and this time Hermione forces herself to kiss him back.

He groans into her mouth enjoying every moment that their tongues touch.

She supposes that she is making herself paranoid and that nothing is wrong with Draco.

The thorns that were piercing her arm are gone and she should try to enjoy the time she has with her husband.

Ron quickly moves Hermione over to the bed and removes her undergarments.

He is not sure how long Malfoy will stay unconscious, but it had better be long enough for him to shag Hermione. Ron unzips his slacks and pulls out his erection through the openings of his boxers and slacks. He has anticipated this moment for years. His eyes stare down at Hermione's open legs.

He closes his eyes as he enters her. He groans as he feels her tightness wrap around his member. However, he hears Hermione cry in pain rather than in pleasure.

"Draco Malfoy, get off me this instant!" shouts Hermione as tears stream down

her cheeks and she pulls herself away from him. Ron scowls at her not understanding what just happened.

"She felt so bloody good." thinks Ron wanting to enter her again.

He unconsciously begins to stroke himself.

Hermione wipes away her tears as she gets off the bed and puts her knickers back on. Ron stares at Hermione as she begins to massage her rectum.

"You bloody well knew that I was a virgin, Draco. I know that you're sexually experienced, but I thought for sure you would have warned me if you wanted anal sex. Honestly, do you have any idea as to how painful that was without having been prepared for it and having no lubrication?" Ron's face reddens with embarrassment.

He finally had a chance to have sex with Hermione and he enters her rectum

rather than her vagina. "You've killed the mood! It's time to go!

Go get our son." orders Hermione.

Ron did not have to jerk off to go flaccid the moment Hermione said that he killed the mood he went as limp as Malfoy before Malfoy collapsed.

Ron puts himself away as he enters the sitting area and grabs Scorpio.

Ron, out of anger, kicks Draco in his wounded side and then rushes back to

Hermione who is now cradling Alysa. They exit the room and approach Harry who

shakes his head at the couple figuring they were just shagging.

"Where's Ron?" asks Harry when he notices his friend missing.

"I'll go find Weasel." says Ron putting Scorpio into Harry's arms and then

rushes off before Hermione or Harry can protest.

Hermione and Harry exchange glances and that is when Harry notices her

bloodshot eyes.

"Hermione, were you crying?" Harry questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it." says Hermione matter-of-factly. Harry knows better than to push a subject especially when she uses that tone of voice.

He chooses to look down at Scorpio and coo at the baby boy while his father is away.

Draco slowly begins to shift his body as his gray eyes flutter open.

The Slytherins first thoughts are of Scorpio. He glances toward the corner and sees his son missing. Anger builds him the strength to stand to his feet as he braces himself against the wall.

Once he is standing, he leans his head against the wall and closes his eyes

trying not to concentrate on the dizziness he is experiencing. He glances back at the corner knowing that he will take great pleasure in killing the individual who has taken his son. His eyes begin turn the shade of his pupil.

Draco waves his bloodied hand toward his wounds as he chants a healing

incantation as well as another incantation to replenish his blood.

The dark magic then begins to force the knife out of Draco's bone and arm.

The blade falls out of his limb and chips the stone floor with its impact.

The Slytherin picks up the knife and pockets it. He is not sure how he will explain that Scorpio is missing to Hermione, but what he does know is that he feels like a failure. He was unable to protect his own son and that fact sickens him.

Draco exits the room and begins to head down the hall when he sees Hermione and Harry waiting for him. Hermione avoids eye contact with him that he finds

suspicious since not so long ago she was giving him the "come hither" look.

His gray eyes then go to Harry and he stops in his tracks when he sees Harry

holding Scorpio.

Harry looks at Draco questioningly when he sees the relief in the Slytherins face. Draco quickly approaches Harry and smiles happily down at his son. The Slytherin is unsure as to how they got Scorpio, but he does not care for his son is safe. Harry looks at Draco and then to Hermione.

"Hermione, would you take the baby? I want to talk to Malfoy."

"Of course, Harry." answers Hermione as she takes Scorpio from Harry's embrace.

Harry and Draco walk away and stop when they are out of hearing range.

Draco looks at Harry preparing for whatever the Gryffindor might say.

"Malfoy, I want to thank you." begins Harry trying not to sound bitter.

Draco quirks an eyebrow trying to cover the shock he feels at Harry's words.

"Thank me for what, Potter?" Draco asked, his mind feeling confused on what Potter was trying to thank him for.

"I'm thankful that you helped Hermione when she was attacked by Garrick.

I had no idea that had happened and it kills me that I wasn't there to protect her, but I'm glad that you were." Harry explained to him.

Draco clenches his jaw refraining himself from saying something spiteful, rude, or sarcastic. He intends on joining the Order and if he can get in good standing with the Orders golden boy then his chances on joining will be good.

"Is there a point to this, Potter? I told you before that I will always do

right by Hermione." says Draco. Harry shakes his head in agreement.

"I know, Malfoy, but people have a tendency to say one thing and mean another, but you have really proven yourself. If you really hated Hermione, you could have let Garrick do what he wanted to her. You also could have let her die when Alysa was born, but you didn't. I know that you are obligated by the Unbreakable Vow to make sure that we all return to Hogwarts, but I don't believe that alone made you help Hermione," Draco scowls at Harry because he knows what Harry is going to say next. "I think you love her."

Draco's scowl turns to a glare and Harry smiles in return knowing Draco's

reaction confirms how he feels for Hermione.

"I see the way Hermione looks at you. She has not told me, but I can tell that she cares for you. Despite what you might think, I'm not a fool.

I still think that you're a bloody bastard, but you have proven that you deserve Hermione." Harry reaches his right-hand out for a handshake.

Draco's gray eyes look down to Harry's hand and then he glances over his

shoulder to Hermione. He can see her watching them and the hope that she has on her face that he will accept Harry's hand in friendship.

The Slytherin knows that once he and Harry shake hands things will be different. He glances back at Hermione and then his gaze goes to the twins.

If he wants to be member of the Order this is a good beginning. He must ensure his families safety even if that means he must swallow his pride.

The Slytherin grasps Harry's hand and they shake hands.

"This doesn't mean we're bloody friends." comments Draco. Harry nods his head as they make a silent agreement that the handshake means exactly that, but they are both too stubborn to admit it.

Harry and Draco reproach a smiling Hermione, but she frowns when she and Draco catch eyes. The Slytherin smirks at her and she begins to feel Draco's familiar aura. Draco takes Scorpio from her embrace and wraps the sling around his shoulders and torso. He notices her frown and looks at her questioningly, "What's the matter, Hermione?"

"You know what's the matter, Draco." says Hermione not wanting to discuss the

issue in front of Harry. Draco knows that Harry is the reason why she will not bring up the issue so he turns to Harry.

"Do you mind, Potter?" Harry takes the hint and walks away without a word.

Draco turns back to Hermione and looks at her expectantly.

"I don't know what kind of world you're living in, Draco, but if you think I'm going to put up with more of your crap then you're in for a rude awakening." Draco remains stoic unsure of what he did this time. Perhaps she is still angry with him for his comments about her wanting a career.

"I'm warning you right now that if you ever try a different sexual act on me

again without consulting me first it will be the last sexual experience you

will encounter. You really hurt me, Draco, and seems as though you don't even care." Draco is about to respond and explain to Hermione that he has no idea what she is talking about when Hermione, distracted, looks around him, "Ron, what happened to you?" questions Hermione as she rushes to her friends side.

Draco turns around and glares at the Gryffindor when he sees a bruise forming

on Ron's face in the same area where he hit the doppelganger. The Slytherin clenches his jaw as he realizes that Weasel is the one who attacked him in the room. This makes perfect sense, after all, Draco is unable to use dark magic on the Golden Trio due to the Unbreakable Vow and he was unable to use it against the doppelganger.

Furthermore, no harm came to Scorpio, which makes sense as well, because Weasel will never hurt one of Hermione's children.

Draco balls his hands into fists as he realizes that Ron must have saved some

of the potion Harry had been talking about and morphed into Hermione. The fists tighten when Draco concludes that Weasel then morphed into him and

proceeded to have sex with Hermione.

Ron catches eyes with Draco and realizes that Draco understands what has happened. Draco refrains himself from attacking Ron because the last time he did not Hermione slapped him. The Slytherin presumes there are several ways to skin a cat and a lion is the biggest cat of them all. His Slytherin mind begins to work as he decides how he will kill the redheaded Gryffindor once they return to Hogwarts.

Ron stares at Draco unsure what to think. Draco's wounds are gone as well as all the blood on his clothes. He can only assume that Draco scourgified the blood that stained his clothing with dark magic.

"I tripped and hit my face on a corner of a dresser." says Ron.

He looks at the Slytherin waiting for Draco to dispute his answer, but no dispute comes. Ron, trying to hide his nerves, grins at the Slytherin.

Draco responds by giving Ron a cold glare that sends a chill down Ron's spine.

Hermione and Harry grimace at his answer imagining how much that must have hurt while Draco wishes he punched the Gryffindor harder.

"I found food." says Hermione getting off the subject of Ron's clumsiness as

she passes a piece of fruit to each of them.

They begin to eat the fruit as they continue down the hall in silence.

Draco quickly finishes his fruit and deliberately slows his pace so he is near Ron. Ron does not show any concern that Draco is walking close to him because Malfoy will not try anything with Harry and Hermione around.

When Harry and Hermione turn the next corner, Draco punches Ron in the throat to muffle Ron's cries, then roughly grabs Ron by the front of his robes, and slams him into the wall. Draco then begins to punch Ron repeatedly in the abdomen.

"You're a fucking dead man, Weasel, I know what you did," says Draco icily.

Ron remains unable to respond due to the punch he received to the throat. "If you want to try and kill me go ahead and do your best, but don't you dare endanger my children or Hermione in the process."

The Slytherin wants to kill him now, but resists the urge, "Keep your dick in your pants and out of Hermione." says Draco as he knees Ron in the groin.

Ron falls to the floor in fetal position as he grabs himself in pain.

"If I hear you touched Hermione again I'll fucking tear your dick off,

do you understand Weasel?"

Draco squats next to Ron and begins to search his pockets. The Slytherin smiles when he pulls out two vials filled with the morphing potion. He is tempted to keep the vials because he knows the potion will help them in the end.

However, he knows that he will have to explain how he came by them and he no

longer wants to lie to Hermione. Draco knows that Hermione will have a hard

time believing him about Ron's behavior. He also does not want her to know that someone who was to be her friend has violated her. Draco will let her continue to think that he was trying a new sexual position and he will seek her forgiveness. The Slytherin pulls the corks out of each vial and pours the potion out onto the stone floor. He stands up and kicks Ron in the back.

Draco hears Hermione and Harry reproaching. Hermione, shocked, rushes to Ron's side, "Draco, what happened to Ron?"

"I'm not sure Hermione. He said something about being dizzy and then collapsed. I think it might be from when he hit his head on the dresser." Harry, suspicious, looks at Draco. Ron continues to clutch his groin as Hermione helps him to stand up. Harry observes Draco and notices the look of disgust Draco gives Ron.

The-Boy-Who-Lived knows that Draco has always given Ron this look.

However, it is usually with the air of superiority when this new look of

disgust consists of nothing but pure hatred.

A/N: I estimate that I have at least two chapters left to be written and then

I'm done with the story. I want to thank those of you who reviewed with

continued support and words of encouragement.


	18. Lies

The Abduction of Draco Malfoy

A/N- Here is chapter eighteen for you.

Chapter 18: Lies

Ron grimaces as he stands up with Hermione's help. She glares at Draco knowing that he is lying about what happened to Ron. Draco walks away to prepare himself for another confrontation with Hermione.

He knows the excuse he made is a lousy one and as a Slytherin, he should have come up with better. However, he is convinced that his current company ` his wife especially ` is corrupting him. The Slytherin does not like this fact.

Harry takes Ron from Hermione and she quickly approaches Draco.

"Draco, what did you do to him?" asks Hermione not believing his lie.

After all, if Ron's head is bothering him then he will be clenching his head

not his privates. Draco inwardly kicks himself wishing he thought up a better lie. He turns around and faces Hermione.

"I kicked his ass and I'll do it again if he's says or does anything else-."

says Draco trailing off not wanting to tell Hermione the full truth. Hermione glowers at his answer.

"_Merlin, I love it when she looks at me that way." thinks Draco as he feels his heartbeat begin to quicken._ He resists the urge to slam her up against the wall and shag her. Hermione shakes her head at him as she recognizes the lust in his eyes.

"You have no right beating up on people, Draco, despite what you might think.

I guess I really shouldn't be surprised with this, after all, look at what you did to me a little while ago." Draco gives a quick glare at Ron and then looks back Hermione.

"Hermione, I'll never intentionally hurt you and I'll never fail at protecting you again." says Draco as he goes to caress her cheek.

Hermione frowns at his sad excuse of an apology and swats his hand away.

She knows that if he touches her just once her anger will melt away.

After what he did to her, she has no intention on forgiving him anytime soon

No matter how alluring his gray eyes are.

"Don't touch me," orders Hermione. "If you intend to have this marriage work

you need to realize that violence solves nothing."

"That may be true, Hermione, but it certainly makes me better. I know another activity that makes me feel all the more better, but it appears you're not game." Hermione scoffs at his answer.

"Go jerk yourself off." says Hermione not in the mood for Draco's innuendo's or sex games. She begins to walk away, but something Draco says stops her immediately.

"In all my years, Hermione, I've never had to jerk off." says Draco with a proud smirk. Hermione, shocked, turns around to face him.

"And to begin now would only be degrading." Draco stated with a smirk.

Hermione recalls Draco stroking himself after their latest disaster. Draco steps closer to her and she looks up into his gray eyes. Draco can tell she is thinking about something, but he is not sure of what.

"Now, what is my, little mud-blood, thinking." singsongs the Slytherin.

Hermione's heart drops in the pit of her stomach. Only Draco can make a derogatory word into terms of endearment. She realizes that he will not name his son Leo because it represents Gryffindor house so she concludes he will never call her Lioness for the same reason.

Tears fill her eyes as she comes to understand that Draco has not apologized

properly because he did nothing to her.

His words begin to ring in her ears, "Hermione, I'll never intentionally hurt you and I'll never fail at protecting you again." Her caramel eyes go from Draco to Ron and then back to Draco. Hermione wipes away her tears as she pulls Draco further away from Ron and Harry.

"What happened, Draco?" asks Hermione trying to regain control of her emotions.

She does not want to believe that Ron would do that to her, but she knows that Ron is the only one who has been-err-jerking off. Draco on several occasions has accused Ron of eyeing her sexually. In addition, the Gryffindor recalls the morphing potion that Ron was alone with, "Draco, tell me right now."

"Well, first I punched Weasel in the throat..." begins Draco when Hermione

interrupts him.

"No, that's not what I'm asking you about, Draco. I want you to tell me what you did that hurt me." says Hermione. Draco gives Hermione the-deer-in-the-headlight look. "You don't know, do you?"

"Bloody hell, Hermione, I can't fix the past, but I sure as hell can work on the future. What does it bloody matter?" Draco asked frustrated.

"It matters plenty. It wasn't you was it?" Draco concludes that she is too

smart for her own good.

"I'm going to fucking kill him when we get back to Hogwarts. I don't care what you say." Draco clenches his jaw and reaches out to caress Hermione's cheek. She allows him to proceed as she feels the familiar chill go down her spine from his touch.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asks Hermione in a hurtful whisper.

"Would you have honestly believed me?" asks Draco as he quirks an eyebrow.

"After all, we Slytherins are well known to tell a lie or two." Hermione goes

to walk away and confront Ron, but Draco grabs her by the arm and pulls her back to him.

"I don't want him to know that you know it was him." Hermione glares at Draco

not believing what she is hearing.

"Are you serious? You expect me to act as if I don't know what he did to me.

He violated me, Draco, he betrayed my trust." Hermione smartly uttered.

"Hermione, right now he's trying to kill me and thinks that you're ignorant to what's going on. Just continue with the facade." Draco muttered to Hermione.

"How did he try to kill you? Where are your wounds? Where's the blood?" Hermione splat out question after question.

"He tried killing me with a knife. I healed my wounds and scourgified the

blood," Hermione quirks an eyebrow questioning his words. "I was bleeding to death the last thing on my mind was saving evidence."

Hermione still gives him a questioning look. "All right, fine, I wanted to take care of the situation myself and when I found out that he hurt you I figured what you didn't know wouldn't hurt you."

"And you killing someone that I thought of as a friend wouldn't be hurting me?" Hermione asked, looking at Draco with her eyes in disbelief.

"You'd be losing a friend either way." replies Draco matter-of-factly.

Hermione looks down to her feet and begins to wipe away silent tears.

Draco grimaces when he hears her sniffle. He begins to glance around the hall looking for a quick exit. The Slytherin does not mind being sexually-err-physically supportive, but he is unable to give any kind of emotional support. After all, it will be un-Malfoyish.

"Will you keep up with the facade?" asks Draco hoping to distract Hermione

from crying by asking the question.

"Only if you promise to let Professor Dumbledore deal with him once we return to Hogwarts." Hermione stated.

"I'm more than capable of handling Weasel, Hermione. I don't need Dumbledore's help." Draco uttered clearly displeased by her suggested that he wasn't strong to handle Weasley.

"That's what I'm afraid, Draco. Yes, what Ron did is wrong and it infuriates me, but you will not kill him." Draco scowls at her.

"He's a means to an end, Hermione." Draco stated firmly.

"Meaning?" Hermione questioned not liking the feeling she would hear from Draco.

"Meaning that I would have already killed him it wasn't for the Unbreakable Vow. If I find out that he's touched you again I'm going to cut off his dick." Draco darkly uttered. His eyes glowed with the truth.

Hermione knows that Draco is speaking truthfully. He killed Garrick for touching her whereas Ron did more to her.

"You still haven't agreed with me about Dumbledore." Hermione knows that Ron

will get more of a punishment with the shame he will experience when

confronting his family with what he has done to her.

"Fine, if you're so insistent on involving Dumbledore, go ahead, that won't change any accidents that may cross Ron's path in the meantime." says Draco hinting that he still intends on killing the Weasel.

Hermione goes to respond to Draco when Alysa and Scorpio begin to cry.

Hermione begins to rock Alysa as she looks at Draco waiting for him to

administer the potion for the twins. The Slytherin looks to his feet and then at Hermione. She looks at him expectantly, but scowls when Draco removes Scorpio from the sling and begins to hand Scorpio over to her.

"What are you doing?" asks Hermione knowing that they need to silence the twins in order to avoid detection.

"He needs to be fed." replies Draco avoiding eye contact.

"Draco?" Hermione is unsure what he means. He has told her that the potion will not allow the twins to be breast-fed.

"I told you, Hermione, Slytherins are known to tell a lie or two." Hermione

glares at the Slytherin unable to express the anger she is feeling. She begins to ponder how many other lies he has told her.

Harry, helping Ron walk, approaches the couple. "We need to get out of this hall if the babies continue to cry." informs Harry.

Hermione and Draco shake their heads in agreement and enter a room with Harry

and Ron following. She looks to Ron and then back to Draco who gives her pleading look. Hermione sits down in a chair and Draco helps her prepare the twins for their feeding. Harry takes Ron to the other side of the room to give Hermione privacy for her breast-feeding.

"You know for someone who says he wants to populate our home with children

you're certainly making every effort to alienate me. I don't like lies, Draco." Hermione confronted him.

"What else would you expect from me? When I tell you the truth you give me a hard time." Draco answered.

Hermione dares him to continue by quirking her eyebrows. "Like just a few minutes ago we were discussing Weasel. I want to keep the element of surprise by allowing him to think that you don't know it was him. He's already tried killing me and he's already hurt you. I don't want him taking this to a new level, but rather than listening to me for a change you have to argue." Draco continued.

"Is that a fact? Explain to me why you lied about the potion for the twins." Hermione interrogated him.

"I want to kill those girls and get off this Island as soon as possible.

You wanting to breastfeed would only slow down the process." Draco answered.

"Did it ever occur to you that I would have agreed to the potion if you had

explained that it will get us off the Island sooner? Rather than making up that excuse that no Malfoy has ever been breastfed." Hermione commented.

"I didn't make up that part up, but I did slightly exaggerate. No Malfoy has been breastfed because the women really have no interest in breastfeeding.

But now we're getting off the subject do you agree to continue with the facade?"

"I told you I would do what you ask just so long as you don't kill Ron," Draco shakes his head in frustration and glowers at his wife. "I understand that you partially blame yourself for not being there for me, but that doesn't make you a failure it makes you human." Hermione told him.

"You don't seem to grasp the concept at how bloody angry I am. He left me for dead, violated my wife, and took my son." Hermione glances at Ron and resists the tears that are forcing themselves to the surface. She then looks back at Draco.

"He made you think that I would deliberately hurt you for my own sexual

gratification." Draco begins to run his hands up her skirt as he caresses her thighs.

Her eyes flutter shut as she concentrates on the feeling of his hands on her

thighs, "Now I don't expect to ever change you, but I accept your caring nature and your morality no matter how much they disgust me. Can you at least for once see things my way and accept the fact that one way or another Weasel is going to die."

"Draco, he doesn't deserve to die." says Hermione in a whisper as she opens her eyes to look at him. If she were to let Draco kill Ron, she is no better than a Death Eater and may as well get the dark mark herself.

"Everyone deserves to die, but there are wizards in this world who deserve

death sooner rather than later. Weasel is sooner." Draco continues to caress

her thighs wishing to do more. He has been concentrating on their conversation and has forgotten about their audience. The Slytherin glances over to Harry and Ron. Harry is averting his eyes as Ron glares at the couple.

Draco looks back at Hermione and gives her another pleading look. He removes his hands from underneath her skirt knowing if he continues to touch her, he will end up shagging her.

"If Ron tries anything else then I understand you defending yourself, but anything further than that is out of the question." Hermione told him.

"But -." begins Draco when Hermione interrupts.

"That's my final decision, Draco. I don't want to hear any more on the subject." Hermione stated her tone in her voice was final.

Draco, acting disappointed, nods his head in understanding. He considers this a victory. Hermione said that he can defend himself, but she never gave a limit to his defense.

She did say, "Anything further than that is out of the question." However,

her words can have many meanings for example the cold-blooded murder Draco

originally intended. His Slytherin mind concludes that he just needs to trick

Weasel into attacking him once they return to Hogwarts and then Draco can kill him. Hermione will more than likely be upset that Draco did not listen to her, but he will explain that next time she will have to be more precise in her wording especially when she is in a self-righteous mood.

Hermione grimaces at the soreness she feels on her nipples as they begin their journey home once again. She knows that Draco has several ulterior motives for letting her breast-feed. The Gryffindor wants to believe that he wants her breasts to remain large, but she honestly believes that he is trying to make it up to her for `failing' to protect her from Ron.

Draco is territorial and highly protective of her and more than likely will

find a loophole in her agreement not to kill Ron. She makes every effort to keep her distance away from Ron without looking obvious. Never in all her years at Hogwarts did she think him capable of such an act as he did towards her.

Her caramel eyes glance over to Harry wondering how he is going to take the news. He and Ron are best friends and he may find it hard to believe. She really cannot blame him if he remains unconvinced. She has a hard time believing it and it happened to her. Hermione wipes away more silent tears and takes a deep breath to relax her nerves.

She does not want to take any chances on separating again especially if Ron

were to try something else on her. She glances at Draco frustrated with the

lies he tells, but at least she can always rely on him to be himself.

He is a Slytherin through and through and she cannot be angry with him for

remaining loyal to his Slytherin attributes.

She is unable to ignore other qualities in the Slytherin that remain constant as well. He means to be a good provider, protector, and lover. There is animosity between the pair as she acknowledges his lack of scruples sickens her and he has told her that her ethics disgust him. However, she concludes that every relationship has problems and they seem to have them in spades.

Ron, disgusted, watches the pair walk side by side. He really loves Hermione and wants to be alone with her. Malfoy obviously smoothed things over with Hermione and this annoys the Gryffindor.

"Harry." says Ron.

"Yeah, Ron." says Harry thankful that Ron is now walking on his own.

"I really didn't fall back there. Malfoy attacked me." Ron told Harry.

"Why?" asks Harry. He and Draco just conversed and Malfoy seemed fine.

"I don't know. How can anyone explain how a Slytherin thinks?" Ron exclaimed.

Harry nervously scratches the back of his neck. He questions on whether he made the right decision on befriending Malfoy. His green eyes go to the pair walking in front of him and he observes Hermione snaking her arm around Draco's arm. Harry inwardly chuckles when sees Draco glance uncomfortably at the act of affection, but allows Hermione to further the act by resting her head on his arm as well.

"That's very true, Ron." replies Harry.

Harry recalls Hermione quickly approaching Malfoy after Ron had fallen.

He knows that she was convinced it was no accident. The couple conversed for several minutes ending with Hermione in tears every once in a while and remaining close to Malfoy. Harry can tell they know something and have yet to tell him. The group rounds a corner and stops right away when they find a wand pointing directly at them.

"You two back there." says Meredith motioning her wand toward Harry and Ron,

"Come up here with the other two." Harry and Ron step forward.

Ron stands between Draco and Hermione and Harry stands next to Hermione.

"I was wondering where you four have gone."

"Apparently to hell, would you like an invitation?" comments Draco.

"Move it." says Meredith ignoring Draco's comment and directing them with her

wand back to the dungeon area.

"You didn't say ˜please." adds Draco. Hermione, Harry and Ron glance at Draco pondering when the Slytherin had begun caring about manners.

"I don't have to." says Meredith.

She begins to wave her wand as she chants a spell. Draco simultaneously grabs Ron and shoves him towards Meredith causing Ron not only to take the blunt of the stunning spell, but also to fall into Meredith causing her to stumble and drop her wand.

Harry quickly moves in grabbing Meredith's wand and forcing her to her to feet. Draco grumbles his complaints that Harry has taken over the situation.

"Who are you?" asks Harry.

"Meredith." Draco and Hermione answer simultaneously as they step over Ron's stunned body. Harry recognizes the name and continues the interrogation.

"Now I don't want to hurt you, so if you can just tell us how to get off the

Island we'll leave you in peace." Draco scowls at Harry.

_`Of course we-err-I want to hurt her! Bloody hell, I want to kill her!' thinks Draco as he crosses his arms in anger._

"I won't tell you anything." scoffs Meredith.

"Look nothing will happen to you if you just tell us what we need to know."

continues Harry.

"No, no, no, you're doing it all wrong!" shouts Draco as he steps forward.

He pushes Harry aside as he places Scorpio in Harry's arms. "Father always said torture was my specialty." Draco grins as he nears Meredith.

"Draco-." begins Hermione when Draco interrupts her.

"Stay out of this, Hermione." Draco orders.

He can already hear her protests so he does not need her to use vocals.

She will say something about how he cannot kill Meredith and that the Ministry of Magic can handle her punishment. He has heard it all before and if he hears her protests one more time his ears will begin to bleed from the repetition.

"I want you tell me where I can find the other girls as well as how to get off this bloody Island." Draco demands.

"Like I told him," says Meredith condescendingly motioning towards Harry,

"I won't tell you a thing." Draco gives her a devious smirk, grabs her wand out of Harry's hand, and snaps her wand in two.

Meredith gasps in disbelief as Hermione and Harry do the same. Draco takes the two halves and tosses them carelessly over his shoulder.

"You know what I want to hear so I won't bother repeating the questions." Draco uttered.

"Go to hell." Meredith then spits in Draco's face. Draco smirks as he wipes off her spit.

"I'm in hell, Bitch, and you're the one who brought me here. Now you will tell me what I want to hear because unlike him." says Draco motioning towards Harry, "I don't have any qualms in hurting you." Meredith glances at Hermione and then back to Draco.

"I don't believe a word that you say." Meredith is confident that Hermione will stop Draco from doing any harm to her.

"I've been known to tell lies, but I never lie when it comes to inflicting pain which happens to be one of my favorite past times." Draco mutters.

"As I said-." begins Meredith but she is interrupted by Draco.

"Look, Bitch, I have every intention on killing you so just tell me what I want to hear." says Draco. Meredith, frightened, stares into Draco's eyes and knows that he is telling the truth.

"Why would why I want to tell you anything if you're going to kill my anyway?"

"Because you have one of two choices: I can either kill you slow and painfully or quick and painless. I honestly hope you choose the latter because I look forward to making you scream.' says Draco as he pulls out his knife and lets the light reflect off the blade into Meredith's frightened eyes.

A/N: If you read it, please, be a darling and review it.

I have been having a difficult time finding a dark name for Draco's and

Hermione's son. If there are any suggestions, please,

don't hesitate to tell me. I'm stuck between Scorpio and Devon,

but I'd rather find something darker and appropriate for a Malfoy.


	19. The Grangers and Malfoy's

The Abduction of Draco Malfoy

A/N- Here is chapter nineteen for you. This isn't my story, I'm placing it up so others can love it, like I have. Anyone that knows the original author for this story, can you get her to email me or tell me how they are.

Chapter 19: The Grangers and Malfoy's

Meredith looks to Hermione and then back to Draco, "I'd love to scream for you especially if it's your name, but for that to happen she needs to die." Meredith said trying to hide her fear as she motions toward Hermione.

"The only one dying will be you." Draco replied as he pushes Meredith against

the wall and holds the blade of his knife to her throat.

"Malfoy, put the knife away." Harry uttered nervously as he watches Draco.

"So which is it, Bitch?" asks Draco ignoring Harry's comment. "You should consider yourself lucky not everyone can decide how they're going to die."

Draco and Meredith catch eyes again, but this time his gray eyes keep hold of her eyes. She is unable to look away no matter how hard she tries. His gray eyes are mesmerizing her. Hermione and Harry exchange worried glances.

Draco is obviously ignoring Harry and Harry does not want to make any sudden

movements that may cause Draco to cut Meredith with the knife. Hermione decides to step forward and talk some sense into her husband.

"Draco-," Hermione start to say when Draco interrupts her.

"Shhh." Draco hushed Hermione as he continues to stare into Meredith's eyes.

"I will not." Hermione alleged when Draco interrupts her again.

"Shhh." Draco hushed out again as he looks deeper into Meredith's eyes.

"How dare you interrupt." Hermione begins once again when Draco removes the

knife from Meredith's throat, grabs Meredith by the arm, and begins to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Hermione shouted as she rushes after Draco and Meredith.

Harry grunts as he quickly lifts an unconscious Ron and throws Ron over his shoulder. He begins to follow the others as fast as his feet can go with the extra weight on his shoulder.

Meredith tries to get away from Draco, but his grip will not let up. She knows where he is heading and does not know how he became aware of the location. Her stomach begins to tighten when she comes to the understanding that he just used Legilimency on her. He now knows where the younger members of the Amalgamation live.

They have not yet been Initiated and they range from the ages of five to seventeen. She glances at Draco and can tell that he aims to harm the girls despite his stoic expression.

Draco knows this is a great find. He can hear the footsteps behind him and he

grimaces at the thought of Hermione and Harry stopping him. They turn several corners and go up four flights of stairs when they approach two wooden doors that are highly decorated with floral patterns and magically painted fairies that flutter their wings at each corner.

Draco glares at the doors. He is sick of the floral patterns that decorate the castle and he hates fairies almost more than he hates Gryffindor's.

Hermione and Harry quickly follow up behind Draco and stare at the doors

curious to find out what is behind them. Harry leans Ron against the wall and begins to rub his sore shoulder. Hermione glances at Harry when she begins to feel strange.

"Do you feel that?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I can feel it." Harry replied.

Draco glances at the two of them and pulls out his wand.

"Silencio Incarcerous." Draco uttered, while he was aiming his wand at Meredith.

Thick ropes quickly appear in the air and wrap themselves around Meredith

causing her to fall to the floor as the silencing charm goes into effect.

"When I broke her wand the magic protecting the Island ended. The magic took a while to reverse seeing that the wards have been up for a hundred years." The Slytherin turns around and with a wave of his hand the wooden doors open.

Hermione gasps when she sees a beautiful garden spanning miles. She is positive that the garden is magical since it has a blue sky. The Gryffindor is distracted from the beauty of the garden when she hears giggling. Draco side steps Hermione and begins to investigate where the giggles are coming from. Harry and Hermione both draw their wands and follow the Slytherin.

"Hermione, I'm warning you that if he tries to hurt anyone he'll leave me no

choice, but to stop him." Hermione nods her head in agreement.

"We don't know how many people will be in here. I wish Ron was awake." Harry whispered.

"Harry, there's something I need to tell you about Ron. Draco wants me not to say anything, but I think you really need to know." Hermione uttered back in a soft voice.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"Ron kept some of that morphing potion you told Draco and me about-." Hermione begins to say when Harry interrupts her.

"That's great we should use it now." Harry commented.

"No, Harry, you don't understand. Ron used the potion to morph into me and then tried to kill Draco." Harry, unconvinced, stops walking and looks at Hermione, "He did almost kill Draco, but when he failed he morphed into Draco and coerced me into having-err-sex with him." Hermione muttered out to her best friend.

Harry takes a step back not wanting to believe Hermione's words. However, recent events now make sense to him. He had begun to notice Hermione trying to keep her distance from Ron and then minutes ago Draco attacked Ron. Harry clenches his wand when he recalls Ron talking about Draco attacking him and not understanding why. The anger courses through Harry and ends in the pit of his stomach. This is the second time he was not there to help Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I can't believe Ron would that. I could kill him." Harry told Hermione.

"I know how you feel I can hardly believe it myself. There have been changes for all us since we came to this Island." Hermione said.

"All of us, but Malfoy." Harry said bitter at the young Slytherin blond.

They both glance in the direction Draco is going and begin to follow him once again. Harry puts a supportive arm around her shoulders as he ponders what will happen to Ron once they return to Hogwarts. The pair stops walking when they see Draco squat behind a bush and peer around it.

They slowly approach and squat behind the bush as well. Hermione smiles when she sees children innocently playing in a park. There are a few girls playing tag while others are playing on swings that are hanging on vines from the trees that are surrounding the park. Her smile fades when she sees Draco glaring at the girls.

"Draco, you don't still intend on hurting them, do you?" Hermione questioned, already knowing his answer would be.

"Would you believe me if I said ˜no'?" He asked innocently as he begins to

count the number of girls in the vicinity.

"You appear to be forgetting the fact that Harry and I now have working wands

that are not limited by the Unbreakable Vow," Hermione told him, Draco's scowls at Hermione. "If you want to do something useful go back to Meredith and use Legilimency on her again to find out how we can get off this Island."

The moment Draco ran off with Meredith Hermione did a series of deductive

reasoning and concluded that her husband knows Legilimency. Before when Draco told her that he knew about her infatuation for him she never thought about how he knew, but now she realizes that he had used Legilimency on her back at Hogwarts.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, you've known all along this is what I intended." Draco ejaculatory out.

"But look at them, Draco, they're just children." Hermione declared, trying to reason with Draco.

"They're children now, but they will grow up and abduct more wizards," Draco commented. "The mud-blood whores." Draco muttered as an afterthought.

"Draco, look at that little girl, there," says Hermione ignoring his comment

about mud-bloods as she motions to an adorable five-year-old child playing tag.

She is wearing a yellow sundress and has rosy cheeks, blue eyes, and blonde hair pulled up into pigtails, "That could be Alysa in five years. How would you feel if someone just killed Alysa for something that she might do in the future?"

"I wouldn't waste time thinking about my feelings that's for bloody sure I'd

just kill the bloody fucker." Draco exclaimed.

"Is killing all you think about?" Hermione asked disturbed at her husband's lack of respect for life.

"I'm not going to bother answering that with the amount of times you've asked

that you should know the answer yourself." Draco said, while his eyes rolled in annoyance. The Gryffindor decides to take a chance and give Draco an ultimatum.

"Fine, Draco, go ahead and kill the children." Hermione uttered as though she no longer cares.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked unsurely about Hermione's sudden change of heart. He knew she would try something but what would it be.

"I'm positive, but I will have you know that I refuse to have sex with a man

who will kill innocent children." Draco scowls again at Hermione.

He knew something like this was coming. "So you decide which is more desirable to you: killing children or making more children with me because you can only choose one." Draco's mouth goes dry when Hermione deliberately begins to rub her inner thighs seductively with her hands. Hermione can see the lust in Draco's eyes when she slightly raises the hem of her skirt showing him her white knickers.

"_Fuck, she had to show me the white knickers." Draco thought as he recalls the first time he saw her white undergarments._

He hopes she will never change them because he finds them sexy. "The ultimatum is unacceptable,' says Draco through clenched teeth as he tries to keep his integrity. `You're my wife. I have ever to have sex with you whenever and wherever I want. I'm also a Death Eater which means I kill whoever and however I want."

"I'm not only your wife, but I'm also a mother. I will protect my children and myself by any means necessary. I don't care if the ultimatum is unacceptable by your standards it's there nonetheless. Draco, if you go through with these killings you'll leave me no choice, but to refuse to act like a wife in every sense of the word, and I will leave you without a wife and I will be taking the twins with me." Hermione stated firmly at him.

Hermione leans forward and gently caresses his cheek. He closes his eyes at the feel of her touch. The Slytherin can feel his skin beginning to burn with the desire he has for her. Harry looks away from the couple not wanting to ruin Hermione's attempt at changing Draco's mind. In fact, he is hoping Hermione will convince Draco not to kill because Harry has no desire to use magic on Draco now that the Slytherin is beginning to grow on him.

"Don't make me live without your touch." Hermione uttered into his ear.

Draco grasps her hand with his and gives it a squeeze. He opens his eyes to find her giving him a pleading look. He slowly begins to lean in toward Hermione. She makes the decision to let him move in for the kiss this way it is fully his decision. He begins to caress her lips with his own.

"Merlin, Hermione." Draco muttered as he begins to kiss her.

His kisses become more passionate once she begins to kiss him back. Harry hearing the faint sound of kissing is unable to resist a peek. His green eyes glance at the couple and he smiles at the fact that Hermione has complete control over Draco. Draco's hands begin to roam Hermione's body making

Harry worry that they intend to shag in that very spot.

"Draco." Hermione said flushed as she pulls out their kiss trying to catch her breath.

Draco inwardly curses himself when he realizes that he discarded his tie for nothing. Hermione still has control over him despite his best efforts to change that fact.

"Please, let's just get off this Island, get back to Hogwarts, and prepare for our own future." Hermione uttered to him while she took his hand and placing it over her womb where Draco insists there is another child growing. Her other hand works her sling revealing a sleeping Alysa.

His gray eyes peer at his hand that is placed over Hermione's womb and then at Alysa in the sling. The Gryffindor can tell that this is working so she moves in to help Draco finalize his decision. Hermione quickly recaptures Draco's lips. He begins to kiss her back and she now knows that he has decided on her and their children.

This time Draco pulls out of the kiss and looks at Hermione, "You do realize I'm not happy about this. I really want to kill them." Draco pouts out.

"I know, but I promise to make it up to you." Hermione stated seductively.

"Really?" Draco asked with a smile. Hermione nods as she returns his smile.

She is anxious to return to Hogwarts to finish what their kiss started, "You're going to let me kill Weasel." Draco whispered so Harry cannot hear.

Hermione sighs when Draco clearly misunderstands her.

"We'll discuss the matter later, but for now we need to get back to Meredith

and find a way to get off this Island." Hermione answered.

Draco silently agrees and begins to head back toward the exit with Harry and Hermione. They close the doors once they are back in the hall. The Slytherin turns Meredith's face towards him and he begins to peer into her eyes again.

Harry and Hermione watch anxiously, but become distracted when Ron begins to

stir and slowly gets to his feet.

"Harry." Ron uttered looking around the unfamiliar hall. "What's going on?"

Harry glares at Ron for lying to him and assaulting Hermione. The-Boy-Who-Lived has no words for Ron. Harry quickly approaches Ron and punches him in the face. Ron falls to the ground from the impact and stares at Harry.

"Accio wand!" Harry shouted as Ron's wand flies into Harry's waiting wand.

"I can't believe you just hit me!" Ron yelled.

"Why the bloody hell did you take my wand?" Ron asked after his eyes go big surprised that their magic is working now.

"I can't believe you, Ron! You attack Hermione, lie to me, and you tried to kill Malfoy!" Harry yelled at Ron.

Draco glares at Hermione. "What a way to keep up the façade." Draco commented.

Hermione glares at the Slytherin. Draco honestly did not want Hermione to tell anyone that way when he kills Ron he has no motive to make him a suspect. The Slytherin knows Potter is as ethical as Hermione and will prevent him from killing the Weasel.

"Just keep doing the Legilimency and save the comments for later." Hermione ordered him.

She knows Draco wants her to keep quiet, but she feels Harry deserves the truth since once they get back to Hogwarts Dumbledore will take Ron into custody leaving Harry with questions.

"You keep away from Hermione otherwise I'll put a binding spell on you." Harry ordered firmly at Ron as he pocketed Ron's wand within his cloak.

Ron glares at Draco and then at Hermione.

"I don't believe you, Hermione," Ron started. "I don't understand how you can stand to be touched by that Slytherin Scum," The redhead leans against the wall and shakes his head in frustration. "I love you. I always have and it kills me to see you with him." Hermione wipes away a silent tear as her lower lip begins to tremble.

"Ron, if you loved me you would have accepted whoever makes me happy even its Draco," Hermione said through tears. "If you loved me you wouldn't have tried to kill the father of my children or pretended to be my husband to get me on intimate terms."

"Hermione, what I've done pales in comparison to what Malfoy has done.

At least I'm not a murderer or have you forgotten that he's a Death Eater?" Ron asked in disbelieve.

"He's got you there, love," Draco added in. Ron shakes his head in agreement.

"You're not helping your defense." Hermione replied. Draco stands up and turns to Hermione.

"Merlin, will you make up your bloody mind, Hermione. You bitch when I lie and then when I tell the truth you, not in so many words, tell me to be quiet." Draco uttered at her.

"Well, there you have it. Perhaps, you should just shut the fuck up or better, yet, why don't you just curl up and die being the soulless snake that you are,' Ron said, while he glared at Draco.

The hairs on Hermione's neck stands on end when she sees Draco give Ron a

calculating look. She knows that Draco is up to something. Ron is as good as dead.

"You have no idea as to how right you are about me." Draco said cryptically.

Before anyone has a chance to respond to his comment he continues. "There's a portkey in her chambers." Hermione and Harry exchange happy glances.

Draco is less than enthusiastic since his dream of revenge has been tattered.

"I don't want to waste any more time here I want to go home." Hermione stated. Draco walks over to her with a solemn look. She can tell he is not happy, but she wants to assure him that the girls will receive punishments.

"Draco, Dumbledore will know how to track the Island through the portkey." Hermione said firmly.

"If that's true then why hasn't he found us on this Island?" Draco asked.

"Because he doesn't know what was used as the portkey." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. Draco, unconvinced, rolls his eyes.

They leave Meredith behind knowing that Aurors will be returning for her.

Draco grudgingly leads them up three more flights of stairs and to Meredith's room. Ron looks nervously at them unsure of what will happen once they return to Hogwarts. In his view, Malfoy deserves more of a punishment than himself,

but Hermione and Harry obviously do not see it that way. Draco turns to Harry.

"Before we leave I want you to summon my broom." Harry shakes his head in agreement. He remembers the broom is at the campsite where the girls captured them.

"Accio Malfoy's broom." Harry chanted out. The broom quickly flies through the window into Harry's waiting hand. The Gryffindor hands the broom over to Malfoy.

"Now let's get out of here." Hermione said impatiently.

"Everyone grab on." Draco said as he touches a vase.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron quickly touch the vase as well. The room glows a brilliant yellow light and he and the Golden Trio begin to spin quickly as the world around them moves in slow motion.

Hermione can barely withstand the excitement of going home as she glides in the midnight air. She feels Draco grab her arm and sees him grab Harry's arm as well. They slowly float to the ground as Ron crash lands with a thud.

Hermione looks questioningly at Draco, but then realizes he did it to make sure they had a safe landing since they are carrying the twins.

Hermione never thought she would be so happy to see the Quidditch Pitch. She glances back at Draco remembering him saying that he was going to kill Ron once they got back to Hogwarts.

However, now he seems reserved and this worries her. Draco has had plenty of time to think about what he is going to do to Ron. Hermione well knows that Draco and thinking are a deadly combination. The Gryffindor becomes relieved when she sees their Headmaster approaching.

"Professor." Hermione uttered as she rushes to Dumbledore.

"Children I'm glad to see you have returned." Dumbledore relived out. "Where have you been all this time?"

Before anyone else can speak up Draco steps forward, "I received a letter that instructed me to come to the Quidditch Pitch when I arrived I was kidnapped and held for ransom." Hermione glares at Harry and Ron not to say anything to contradict Draco. She understands that he does not want anyone at Hogwarts to know that he was raped.

"Was this any old letter that you came across?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, Professor, I thought it was my father wanting to have a secret meeting.

I'm sure you're aware that he escaped from Azkaban." Dumbledore shakes his head in understanding.

"And what of these three?" Dumbledore asked motioning towards Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"We followed him thinking he was going to a Death Eaters meeting." Hermione answered.

"So you were held for ransom." Dumbledore concluded out.

"Yes." Hermione, Harry said. Ron said nothing as he just nodded his head at Dumbledore.

"You're very lucky indeed there have been reports about wizards who have gone

missing never to return. The Ministry believes that it is the work of some

rogue witches who are kidnapping wizards for procreation reasons, alas, they've never been found. However, if we were to manage to come across one

person not alone four who somehow made it home," Dumbledore uttered out. Draco glares at the Headmaster and his all-knowing ways. "Of course, whatever I'm told will be in the strictest confidence."

"They used the center of the Quidditch Pitch as a portkey. I placed a charm on the castle before we left so they cannot use their wands." Hermione stated giving Dumbledore the information he wants.

Draco averts eye contact with Hermione knowing that she is only doing what she promised and that was to get the Ministry to arrest the girls for what they did. The all-knowing wizard steps closer to Hermione and gives a grin at the blonde haired baby resting in her sling. "I see there has been House unity." Hermione blushes as Draco steps forward.

"I'd appreciate some discrepancy until I can inform my parents." Draco said.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore replied understanding Draco's predicament."Mrs. Malfoy, your parents have been anticipating your return and are waiting in the castle as well as Mr. Weasley's." Ron, ashamed and knowing what is coming, looks away from Dumbledore.

"Professor, Ron, assaulted me using a morphing potion much like the illegal

potion Polyjuice. He tried murdering Draco too." Hermione informed Dumbledore. Dumbledore glances at Ron and then back to Hermione.

"I will take care of Mr. Weasley. You go and see your parents they are staying in the guest quarters near Gryffindor Tower." Dumbledore stated. Hermione gives Dumbledore a sheepish smile and begins to walk back to the school with Draco and Harry.

"Dumbledore didn't say anything about your parents being here." Hermione said.

"My parents are at Malfoy Manor, Hermione." Draco responded knowing his parents too well.

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione asked.

"Because what would be the point of them sitting around Hogwarts doing nothing except wait for me to return. I can only imagine how boring that would be. Besides if my father were to show up here he'd be sent back to Azkaban." Draco answered.

The new Trio makes their way through the empty halls. They have forgotten how quiet the halls can be after hours. Hermione turns and faces Draco once they reach the door to the guest quarters.

"Now, Draco, my parents will be overwhelmed by what they're going to be told so I want you to wait outside with Alysa and Adam while I talk to my parents.

Once they understand what happened I'll call you into the room." Hermione uttered.

"For the last time, it's Scorpio." Draco expressed out.

"Draco, I told you before I'm not naming my son Scorpio besides if we're going to go with something dark it may as well be Deimos." Hermione told him.

"Hermione," says Draco with a smile. "I love you. Deimos will be a perfect middle name for our little Scorpio and to think you thought of it." Hermione resists the urge to slap Draco, hands Alysa over to him, and enters the quarters.

"You know I'd love to stay and chat, but I'd really like to get to my own bed." Harry said anticipating Ginny's arms and legs wrapped around him. Draco shakes his head in understanding as he lays Alysa on the floor and then conjures her sling into a basinet that is large enough for both twins. Harry lifts Scorpio out of his sling and lays him next to his sister. The Gryffindor gives the twins a smile and begins to walk away.

"Potter," Draco called out as Harry turns to face him. "Before you leave I need to talk to you about something." Harry glances down the hall that leads to Gryffindor Tower and Ginny's soft body then turns back to Draco.

"Make it fast, Malfoy." Harry demanded. The whole time on the Island Draco has been shagging so Harry is anxious to satisfy his own libido.

"I was wondering-," Draco trailed off.

He hates the fact that he needs to ask for Potters help. Harry waves Draco on.

"Come on, Malfoy, hurry up." Harry waved his hand to Malfoy to speed up and asked what he wanted too.

"Hermione will be protected from my parents. I know that for sure, but the same can't be said for the rest of the Death Eaters or even the Dark Lord." Draco uttered.

"Your point, Malfoy." Harry said.

Harry knows that Hermione and the twins will have the best protection the Order can offer so he is not sure what Draco is trying to say. Draco looks Harry in the eyes.

"I want to join the Order." Draco firmly told Harry. Harry, shocked, stares at Draco.

"You want to join the Order?" Harry asked as he was making sure what he was hearing was right.

"Did I stutter? Yes, I want to join the Order that's the only way I can be sure of Hermione and the twins' protection." Draco rolled his eyes at Harry, Harry grins at the Slytherin.

"I'll do what I can, Malfoy. I can't guarantee anything. I do want to warn you though that the Order doesn't approve of constant killing so if you intend to be a member of the Order you have to cut back on those impulses." Harry told him.

Draco shakes his head in understanding. Harry reaches his hand out, Draco quickly grasps it, and they shake hands. Harry walks away from Draco happy to see that the Slytherin still intends to do what is right for Hermione and the twins.

"Well, you two are going to meet your Grandparents. We need to fix your appearance." Draco muttered as he was eyeing the half-naked babies. The Slytherin grins as he begins to conjure clothing for the twins.

Hermione rushes into the quarters anxious to see her parents, "Mum,

Dad!" Hermione shouted. The Gryffindor hears a pitter patter down the stairs and sees her parents rushing towards her. Her mother begins to cry as they embrace.

"Oh, Hermione, my baby girl," Mrs. Granger cried out. "We were so worried about you."

"I know, Mum, but I'm fine." Hermione said not wanting to tell her parents too much about the dangers she faced on the Island.

"There are a few things I need to tell you both though and they can't wait." Hermione told her parents. They sit down on the sofa with Hermione in the middle.

"Just tell me if this is good or bad news." Hermione's mother uttered lovingly looking at her daughter as they grasp hands.

"It all depends on your perspective." Hermione said in vastly. The Grangers exchange looks of concern then look back to Hermione.

"Well, go ahead, Hermione." Hermione's father told taking her hand into his for moral support.

"I'm sure you're aware that Ron and Harry were missing as well," Her parents

shake their heads in unison. "Well there was another boy with us Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, I remember you talking about him. He's the boy who cast that spell on your teeth causing them to get smaller." Mrs. Granger muttered.

Hermione gives her mother a sheepish smile as she remembers telling her parents that Draco shrunk her teeth rather than enlarged them. After all, they are dentists and would have been upset with Hermione for changing her teeth unnaturally.

"Yes, Mum, he's the one-." Hermione trailed off as she prepares to tell her

parents the rest.

"Is that it?" Mr. Granger asked.

"No, there's more. You see, there was a dire situation," Hermione alleged avoiding eye contact with either of her parents. "And Draco saved me."

"That's rather strange you always said that he didn't care about anyone, but himself." Mrs. Granger concluded out.

"I said lots of things about Draco and many of them are true, but the Island that we were on was magical. Needless to say that when he saved me we were magically bonded." Hermione said out.

"What do you mean by magically bonded?" Mrs. Granger questioned.

"We were married, Mum." Hermione whispered out.

"What?" Mr. Granger yelled as he gets to his feet. "You're too young to be married, Hermione!"

"Dad, there's more." Hermione informed.

"How much more can there be?" Mrs. Granger questioned, not happy with Hermione's news so far.

"During the marriage ceremony," Hermione said trying to keep this in terms her parents will understand, "We drank a potion ` a fertility potion."

"Hermione, are you pregnant?" her mother inquired not wanting to hear the answer.

"I'm going to try to make this story as short as possible. I drank another potion that sped up the pregnancy so I gave birth on the Island." Hermione told her parents. Mrs. Granger gasps as Hermione's father begins to pace the room. She had expected this reaction. After all, it is a lot to take in at one time.

"I had a set of twins." Hermione finally said.

"This-this...boy. This Draco Malfoy. What does he think of all this?

How's he going to take care of you and the twins being as young as you are?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Actually, Dad, I'm older than him by a few months, but he's proving to be a good father ` very protective of myself and the twins. He's more than capable to provide for our family." Hermione answered.

"How so? Does he have a job?" Hermione inwardly cringes as the thought that

Draco's profession is that of a Death Eater.

"No, he doesn't have a job, but he's wealthy and stands to receive a large inheritance." Hermione told them.

"I don't like this, Hermione, not one bit." Mrs. Granger stated looking paler than ever.

"Neither do I." Mr. Granger said. Hermione glances at both her parents and

fully understands what they are not saying.

"You both need to understand that Draco and I are magically bound to each other. There is no way to break that bond. This marriage is permanent so I need you both to support it because there will be no divorce. It's literally impossible." Hermione said. The Grangers exchange glances.

"I don't like this at all, Hermione," Mrs. Granger detailed out. "We haven't yet met this boy who you have complained about the past seven years."

"I know, Mum. He's waiting outside with the twins. I want you both to meet him and then you'll realize what a good father and husband he will be." Hermione said.

"_Please, Draco, don't act sadistic." Hermione thought._

The Gryffindor is worried that Draco is still in his killing mood and will

frighten her parents.

"The twins are out there as well?" Mr. Granger aksed motioning toward the door.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

The Grangers exchange curious looks. They like the prospect of having grandchildren, but not this early in life. Hermione still has a whole future to plan and now she is married with children.

"I would very much like to meet them." Mrs. Granger said hesitantly.

She is upset with Hermione, but she will not take it out on the twins.

After all, they are only infants and had no choice in the matter.

Hermione nods and quickly goes to the door, "Draco, you can bring in the twins." Hermione smiles when she sees that Draco has cleaned himself up and conjured himself new school robes.

Draco levitates the basinet and leads it into the room. The Grangers face the door and eye Draco. The Slytherin looks into Hermione's eyes and grins when he reads her thoughts as he lowers the basinet. Mrs. Granger gives Mr. Granger a slight nudge to introduce himself to Draco.

"I'm Hermione's father," Mr. Granger said reaching out his hand to Draco.

"And this is my wife."

"Yes, Sir, I remember who you are. I saw you both my second year at Flourish

and Blotts during Professor Lockhart's book signing." Hermione glances at Draco surprised that he remembers her parents from so long ago.

"I'm surprised you remember us." Mrs. Granger commented.

"Well, you stuck out in the crowd since you were both wearing muggle clothing." Draco replied matter-of-factly. Hermione punches Draco in the shoulder when her parents glance at each other unsure if they were just insulted. Draco scowls at Hermione unsure of what he did to deserve that.

"These are the twins." Hermione said smiling as she leads her parents to the basinet.

Her smile turns to frown when she see the twins wearing miniature sized

Slytherin robes. Draco approaches and smiles proudly down at the twins.

He glances over at Hermione and gives her an innocent look when he sees her

glaring at him.

"They're beautiful, Hermione." Mrs. Granger uttered with a smile.

"Well, that's certainly strange," begins Mr. Granger. "These are the first Grangers ever to be fair haired."

"You're right," says Mrs. Granger. "Every Granger descendant is dark haired."

"That's interesting," begins Draco. "But here in the Wizarding the children

resemble the parent with the purer blood." Hermione clenches onto the basinet

until her knuckles are white. The Gryffindor well knows that she will strangle her husband if she were to let go of the basinet.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Mrs. Granger questioned when she notices Hermione clenching onto the basinet.

"Never better, Mum." Hermione told as cheerful as possible. "Draco, can I speak to you for a moment." Draco nods and follows Hermione out to the hall.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione challenged at him.

"I'm meeting your parents." Draco calmly revealed.

"Draco, if you want my parents to like you then don't condescend to them." Hermione snapped at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco uttered.

"All that nonsense about wearing muggle clothing and that the children resemble the parent with the purer blood and then you dress the twins in Slytherin robes." Hermione muttered at Draco.

"Hermione, I nearly vomited when I first tried Gryffindor robes on the twins.

Since I couldn't stomach it I changed the robes to Slytherin.

The Slytherin robes make more sense since every Malfoy has been in Slytherin." Draco assumed.

"The twins will be the first of the Malfoy's to be in a different House.

Do want to know why, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Please, enlighten me, oh bushy haired, Gryffindor." Draco sarcastically said.

"Because I'm going to teach them something that no Malfoy has known before:

ethics." Hermione firmly stated.

"Did it ever occur to you that we have ethics, but choose to ignore them?" Draco asked.

"Draco, please, go back to the Heads quarters because this will only end in an argument." Hermione uttered.

"Fine, but don't think you can send me to my room throughout our entire

Marriage." Draco said as he walks away triumphant.

This is what he wants. Hermione dismissed him so now he can proceed with his

plans for the Weasel. The Slytherin rushes down the stairs to the dungeons.

He taps the wall that leads to the entrance of Slytherin House and says the password. The wall opens up and Draco quickly enters. Once in the common room and he approaches the portrait of Phineas Black.

"Phineas." Draco said as he taps on the empty frame with his wand.

The Slytherin is convinced that Phineas is in his other frame in Dumbledore's office.

"What do you want? Do you realize what time it is? Phineas grumbled as he

appears within the frame. "Oh, it's you." Phineas uttered when he sees it is Draco.

"I need your help." Draco stated.

"Why would I want to help you, Malfoy?" Phineas muttered.

"Because I'm one of your descendants from the house of Black and my Aunt killed Sirius Black the great-grandson you despised." Draco spoken, Phineas thinks for a moment.

"Fine, I'll help you, but only within reason." Phineas snapped.

"I need to know what Tower Ron Weasley is being held in." Draco told him.

"Why?" Phineas inquired.

"Because he tried killing me ` need I say more?" Draco answered.

"No, of course not, he's in the West Tower." Phineas uttered.

Draco nods his thanks to his great-grandfather by several generations and

rushes out of Slytherin House. Draco remains in the dungeons as he searches for the water pipes that run up to the west tower. The Slytherin slithers his way through the pipes deftly quiet. He is anxious to kill the Weasel and cannot decide whether his Animagus form or his Demonicus form will do the deed. He is not sure how much time has gone by and he hopes that Hermione is still visiting her parents.

Draco stops moving when he hears Ron grumbling about how he is hungry.

The Slytherin slithers into the cell. Ron quickly jumps up and stares at the black King Cobra that just entered his cell. He glances out the cell door hoping to spot someone that can help him.

"Help!" Ron shouted. He is frightened of the snake, but he is thankful it is not a spider.

Ron stops shouting when the cobra shifts its appearance to reveal Draco.

The Gryffindor, shocked, stares at Draco.

"What the bloody hell!" Draco quickly puts a silencing charm on the cell and

slowly begins to approach Ron.

"I warned you, Weasel, in the Great Hall on our first of day of school.

Remember?" Ron shakes his head in agreement. "I told you I'd eventually get you when you least expect it."

"Hermione will be severely pissed with you if you do anything to me." Draco smiles at Ron.

"Weasel, I going to kill you in way that Hermione will never know it was me.

I'm sure she'll have her suspicions, but they will always prove her otherwise."

"That's impossible, Malfoy, and you know it. I can easily find a way to stop you in your Animagus form and you can't use your wand because there will be an investigation and they'll find the spell on your wand."

"What makes you think I intend to use my Animagus form or even my wand?

I want your soul, Weasel. You chose to steal kisses from Hermione and now I

will give a kiss you'll never forget." Draco said as he begins to transfigure once again.

Ron gets a sudden chill as frost begins to envelop the cell and a raspy noise

echoes in the room. The Gryffindor releases the breath he had not realized he was holding. He stares at the floating figure before him unsure of what to do. Ron knows that without his wand there is no way for him to use his Patronus on the Dementor before him. He begins to tremble unsure if it is the fear of dying or the cold that is filling the room.

Perhaps, it is a combination of both. His blue eyes watch as the Dementors grayish hands removes its hood. He is about to scream from the sight,

but the Dementor quickly swoops in clamping its jaws on Ron's mouth and

continuously sucks out Ron's soul.

Once his soul his gone the Dementor releases Ron's body and he falls with a thud. His blue eyes stare out in the distance at nothing in particular.

Draco returns himself to his natural form and grins down at Ron," I said I was going to kill you, but there are fates worse than death. Death, after all, is too good for you."

Hermione enters the Heads quarters with the twins' basinet levitating behind her. She lowers the basinet near the sofa in the common room and checks the twins to make sure they are still sleeping. She pulls a blanket off the sofa and covers them with it. The Gryffindor rushes up the stairs and opens the door to her dorm.

Hermione scowls when she sees her room remains the same. She exits her dorm, enters Draco's, and sees his room is still the same as well. Her eyes fill with tears as she realizes Draco wants them to live separately since he made no effort to change their dorms into one room for themselves and a nursery for the twins.

She wipes away the tears and approaches the bathroom door when she hears water running on the other side. Hermione takes a breath and enters the bathroom. She cannot resist grinning when she looks at her husband's naked body. Her heart begins to race as the water from the shower glides down the contours of his muscles. Draco leans his head back as he wets his hair.

Hermione's grin broadens to a smile when she sees the dark mark and dragon

serpent tattoo gone.

"Glamour Charm?" Hermione said. Draco turns his head toward her as wipes the

water from his eyes.

"Yes." Draco uttered as he returns to washing his body.

The Gryffindor is not sure which she prefers, but she has become accustomed to the tattoos. "Well? " Draco asked.

"Well, what?" Hermione replied. She crosses her arms and leans against the door to close it all the way. Draco gives Hermione a mischievous grin.

"Are you going to join me or do I have to drag you in clothes and all?"

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Hermione questioned. "Don't you want us to live separately?"

"Well, I can't exactly shag you if we're living separately besides you still

owe me." Draco muttered reminding Hermione about her promise.

Hermione smiles and quickly discards her clothing. She rushes into Draco's arms. He lifts Hermione up and rests her back against the wall as he positions himself between her legs. The Gryffindor shivers from the cold of tiles on her back. She wraps her legs around Draco's waist and places a hand behind his neck. Hermione tries to pull him into a kiss, but Draco resists.

"So what did your parents think of me?" Draco questioned.

"My father doesn't like you and my mother thinks you're cute." Hermione replied.

"That's good because I'd be worried if your mother didn't like me and your

father thought I was cute." Draco said matter-of-factly.

Hermione laughs, but is quickly silenced when Draco begins to kiss her.

His kisses begin to trail down to her neck.

"You know, when I saw our dorms still the same I thought you didn't want me

Anymore." Hermione pants. Draco stops kissing Hermione's neck and grins at her.

"As much as I hate Gryffindors I will always want my bushy haired know-it-all. You're a thirst I'll never quench." Draco said.

"Well, for a few moments there I began to hate Slytherins again." Hermione

looks at Draco questioningly when he begins to maneuver his body between her legs.

"Don't worry, Hermione, you can hate me all you want because I know you'll

always love my snake."

Upon finishing those words, Draco quickly enters her. Hermione gasps from the pleasure as Draco begins to thrust into her. She begins to meet him thrust for thrust until they both reach their peaks. Draco lowers Hermione down only to have her lean against the wall with a smile on her face.

She can still feel the throbbing between her legs and she wants more. The Slytherin leans against her and nuzzles her neck, "Lets save the rest for the bedroom." Draco uttered in a husky whisper in Hermione's ear. Draco pushes off the wall and continues, "Oh, and I didn't do anything to the dorms because I figured you'd be pissed at me if I did." Hermione opens her eyes to watch Draco finish washing himself.

"What did you do while I was with my parents?" Hermione inquired.

"Nothing really, but I did owl my parents." partially lies the Slytherin,

"They're aware that I need to tell them about a girl and they assure me of your safety. We're to be at Malfoy Manor tomorrow by six." Hermione shakes her head in understanding.

"And the twins?"

"They need to stay here."

Draco knows that his parents will have a hard time accepting the fact that he

is bound to a Gryffindor muggle he wants to wait before introducing the wins.

The only assurance he has that nothing will happen to Hermione is the rule that he can have one fowl-up. Draco's father is a stickler for the family rules that has gone from generation to generation. There is no way Lucius will ignore them.

"I'll ask Harry. I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind helping him." Draco shakes his

head in agreement. He steps out of the shower and begins to dry himself off

with a few waves of his wand.

"I'll see you in the bedroom." Draco smirked as he exits the bathroom undressed.

Hermione rushes through her shower and quickly dries herself off.

She wraps her body in a towel and enters Draco's dorm. The Gryffindor slowly approaches the bed and smiles when she sees Draco partially covered with a green sheet and sitting with a platter full of cucumber sandwiches.

"I was hungry. I think I'll be happy if I never see another piece of bloody

fruit again," Draco stated. "I conjured enough sandwiches for the both of us."

Hermione is unsure as to why she is suddenly nervous around Draco. They have been alone before, but she comes to realize that this is their first private moment that does not include subjects of needing to get to Harry and Ron, trying to escape the Island, or talk of revenge.

The Gryffindor glances at Draco and can tell he is thinking the same thing.

Draco grabs another sandwich and begins to eat it since he is unsure how to

begin a conversation with Hermione. Things were simple before when he could

just insult her and that would begin a dialogue of insults. However, things are different now and if he were to insult her chances are she will not be staying in the same room with him tonight.

Draco knows he wants to carry a real conversation with Hermione and now that he has the opportunity, he does not know how to begin. His eyes watch Hermione's legs as she sits down on the other side of the platter. She follows his eyes and grins when she realizes that he is staring at her legs.

Her grin disappears when she gets a thought.

"_Do we merely have a sexual relationship?' Hermione thought._

His gray eyes take in all the curves of her body until he reaches her face.

Draco quirks an eyebrow when he sees Hermione frowning at her thought.

"Still thinking about the Slytherin robes I dressed the twins in?" Draco questioned.

"No, I was actually thinking-well-actually wondering," Hermione trailed off. "Well, look at us we have no problems communicating physically, but when it comes to an actual conversation we don't know what to say."

"You noticed that, too." Draco said taking a peak at Hermione's cleavage.

"See that's what I mean. You've can only say four words before trying to look

down my towel." Hermione uttered.

"Hermione, relax it's really not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" Draco put his unfinished sandwich down on the platter and then gives Hermione a very serious look.

"Look, Hermione, you have to understand that I'm not one to talk about feelings or emotions so those conversations are best left unsaid or left for your friends. I know I sound like prick saying this, but trust me when I say trying to talk them out with me will only make matters worse. Now I know things have to be different regarding our dialogue-err-conversations."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I've come to realize that we have nothing to talk about right now

because, well, we haven't been in school so we can't discuss rumors, classes, or homework. We haven't had any opportunities to sneak into the broom closets for a quick shag in between classes so we don't have those to talk about either. So I don't think it's that big of a big deal to shag until we find something useful to say."

The Slytherin slides the sandwich platter aside and begins to crawl toward Hermione. Her breathing becomes heavy when his sheet slides off the lower half of his body revealing his erection. Draco grins when he reaches Hermione and undoes her towel then tosses it on the floor.

Draco begins planting kisses on her neck and moves then moves up to her jaw

line then to her ear, "Here's a subject we can discuss," whispers Draco into

Hermione's ear. She feels a chill run down her spine from the feel of his

breath on her ear. "Do want to keep things as they are or do you want to start over with a real wedding?" Hermione, smiling, pulls away from Draco and looks at him in the eyes, "I don't know about you, but I prefer the discussion after the shag." says Draco as he reaches his hand between Hermione's legs.

**The next day...**

Hermione's heart pounds as she kisses both of her babies good-bye, "Don't worry, Hermione, they'll be fine." Harry assured. Draco glances at his watch and sees that they are going to be late.

"We need to get going, Hermione, my parents find it insulting when someone is late." Draco muttered out.

Hermione nods in understanding as they approach the fireplace in their common room. Draco honestly knows that his parents will not care if they are late,

but the Slytherin knows that mealtime is arriving and someone will be finding

Weasel soon in his new condition. Once Hermione hears the news she will not

want to go, but Draco knows that it is necessary in order for his parents to accept her.

"Are you sure flooing is going to work. In ˜Hogwarts: A History" it says there are wards all over Hogwarts that prevent-,' Hermione started when she sees Draco use his wand as he mutters an incantation and then tosses floo powder on the fire. The fire turns green and Draco reaches his hand out to Hermione.

"Are you coming?" Hermione nods knowing it will be pointless to scold Draco for doing an illegal spell. The couple enters the flames as Draco throws down more floo powder.

"Malfoy Manor!" Draco shouted with a flash of green fire they reappear in a

different hearth.

Hermione smiles at the beautifully decorated study. The room has Ancient sculptures and paintings as well as walls and floors with wood paneling.

Her eyes continue to examine the room that also has a few bookcases as well as a desk and a few chairs. She feels a chill go down her spine when she hears, "What is this mud-blood doing in my home?" Hermione turns around to find Lucius Malfoy, escaped convict, standing in the doorway.

"Father, where's mother?" Draco asked.

"She's having tea with her friends. Now answer my question." Lucius enters the room and stalks towards Hermione, "Don't tell me she's the girl you were

referring to in the letter."

"She is father. You already agreed to her protection in your reply." Draco said as he gets the feeling of deja vu. This is a feeling he does not like.

However, he can tell something is not right.

"So then you're already married."

"Yes." Draco uttered. Hermione and Draco catch eyes and Hermione can tell that Draco wants to do all the talking.

"What kind of ceremony was it?" pries Lucius.

"Muggle, Father." says Draco lying to his father. Hermione glances back to Draco unsure why he is lying.

"So where have you been all this time?" Draco snakes his arm around Hermione's arm.

"We snuck out of the country and had a honeymoon in France."

"Wasn't Potter and that Weasley boy missing as well."

"I guess. Hermione and I didn't hear about that until we returned yesterday.

I can only assume they went searching for Hermione." Lucius nods in understanding as he pours himself a brandy.

"Who else knows about the marriage?" asks Lucius as he gulps his glass of brandy.

"No one, Father, you're the first we're telling. I wanted to make sure you heard this from me rather than anyone else."

"You're quite right. I'm glad that you feel you can trust me, Draco.

I won't lie about this. I'm not happy with your choice. However, you're also right that I assured Mrs. Malfoy's safety,' says Lucius as he steps towards the study door, Muffy!" shouts Lucius.

"Muffy summoned by Master." a house elf said as he appeared in the study.

"Yes, Muffy, I want you to take Mrs. Malfoy to Draco's bedroom.

He and I have a lot to discuss regarding his inheritance now that he's married."

Muffy bows to Lucius and begins to lead Hermione out of the study. She glances at Draco who nods his assurance. The Gryffindor is nervous being split from Draco especially if he felt the need to lie to his father regarding their marriage ceremony.

Once Hermione and Muffy leave Lucius closes the door to the study. He turns to Draco with a smile, "Now where were we?" asks Lucius as he walks over to Draco. "Draco, sit down we have much to discuss." Lucius stated motioning to a chair in front of the desk. Draco slowly complies with his father and sits down.

Lucius draws his wand and makes quick hand movements as he chants,

"Raderio Memoria."

Purple mist exits Lucius' wand and hits Draco in the back of the head.

Lucius quickly puts his wand away as Draco quickly stands up and turns to face him, "Father?" Draco asked.

"Draco, I'm glad to see that you've come home, but how many times have I told you not to sneak out of the school."

"Several times." Draco replied. Lucius grins.

"You came here to see you mother again, didn't you?" Draco furrows his eyebrows trying to remember why he had come home.

"I...I-err-yes, Father."

"You're mothers not home. Why don't you go up to your room and get some rest.

You look very tired."

"Of course, Father."

Draco exits the study and begins to take the steps three at a time until he

reaches the third floor that leads to his bedroom. The Slytherin paces down the hall feeling as though he is forgetting something and does not like the feeling one bit.

Lucius watches Draco disappear as he ascends the staircase. Muffy appears next to Lucius and he glares at the house elf, "Well?"

"Muffy put girl in dungeons." Lucius waves the house elf away and Muffy disappears.

"It's time to go and kill that mud-blood whore." Lucius mutterd.

A/N: If you read it, please, be a darling and review it!


	20. Memories

The Abduction of Draco Malfoy

A/N- Here is the last chapter for you. This is not mine, it wasn't mine idea and if anyone can let me know where the original author is or any type of contact information, please get me know.

Chapter 20: Memories

Draco scowls as he enters his bedroom wondering how and when he got back to Malfoy Manor. He combs his blond hair with his fingers in frustration.

He hears giggling and immediately looks over to his bed. His gray eyes take in the semi-dressed pale form of Pansy Parkinson. Draco observes her black netted stockings and crotch-less black panties. His eyes skim up her curves to her exposed breasts and then proceeds to her dark eyes. She grins deviously at Draco as she begins to crawl towards the foot of the bed.

"I've missed you, Draco." Pansy said as she gets on her knees and stretches her arms out to him. Draco forces a smile as approaches Pansy.

She seductively licks her upper lip as her dark eyes penetrate his gray.

When Draco gets near to her she begins to unbutton his black shirt, "So where have you been the last few days?" Pansy questioned anxious to get Draco's shirt open.

Draco glowers at Pansy because he is unable to answer her question.

The last few days are a blur and what is worse is that he does not feel like himself. Concern begins to envelope his mind.

He has always enjoyed shagging Pansy, but now he feels no lust towards her.

The sight of a naked woman always makes him hard, but now he cannot feel the adrenaline rush he gets with the prospect of shagging. Pansy gets his shirt open and begins to caress his bare chest and stomach muscles with her hands.

"Merlin, I've missed your touch I've missed everything that's yours." Pansy said as she loosens the buckles to his belt and slacks.

She wraps a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him into a kiss.

The dark haired beauty kisses him passionately. Draco forces himself to kiss her back trying to get into the mood. Pansy can tell his kisses are not the same, but Lucius did warn her in his owl last night that Draco is acting odd and that her immediate presence was required to soothe him.

However, Draco's touch is always breathtaking and this is what she is focusing on. Her neck tingles when Draco begins to caress her neckline with one of his hands. Pansy reaches into Draco's boxers and wraps her hand around his flaccid member. She begins a pumping motion as her kisses drift down to his neck.

The Slytherin scowls when he feels no pleasure coming from Pansy's hand or kisses. He clenches his jaw as he realizes there is something wrong with him.

Draco has never had this problem before and he is becoming agitated. He has always enjoyed the company of women and as far as he can remember, he still does. The Slytherin has always made sure that no female leaves his bed unsatisfied and Pansy will not become the first. Pansy frowns when Draco removes her hand from his boxers.

"Let us not worry about where I've been and focus on what we've never done

Before." Draco uttered as he forces a grin.

The Slytherin knows that once he is done with Pansy he will do his best to find out what is wrong with him. He can only assume someone is using a potion on him and once he finds the culprit, he will kill the individual. Upon this thought, Draco playfully shoves Pansy so she falls back onto the bed.

She smiles at Draco when he climbs onto the bed and hovers over her while on

his hands and knees. Pansy begins to slide herself up toward the pillows as

Draco crawls above her. Once she is at the head of the bed, Draco captures her lips with his. He forces himself to trail his kisses down her neck and then her torso. The Slytherin beauty lets out a groan and begins to buck her hips as she feels the sensation of Draco's tongue and mouth on her sensitive areas between her legs.

Hermione opens her dark eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar room. She concludes this makes sense since she has never been to Malfoy Manor before.

The last thing Hermione can recall is walking down the hall with Muffy and that is when her memory goes blank. She can only assume someone or Muffy cast a stunning spell on her. Her eyes skim the room and a frown forms on her face as she sees a series of bloodstains on the walls and floor.

She rises to her feet and feels a sudden chill from the cool air that the stone walls and floor give off. Hermione tightens her cloak around her body trying to warm herself up. Instinctively, she reaches her hand into her pocket and grins when she feels her wand. She quickly approaches the door as she pulls out her wand.

"Alohomora!" Hermione shouted with a wave of her wand.

She feels disappointment when her wand does not work. The Gryffindor takes several steps back from the door when she hears footsteps beyond the metal door that seals the dungeon cell. The door swings magically open and a smug Lucius Malfoy enters the cell. The Death Eater closes the door behind him with a wave of his wand. Hermione stands her ground as Lucius slowly approaches her.

"Well, aren't you the little mud-blood whore," Lucius spats. Hermione glares at Lucius hoping this is a test to see if she is suitable for Draco.

"It appears you finally got a hold on him are you satisfied now?"

"You assured Draco of my safety." Hermione muttered ignoring Lucius' question.

"That's true, Ms. Granger, but I assured my son of a great future first and

that did not include you, Mud-blood." Lucius snarled.

"It's Malfoy." Hermione corrected, correcting Lucius.

"Do you realize this is the third time in the past four years I've had to put a memory charm on Draco and each time leads to back to you?" Lucius stated ignoring Hermione's correction.

"What?" Hermione questioned in shock.

Hermione stares at Lucius because she does not believe what she is hearing.

Her heart drops in the pit of her stomach as she realizes that Draco will not

be coming to her rescue because he has no memories of their union.

"I remember the first time I used the memory charm on Draco-," Lucius trailed off. He knows he has plenty of time to torture the mud-blood. After all, he deliberately had Parkinson come to the Manor to distract Draco in case of bad news. "It was at the beginning of his fourth year. I had found out through resources that he had warned you to keep running when we Death Eaters attacked the Quidditch World Cup. He knew that we were looking to make an example out of you and went out of his way to protect you."

"Me." Hermione whispered.

"Yes, you," Lucius stated through clenched teeth. "When I confronted him about it he simply told me that he had an interest in you. I told him to elaborate what he meant and he said that you were the only girl at Hogwarts who has an intellect equal to his own. It was then that I realized that my son had an unhealthy infatuation with a mud-blood." Hermione begins to ponder why Lucius is telling her all this.

She will tell Draco what his father did to him. Draco deserves to know the truth. "So I cast a memory charm on him so he'd forget about his infatuation with you and his mother found him a Veela." Hermione remembers Draco telling the story about the Veela, and wonders how angry Draco will be once he hears the full story.

"You said there were three times you used the memory charm on Draco."

Hermione said wanting to hear the rest.

"The second time was at the beginning of this past summer after I had escaped from Azkaban. Draco approached me in my study one evening. He told me that there was girl he was interested in and that I would never approve of her so he wanted to use his one allowance to get her. I, again, told him to elaborate what he meant. He told me that the girl hated him and that he really wasn't interested in having a relationship with her, but he wanted an opportunity to seduce and shag her." Lucius disgustedly said.

"It was me, again." Hermione voiced.

"Yes," seethes Lucius. "He said he wanted an opportunity to be alone with the

girl and asked permission to kidnap her and bring her here to the Manor.

I asked who the girl was and of course, he mentioned you. I further explained to him that if you were to be kidnapped you'd be used for the Dark Lords purposes not his own."

Hermione gasps at the thought of Draco thinking about kidnapping her as well as Lucius comment about using her on behalf of the Dark Lord. She begins to ponder if Lucius intends on handing her over to Voldemort. "He had the audacity to tell me that he doesn't share what is his, he protects what is his, and he kills the rest." Lucius continued to talk.

Lucius begins to pace the cell and Hermione follows him with her eyes.

She does not like what she is hearing, but she inwardly smiles at the thought that even then Draco would have protected her in his own sadistic way.

Hermione continues to listen to Lucius and is becoming angrier by the minute.

Yes, she understands the seriousness of Draco wanting to kidnap her and whether he would have gone through with it, they will never know. However, she feels that he would have never harmed her. He would have protected her as he did on the Island and as he will in their future. Her eyes become watery when she thinks about him not remembering their marriage or the twins.

"I found his interest in you disgusting and distasteful. I chose to take care of his unhealthy obsession by use of a memory charm, again. Now here we are and you finally gotten your mud-blood claws into my son. I don't know how you managed it within a few days, but you did it nonetheless." Hermione glares at Lucius, the man who has been keeping Draco away from her for years.

"What do you intend to do with me?" Hermione asked not wanting to hear his answer.

"At first, I had every intention on giving you over to the Dark Lord,

but then I concluded that you're like a bad Sickle always turning up.

I figure the best way to rid Draco of his lust for you is just to kill you."

Hermione quickly steps back.

"You can't kill me I'm pregnant with your grandchild." Hermione knows for sure that she is pregnant because she had Madam Pomfrey confirm it this morning.

"Well, well, not only are you a dirty little mud-blood, but you're a liar, too."

"I'm not lying." Hermione uttered as she begins to wipe away the tears that are forming in her eyes.

"My son is protected by the Dark Arts. The only way for you to be pregnant by Draco is if you had a magical bonding. Draco would not dare lie to me and he said that you two were married in a muggle ceremony. Besides, if my son's children were half-bloods I'd kill every single one of them. I will not have my bloodline tainted by your dirty blood."

Hermione inwardly thanks Merlin that Draco made the decision to leave the twins back at the school. She looks back at Lucius and notices an evil grin forming on his features.

"Now how should I kill you?" Lucius questioned. He pulls out his wand and quickly casts a spell.

Hermione flies up into the air and back onto the bloodied wall. Upon contact, roots begin to entwine themselves around her four limbs. Hermione screams in pain as the roots tighten themselves around her limbs and begin to cut through her flesh like razors.

"Crucio!" Lucius shouted with a smile as he begins Hermione's torture.

Pansy lies on the bed with a smile on her face. "Your mouth is magical as well as your tongue," Pansy moaned as Draco lies beside her, "It's your turn." Pansy begins to go down on Draco when he stops her.

"That's all right, Pansy, let's wait until we get back to Hogwarts. I'm

envisioning the Prefects bathroom." Draco uttered as he forces a grin.

Pansy leans towards him and gives him a passionate kiss.

"I'll see you back at school then." Pansy gets out of the bed and grabs her

wand off the nightstand. She chants a quick spell and she is magically dressed, "Do you want to come with me? I'm sure the Prefects bathroom will be empty." Draco sits up and Pansy frowns as she realizes that he still fully dressed.

"No, I still haven't had a visit with my Mother." Draco muttered as he steps closer to Pansy. "Just make sure that your doors open when I come looking for you."

"Draco, I'm always open for you." Pansy told him.

Draco smiles at her pun, but it quickly fades when she floo's back to the

Slytherin Common Room. Frustrated, he begins to button his shirt back up and

tucks it into his slacks. He buckles is belt and slacks then begins to pace his room.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Draco wondered aloud.

The Slytherin knows he has many enemies, and he is anxious to find out who has the audacity to do this to him. Draco begins to grimace as an unexpected pain courses through his left arm.

"Fuck me." Draco hissed from the pain as he quickly removes his shirt to look

at his left arm. His gray eyes widen in shock when he sees a golden vine of

olive leaves spiraling up his left arm. The Slytherin frowns when he sees thorns sprouting from the vine and into his flesh.

Draco has seen these marks before on his father and mother. He knows that this means he is magically bound to someone. Apparently, it is not Pansy because he is unable to shag her. The Slytherin has a brief moment of happiness that there is nothing wrong with his libido, but dread soon overwhelms his thoughts as he ponders who is significant other is. He is unable to remember who she is and he hopes that it is not Millicent Bulstrode.

Draco loses his train of thought when the pain from the thorns becomes sharper forcing him to his knees. He clenches his jaw and closes his eyes.

His breathing becomes deeper as he inhales and exhales through his nostrils.

"Mind over matter," Draco said in a hushed voice as he hugs his left arm with

his right, "You enjoy the pain."

The Slytherin grins when the pain seems to dull. He knows the sprouting of thorns means his spouse is in either danger or hurt, but the thorns are not accomplishing anything seeing that he does not remember whom she is or where he can find her. The Slytherin rises to his feet only to double over in pain.

There is a searing pain spreading throughout his body.

"Fuck!" Draco yelled in pain as he falls to the floor as golden light envelopes him.

He tries to force himself back onto his feet, but only manages to get on his hands and knees. Draco closes his eyes and gasps as he watches himself board the Hogwarts

Express with Granger, his altercation with Potter and Weasel in the Great Hall, disappearing from the Quidditch Pitch and then reappearing in a cell.

Anger begins to build in his stomach as he witnesses his rape, escaping,

and then the Golden Trio capturing him.

The pain begins to dull as he further witnesses Hermione assaulting him,

the dealings of the Unbreakable Vow as well as the fight that leads to his

magical binding to-Granger.

"Bloody hell, it had to be Granger." Draco grumbled getting sick to his stomach with the thought of touching the Gryffindor sexually. The Slytherin is now wishing that his spouse were Millicent Bulstrode.

Draco tries to stop the visions, but they continue to reveal themselves with

the consummating of their marriage as well as Draco rescuing Hermione from Garrick. The Slytherin is shocked to witness himself willingly giving into Granger sexually and her saying that she loves him.

The visions begin to go faster as the girls recapture them. Draco feels the overwhelming sense of duty to protect what is his when he witnesses the birth of his twins and him admitting that he loves Granger. There is an explosion of golden light and the visions stop. The Slytherin gets to his feet as he vaguely remembers standing in his father's study and then a spell hitting him in the back of the head.

"Father." Draco snarled as his teeth were clenched and his fists went also clenched.

Draco recalls having the moment of deja vu when talking with Lucius. The Slytherin did what came naturally and lied to his father about the magical bonding. After all, if Lucius had bad intentions he would have killed Granger immediately had he known about the magical ceremony.

Draco quickly grabs his wand, rushes out of his room and down the stairs.

Granger will be in the dungeons being tortured this the Slytherin knows for sure. Draco tightens his grip on his wand as he approaches the dungeons.

He continues to stalk down the hall as he hears Hermione's cries of pain echo

in the corridor. Draco reaches the door and slowly opens it.

The Slytherin stares daggers at his father's back as Lucius says, "Crucio!"

Hermione screams in pain as her body involuntarily goes through a series of

painful spasms. Her screams become louder as her limbs try to thrash about

causing the weeds to tear through her flesh more. Draco can tell Hermione is getting weaker by the second not just from the Cruciatus Curse, but also due to the loss of blood she is experiencing from the weeds tearing through her flesh.

"Statua Stativusium." Draco chanted with a wave of his wand toward his father.

Lucius begins to turn around to face Draco, but as he does, he gradually begins to turn to stone. The Slytherin walks pass Lucius and looks at Hermione.

She is hanging loosely off the wall as the weeds continue to slice through her flesh. Her dark eyes are partially closed and her breathing is strenuous.

He only knows what happened between them due to the visions, but he does not recall the actual experiences. He assumes it must be a relapse from the memory charm used by Lucius.

"Prior Incantato! Draco chanted as the weeds shrivel and release Hermione.

Her body begins to fall, but Draco catches her in his arms. The Slytherin lays her on the ground and chants a healing spell that brings Hermione back into consciousness.

"Draco." Hermione whispered as she caresses his face.

The Slytherin scowls because instinct tells him to pull away from her hand,

however, he finds that a simple touch from her makes him want to shag her.

His gray eyes look at her disheveled appearance, weakened state as well as her cuts and bloodied clothes and he finds her sexy, but he is not willing to admit this to himself. Hermione begins to cry when she sees the distant look in his eyes again. He is no longer the Draco that she fell in love with on the Island.

"I better take you to St. Mungo's." Draco muttered as he stiffly picks her up

avoiding eye contact.

The Gryffindor recognizes some similarities in Draco. He still has his sense of duty and he has proven repeatedly that he will always come for her. Her dark eyes look over at the statue of Lucius Malfoy and she is proud that at

least Draco is showing signs of restraint to his murderous streak or perhaps

this was a sign of respect to his father.

"No, just take me back to school. Madam Pomfrey can take care of me and I want to be near the twins," Hermione whispered weakly as she wipes away tears. "I think I lost the baby."

The Gryffindor is nearly positive that she has miscarried. She can feel dampness between her legs that she assumes is spotting and there is no way a fetus can withstand the power of the Cruciatus Curse. Hermione watches Draco as he clenches his jaw. Duty appears to be the one constant she can find in the Slytherin. His sense of duty as a husband and father always comes first.

The Slytherin will not deny that the child was his. He knows enough from the visions to know that it is true. Draco really cannot blame Lucius for the things that he has done. After all, Code 262 of the Malfoy Code of Conduct states, "A Malfoy will always do what is in his best interest". However, Lucius failed to realize that Draco was following Code 384 that states, "A Malfoys life is his own and will kill whom gets in his way".

He begins to walk by the statue of Lucius when he deliberately swings

Hermione's legs into the statue causing the statue to cascade over shattering

into several pieces as it hits the floor. The Gryffindor glares at Draco, but then concludes that fixing the statue will be simple and then Lucius will go back to Azkaban.

"Prior Incantato." Draco stated as he waves a hand toward the shattered pieces. Hermione fights the urge to vomit when she sees puddles of blood beginning to form among the pieces of flesh scattered on the floor.

"_So much for him restraining his murderous streak." Hermione thought._

She understands that this is Draco reacting to the news about their child.

Draco tenses up when Hermione rests her head on his bare shoulder.

"You're father said he used a memory charm on you." Hermione said getting weaker.

"He did." Draco answered.

"What happened? How did you get your memories back?" Hermione asked weakly, her eyes lowered in pain and exhausted.

"Granger," begins Draco. Hermione wipes away a silent when she realizes how

much she has lost. She has lost a child and her husband all in one day. "The magic from the bonding brought my memories back. I know everything that happened on the Island, but it's as if it happened to someone else. Not me."

"Granger? Are we back to that then?" Hermione asked disappointed by his choice of words.

"I don't know you any other way." Draco responded giving Hermione a glance.

He can see the pain in her eyes from his words.

He loves the feel of her in his arms and he can understand why he gave in while on the Island. Draco knows that he does not have to fight his sexual urges because Hermione will accept his advances, but he cannot help himself by having a few doubts.

Hermione rests her right-hand on Draco's chest and smiles when she feels his

heart beating quickly. _"Some things never change." thinks Hermione as she_

_recalls Draco's one-track mind on shagging and revenge._

The Gryffindor raises her head and looks into Draco's eyes. He continues to watch where he is walking with an intense stare, but Hermione can recognize his lust from anywhere. Hope springs from her heart with thoughts that he still wants her. She will be able to break through his defenses easily and they will be back to how they were before. Draco enters his father's study and uses wandless magic to throw floo powder into the fireplace.

"Hogwarts!" Draco shouted as he steps into the hearth and magically throws more floo powder on the fire. He and Hermione disappear in a flame of green light.

Harry rushes to his feet the moment Draco and Hermione appear through the flames. He does not like what he is seeing and quickly approaches the pair,

"What happened?" Harry questioned as he eyed Hermione. He grimaces at her bloodied appearance.

"There's no time to explain." Draco uttered as he sidesteps Harry and rushes out of the Heads Common Room.

Draco quickly walks through the halls with Hermione in his arms. He passes

several groups of students who gawk at a shirtless Draco Malfoy carrying an

injured Hermione Granger. The pure-bloods gasp when they see the golden olive

leaves spiraling up Draco's left arm knowing that he is married and they assume Hermione is his bride. The only group of students willing to block Draco's progress is the Slytherins.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Draco?" Blaise inquired as he steps forward yielding Draco.

"It's a long story, Blaise. Now move out of the way." Draco told him.

"I can't believe that you're helping Granger," the Slytherin said as he eyes Hermione. "First, you disappear for a couple of days and now you're carrying that mud-blood around school as if you're her house elf." Pansy glares at Draco and Hermione as she walks up beside Blaise.

`What's this, Draco? You send me back to school so you can shag Granger.'

"Look it's a long story." Draco stated looking at Hermione who has become very pale and is now unconscious. The Slytherin gives a deadly glare at the pair blocking his path knowing that if Hermione dies he has failed as a husband. She may be a mud-blood, but she is his mud-blood whether he likes it or not.

"I don't need the whole story, Draco." Blaise uttered.

Draco shakes his head in understanding. Blaise is never one to listen to a story he just needs the facts and comes to his own conclusion as to what happened in between.

"We're married." Draco answered. Pansy remains speechless as Blaise nods.

"I take that back. I do need the story. How the bloody hell did that happen?" Blaise snapped out, feeling confused.

"I need to take Granger to Madam Pomfrey now get out of the bloody way." Draco snapped at Blaise. Blaise recognizing Draco's deadly glare quickly moves out of the way, but Pansy refuses to budge. Blaise grabs Pansy by the arm and moves her out of Draco's way.

She begins to sob as Draco begins to head toward the infirmary.

Pansy wraps her arms around Blaise's waist and cries into his chest.

"|Bloody hell, Pansy, you're ruining my robes." Blaise muttered as he pushes her away from him.

"Look on the bright side there are other guys here at school that will be more than willing to shag you." Blaise watches as Draco disappears around a corner.

He is disgusted with the thought that Slytherin House and Gryffindor House have finally united.

Draco quickly enters the infirmary and lays Hermione down on a bed.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco yelled as the healer rushes out of her office.

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she approaches.

She knows the answer to her own question when she sees Hermione lying on the

bed unconscious. "Merlin, what happened to Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco scowls at

hearing Hermione being addressed as Mrs. Malfoy. Yes, he just he told Blaise and Pansy that he was married to Granger, but that does not mean he is prepared to hear Granger called Mrs. Malfoy.

"My father," Draco replied. The Slytherin sees Madam Pomfrey nod and knows he does not need to explain further. Pomfrey begins to do a series of tests as well as casting more healing charms on Hermione.

"Where's your father now?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I'm not sure." Draco says matter-of-factly. He knows his mother will have discovered the remains of his father by now and has already taken care of the clean-up. There is no need to incriminate him because he is now in charge of the Malfoy family and his mother will support him either way.

Madam Pomfrey eyes Draco's half-naked appearance and looks back to Hermione,

"Go get dressed, Mr. Malfoy. She is going to need plenty of rest so you'll have time to change and come back." Draco gives Hermione a quick glance before he exits the infirmary.

Hermione opens her eyes to the familiar sight of the infirmary.

Her eyes glance around the room to find Draco sitting at the foot of her bed in his Slytherin robes.

"I'm surprised you're here." Hermione uttered.

Draco turns his head to look at her. She can still see the uncertainty in his eyes, but she knows him being here is a good sign. Draco gives a casual shrug and stands up. The Slytherin approaches the head of the bed as Hermione watches him.

"I thought that I should be the one to tell you." Draco said.

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked.

"That you did miscarry-," trails off Draco. "Pomfrey has already administered a few potions to help you with your cuts. She said to call her if you need anything else."

"I already knew about the miscarriage." Hermione whispered sadly. She tries to lift herself up higher in the bed, but finds herself too weak from the number of Cruciatus Curses she has experienced.

Draco hesitantly leans towards her and wraps his arms around her torso lifting her higher leaving their faces inches apart. He closes his eyes when he smells the intoxicating aroma of green apples. Hermione caresses his cheek with her hand, "I remember you saying that you wanted to populate our home with children." Draco opens his eyes as he slowly takes her hand from his cheek and into his own hand.

"I've always wanted to have a large family." Draco uttered staring at their

entwined hands unsure of what to think. The Slytherin goes to pull his hand away, but Hermione keeps a hold of it.

"Don't pull away from me, Draco. You know how much I love you." Hermione softly told him.

"Bloody hell, Granger, what do you want from me?" Draco asked as he yanks his

hand away from Hermione. "I'm not one to talk about my feelings."

"I know. You can give a physical demonstration if you like." Hermione muttered knowing that Draco is having the battle of love and hate again.

Lucius had mentioned Draco having a constant infatuation for her and she

believes that will reunite them.

"Draco, you already know that I don't expect to change you. You have mixed-,' trails off Hermione trying to think of the proper words to use, `thoughts about us and I understand that. But our marriage," Hermione trailed off when Draco interrupts.

"Is unbreakable." Draco finished. Hermione nods as they stare at each other.

"So why not make the most of it. You'll find that I'm not that bad for a

Gryffindor." Hermione smiles when Draco deviously grins at her.

"What if I want you to be bad?" Draco questioned teasing Hermione. Her smile broadens hoping that Draco's teasing will lead them to the next step him willingly giving himself to her.

"Then I promise to let you spank me." Hermione sexily uttered.

He leans in closer to her until their lips are nearly touching. Draco caresses her lips with his own and he quirks an eyebrow when Hermione

wets his lips with her tongue. He quickly captures her lips in a deep kiss.

The Slytherin has seen himself giving into his lust in his visions and he fully understands it now. Everything about Hermione is familiar and her touch is stimulating.

The Slytherin is unable to explain it and he does not care at this moment.

The only thing he can think about is how right this feels. He climbs onto the bed never breaking the kiss and lays on top of Hermione making sure not to put his full weight on her. The Slytherin grins when he feels the excitement building up in his stomach and the sensation of pleasure he feels when Hermione reaches into his slacks and boxers grabbing his member.

"Merlin, Granger." Draco pants enjoying Hermione's ministrations.

Hermione knows that she will have to break the habit of him calling her

Granger, but that is just a matter of time. Draco pulls Hermione's hand out of his pants and he quickly gets out off of the bed. Hermione frowns at his sudden change of heart.

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Bloody hell, Granger." Draco uttered licking his lips as he undresses Hermione with his eyes. He begins to straighten out his clothing and adjusting his fly.

"It's all right, Draco, you don't have to explain," Hermione muttered trying to hide her disappointment. "I can wait for you to make up your mind.

Remember, we've already gone through this before and I think that we will have the same end results."

"Granger, I want you so bad I can taste it." Hermione, shocked at Draco's bluntness, stares at him.

"Then I don't understand-" Hermione trailed off.

"Merlin, Pomfrey said no intimacy for two weeks." Draco admitted.

"Two weeks?" Hermione asked in shock. The Slytherin nods regrettably.

"I really didn't care at the time that she told me, but now I'm really buggered." Draco said.

He still had his doubts about him and Granger being a married couple. He knew from his visions that he and Granger were intimate on several occasions, but he could not believe that being with her would be so-pleasurable. Therefore, when Pomfrey told him the news about no intimacy for two weeks he just shrugged it off, but now he wants to shag Granger long and hard.

"Two weeks?" Hermione confirmed.

"Yes, two weeks, is there a bloody echo?" Draco admitted to her.

"I don't understand why the two weeks?" Hermione asked.

"Pomfrey said that you'll continue to bleed due to the miscarriage and

shouldn't be intimate for two weeks otherwise you can get an infection." Draco said with a disgusted face.

"What about the potion you had me make on the Island?" Hermione questioned.

"That potion is restricted here in the Wizarding world. Healers don't like using it because the effects are too rapid." Draco answered vaguely remembering the potion he had Hermione make since the Unbreakable Vow was still in effect.

Hermione and Draco are quickly distracted from their conversation when they

hear footsteps approaching the infirmary. Harry enters with the twins levitating behind him in the basinet.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I know that you're still getting better, but I need to be with Ginny." Harry told Hermione as he waved his wand out the basinet and it lowers.

"Why? What's wrong with Ginny?" Hermione asked out of concern for her friend.

Draco recalls the vision of him killing Weasel, but is disappointed that he does not feel the satisfaction from accomplishing the deed.

"You haven't heard?" Harry asked in shock.

"Heard what?" Hermione questioned becoming curious.

"Ron's dead." Harry replied. Hermione gives Draco an accusing look.

"What?" innocently asks Draco acting as though he is offended she would turn an accusing eye his way.

"Draco, did you kill Ron?" Hermione asked.

Draco goes to respond, but Harry answers for him.

"That's impossible, Hermione, Ron was somehow killed by a Dementor." Harry told her.

"A Dementor?" Hermione asked. Harry nods his head.

"Ginny is upset and I want to be there to comfort her." Harry uttered.

"You mean to shag her." Draco stated.

"Yes-err-no. The twins were just fed and changed!" Harry yelled as he rushes out the door.

Draco walks over to the basinet and peers down at the twins. Hermione smiles when she sees the familiar pride on his face. The Slytherin picks up Scorpio and walks him over to Hermione.

The Gryffindor takes Scorpio from Draco and he walks back to the basinet and

picks up Alysa. He stares down at his little girl unsure of what to think.

Hermione begins to see the second-guessing in his gray eyes. Draco sits at the foot of her bed and continues to stare down at Alysa. Draco looks at Hermione with Scorpio and then glances back to Alysa - his three reasons for killing his father.

Lucius would have stopped at nothing until they were all dead. Though the Slytherin is wary about his relationship with Granger there are a few things he is positive about: They are his family now and they need his protection.

"Potter is going to try and get me into the Order." Draco uttered as he begins to remember coming to that decision after the birth of the twins.

"Draco,-I-," Hermione begins when Draco interrupts her.

"I know my responsibilities, Granger." Draco claimed looking to Hermione then back to Alysa. Hermione stares at Draco. The Gryffindor thought it was impossible for her to love him more and now she realizes how wrong she was.

The Slytherin continues to surprise her at every turn. He has proven himself a great father and husband despite his many protests on and off the Island.

"Draco," Draco looks from Alysa to Hermione and grins when he sees the lust in her eyes. "I want you to make me that potion, now." Hermione demands as Draco quirks an eyebrow at her. She has come to realize that she has not lost Draco, but has finally found him. He has been hers for years.

Lucius Malfoy will no longer interfere with Draco's memories and she can

finally claim the stubborn Slytherin as her own.

The Slytherin inwardly chuckles at the thought that he is responsible for

corrupting her to the point that she will take an illegal potion just to shag him. He knows that Snape has some of the potion in his cupboard and will not mind Draco taking it just so long as Draco replaces the secret stash.

He stands up and puts Alysa into the basinet.

"Accio Curatio Potion." Draco said with a wave of his hand.

The potion flies into Draco's waiting hand and he in turn tosses it to Hermione. She quickly drinks the potion and sighs from the energy boost she receives from the potion. The Gryffindor climbs out of the bed and puts Scorpio into the basinet.

Once Hermione has the twins resting in the basinet she turns to Draco and pulls him into a kiss with the use of the tie she was beginning to miss.

The Slytherin smiles into the kiss loving the irony that he and Granger have an insatiable lust for one another.

His hands roam her torso causing Hermione to moan into their kisses.

Draco begins to harden as visions of Hermione arching her back underneath him

as he thrusts into her races through his mind. The couple immediately stops snogging when they hear a clearing of one's throat. They both glance towards the doors of the infirmary to find their Headmaster standing before them.

"Usually I'm not one to interrupt House Unity, but there's a matter that needs to be addressed," Dumbledore told with a glimmer in his eyes. Hermione blushes as she begins to straighten out her nursing gown. "You look like you're feeling better, Mrs. Malfoy."

"I am, Professor. What's the news?" Hermione asked curious about his late visit. Draco stands behind Hermione to hide is erection.

Dumbledore approaches the couple with a solemn look, "The Auror's went to the Island and found it vacated."

"How's that possible? I put wards up to keep them there." Hermione said giving Draco a worried look over her shoulder.

"We believe they had another port key that transported them off the island.

I know this is disturbing news, but the Ministry will continue to look for them."

Draco scoffs, but inwardly he is pleased with the news. Granger did things her way and the girls got away. The Slytherin is now able to search for the girls and kill them one by one. He will never tell Granger because he well knows she will talk about preserving their lives when he just wants to end them. Dumbledore glances into the basinet then looks back at Hermione and Draco.

"Is there anything else, Professor?" Draco questioned.

"No, Mr. Malfoy," says Dumbledore taking the hint from Draco. "Do get some rest, Mrs. Malfoy."

"I will, Professor,' says Hermione. _`As soon as I'm done shagging Draco,'_

_Hermione thought._ Dumbledore exits the infirmary with a wry smile knowing she

has no intentions on getting rest.

Hermione quickly grabs Draco into a passionate kiss once Dumbledore is out the door. His heart begins to race as his breathing becomes deeper. "We should take this elsewhere," Draco suggested in between kisses. He can only imagine what other interruptions they might have. Hermione pulls out of the kiss and smirks at Draco. The Gryffindor feels as though this is too easy.

"Back on the Island you fought this," Hermione uttered motioning between them. "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you making this so easy now?"

Draco pulls her body against his and he begins to nuzzle her neck with kisses. Earlier when Pansy was in his room Draco did not like the idea of not being able to shag. He felt no excitement or passion. However, with Granger the sensations he feels are ten times stronger than any he has experienced before with any other female. He is unable to explain it, perhaps it has something to do with the bonding, but either way he wants her.

"I thought for sure you'd understand why." Draco uttered as he grinds his body against hers so she can feel his erection.

His left hand wonders up her nursing gown and his index finger latches onto her undergarments and begins to pull them down. Hermione responds by pulling off his robes.

The Slytherin smirks as she begins to work on his tie. He waves a hand and chants a concealment charm so they can continue without anyone seeing them. Hermione finishes removing his tie and proceeds to remove his shirt.

She bites her lower lip as her hands begin to trace the contour of his stomach muscles.

Draco not wanting to be outdone removes her nursing gown. His breath hitches in his throat as he looks at her exposed flesh.

"Merlin." Draco whispered as he feels himself harden more.

The only response Hermione makes is the removing of Draco's slacks and boxers. Draco pulls her into a kiss and begins to lead her back towards the bed. The Slytherin lifts her up so she is sitting on the edge of the bed and he quickly enters her while he stands between her legs.

Hermione lies back and arches her back in pleasure as Draco begins pounding

into her with quick and hard thrusts making sure every inch of him fills her.

He loves the feel of her underneath him and his hands roam every inch of her

body that he can reach.

The Slytherin scowls when he notices that both of their bonding marks begin to glow a bright gold. Hermione notices the glowing as well and sits up while

Draco continues to thrust into her. Instinctively, she touches Draco's left arm with her left hand.

Simultaneously, they both feel an electric surge flow through their bodies.

Draco stops thrusting and stares at Hermione. Her heart melts when Draco smiles at her. His smile quickly fades as he remembers Hermione saying that she does not like lies and he has yet to tell her about his intimacy with Pansy.

"Hermione, I have something to tell you and you're going to be really pissed at me." Draco said. Hermione gets tears in her eyes at hearing Draco call her by her first name.

"I don't care, Draco. I have all of you back." Hermione uttered happy that Draco is back to normal.

Draco goes to pull out of her, but she wraps her legs around his waist

preventing him from moving away. Hermione begins to buck her hips making Draco groan from the pleasure. However, he knows that if he does not tell her now she will be furious later.

"Hermione, I gave Pansy oral." Draco spat out gently. Hermione stops bucking her hips and looks at Draco unsure of what to think.

"Oral?" Hermione asked.

"Oral." Draco replied confirming that Hermione heard right.

"When was this?" Hermione asked.

"When my father was torturing you in the dungeons Pansy was trying to entertain me in my room." Draco answered.

"Is that a fact?" Hermione questioned.

"I thought someone had given me a potion so I couldn't shag so I pleasured

Pansy the only way that I could," Hermione glares at Draco. "Bloody hell,

Hermione, it's not like I knew I was married at the time. I didn't find out I was married until afterwards."

"And that makes it all right?" Hermione snapped at him.

"Yes, it's not like I took any pleasure in it." Draco answered truly.

Hermione knows that Draco is telling the truth. After all, when Ron had morphed into Draco and was coercing her to shag his touch felt foreign to her. The Gryffindor is also aware that Draco and Pansy had a sexual relationship prior to the bonding.

Lucius wiped away all of Draco's current memories leaving him to believe he was still single. The Slytherin only acted on what he felt was natural.

She cannot be angry with him for cheating on her when he did not do it intentionally. She is also impressed that he told her when he could have easily kept the truth from her.

She responds to his words by bucking her hips once again. Draco grins knowing that the subject of cheating is closed and the matter of procreation is open. The Slytherin begins his quick and hard thrusts again. Hermione licks her lips in anticipation as she feels herself going further and further over the edge with each thrust of Draco's hips.

Hermione begins to shudder under Draco as she reaches her release. Draco continues to pound into Hermione trying to hold out as long as possible.

Unable to restrain himself Draco begins to shoot his seed. The Slytherin then lies next to Hermione as they both try to catch their breath.

He loves shagging Granger and makes a mental note that next time she gets to be on top. The Slytherin can never get enough of her and inwardly grins at the recollection of their first time. He hated Granger for contaminating him,

but now he accepts the addiction freely and intends to have more of her.

He has spent years hating Granger only to find that she is the perfect wife for him in every sense of the word.

"No, she's no longer Granger." Draco chided to himself.

He leans into Hermione and gives her a passionate kiss.

She is Mrs. Draco Malfoy-and he loves her for it.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story, this is not mine and it is completed.


End file.
